Once More
by cerberus angel
Summary: "We will live the life of husband and wife even if it may not be in this lifetime. I will come back again and again until I get it right." A promise made centuries ago...that remained unfilled until now. ...A love that transcends time. (Reincarnation AU)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have no idea how this happened but I've been a huge Evanberry fan since before Finn and Rachel broke up and Sam breaking up with Quinn. I don't why considering that I like Finchel and I like Quinn with Sam cus I thought they were a very cute couple until recent events that are making me dislike Finn and Quinn. I honestly am starting to think that Finn doesn't deserve Rachel anymore and I will be pissed if the end they are endgame cus so far since the series began I cannot think of a time when I felt that he truly belonged with Rachel not even when Jesse was there and I am all up for some St. Berry and Puckelberry. I am hoping Jesse comes out again *fingers crossed* if not I want some Puckelberry, but Puck is too cute with Lauren that I want them together too. I am just hoping that maybe Sam and Rachel will connect in the show even if it's just being friends. Anyway back to the fic at hand it will be Evanberry with some Puckelberry and Pezberry friendship and maybe St. Berry friendship, but not sure. This will be completely in a way AU due to the plot I am putting in, so please bear with me.

"We have to get out here."

Her lungs burned with each breath she inhaled smoked filled them. Her eyes watered as she coughed once more. Sweat poured down her face. She continued to follow the male figure who had her hand clenched within his and was leading her way from the smoke. "I'm trying to find a way out." He said panting. Even through the frantic sound of her heart beat she heard his voice the hairs on the back of her neck rose as a shiver went down her spine. Her foot caught on the skirt of her dress causing her to stumble forward. The floor rushed up to meet her. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but it never came instead she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes snapped open when she felt herself being pulled back up. "You must be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." She heard him whisper into her ear before he took another shaky breath.

She turned around in his arms to take a good look at him. His dark hair fell over his light green eyes and towered over her by nine inches or so. For a moment time slowed as her breath got caught in her lungs when she looked into his green eyes. "Where is Abraham?"

He shook his head. "We have to move. Zane is waiting for us."

"What happened to him! Why won't you tell me!" She asked hysterical, but the moment she was the pain and guilt in his eyes she knew the answer. Her hands fisted on his shirt as tears streamed down her face. She felt him hold her tightly against him. Her head buried on his chest. For a moment she thought it was her imagination when she felt something wet seep through her dress. She pulled away and placed one of her hands where the wet spot on her dress was and then looked at her hand to see it stained with crimson. "What?" she whispered confused until she looked at the man in front of her to see the white long sleeve shirt he was wearing was stained with crimson on his stomach area and it was still spreading. "You're bleeding." She said feeling dread wrap its fingers around her once more freezing her in place as she watched in horror as his eyes began to close and he collapsed on his knees. "No!" She caught his upper body just as it began to fall forward. "You can't leave me!"

"You have… to go." He gasped through the pain. "Zane is…waiting. He…will take you…somewhere safe."

"I'm not leaving you." She cried holding him tighter in her arms.

"You have to."

She met his gaze as his eyes closed. "I love you…," he took his final breath, "Rachel."

The scream that ripped from Rachel's lungs as she yelled his name echoed throughout the burning mansion and over the roaring flames that would soon consume them.

* * *

Rachel's back arched off the bed as she took a deep breath before kicking the sheets off her body. She looked around the dark room frantically expecting the man with green eyes to come out…and comfort her, but nothing came. "It's just a dream." She whispered to herself, but her heart continued to beat rapidly. Rachel sat up ignoring the strands of hair that clung to her face and reached for the glass of water on her night stand. She gulped down the water in less than 10 seconds before placing the glass back on the nightstand. Rachel drew up her knees and hugged them trying to push back the vivid images of the dream. The smoke, heat, blood and the man felt real to her even though she knew it was just a dream…it had to be. But she couldn't help, but feel that it was more than a dream. These dreams would constantly plague her and she couldn't know why. They started a month before Finn had broken up with her. It made no sense why such dreams would plague her or what could have happened to start all this. Now it's been a total of four months you would think she be used to them.

Rachel looked at the alarm clock on her night stand to see it was 3am. She had school tomorrow her first day of senior year, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She was sick of feeling dread when she slept. At times other dreams that had nothing to do with fire, blood or death would come to her, but they were scarce. It wasn't long until Rachel felt her eyes getting heavy once more, she couldn't help, but to notice that those green eyes in her dreams that have haunted her as of late looked familiar to someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it for whenever she was to yell his name it fell to death ears. Rachel yawned pushing the thought aside as she fell to sleep once more curled up as a ball.

* * *

"Tell Samantha that I love her." A man with raven hair and sapphire eyes gasped through the pain as he lay in his own pool of blood. A few feet from him another man in his late forties or early fifties laid face down motionless in his own pool of blood. "Protect…Rachel." He said as he took his last breath.

"Abraham." He whispered and prayed that this was all a nightmare. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He barely registered the burning sensation from the wound on his stomach where a blade had cut through his skin moments ago. He choked on the smoke coming from the other room he could barely see the flames licking the doorway spreading into the room he was in due to the smoke. He blinked several times to clear his watery eyes. _"I have to get to her."_ He thought frantically as he ran further from the room ignoring the pain from his wound. He cut through multiple rooms and hallways until he found her. There she was standing a few feet away from him. Her body shook with coughs. She looked fragile with her gown weighing her down as she tried to figure out which way to go. Her dark chocolate hair came down in slight curls barely gracing a bit below her shoulders. He couldn't see her face because her back was facing him. He stumbled over to her just when he was about to say her name she turned around. Her cinnamon eyes took him captive once more just like the other times before when he gazed into her eyes. For a moment the smoke and the roar of the fire ceased to exist as their surroundings faded away and only she remained as he continued to stare into her eyes. His hand moved at its own accord as it cupped her cheek gently in his palm. Just the touch of her skin against his sends a jolt through his fingertips spread down his arms all the way to the tips of his toes. His heart beats more rapidly as the hair on the back on his neck stand.

"We have to get out of here." He said coming back to reality as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her away further from the fire. "I'm trying to find a way out." He knew he didn't have to say it out loud she knew what he was doing, but somehow saying it made him feel a bit more confident. He quickens their pace hoping that they will find the way out soon, but a second later he feels more than sees when she trips without a second thought he wrapped his arms quickly around her waist before pulling her up. The feel of having her in his arms is a breath of fresh air because he knows that this nightmare is real. As long as he had her he knew he could get through anything. He watched her carefully as she turned around in her arms. By the questioning look in her eyes he already knows what she is going to ask, "Where is Abraham?"

He shook his head not knowing how to tell her that her older brother had been killed by her father. "We have to move. Zane is waiting for us."

"What happened to him! Why won't you tell me!" She asked hysterical. He felt guilt clawing at him when he didn't want to tell her the truth, but by the way her hands fisted on his shirt and the tears streamed down her face he knew that she knew. He offered comfort the only way he knew how by holding her tightly against his. He felt more than saw when she buried her face on his chest. For a moment the room around him began to spin as his vision darkened. He tried to focus his gaze on her when she pulled away from and placed one of her hands where a wet spot on her dress formed and then looked at her hand. "What?" she whispered confused. He watched worried as she looked at him in shock. "You're bleeding." He watched the horror forming in her gaze as she continued to look at him. He was confused until the the pain where he had been stabbed came back a tenfold. His eyes became too heavy to remain open as his knees gave out under him. "No!" He heard her scream as he felt her arms wrap around him. "You can't leave me!"

"You have… to go." He gasped through the pain. He needed her to survive if she didn't come out of this ordeal alive then everything he did would be for nothing, Abraham's sacrifice would be for nothing as well. "Zane is…waiting. He…will take you…somewhere safe."

"I'm not leaving you." She cried holding him tighter in her arms.

"You have to."

He met her gaze once more before his eyes closed. "I love you…," he took his final breath to whisper her name, "..." Even as his lips moved to say her name no sound came out.

"Samuel!"

Her screaming his name was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Sam sat up in his bed panting as his heart beat in a rapid pace. Sweat dripped down his forehead and chest. It took a moment for his heart beat to calm and his breathing to return to normal. The sun's rising rays poked through his window signaling it was morning already. "It was just a dream." He whispered to himself willing his hands to stop shaking. _"The same dream again or at least I think it is...The same girl."_

"Sam, darling." Someone knocked on his door before it opened and a head popped in. "It's time for you to get up. It's your first day of class again and you don't want to be late."

Sam met the surprise gaze of his grandmother. "I'm already up."

"This is a miracle." Anne stepped into the room until she was next to her grandson's bed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not grandma." Sam gently pulled her hand from his forehead and smiled up at her.

"You're sweaty." She frowned looking at him concerned.

"It's nothing." He pushed himself off the sweat soaked sheets and walked to his drawers pulling out a pair of jeans, boxers and a pair of socks before grabbing his towel from his closet. "I'm going to shower now."

"Okay Sammy. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come downstairs." Anne smiled at her grandson before walking out the door out the room and giving him his space.

Sam looked at the closed door and contemplated telling his grandmother about his dreams since he couldn't turn to anyone else nor did he trust anyone more than her especially in this situation for they might think he's crazy, but instead decided against it as he headed into his bathroom.

It wasn't until he came out the shower and was done brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror, but instead of seeing himself, images of the girl with dark chocolate hair and eyes the color of cinnamon or caramel plagued him. She looked familiar to him as if he had seen her, but couldn't place his finger on it. _"Who is she?"_ Sam shook his head. _"I must be losing my mind if I'm thinking about a girl that doesn't exist."_

"Sam breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Sam ran out the bathroom and quickly grabbed a shirt from his closet. He was barely done putting it on when he reached the bottom of the stair case.

* * *

"How's my little hot Jewish American princess doing?" Puck asked as he walked up to Rachel who was putting her textbooks in her locker and taking out the ones she needed for her morning class.

"Morning Noah." Rachel placed a land over her mouth and yawned.

Puck frowned at the girl beside him. He didn't know if he ever heard her yawn before even when they were kids. She was always so energetic it was rare when she was down. He had no doubt that the others noticed as well that this past month Rachel seemed to be getting less energetic since after they won Nationals. Even so Rachel was never one to slack off in any way. "Ok Berry, be straight with me. What's going on? Are you still down about the whole Finn and Quinn thing?"

Rachel shook her head fighting back another yawn. "It's nothing of that sort. I'm just tired and I haven't been keeping up with my schedule as of late." She frowned holding her textbooks to her chest.

"Really?" Puck raised an eyebrow skeptical he knew how Rachel would do anything in her power to keep up with her rigorous schedule. Especially during the summer she had been too busy to hang out with him most of the summer. Even Kurt and Mercedes had called him filing complaints that Rachel was closing herself off again.

"This summer was horrible Noah." Rachel sighed. "I was busing trying to keep up with my singing and dancing lessons and then my workout sections. I tried to make time for Kurt and Mercedes when I could and then I had to also make times for you. Then there's that whole issue with not being able to truly get a nights rest."

Puck took the text books from Rachel's arms and gave her a smirk when she smiled at him gratefully. "What's this about you not being able to sleep? Like insomnia?"

"I didn't know you knew such a big word Noah." Rachel patted his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ha ha Rachel, very funny." Puck fought back another smirk. "Now quit avoiding the subject. Why can't you sleep?"

"It's nothing Noah."

"If you don't tell me I'm gonna have a talk with Leroy and Hiram telling them about this. They will cancel one of their business trips for you and stay with you until speak to them."

"You wouldn't dare tell daddy and dad." Rachel glared at Puck.

"Try me." Puck stopped walking and stared her down.

"Fine." Rachel sighed defeated. "I've been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Puck asked confused.

"It's all so confusing Noah. I'm running with someone. Something is burning and there's blood. Abraham is dead." She didn't notice the way Puck paled a bit at the mention of Abraham. "Zane is waiting for us." Puck gulped nervously feeling his palms become sweaty as the hairs on his arms stood up as if they had goose bumps. "Then…he dies in my arms."

"Who's he?" The question automatically slipped from Puck's mouth as he contemplated what Rachel had told him.

"I don't know his name. Whenever I'm about to say it nothing comes out." Rachel said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. There's a logical explanation." Puck forced a smile he wasn't feeling at the moment. There had to be it couldn't be possible that Rachel and him where having similar dreams surrounding a certain timeline. Maybe it was a coincidence that someone named Abraham who had a younger sister named Rachel was in his dreams and maybe it wasn't the same Abraham Rachel had been talking about. But then, why did Rachel mentioned someone called Zane? When he dreamed about Abraham and the other one named Samuel they would call him Zane. _"This is too weird."_

"Noah?"

Puck snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rachel. "What is it?"

"Who do you have for homeroom?"

"I got Mr. Schue this year."

"Me too." Rachel smiled excited. Puck smiled when he noticed the slight bounce in her step as they walked to 's classroom.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes waved from across the room to Rachel with Kurt who was sitting across from her. "I have seat here for you!"

Rachel smiled and was about to walk up to her, but froze when she saw who was sitting next to her. _"Green eyes."_

Puck looked at Rachel curiously when she didn't immediately walk toward Mercedes and Kurt, but remained standing still by the doorway. He followed her gaze to Sam Evans who was sitting next to Mercedes. The blond boy looked at Rachel wide eyed.

"_Green…eyes."_ Rachel tried to shake the thought from her head. There were many people who had green eyes. _"But not that shade…not his shade."_ Various images flashed through her head. Images that she had no clue where they came from, but knew in a certain level these were her memories.

"_**I love you."**_

His voice echoed through her head. _**"Marry me."**_

His name was at the tip of her tongue._** "I won't let him hurt you. I will take you far from here."**_

"Samuel." The name slipped through her mouth as if she were in a trance. The name she couldn't remember when she woke from her dreams finally came to light.

Puck heard the name Rachel whispered. "It can't be." He whispered. Nothing was making any sense.

* * *

When walking into Mr. Schue's classroom Sam had been a bit nervous that there wouldn't be anyone he knew for his homeroom, but his worries were eased when he saw Mercedes waving at him. Without a second thought he took a next to the girl.

"Good morning." Mercedes said with a big smile. "I can't believe it's our senior year already!"

"I know. Maybe this year will be more relaxed since we won Nationals already." Sam couldn't help smiling at Mercedes feeling her high spirits rub off on him.

"I know! I can't believe we beat Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt glided into the room ignoring the looks directed at him as he took a seat across from Sam and Mercedes. "Good morning." Kurt had returned to them last year before summer break and helped them against winning Vocal Adrenaline.

"Isn't someone extremely happy today?" Mercedes smirked at him.

"Who wouldn't be, it's our senior year."

"I think you know what I mean." Mercedes raised an eyebrow when they heard Kurt's phone vibrate.

Kurt met Mercedes gaze. "Aren't you going to look at it?" she asked.

"It can wait for later."

Sam looked between the both of them amused. "Is it Blaine?" he asked.

Mercedes smiled at him, while Kurt blushed. "I don't see the reason why you don't respond to the text. He might get the wrong impression."

"Sam has a point Kurt."

"I would if you won't make a huge deal out of it."

"I won't. My lips are sealed."

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood the moment she walked in. He had felt this way a couple times before, but thought nothing of it, thinking that it was Quinn that invoked those feelings within him. After all every time he felt them Quinn was there. He looked around the room expecting to see her, but there was no sign of her.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes waved excited when she saw Rachel entering the classroom with Puck across the room. "I have seat here for you!"

Sam looked the doorway it wasn't Noah Puckerman that caught his attention, but the small female with the amazing voice standing beside him. He heard her singing many times and he noticed that when he heard her voice he felt something soothing as if it were a caress, but he pushed those thoughts away and paid no attention to them when he was with Quinn and then with Santana. Something in him ached to hear her singing. The moment her cinnamon eyes met his, everything flew out the windows as his surroundings melted away. Images flashed through his mind many he knew that he never had experienced or done in his lifetime, but knew without a doubt they somehow belonged to him. _"Dark chocolate hair and cinnamon eyes."_

"_**Yes! I will marry you!" **_Her voice echoed through his head as clear as day.

"_**Don't ever leave me. Where ever you go I will follow shortly after."**_

"_**I wish for this moment to never end. I find myself constantly dreaming of the day will be able to sleep next to you and awake in your arms the next morning without fear."**_ Pain he felt at the thought of losing her was unbearable.

Her name at the tip of his tongue, his fists clenched at his side and he sat frozen waiting for her to do the next move. "Rachel." He whispered her name sounding exquisite to him in many levels. Sam was too busy trying to sort out what was happening to him to notice the suspicious gleam in Kurt's eyes as he looked between him and Rachel before meeting the worried gaze of Noah Puckerman.

AN: Okay I kind of know where I am going with this and at the same time I don't. Tell me what you think so far by reviewing and I apologize for the grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: You have no idea how happy you have made me when I saw all those emails of favorites and alerts and then reviews to top it off! Thank you! To be honest I didn't know if it was going to catch anyone ones interest and I'm glad it did and thank you once again for taking a chance on this fic.

"I hope you know that if you're planning to take Rachel from right under your father's nose then you better have a damn good plan." She walked into the room her hands on her hips looking at the three men. Two of them were looking at her in surprised, while the third one gave her a warm smile. The one was smiling at her had raven hair and sapphire eyes. He wore white long sleeve shirt that was rolled up at his elbows and tucked out. He held out his hand to her, which she took without a second thought and let him pull her into his arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent letting his familiar scent surround her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked gently rubbing circles on her back.

"I slept most of the afternoon away. I'm fine." She pulled away and looked into his sapphire eyes. "I want to help bring Rachel."

"I don't think that's a good idea." One of the men behind her said.

She glared over her shoulder at the man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Shut it Zane." The man standing next to him coughed to cover up his chuckle. Zane turned to him glaring. "Don't you start Samuel." Samuel shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Samantha calm down."

Samantha turned to look at him as he raised his hand that had his wedding band and caressed her cheek. "Remember the baby."

"I swear Abraham you act like I am going to lose our baby over the smallest things." She semi glared at her husband as he chuckled. "You can't blame me for being overprotective." He whispered to her before leaning in to kiss her cheek and just like that all her anger dissipated. She sighed as she leaned against her husband wrapping her arms around his waist. "We are going to get her, right?"

"If you mean we as in Samuel, Zane and I, then yes, but if you are including yourself in the equation you're wrong." Abraham explained calmly.

Samantha pulled away from him angrily. "She's my friend too." She snapped.

"I know, but you're in no condition to help at the moment."

"I can help Abraham! Quit making me seem weak!"

"Woman I said no!" Abraham growled causing Samantha to back away from him in fear. "You seem to forget how my father is! He doesn't care if you're a lady one way or another if he ever got his hands on you he wouldn't hesitate on hurting in any way or form! If he ever did…I would…" Abraham clenched his fists. "Don't concern yourself with this Samantha it is best you leave it alone."

The room became eerie quiet as no dared to speak. Samantha straightened her back, pushed her shoulders back and held her head up high as she met her husband's gaze. "When will this plan you already have with Samuel and Zane take place?" She watched the guilt in his eyes form as he continued to hold her gaze and it was then she felt dread take her prisoner.

"Tonight." Abraham cleared his throat. "We will be leaving shortly. Adam has already sent word that my father is already drinking himself into a stupor."

"So you were going to leave me tonight without telling me what you were planning to do?" Samantha said through gritted teeth feeling her anger mingle with the dread. She looked over her shoulder at Zane and Samuel. "And so were you two?"

"I was the one who told them not to tell you anything."

Samantha's head whipped back to look at her husband. "How could you?" She shook her head. "You said you would be honest with me."

"I know what I said."

"Then why?"

"Because I wasn't willing to put you in danger!"

"That isn't your choice! Damn it!" Samantha felt tears of anger burning her eyes. "Get out of my sight!"

"Sama-"

"Leave!" She cut him off. "Go do what you have to do and stay the hell away from me!" She turned her back on him.

"If that's what you wish." She heard him walk until he came to stand in front of her. When he moved his hand to cup her cheek she smacked it away. "Don't you touch me." She hissed. Abraham remained silent as he stared at her. His eyes lingering on her face longer than necessary as if trying to engrave it in his head. "We will talk once I come back." Without another word he turned around and stormed out the room.

"I'm sorry." Samuel said looking at her guilty.

"Why?" Samantha wiped at the tears that streamed down her face furiously.

"It's because of my plan to get Rachel that caused the both of you to fight."

Samantha shook her head. "Don't think that way Samuel. Abraham is just being a jerk." She forced a smile when she looked at him. "Go get our Rachel."

"Of course I will." Samuel gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before following after Abraham.

"You know as well as I that he's only watching after you Samantha." Zane sighed.

"I know." Samantha crossed her arms over her chest as she frowned at Zane.

"I'm sure he will make it up to you once he comes back. Just be patient with the man. He's worried about his younger sister and feels guilty for leaving her in that household."

"He didn't have a choice Zane."

"No he didn't those years ago, but now he does since Samuel married Rachel. His father won't be able to take her back by force once we have her."

"I know Zane. Just look after him if you can."

"I will try." Zane smirked before pulling her in a quick hug. "You just relax and remember to breathe."

Samantha chuckled as she pulled away and walked with Zane to the front door. Samuel was already getting inside the carriage. Abraham was by the carriage door waiting for Zane to get in. She fought back another wave of tears when she felt fear grip her. As if sensing her distress Abraham looked at her. "Be careful." She whispered to him. In three long strides he was standing in front of her and before she could react he grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her forward until he crushed his lips against hers. Samantha was in a daze and by the time she began to kiss back he pulled away. "I will." He whispered pressing his forehead against her, his eyes locked onto hers. "Wait for me." Without waiting for her response he turned around and climbed inside the carriage closing the door behind him. She watched the carriage as it began its journey and as the distance increased between them so did the dread. "Come back." She whispered as tears silently streamed down her face.

* * *

Santana woke up with tears streaming down her face. She curled into a ball and pressed her face against her pillow willing the tears to stop. She didn't need this right not, not the pain, not the tears and definitely not the illogical fear that gripped her. They were just dreams, but no matter how much she'd tell herself that it did nothing to ease her. "Abraham." The name slipped from her lips. Santana sat up angrily. "Get yourself together." She growled pushing herself off her bed. She thought losing Brittany to Artie had been horrible, but she overcame that when she decided simply having Brittany in her life was as a best friend was better than not having her in her life at all.

Santana walked up to her mirror and looked at her red puffy eyes. _"How many times have I already woke up with tears in my eyes? This is crazy."_ She buried her face in her hands took a moment to breathe. She had no one to turn to. Brittany wouldn't understand and Quinn was out of the question she would probably think she's crazy. Puck was too busy with Lauren and again he might think she was crazy too. _"What about Rachel?" _The thought popped into her head. Sure Rachel and her were in better terms since she was no longer calling her Man hands or any remotely nasty name since after Regionals when Finn and Quin had gone public with the relationship. Rachel kept her head and continued to go forward and help lead them to victory in Nationals. _"Maybe she can help me…"_ Maybe the diva was the solution or it was the fact that a girl named Rachel had been mentioned in her dreams multiple times. "There's no use thinking about now." Santana sighed as she grabbed her clothing and a towel before heading to her bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Rach." Puck placed his hand on her forearm. "We gonna sit or what?"

Rachel woke up from her trance and tore her eyes away from Sam to look at Puck. For a moment she saw worry in his gaze, but it was gone the moment he smirked. "Yeah let's go sit down." Rachel walked toward Mercedes making sure to keep her eyes off of Sam. "Good morning Mercedes, Kurt," Her eyes shifted to each of them when she said their names before meeting Sam's green eyes her heart gave a painful thud, "Sam." His name slipped past her lips a little above a whisper and on the borderline of intimate.

"Good morning Rachel." Sam felt the corner of his lips lift into a grin as if it were the most natural response he had for her. He stood up from his chair and pulled out the one on the other side of Mercedes. Sam felt his heart give out a painful thud when he saw her lips curve into a smile just for him and her eyes glow with mirth. The sudden urge to capture her lips with his clawed at him, he had every right to. Rachel took a seat and it wasn't until he went back to his seat did he realize that if she hadn't sat down at that moment he would have kissed Rachel Berry. The sound of books slamming against a desk pulled him out of his thoughts. Sam looked at where the sound came from to see Rachel glaring at Puck as he took the seat next to Kurt and across from him. Puck was giving him the 'what the hell' look. It was then Sam realized that the thought of kissing Rachel was the least of problems when he noticed the looks of surprise Kurt, Mercedes and half of the class in homeroom where giving Rachel and him.

Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his temples knowing what was coming.

"Since when have you and Rachel been all buddy buddy?" Puck was the first to snap.

"Where you spending all your time on Sam with summer during? Is that why you didn't hang out with Kurt and me?"

"I want details and I want them know."

"It's not like that." Rachel pleaded.

"Yea I bet that whole nightmares thing was just an excuse."

"No it wasn't Noah."

"Leave her alone Puck." All eyes turned on him. Sam looked up and met Puck's glare. "It's not what you think."

Neither of them said another word as they continued to look at one another. Mercedes and Kurt kept looking between both of them. "Both of you it's too early in the morning to start anything." Rachel scolded.

"She's right." Puck sighed. "But this isn't over Evans."

"Fine by me."

The tardy bell rang just as Santana walked into the room and took a seat next to Kurt and across from Rachel causing everyone in the room to erupt into whispers. "No offense Satan, but what the hell are you doing sitting with us?" Puck asked the question no one in the table had been willingly to ask just yet.

"Shove it Puckerman. I came here to talk to Rachel." Santana turned her full attention on Rachel ignoring everyone else on the table. "I need to talk to you." She glanced around the table seeing the curious gazes of Kurt and Mercedes and the skeptical look in Puck's eyes. Her gaze stop on her ex boyfriend Sam there was a guarded look in his eyes as he regarded her. _"Green eyes…"_ she thought to herself remembering about her dream. _**"I'm sorry."**_ His voice echoed within her head. _"Samuel."_ The name filled her head. For a moment instead of seeing blonde hair she saw dark hair and the same green eyes. Santana tore her eyes away from him and clenched her fists. _"It's just a dream…it's just a dream."_ She continued to repeat to herself.

"What about Santana?" Rachel placed her hand over one of Santana's clenched fists. "Are you okay?"

Santana snapped out of her thoughts and met Rachel's concerned gaze. She looked around the table to see that everyone was looking at her concerned. "I'm fine." She forced a smile. "I just need to talk to you in private. Maybe after or before glee today." She met Rachel's gaze and pleaded without saying anything.

"Of course." Rachel smiled at her. "We'll talk."

* * *

Sam stormed out of his first period Calculus once the bell rang. He went to his locker and spun the dial quickly unlocking it. He began slammed his Calculus book inside not noticing the looks he was getting before slamming his locker closed causing those close to him to flinch. He tried to control his breathing when all he wanted to do was slam his fist against his locker. Sam couldn't comprehend what took place in homeroom. It wasn't so much that he had took out the chair for Rachel, but the need, the thought that plagued him afterward. He had wanted to kiss her had thought it was his right. _"Who the hell thinks that way? I barely know her!"_ He snapped at himself, but even so in the back of his mind he knew he was wrong. He did know her, but he just couldn't comprehend how it was possible.

"Sam."

Sam turned around to see Puck standing there glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on between you and Rachel."

"I'm not in the mood Puck." Sam hissed hoping for patience when all he wanted to do was snap at him.

"You never were in the mood when it came to discussing your relationship with her Samuel, especially not to Abraham."

"Zane just drop it!" Sam snapped closing his eyes before they snapped open a moment later looking at Puck. "Did just you call me Samuel?"

"You called me Zane." Puck narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to play at?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Sam took a step closer to him. "Who's Abraham?"

Puck shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You should since you mentioned him."

"Whatever this is Sam, put a stop to it. You're freaking the shit out of me!" Puck snapped.

"How do you think I feel?" Sam hissed. "I don't know why I called you Zane."

Puck looked around to see the hallway clearing as people rushed to their second period for the day. "I don't why I called you Samuel. It just came out." He began to pace. "Don't tell me we somehow are sharing a psychic link or something and sharing dreams now. This is some shit straight out of Inception."

"I think you got that wrong Puck. Inception was planting an idea in the subconscious of someone."

"Don't correct me about movie facts!" Puck growled. "How can you even think about correcting me in a concept of a movie when all this strange shit is happening?"

"Calm down. Panicking won't help anything Puck."

"Yea well it's making me feel tons of fucking better right now!" Puck rubbed his temples. "And then there's Rachel with her nightmares. She mentioned someone named Abraham too and Zane." He met Sam's gaze. "She called you Samuel when she saw you."

"I didn't hear her call me that." Sam said confused.

"I did." Puck leaned against the lockers. "Something is going on with us Sam. It feels like something is catching up to us."

"Would it be bad if it does?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Puck whispered. "I'm just wondering will we be able to handle what we discover."

Sam remained quiet as he leaned against the lockers next to Puck. It was strange even though Puck and him barely talked or hang out. Standing next to him seems like second nature to him as if they had done this multiple times before and even though things were dawning upon them that couldn't be explained the silence between them was comfortable and it seems as if they were silently supporting each other. An image of Puck, him and another man with raven hair and sapphire eyes sitting in a room filled columns filled of books as they drank and laughing at something the man said flashed through his mind before it was gone in an instant.

"Come on Samuel we have to get to class."

Sam glanced at Puck to see him smirking before he began to lead the way. Just like old times.

* * *

"This whole day you have seemed rather agitated." Rachel looked at Santana concerned as she took a seat next to her. Glee club had yet to start and they were the only two in the choir room.

"I know, but first before I tell you anything. You must promise that you will tell no one."

"Of course I promise." Rachel said quickly seeing the desperation in Santana's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Santana clenched her hands over her skirt.

"No I'm not. Now tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"I been having these dreams and sometimes they truly are nightmares because I wake up crying." Rachel watched the way Santana's body went rigid. "Sometimes it's the same dream. Then there the people involved are a whole other story, but out of all of them only one matters. His name is Abraham." This time it was Rachel that went rigid. "There have been multiple times I wake up crying because I feel…no I know I'm going to lose him Rachel even though I have yet to see what happens." She looked at Rachel and grabbed her hand. "I must be going insane if I am crying over someone from my dreams that isn't real."

Rachel remained silent for a moment. "If you are then so I am because I dreamed about someone named Abraham and that he's friends with Samuel and-"

"Zane." Santana finished for her looking at Rachel shocked. "What does this mean? They're just dreams, right? They're not real."

Rachel remained quiet as she continued to look at Santana. The surroundings around them disappeared instead of being in the choir room they were in a parlor. The windows were open letting the spring air in and the curtains were parted and the rays of the sun shine lit the room. Rachel looked at Santana to see her black silky hair had been pinned up and was wearing a beautiful crimson gown.

"Rachel." Santana snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face once she notice the daze look in her eyes.

Rachel blinked and the scene was gone she was back in the choir room with Santana looking at her worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rachel forced a smile trying figure out how was it even possible that she saw that image. Before Santana could question her Tina and Mike walked in shortly followed by Artie and Brittany. Mike smiled at Rachel before taking a seat at the back with Tina who waved at her. Rachel smiled at them before looking over at Artie. "How was your summer break Rachel?" He asked once he rolled his wheel chair to where her seat was as Brittany took a seat next Rachel and smiled warmly at her and Santana.

"It was exhausting." Rachel yawned missing the concern look that flashed through Artie's eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping much, have you?" Artie slightly scolded her surprising a bit himself as well Santana and Rachel.

"Don't worry Artie. I will ok." Rachel smiled at him sheepishly.

"You better or I will tell…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him amused when he couldn't come up with a name. "Tell who?"

"I haven't figured that one out yet, but I will mark my words."

Santana shook her head as Rachel chuckled feeling warmth overcome her as Artie smiled at her. "I will heed your warning Artie."

Quinn walked into the room holding hands with Finn. Santana glanced at Rachel worried. Rachel watched Quinn and Finn preparing to feel the bitterness or despair, but nothing came and she felt happy for it. A smile curved onto her lips. She glanced at Santana who had a smile on her lips to.

* * *

Quinn glanced at Rachel and raised an eyebrow when she saw Santana sitting next to her along with Brittany and Artie. _"Since when did they start to sit together?"_

Finn followed his girlfriend's gaze to see Rachel smiling and once again he found himself wondering if he made the right choice picking Quinn over her. There were times when he found himself truly missing her. Maybe he was selfish for wanting to still be an important part in her life because he knew a selfish part of him wanted to be the only love of her life. He wanted to be her first everything. Finn watched curiously as Rachel looked away from Artie as something else caught her attention. He saw the away her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a smile. Her whole body stood at attention and for a moment she stopped breathing all together. Finn knew that expression it was how she used to look at him, it was how her body used to react when she was with him, but there something more. Something deeper about that look in her eyes that border lined into longing. Finn followed her gaze and thought nothing of it when he saw Mercedes and Kurt. He would have gone back to gazing at Rachel if it wasn't for the person behind them. Sam Evans. It wasn't so much as who, but what he saw. Sam was grinning, but he had the same look in his eyes like that of Rachel except there was a playful glint mingling in with the longing and was that adoration in his eyes? Finn blinked thinking it was a figment of his imagination, but the same look remained in Sam's eyes as he neared Rachel. He began looking between Sam and Rachel. _"What is going on between them?"_

"Finn is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Finn said gruffly as he tore his eyes away from Sam and Rachel and glared at the board instead ignoring the look Quinn was directing at him.

It wasn't long until Puck strolled in with Lauren by his side and Mr. Schue following.

Finn tried to pay attention to what Mr. Schue was saying, but his mind would not stop replaying what he had witnessed between Sam and Rachel.

"I'm betting my money on that Sam and Rachel will be the next it couple." Finn heard Mercedes say to Tina and Mike who were sitting behind them, while Kurt agreed whole heartedly. He felt Quinn go tense beside him. Finn risked another glance. Sam was in his seat talking to Puck as they chuckled over some while Lauren shook her head grinning. _"Since when did they become friends?"_ Rachel was talking to Santana as Brittany talked with Artie. He thought the exchange between Sam and Rachel had been nothing and was about to look away until he saw Puck tap Rachel's shoulder making her and Santana look over their shoulders at him. He said something that made Santana shake her head fighting back a smile, while Rachel chuckled. Sam watched the exchange between them with a grin, but Finn noticed that when Sam's eyes landed on Rachel they softened almost instantly as his grin melted away into a smile. Finn gritted his teeth not noticing the way Quinn's hands clenched into fists at her side and that she too had witnessed the exchange.

"To kick start this year in Glee club I want you each to get into groups of two or three and choose a song to sing." Mr. Schue announce and smiled when he saw how everyone broke out into excited whispers and decided against randomly selecting groups when he saw how they were already picking partners.

"Do you wanna partner up?" Santana asked Rachel who nodded enthusiastically. "We're going to blow them away." Rachel grabbed Santana's hand. "You'll see." Santana returned her smile feeling as if it was only natural that she got alone with Rachel. "You're right."

"You two are just going to leave Sam hanging like that."

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Puck confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Clearly I'm singing with my babe," Puck motioned to Lauren, "and don't want a third wheel." He pointed at Sam.

"Thanks for giving me the boot." Sam glared at Puck.

Puck shrugged. "It's not you, it's me."

"Isn't that what girls say when they break up with their boyfriend?"

"Yeah, well my point is that I am breaking up my bromance with you for the time being to sing with my girl."

Instead of bothering to comment Sam remained quiet. "You can join us if you want." Rachel smiled at him. "I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

Sam looked between Rachel and his ex-girlfriend. Even though he was tempted to say yes he thought better of it. He knew that not even Santana would appreciate him crushing on her new friend. "I'm good. I could probably join Mercedes and Kurt."

"Oh." Rachel forced a smile not wanting to show her disappointment. "Well if you change your mind you can come with us."

Before Sam could say anything Rachel had turned back around. Puck elbowed him in the ribs. Sam met Puck's glare with one of his own. "Nice going." He hissed.

"What did I do wrong?" Sam whispered –yelled at Puck making sure that no else would hear him.

"You made Rach disappointed."

Sam took his eyes off Puck to look at Rachel and noticed that her shoulders had semi slumped. For a moment he was tempted to lean forward and wrap an arm around her shoulders pulling her toward him not caring about the distance between them, but when he saw the glare Santana directed his way he kept his hands to himself. Sam knew when to take a warning especially when it came from the Hispanic girl.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together bringing everyone's attention on to him. "You are dismissed for the day. This assignment is due Friday."

* * *

Artie rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he closed his English book after finishing the homework. He couldn't believe that his teacher had already assigned reading the first day of school. He looked up from his desk to his window to see he had a clear view of Rachel's front house. All the lights were off in her house. _"She must be sleeping."_ He didn't know why these last few weeks he been having the habit of looking outside his window to Rachel's house before falling asleep making sure nothing was amiss. "What the…?" Artie squinted to get a better view when he saw a dark outline of a person standing in front of Rachel's front door. At first he thought maybe it was one of her dads, but noticed there was only one car in the driveway, which was Rachel's. Artie looked back to the front door only to see it closing. _"Oh crap."_ He grabbed his cell phone and quickly scrolled down his contacts and called the only person who lived close to Rachel and him. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello." Puck's sleepy voice answered.

"Puck I need you to go to Rachel's house and check up on her. I think I saw someone entering her house, but I can't be sure. I don't want to call the cops and it turns out to be a false alarm."

"Since when do you spy on Rachel?"

"I wasn't spying her." Artie snapped.

"Alright whatever. I'll head over right now. I should be there in ten minutes. Try calling her." Puck hanged up.

Artie quickly dialed the Rachel's cell phone number. It was until it began ringing that he realized he had actually memorized Rachel's number. He pushed the thought aside waiting for her to answer but it went straight to voicemail. He tried two more times, but came up with the same result. Artie dialed Puck's number.

"Did she answer?" Puck asked not bothering with a greeting.

Artie could hear Puck running through the phone. "It went to voicemail."

"Damn it!" Puck hanged up.

Artie watched a few moments as Puck ran up to Rachel's front door. He pulled something out from underneath the welcome mat before he opened the door. "Rachel be ok." Artie whispered as he clenched his fists.

* * *

Rachel laid in her bed awake not being able to sleep as the day's events kept repeating in her head. The images she had seen, the discussion she had with Santana and then everything that had to do with Sam. _"Samuel can't be Sam. Samuel is just someone from my dreams. Then why did Santana dream about someone named Samuel?"_ She rolled on top of her bed until she lay on her stomach. _"So are Zane and Abraham. Then why did Santana dream about them too? Maybe it's just a coincidence." _Rachel sighed. "Come on go to sleep." She closed her eyes willing sleep to come, but instead she felt excitement course through her veins as an image of Sam conjured up in her mind. Rachel's eyes snapped open once more. "Dang it!" she slammed her fist against her bed trying to calm her heartbeat. It was only by chance that she had heard the sound of the front door closing in the quiet house.

"A burglar?" she whispered into the dark room as she sat up in her bed carefully. Without thinking Rachel pulled the covers off her and got off the bed. She kneeled by the bed and pulled out the metal bat her daddy Leroy had given her for her eighth birthday completely forgetting about the pepper spray her dad Hiram had given her early in the year stashed in her drawer. The bat clenched securely in one hand she turned the door knob with the other and walked out the room not hearing her cell phone vibrating on her bed. As she walked down the stairs bare foot making sure to keep her footsteps from making too much noise on the hard wood floor, Rachel mentally gave herself a pat on the back for deciding to wear pj bottoms and a t-shirt as nightwear instead of her nightgown or short shorts and a tank top.

Rachel tried to calm her breathing and ignored the sweat gathering her in palms as she held the bat tightly within them. She tried to hear for any noise in the living room or dining room but heard none. She walked further down the hallway toward the kitchen where she saw a faint light coming from. Rachel tiptoed toward the kitchen and was caught off guard at the sight that greeted her. Instead of trying to rob anything valuable the burglar was searching through her fridge. _"Come on Rachel it's now or never."_ She the clenched the bat in her hands until her knuckles turn white. Just as he pulled back from the fridge to stand full height Rachel ran inside with the bat raised ready to swing at him. He turned around holding ham in one hand and cheese in the other. Rachel barely had the chance to see the surprise look in his sapphire eyes before he ducked completely missing him and instead hitting the fridge.

"Are you insane!" He snapped from he was crouched on the floor. He stood up in his full height glaring down at Rachel before slamming the ham and cheese on the counter next to the bread.

"I didn't know it was you." The bat slipped from Rachel hands not believing who stood in front of her. She watched still in shock as he ran a hand through his raven hair. "What are you doing here Alex? I thought you were in Los Angeles."

Alex looked at his younger cousin suspiciously. "Didn't uncle Hiram and uncle Leroy tell you I was coming to live here?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled once the shock wore off. "No they probably forgot to since they were scheduled for another business trip in the last minute."

"Well that explains it." Alex closed the fridge and picked up the bat that had fallen on the floor. "So you finally decided to play some baseball?" he placed it on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"No daddy gave it to me years ago."

Alex walked to the other side of the kitchen where the doorway was at and switched the lights on before reaching in one of the cabinets and pulling out a plate. "I should have known." He turned around and grinned at Rachel, but it soon vanished.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concern.

"I hear something." He placed his point finger over his lips motioning her to stay quiet.

* * *

"You better be safe Rachel." Puck growled as he unlocked the door with the spare key and walked in making sure to quietly close the door behind him. He stood still for a moment trying to hear if anything was amiss since the room was dark and he could barely make out anything with the curtains closed blocking out the moonlight. At the end of the hallway where he knew the kitchen was at he saw the lights on. As he walked closer Puck tried to make as little noise as possible. He heard Rachel's voice along with a male's voice as he neared. Once he was standing by the wall next to the doorway he heard the conversation cease. Puck carefully turned to look inside to see that a male was covering his view of Rachel. Without hesitation Puck charged in ready to tackle the male down, but before he knew what was happening his world was turned upside down a second later his back slammed against the marble floor knocking the air out of him. "Noah!" Rachel cried alarmed. The impact jarred his head. Puck closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. The first thing he noticed was sapphire eyes looking down at him concerned. "Abraham." The name slipped out automatically. He watched the concern melt into shock. Puck closed his eyes once more and groaned.

"Noah. Are you ok?" Puck heard Rachel ask, but this time her voice was closer. "Yeah." He groaned.

"Alex, why did he call you Abraham?" Rachel asked confused.

"Alex?" Puck eyes snapped open as he stared up past Rachel to her older cousin Alex who was frowning.

"He must have hit his head hard. I'll move him to the couch."

Puck smacked Alex's hand away. "I can get up."

"Noah, be nice." Rachel scolded.

"I'll try princess." Puck pushed himself off his back and bit back another groan as he got up on his feet a little wobbly.

"You're sleeping in the couch."

"Alex." Rachel said in warning.

"What? I'm taking over the guest room. You want me sharing beds with him?"

"That would be nice of you."

"No I won't…Rachel…don't look at me like that…fine!" He threw Puck's arm over his shoulder. "You owe me." He growled at Puck as he began helping him out the kitchen. Once they were in the room Alex shoved Puck on the bed and took off his shoes. "Hurry up and get under the covers."

"Don't tell me what to do." Puck snapped sleepily as he did what he was told.

"It's good to see that you're doing well Zane."

"Whatever." Puck closed his eyes feeling sleep overcome him. _"Wait a sec…did he just call me Zane?"_ Puck opened his eyes trying to keep awake, but noticed that Alex was no longer in the room._ "I'll talk to him tomorrow." _ His phone vibrated in his pocket. Puck pulled it out and I was barely able to read Artie's message before he texted back that Rachel was fine and he was spending the night over. Puck rolled over to lay on his stomach not caring that he was sleeping in the middle of the bed leaving Alex no space. _"Take that."_ He thought to himself with a smug grin.

AN: I apologize for the grammatical errors. I hope you liked this chapter. The relationships are going to be progressing slowly because they have yet to come to terms that what they are dreaming is their past life and not dreams. I wanted this chapter to show how what is happening at the moment is going to affect everyone close to them in a certain level. Please leave a review tell me what you think. Please bear with me in this fic because I know where I want this fic to go, but it's a challenge writing it out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so glad that so many are liking this fic. I want to thank everyone who left a review or added this fic to their favorites or alerts.

He knew something was wrong the moment he caught a whiff of smoke. "Do you smell that Zane?" he asked the man standing next to him by the carriage. The night was still young and the moon in its new moon phase was barely visible in the dark night. It did little help to provide light. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep warm.

"I don't smell anything Adam." Zane snapped rubbing his hands together as he began to pace. "Abraham and Samuel better hurry up with Rachel."

"Hmm…I thought I smelled smoke." Adam peered at the mansion a couple of feet away from them where they stood with the carriage hidden by trees and protected from gossiping eyes in case one were to look out from one of the windows in the mansion. He frowned feeling apprehensive and not knowing why. "Maybe I should go check on Lady Rachel and young master Abraham."

Zane frowned at the groundskeeper. "Abraham said to stay put. We need to be here in case they need a hasty escape."

"I know but-"

"No buts Adam you're staying here."

Adam sighed and looked back at the estate once feeling his gut wrench as if knowing something horrible was happening. He thought it was a trick of his imagination when he saw smoke coming out from multiple windows, but couldn't be sure the moon wasn't as bright like other nights and if it was smoke it was blending in with the dark sky. For the first time Adam saw an eerie orange glow. "It can't be," he whispered in shock.

"Is that fire?" Zane asked.

"Oh no." Adam ran past Zane heading toward the estate. His feet pounded against the grass pushing himself harder trying to cover as much distance between him and the burning estate. "Adam hold on!" Zane yelled from somewhere behind him. As he got closer multiple servants where running out the front doors. Some in shock, while others cried and those that had children were trying to comfort them. "Where is Lady Rachel!" Adam yelled over the roaring of the fire.

"Miram went to get her from her bed chambers, but Lady Rachel was gone. She went to go look for her." One of the elderly female servants responded as she ushered the frightened children further from the burning mansion.

"What about young master Abraham or Samuel?"

"I don't know. The last I saw them they were with the Earl of Montclair, but that's where the fire had started. No one has seen them since."

Adam felt his throat instantly dry up as his heart continue to rage within his chest. Dread was clawing its way through him.

A screech pierced through the flames and cries of many. "We have to go back! We have to help Samuel and Abraham!"

Adam turned to look at the entrance in shock seeing a female with mocha skin, hair as dark as night and caramel eyes pulling out a hysterical Rachel through the doorway. It wasn't until Zane ran past him to help with Rachel did he break away from his shock.

"You must calm down Rachel." Zane said trying to reason with the crying girl. Adam came to stand next to him taking in her disheveled appearance. His eyes landing on her blood stained gown. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Adam took her away from Miram the other woman's arms and looked over her frantically.

"Thank you Miram for bringing her to us." Zane sighed before looking at the doorway worried. "Have you seen Abraham or Samuel?"

The moment Zane asked that question Rachel cried harder. Adam took his eyes off Rachel to look at Miram who shook her head and looked at the floor not being able to voice the truth. Adam watched the way Zane froze, his eyes widen in disbelief before melting into anguish. "You're wrong." He whispered. "They're not." He said through gritted teeth. "They can't be…not when we have come this far."

"Zane go get Samuel and Abraham. They need help." Rachel said surprising everyone around her. "I'll go with you."

"No you are not!" Adam snapped. "I'm taking you to the carriage." He turned to look at Zane just in time to see him running inside the smoke filled entrance. "I'll go with him." Miram said before following after Zane.

"Let go!" Rachel tried to pull away, but Adam had a strong grip on her arm.

"I can't do that." He said through gritted teeth as he dragged a struggling Rachel who was close to tears again. "You perish in that fire then Abraham and Samuel's deaths will be for nothing." He ignored all the looks that were directed towards them as they walked further from the mansion.

"No, no, no! You're wrong Abraham and Samuel aren't dead! They're not!" Rachel cried using her free hand to pound on Adam's back as hard as she could. "They can't be!"

Once they reached the carriage Adam opened the door and pulled Rachel shoving her into it. He watched silently as she quickly huddled in a corner hugging her knees his heart breaking slowly as she rocked herself back and for whispering, "This is just a bad dream…This is just a bad dream…"

Adam could remember as is it where yesterday when he saw the broken girl before him had been born. The occasion that should have been something joyful had been overshadowed by the death of the Countess Amelia who had died giving birth to her. The servants had mourned with the family. The first five years no one had celebrated her birthday not knowing if it would offend the earl. Adam remembered clearly feeling sympathy for the girl since the only one who would wish her a happy birthday was the young master Abraham, but at the same time a part of himself resented her for the death of the Countess. Nonetheless he had taken it upon himself to look after them making sure that no harm could befall them if it was in his power to stop it, like he had for the Countess, who had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her with her sun kissed and eyes as blue as the sky. On Rachel's fifth birthday when he saw her walking in the garden by herself he pushed away any form of resentment that he had for her and gave her a rose. Her eyes lit up with joy and smiled a smile could rival that of her mother, who's smile could make a gloomy day seem bright. It was then Adam knew the girl had captured a part of him and he couldn't fathom why he held anything against the child before him. After that day he became more involved in her life and thought of her and Abraham as his own children.

Adam felt his eyes burn and closed them.

"Adam…"

Adam's eyes snapped open to see Rachel looking at him. "This isn't a nightmare, is it? They're not coming back." Her voice hollow making his heart ache more for her.

"Darling," he whispered not knowing what else to say. He didn't know how to comfort her when he knew nothing he could say or do would be able to ease her pain. Instead he simply held out his hand and she reached out hers until it gently clasped his like that of a child with its parent. That simple contact was able to offer a bit of comfort, while the world around them was burning down. The sound of footsteps broke through their moment bringing reality with them. Adam pulled away and turned around to see Zane carrying Samuel in his arms. Next to him another male servant was carrying Abraham, while Miram trailed behind them with her head bowed. Adam knew what to expect, but it did nothing to ease the pain when he saw with his own eyes what had become of Abraham and Samuel. One would think they were sleeping if it wasn't for the smudges covering their bodies and the crimson stains on their shirts showing that they had bled to death.

"Where's Rachel?" Miram asked.

"She's in the carriage I suggest you go in there." Adam answered not taking his eyes off Abraham. Miram walked passed him and into the carriage where she sat next to Rachel. "Are you ready?"

Zane cleared his throat. "Of course."

Adam climbed inside before taking Samuel from Zane's arms and placing him sitting up on the seat. Rachel whimpered as Miram tried to make her look elsewhere, but Rachel's eyes were glued to her husband's motionless body. Her hand reached to clasp his feeling it slowly become cold. She bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing. Zane climbed in afterward and sat next to the body before helping Adam grab Abraham's body and setting him next to him. The servant closed the door behind them and a moment later the carriage began to move. Adam couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. Samuel and Abraham's heads each lay against Zane's shoulders once again giving the impression that they were merely sleeping, but the way Zane's eyes misted over with tears said otherwise. He blinked several times before his vision cleared and took a shaky breath.

Adam was brought back to reality when the door to the carriage opened. "We have arrived." The driver stated. Adam quickly got off the carriage helping Miram bring out Rachel who didn't protest as they separated her from Samuel once more. The blank stare in her eyes frightened him more than he would like to speak. Samantha came running out the estate and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "I'm so glad you're here! The plan was a success!" She pulled away when she noticed Rachel wasn't returning her hug instead she was frozen. "What's wrong?" she asked worried looking over Rachel for the first time and noticing her disheveled appearance. "Oh my Rachel," she gasped. "We must get you inside." Samantha turned to one of the servants. "Bring some water to the foyer and send any other servant you see along the way to assist Abraham." She grabbed onto Rachel and ushered her inside with Miram.

"Go with them." Zane said from behind Adam.

Adam looked over his shoulder at him. "I can help you."

"No I rather do this myself. Samantha and Rachel will need you more."

Adam rushed inside to see Samantha cleaning Rachel's face and fussing over her. "You need to tell me everything when you are ready Rachel. I couldn't believe when I saw the fire. I was so worried about you, Abraham, Zane and Samuel. I thought something bad happened." She looked over her shoulder at the doorway. "I wonder what is taking them so long?"

"Samantha." Rachel said her voice breaking.

Samantha turned to look her worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears streamed down her face and her body shook with sobs. Adam took the seat next to her and held her in his arms.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked worried, but before Adam could respond multiple servants rushed in. Samantha turned to them seeing their pale faces few of the females were crying, while some of the men looked at the floor. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked and watched as they parted way leaving space for someone to enter the room. One of the men came in holding Samuel's body. Samantha gasped and took a step back. Rachel began to cry harder. "Where is Abraham?" When no one answered her eyes searched frantically for someone to answer her. "Where is my husband!"

Zane walked into the foyer holding Abraham's body. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Adam watched as Zane's knees gave out under him and he fell still holding onto Abraham's body.

"No, no, no." Samantha shook her head as her eyes burned with tears. "It can't be!" She ran falling on her knees when she reached Abraham. "You told me to wait! I waited! You were supposed to come back and make it up to me!" She began pounding on his chest. "This is no time for games Abraham! Wake up! Come back to me!" she cried out as she clutched at him desperately, but he remained motionless. "You can't leave me…not like this…I'm sorry okay…just come back to me."

Adam tore his eyes away from the crying woman not being able to stand the scene anymore, but even though he couldn't see her anymore he still heard her pleas for Abraham to return to her. _"God help us all."_ He thought as he held tighter Rachel's crying form.

* * *

Artie woke up with a deep ache of sorrow. He looked at the ceiling above him. _"What a strange dream."_ He sat up in his bed to see it was already morning, but not even the bright day helped him feel better. Artie climbed on his wheelchair that was next to his bed and moved to where his window was. He opened it to let the cool air inside hoping that it would lighten his mood, but it did little to help him. He looked out the window in time to see Puck being shoved out of Rachel's house by a guy with raven hair and sapphire eyes. Artie watched them curiously not knowing who the guy was, but he seemed familiar to him. They talked as they walked down the lawn before Puck went his own way. What happened next caught him off guard. Sapphire eyes were looking directly at him through the window. They stood staring at each other for a moment before the guy smiled and raised his hand in a way as if greeting an old friend. It wasn't until the guy turned around and was walking back to Rachel's house did Artie noticed that he had been waving back at him in a familiar greeting.

* * *

"Good morning babe." Puck greeted with a smirk placing an arm over Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel looked at him amused. "What has you so happy this morning?"

"Can't I be glad to have you for myself at this moment?" Puck asked.

"I guess you can." Rachel closed her locker and turned to look at him.

"Get your arm off her Puck or lose it." Someone growled behind Puck.

Puck turned around to see Alex standing there glaring at him. "Couldn't you leave him at home?" He groaned at Rachel not bothering to take his arm off of her.

"Nope." Rachel answered smiling. "Dad and daddy had already enrolled him. He was supposed to attend yesterday, but he flew in late."

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Puck asked curiously.

Alex looked at his schedule. "Someone called William Schuester."

"You have it with us!" Rachel said excited. "Just wait until I introduce you to Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Sam. You will love them."

Alex frowned at her noticing the way her voice had changed slightly and a faint blush formed on her cheeks when she mentioned Sam. He turned to Puck and raised an eyebrow, while he simply shrugged before smirking. _"I guess I'll have to figure out who this Sam is then?" _Alex was suddenly overcome by a feeling of being watched and looked over his shoulder to see the boy he had seen that morning through the window looking at him. Next to him was a girl with beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail and sky blue eyes. Alex couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow the girl seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell how at least with the boy next to her, he knew why he was familiar. If it hadn't been for the boy's blue eyes Alex wouldn't have known and he hadn't been sure that morning until now without a doubt. _"Adam."_ His once mentor, caretaker and father figure. Alex waved at him and watched as he too waved back almost immediately. He fought back a smile when he saw the confusion form on the boy's face probably wondering why he had been waving to a stranger.

"Come on Alex. Let's go."

Alex looked back at his cousin and nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Do you know him?" Brittany asked Artie curiously as they watched the boy with raven hair and sapphire eyes being lead somewhere by Rachel and Puck.

"I don't think so, but he looks familiar to me." Artie said frowning. "I know this sounds strange. Sorry."

"Don't be." Brittany smiled down at him. "I know how you feel. He feels familiar to me too." She leaned down and kissed Artie on the lips.

"Really?" Artie asked surprised.

"It feels almost as similar as when I got to know you Artie. I felt like I had known you before." Artie looked at her carefully trying to see if she was lying, but was surprised to see how serious she looked at the moment. "You are very important to me Artie."

"I love you Brittany." Artie grinned.

"I love you too Artie." Brittany leaned down and kissed him once more feeling fireworks going off. This felt right to her.

* * *

Santana rested her head against her arms on the desk not bothering to look up when people would walk past her and begin to whisper. _"I'm early so what! Shut the hell up!" _she snapped mentally. It was barely morning and she was already having a shitty day. It all started with the stupid dream. _"Abraham is dead." _Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. Santana bit her bottom lip viscously and squeezed her eyes closed. _"Stop it! He's just a dream! He's not real!" _No matter how many times she told herself this throughout the morning it did nothing to ease her pain.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

Santana looked up to see Sam standing there looking down at her concerned. "It's nothing."

Sam raised an eyebrow skeptical taking in her swollen bottom lip and the sad look in her eyes. "Did something happen between Brittany and you?"

"No!" Santana snapped and regretted it quickly when she Sam flinch. "I'm sorry…it's a horrible morning."

Sam nodded agreeing. "I've had a couple of those."

Santana chuckled as Sam took a seat across from her. "I'm surprised Kurt and Mercedes aren't here yet."

"I saw them in the hallway." Sam placed his backpack on the chair next to him and slid his calculus text book on the space next to Santana. "They told me to go ahead and save them a spot."

"Makes sense." Santana looked over Sam's shoulder to the doorway when she saw Puck strolled in, but what caught her attention was the boy who sauntered in with Rachel beside him. She couldn't get a good look at him except for his raven hair as he talked with Rachel. He wore a black muscle shirt that defined his muscular build and baggy dark blue jeans that hugged his hips nicely. His backpack hanged from one of his shoulders. The moment he looked away from Rachel and looked around as if trying to find someone, what she saw made her breath hitch. _"Sapphire eyes."_

Their eyes met a moment later. Her heart gave an agonizing thud when she saw the look of pain in his eyes. Santana bit her bottom lip to keep from uttering a sound as her eyes misted and her hands clenched into fists until the knuckles became white.

Sam noticing her distress turned around to see what could make the Latina girl breakdown and saw the boy next to Rachel. "Abraham." He whispered and met his gaze. The boy smirked at him in familiarity and Sam found himself smirking back, but frowned once he looked away and looked over him back at Santana. The torment in his gaze spoke volumes.

A tear slid down her face when she heard Sam whisper Abraham. She quickly wiped it away when he turned his gaze back onto her. _"Run!"_ she thought to herself not being able to stand seeing the torment in his gaze or the anguish she was feeling inside. Santana got up from her chair quickly causing some of the attention that had fallen on the new guy to go on to her. Some were glancing back at forth between them.

"_**Can't you see that I don't care if you are below me in class? I want to be with you! I thought I made it clear or is it that you don't feel the same?" **_His voice echoed through her head as she walked closer to him, closer to the exit.

"_**Woman! How many times do I have to tell you that I have eyes only for you?...But then again I like it when you're jealous you look so damn sexy." **_An image of him smirking with a sly look on his face before winking at her appeared in her mind.

"_**Stay with me…that is all I ask. You don't have to marry me just promise that you won't leave my side." **_The sorrow she heard in his voice almost made her falter as she neared him. She ignored the concern look Puck was giving her and when Rachel called her name. When she walked past him the urge to throw her arms around him and cry in his arms rivaled the urge of her to put distance between them. Santana didn't look at him when she quickly walked past him and out the door, but she could feel his gaze on her. Once she was in the hallway she ran into the girls bathroom to see it was empty. Tears were streaming down her face silently as her body shook with sobs. As she slid down against a wall she heard the door opening.

"S, what's wrong?"

Santana looked up through her tears to see Brittany standing there. Brittany let out a small gasp and ran to sit next to Santana throwing her arms around the girl and holding her tight. "Oh Britt-Britt it hurts." Santana cried hugging Brittany back.

"What does?" She asked confused.

Santana simply shook her head and cried harder on Brittany's shoulder._ "Seeing him does."_

"There, there." Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair. "It's going to be fine. You're a strong girl Santana and know you can get through anything."

"_Not when it comes to him." _Santana thought to herself letting Brittany comfort her.

* * *

"_**What do you want from me? You know that we can't be together!" **_He heard her crying.

"_**I saw the way you looked at her. Smiling and laughing at everything she said." **_An image of her seething with anger as she glaring at him appeared in his mind. He remembered feeling a spark of joy seeing that he was getting an insight of her feelings toward him.

"_**Get out of my sight!"**_ He remembered the anger and betrayal in her eyes. As she walked past him he made no move to hold her back when all he wanted to do was bring her into his arms and feel her once more. Know that it wasn't a dream. Alex watched her retreating when she ran out the classroom and stayed frozen on the spot watching the distance increase between.

"I'll go after her." Rachel said breaking though his thoughts, but Puck grabbed her arm.

"Let her go." Puck glanced at Alex to see him looking at the doorway longingly. "Santana's probably having a bad day."

"Why do I feel like I highly doubt that?" Alex said more to himself.

"Cus you're weird." Puck answered him in a heartbeat and smirked when Alex glared at him. "Come on she'll come around. Now let's introduce you to some of our friends." Puck practically dragged Alex from Rachel's side ignoring the looks and whispers around them as they walked to where Sam was sitting.

"Sam meet Alex." Puck motioned to Alex. "Alex meet Sam."

"Hi it's nice to meet." Sam said as he held out his hand.

"Same here." Alex grinned taking Sam's hand and shaking it. For a weird reason it felt like déjà vu to him. "I think we are gonna be best of friends if we take Noah out the equation of course."

Sam chuckled. "I agree with that."

Puck crossed his arms over his shoulders. "Forget you haters."

"Aww Noah, don't act that way." Alex wrapped an arm around Puck's shoulders. "You know you hold a special part in my heart." He said with a serious expression on his face causing the whole room to burst into whispers.

"I'll end you." Puck said through gritted teeth before shoving Alex away from him.

Alex burst out laughing with Sam as Puck shoved Sam as well. Rachel watched them silently smiling feeling that this was how things should be. Puck turned to her. "My little HJAP you ain't gonna help me?" he asked close to a pout.

"Okay boys lay off poor Noah. Clearly he can't handle it."

"Burn!"

"Rach! How could you turn you back on me? What happened to us fellow Jews helping each other out?"

"Clearly she holds more love for me than you Noah."

"Shove it!" Puck snapped just as Mercedes and Kurt joined them.

"Hi guys." Mercedes greeted with a smile until he eyes landed on Alex. "Who's this?"

"My thoughts exactly." Kurt said giving Alex a once over.

Alex instead of feeling intimidated by Kurt's look raised an amused eyebrow at him. "From a scale of one to ten what do you think?" he asked.

Kurt craned his head to the side. "I would say an eight because you are far more handsome than most boys in McKinley High and you don't seems uncomfortable with me, but you can work a bit more on your choice of clothing."

Rachel shook her head. "Kurt you should have not answered that you're not helping him out by making his ego bigger."

"Ignore my beloved cousin." Alex said grinning. "She loves taking complements just as much as I do." He held his hand out for Kurt to shake. "I'm Alex."

Kurt shook his hand grinning. "I'm Kurt and this is my friend Mercedes." He motioned to Mercedes who had been smiling at the exchange.

Alex shook hands with Mercedes. "It's a pleasure meeting you." He looked at her carefully. _"She looks almost the same as last time just like Santana did with Samantha." _Alex smiled at Mercedes. _"Her smile is the same."_

"Are you interested in joining any sports?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about trying out for the basketball team."

"Why not for the football team?" Puck asked.

"Don't get me wrong I like playing football, but I enjoy basketball more." Alex grinned. He glanced at over at Rachel and Sam to see them glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. Alex looked over at Puck who shrugged.

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. "I guess we'll see each other at lunch." Puck said as he grabbed Santana's things.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"They better be giving tater tots today." Mercedes grabbed her bag.

"Fine by me." Kurt waved at the guys. "Let's go girls." Rachel and Mercedes followed him out.

"What do you have next?" Puck asked swinging his backpack on one shoulder.

"I got calculus." Alex said frowning since he hated math.

"With Mr. Stein?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You have him next?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I'm talking about." They knuckled touched.

"Alright then. You can give this to Santana for me since you have the same class with her next." Puck handed Santana's things to Alex.

"What?"

"All you have to do is give them to her. It's not like you have to say anything to her." Puck smirked as he walked out of class. "Good luck."

"Bastard." Alex growled as he walked out the class with Sam.

"Is there something going on between you and Santana?" Sam asked breaking the silence between them that had formed.

"I could ask you the same thing about Rachel."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb." Alex glanced at him amused. "I saw the secret glances you were giving her."

Sam felt his face become blush, but remained quiet. "What is she to you Sam?"

Sam thought about his question. Rachel and him barely spoke, so they couldn't be considered friends maybe acquaintances, but that didn't explain the feelings he was discovering that he held for her. She was slowly become something he need to see, hear and feel close to him on a daily basis. "She's…special to me in a way."

"She's special to me too. I could list you so many things that could make your head spin as to why Rachel is special to me." Alex stopped walking and looked directly at Sam. "But the question is Samuel, can you tell me why Rachel is special to you? Do you even know the answer to that?"

Sam remained quiet looking at Alex's eyes that seemed wise beyond years. It was as if he might know the answers. "I need her Abraham."

"Why do you need her?"

"Now that's like asking, why did you need Samantha by your side when you could have had any other girl?" Samuel looked at Alex surprised when he asked the question.

Instead of looking at him as if he lost his mind Alex remained quiet. Sam thought that he wouldn't answer. "You already know the answer to that. I won't repeat myself."

"What are you talking about?" Sam snapped. "I don't know anything. This is the first time we actually talked!"

"You are correct to a certain point Sam."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh for the love God think!" Alex hissed. "Why do you respond to Samuel when you're name is Sam? Why do you call me Abraham when my name is Alex?

"I…don't know." Sam took a step away from him. "They're just dreams."

"Are they Sam?" Alex glared at him. "Then I have been having these so called fucking dreams for years now!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down knowing that he shouldn't be taking it out on Sam. "You're lucky Sam. You don't have to see tears or pain in her eyes when she looks at you. You didn't fail her."

"Alex I-"

"Let's just get to class." Alex cut him off. "You didn't deserve to hear my bullshit. Sorry about that man."

That simple statement let the tension between them dissipate. "It's cool." Sam smiled at him. "I got your back."

"I know." Alex returned his smile. "You always did." They began to walk again made it to class just before the tardy bell rang.

Alex saw Santana sitting next to the blonde girl he had seen earlier with the boy in the wheelchair and walked over to her. "Here." He said placing her things on her desk not bothering to meet her gaze. He didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier and in a way he felt dejected.

"Hi my name is Brittany."

Alex looked at the blonde caught off guard by her cheerfulness as she smiled at him in greeting. "My name is Alex."

"I don't think I have seen you around here unless you have been walking around here invisible."

Alex looked at her confused.

"Don't take everything she say literally she tends to say things randomly." Santana said.

Alex glanced at Santana. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked back at Brittany. "I am a new student here."

"Aww I thought that you had powers or something." Brittany frowned.

"Well, can I trust you to keep a secret?" Alex asked seriously.

Yeah." Brittany said excited leaning forward.

"Alright then." Alex leaned forward until he was close to her ear. "I kind of have powers, while I'm on the b-ball court. I can run pretty fast and jump high."

Brittany gasped looking at him in amazement. "Really? Can I see?"

"Sure I'll show you after school." Alex grinned feeling excited. There was something about Brittany that made him want her to be proud of him. An image of him when he was younger running toward a woman with sun kissed hair and eyes the color of the sky flashed through his head. He wrapped his small arms around her neck holding on tightly as she lifted him in her arms laughing. _**"I love you." **_She whispered into his ear.

"I can't wait!" Brittany clapped her hands together bring him out his daze.

Alex chuckled feeling happy for a moment before he did the mistake of glancing at Santana seeing her crestfallen expression. _"Damn it! Why do I always screw up when it comes to her?" _he thought to himself. "I'll see you later." He waved making his way to Sam who saved him a seat.

"I thought you and Santana had a thing going on." Sam said as Alex took a seat. "Now you're making moves on Brittany. You have no shame."

"It's not even like that." Alex said trying to defend himself.

"Well it's not going to work. She has a boyfriend who she is completely smitten with."

I don't like her like that." Alex growled. "It would be weird if I did."

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure it would be."

"Shut it." Alex elbowed him on the ribs. "And there's nothing between Santana and I."

But that did nothing to deter Sam's smile.

* * *

"Rach!"

Rachel looked up from the table and looked around the cafeteria to see who had called her. Alex jumped over an empty table to avoid shoving passed a crowd with Sam following shortly after.

"Move!"

Rachel looked at where the crowd was to see them quickly move aside as Puck walked through them. He waved at her once he spotted her. Santana came up to her. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all." Rachel moved her backpack to let Santana sit next to her. Alex took a seat across from her. "Hey Alex." Rachel greeted with a smile before turning to Sam who was taking off his backpack and took a seat next to Alex. "Hi Sam."

"Hey Rachel." Sam winked at her making her blush before noticing the look Santana of amusement she gave him, while Alex shook his head. Soon Rachel wasn't the only one blushing.

"What's new?" Puck asked taking a seat on the other side of Sam.

"Sam is trying get his game on." Alex said grinning as Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I really wanna know?"

Alex shook his head. "Naw don't worry about it." He met Santana's gaze by accident and was about to divert his eyes away, but she didn't look away. Instead it seemed like she was trying to figure something out. _"I missed you." _He thought gazing at her before feeling her foot accidently brush against his fleetingly.

"Have any of you decided what song you're going to sing this Friday for Glee club?" Kurt asked once he joined them with Mercedes.

"No." Puck sighed. "Lauren and I can't seem to decide on one yet."

"As of yet Santana and I have not decided, but we will soon." Rachel looked at Santana who looked away from Alex and nodded.

"What's Glee club?" Alex asked causing everyone in the group to go silent as they looked at him confused.

"Oh I forget to tell you." Rachel smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

Alex shrugged. "It happens."

"Well Glee club is a musical group filled with talented singers." Kurt smiled at Rachel. "Anyone can join as long as you know the basics in singing and of course dancing. After all it is show choir."

"Are you interested in joining?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"I don't know." Alex said honestly looking over at Rachel who's eyes had lit up and he knew what was coming.

"You must join Alex! You will love it!" Rachel said excited almost jumping up and down in her seat.

Alex never one to disappointed Rachel gave in without a fight. "Alright. At what time is it?"

"It's at four. Do you think you can make it?" Rachel asked worried remembering about him wanting to try out for basketball.

"Yeah, but I'll be a bit late." Alex looked around the table. "Is that ok."

"Yeah."

"Don't trip."

"I can't wait to see you perform."

"What song will you choose to sing?"

"Is there a specific song that I have to sing?"

"Naw, you just pick one that you like. If you need someone else to help you sing then you can ask one of us to back you up."

"Did you guys have a glee meeting without us? Brittany asked coming up to them with Artie next to her.

"No, we just decided to eat together." Santana said smiling at her.

"Hi Alex!" Brittany waved at him. "This is my boyfriend Artie." She motioned to Artie.

"Hey." Artie said in greeting.

"Hi." Alex smirked at him.

"Alex is going to audition for glee club." Kurt said smiling.

"Really?" Brittany asked excited smiling brightly at Alex looked at the table a bit embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Alright. It'll be nice seeing a new face around."

"I barely finished watching Dollhouse on Netflix." Puck said completely changing the subject. "I'm pissed at the ending. That show should have gone on for another season."

"Puck you're late that show has been finished, but I can sympathize with you on that." Rachel sighed.

"Screw the ending I was pissed they didn't give Alpha more air time in that show." Alex said. "But I have to say Victor was also awesome."

"Dollhouse?" Kurt asked confused.

"You haven't seen it?" Rachel asked surprised.

"No, but I have watched True Blood."

"What's True Blood?" Sam asked curiously.

The moment that question came out more than half of the table turned on him full glare except for Alex, Puck and Rachel who gave him sympathetic looks. Sam didn't know why until a moment later when all hell broke loose.

"Where the hell have you been these last two years?"

"How can you not know what True Blood is?"

"Don't you have HBO?"

"This is blasphemy!"

* * *

Sam was so grateful when the last class of the day rolled in because it was his free period. Just as he turned the in the hallway he heard a melody being played on a piano that he had heard before some time long ago. Sam closed his eyes letting the soothing melody embrace him as he felt it tugging him forward. He followed the sound in a trance like state. McKinley High's hallways faded away only to be replaced another hallway of grand splendor that oozed of wealth. He continued walking until he reached a set of white double doors. Sam opened the doors as quietly as possible not wanting to disturb the one playing. The room itself was a beauty to behold with the windows open letting the spring air in and the sun light the room. The floor was marble and had recently been polished giving its own glow. A grand piano stood in the middle of the room, while a few couches spread throughout the room faced it for anyone wanting to sit down and hear the music being played.

But the true beauty who made the room appear far more magical was the girl sitting in front of the piano with her back straight making a beautiful melody. She wore light blue gown and instead of having her dark chocolate hair pinned up it fell down in waves reaching a little a below her shoulders. The sun light surrounding her gave her a faint glow as the wind caressed her hair moving some of the strands with it. Sam was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. He ached to be near her, but did not want to disturb her concentration, so as he maneuvered into the room making sure that his footsteps were not louder than the keys of the piano until he was a couple of inches behind her. Sam smiled when she continued to play unaware of his presence so caught up into the music when she paused in a certain section he reached over and placed his hands around hers. For a moment he feels her tense. "Play with me." He whispered into her ear as he began to play the melody once more a bit faster this time. Rachel leaned against him as her hands slowly joined him in making the music. Both their hands moved in harmony over the keys creating a world of their own with the music. The music stopped as their fingers lay over the keys motionless and a few centimeters from touching. His thumb caressed her pinky and he smiled when the room filled with her laughter. Rachel turned around quickly in the seat almost causing Sam to stumble back.

"You came." Rachel stood up in one fluent motion and threw her arms around his waist pressing her body flushed against his.

Sam wrapped his arms around and pressed her against him as humanly possible. "I told you I would." He moved one his hands to cup her cheek his thumb tracing the bottom of her lip before his fingers slowly slid down stroking her cheek and continued to move south caressing her neck until it touch a silver chain necklace. His point finger slid under it tracing it into the front of her dress as she arched her neck letting his lips slowly trail down the column of her neck feeling her breath quicken. He tugged at the chain until it came out from where it was hidden inside her dress. His fingers clutched the ring that hanged from the necklace a sign that she belonged to him, but had to remain hidden from the world for the time being.

"Sam." Rachel moaned his name her hands sliding up his chest going north until they twined into his hair.

Sam trailed kisses up her neck until his lips hovered a few centimeters from hers. "Rachel." His lips brushed against hers as he uttered her name.

The sound of a door closing caused reality to crash into them. The first thing Sam noticed was that he was staring into caramel eyes that looked a shade darker. It took a moment later to realize that it was Rachel Berry's eyes he was looking into. Then came the sudden realization of how Rachel was pressed up against him, her hands buried in his hair and he was just centimeters from kissing her, while one of his hands clutched her necklace.

"Sam." Rachel whispered looking at him surprised.

"Rachel." Sam gasped letting her go just as she untangled her hands from his hair. They quickly put some distance between them. Sam fought back a wave of disappointment when instead of seeing a silver chain necklace with a ring hanging from her neck it was a golden chain necklace with a golden star.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Sam looked away from her necklace and met her gaze to see the uncertainty in them. He looked away to notice they were standing on the stage in the auditorium. "I don't know. I heard you playing on the piano." Sam looked over her head to see the piano there.

"I can understand that, but what happened to us?" Rachel asked not knowing what to think. She could remember feeling his presence behind her a moment before he joined her on playing in the piano, but what happened afterward she couldn't explain it. It seemed like they were acting out events that happened before. The feeling of being in his arms plagued her, a part of her just wanted to go up to him and wrap her arms around him like she had just a few seconds ago. Rachel looked at the floor not trusting herself around him. What if she ran back into his arms or did something worse that would embarrass her even more?

"I'm just as lost as you Rachel. I don't know what happened?" Sam put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Rachel cut him off. She didn't know why the thought of him apologizing hurt her. _"He regrets it. That's why he's apologizing"_ She thought to herself as her fists clenched. "Don't say anything." She surprised herself when her voice didn't break. Her vision became blurry she needed to get away.

Sam didn't know what possessed to grab her arm when she was about to walk away from him. He just didn't want her to think that he wanted nothing to do with her. "Rachel it's not…" his voice died off when he saw the tears in her eyes. It tore through him. "Rachel." He whispered.

"Let me go." Rachel tried pulling her arm from him, but he had a strong grip on her arm. "Please." She pleaded.

Sam closed his eyes. "Don't ask that of me." Sam said through gritted teeth. She couldn't breathe through the pain she saw in his eyes when he opened them. "Because I can't…and I won't." He pulled her near to him and she put up little resistance. Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Rachel hiccupped as she fisted his shirt and buried her head on his chest.

Sam rubbed circles on her back trying to soothe her. "It's fine we're aloud to breakdown every once on a while Rach. It's what makes us human."

"Thank you Sam." Rachel looked up at Sam and gave him a small smile.

"_She's going to be the death of me."_ Sam thought to himself as she felt the urge to kiss her. All he had to do was just lean down a little. _"It is normal to find girl attractive when she's crying? Something is wrong with me."_

* * *

"Come on Alex!" Brittany cheered from the empty stands.

Alex looked over at her amused. The gym was empty except for the both of them. "You ready?"

"Yeah! Show me your powers!"

"Alright watch carefully!" Alex bounced the basket ball against the hardwood floor feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins when his hand touched the ball before forcing it back down. After the third bounce Alex ran down the court. Just as he reached near the hoop he jumped performing a slam dunk with ease. His hand clutched the rim as the ball went inside the hoop before he let go landing on his feet.

"That was awesome!" Brittany clapped. "Show me more!"

Alex grabbed the ball and ran down half court dribbling the ball. He took a moment to aim as he bounced the ball twice catching it the third time and in less than a minute he clutched the ball and without hesitation jumped up a little and let the ball sail through the air before going through the hoop.

"Go Alex!" Brittany yelled her voice echoing through the gym as she stood up. "Again! Again!"

For the next half an hour Alex ran back and for performing slam dunks and half court shots to entertain Brittany before performing some drills. The sound of clapping echoed through the gym. Alex looked at Brittany to see her frowning at the entrance of the gym. Alex followed her gaze to see a boy with black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and a piercing on his left ear. He wore blue baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt. "You must be Alex Rodriguez."

"That's me, but who are you?" Alex asked looking at him suspiciously.

"That's Zackary Colbert. He's the captain on the basketball team." Brittany said getting up from the bleachers and walking up to Alex.

"Hey Brittany." Zackary greeted before looking at back at Alex. "Most call me Zack. I heard you wanted to join the basketball team and you just might help us for the better. We need your skill. So what do you say?"

"I don't have to try out?" Alex asked confused.

"We don't have tryouts because most of the boys are more interested in joining the football team or the hockey team, but we always end up with enough to make a team." Zack sighed looking a bit dejected. "Not to say the boys in the team are bad they have good heart, but just lag a bit in the skills. Jeff and I are trying our best to train them since our basketball couch barely comes because we have been losing for the last three year and last year was more horrible than usual when Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman joined. Noah was better compared to most, but Finn was horrible he made the worst players seem decent." Zack shook his head chuckling. "But he's good in football, so I have to give him credit for that. "

"I'm in." Alex said not caring that the team might be horrible.

"Really?" Zack asked surprised.

"I love the game. I'm up for anything."

Zack grinned. "I like that." He held out his hand. "Welcome to the team."

Alex shook his hand. "When is practice?"

"Practice starts next week Monday through Friday from 3:40 to 5:00."

"Is it ok if I leave practice early? I was planning to join the glee club."

Zack looked at him amused. "I guess that's fine. Are you sure you want to join glee club?"

"Yeah. My cousin is in it."

"What's her name?"

"Rachel Berry."

Zack looked at him surprised. "The girl with the big dreams. I've heard of her."

"So then she's popular?" Alex asked confused.

Zack shook his head. "I wouldn't say that." He looked at Alex sympathetic. "Since you're in the basketball team we have your back against the hockey team and football team."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Zack is willing to offer you protection in case you or any of your friends are being bullied and you get in the middle of it for being in the glee club."

"Take care Alex. I'll see you two around." Zack patted Alex on the back and waved at Brittany before exiting the gym.

"This means you're in the basketball team, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the basket ball team." Alex smiled at her.

"Yay! You did it!" Brittany hugged him. Alex stood completely still being caught by surprise before wrapping his arms around her. Feeling overwhelmed by the sense of security that surrounded him. _"Mom."_ He thought for a moment when he smelled the familiar scent of flowers coming from Brittany.

"Let's go to glee club!" Brittany pulled away and grabbed his arm leading him out the gym. "I hope you picked the song you're going to sing."

* * *

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked seeing the other blonde missing.

"She's with Alex." Artie answered. "She should be back in any moment."

"Who's Alex?" Finn asked confused.

"He's a transfer student." Santana answered his question.

"A pretty chill dude." Puck said from his seat next to Lauren.

"He's trying out for the basketball team." Sam piped in from his seat on the other side of Lauren and behind of Santana who was sitting next to Rachel.

"He's auditioning for glee club." Rachel said grinning. Finn frowned at her.

"Who's auditioning for glee club?" Mr. Schue asked curiously turning to look at his students after he finished writing a list of songs that they could sing for Sectionals.

"Here he comes." Brittany announced dragging in Alex through the door. She stopped in the middle of the room as Alex looked around to see everyone staring at him including about four people had yet to meet.

"How did it go?" Puck asked curiously.

"Zack the captain of the basketball team came personally to see him and told him that they need someone with his skill in the team." Brittany said excited before Alex could answer. Alex didn't mind there was something about Brittany that didn't allow someone to really get mad at her.

"And you thought that you weren't going to make it." Sam smirked.

"Alex." Mr. Schue walked up to him. "Are you the one auditioning?"

"Yeah. Rachel and the others convinced me when they were talking about it and I thought it would be fun." Alex said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Of course." Mr. Schue smiled at him. "The more the merrier. When you're ready just tell the McKinley school band what song you want them to play."

"Alright." Alex walked over to the band and whispered to them what song he wanted. He walked back to the center of the room and stood in front of the piano.

"Before you start, introduce yourself." Mr. Schue said.

"Umm okay." Alex looked around the room nervously feeling his palms become sweaty. He really disliked standing in front of a crowd except when he was playing basketball. It was all about him, the ball and the hoop nothing else matter, but this was different. He cleared his throat. "My name is Alex Rodriguez." His eyes scanned the room. Kurt was giving him thumbs up, while Mercedes simply smiled. "I'm seventeen years old and I'm in the basketball team." Puck smirked at him, while Sam grinned. "I enjoy playing Call of Duty on my PS3 when I'm not practicing for basketball, doing homework or working out." Rachel was giving him a dazzling smile, while Santana looked at him curiously. "My favorite movie is Inception as well as The Godfather. I enjoy bugging the shit out of Rachel." Puck's laughter pierced the air as Rachel was throwing him dirty looks over her shoulder. Sam shook his head fighting back a smile. "As well as ganging up on Noah with Rachel." This time it was Rachel's turn to laugh as Puck glared at him. "I have a weakness for baked foods." Brittany motioned for him to smile, while she held Artie's hand.

"That was interesting." Mr. Schue glanced at Rachel and Puck. He saw Puck tug on Rachel's hair and in less than a second Rachel wiped around and smacked Puck's thigh causing the sound to echo in the room. All eyes turned on them. "Feisty, aren't you today." Puck said he massaged the spot where she hit him. Mr. Schue shook his head. "Without further interruption Alex you may begin."

Alex closed his eyes as the music began to play letting it flow through him. He slowly opened them as he began to sing.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful****  
****Stop me and steal my breath.**

Alex moved away from the piano and closer to those in the front row.

**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky****  
****Never revealing their depth.**

He looked at Quinn as he sang the next verse.

**Tell me that we belong together,****  
****Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

Quinn blushed looking away earning him a glare from Finn. Alex eyes moved to the Asian girl behind them.

**I'll be captivated,****  
****I'll hang from your lips,****  
****Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

He walked over to Brittany and held the hand that wasn't grabbing onto Artie's.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
****I'll be love's suicide****  
****I'll be better when I'm older,****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Alex looked over at Lauren ignoring the dirty look Puck was giving him.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof****  
****As we lie awake in my bed.**

He winked at Lauren before turning to Rachel smiling at her gently as he continued to sing.

**You're my survival, you're my living proof.****  
****My love is alive - not dead.**

Alex reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling away. Instead of turning to Santana he walked away and faced the board.

**Tell me that we belong together.****  
****Dress it up with the trappings of love.****  
****I'll be captivated,****  
****I'll hang from your lips,****  
****Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

Alex turned around dramatically as he sang the chorus noticing the way Rachel sang the song with him under her breath.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
****I'll be love's suicide****  
****I'll be better when I'm older,****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Alex looked at Santana to see her looking at the floor. He walked toward her as her sang the next lines willing her to look at him.

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.****  
****I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**

When she didn't look up he placed his hand on her cheek not caring that people were looking at them. He needed her to meet his eyes. He needed her to understand.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
****I'll be love's suicide****  
****I'll be better when I'm older,****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

Alex looked into her eyes and held them captive as he leaned forward her body pressing against the chair.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
****I'll be love's suicide****  
****I'll be better when I'm older,****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Her neck arched upward not being able to look away from him as she felt her heart beat faster and face become flushed, both of them forgetting they were in the choir room.

**The greatest fan of your life.**

His voice became husky as he sang the last stanza.

**The greatest fan of your life.**

When the song end the room went quiet and Alex realized what he had just done. He pulled away quickly as the room exploded with catcalls from Puck, Mike and Artie, while the girls tried to quiet them down. No matter how much Santana and Alex tried to look away from each other their gazes kept meeting like magnets attracted to one another. Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "I must say I haven't seen a passion like that," he glanced between Santana and Alex, "in singing for a while now. I'll be glad to see it once more. I think your passion in singing rivals that of Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel. You just might take Finn's spot."

"Hey." Finn protested from his seat.

"Shut it Finnocence!" Puck snapped.

"Boys, be nice to one another." Mr. Schue sighed. "Don't forget you are performing this Friday. You're dismissed for the day."

"Hey Alex." Sam walked up to him. "Do you want to partner up for Friday's assignment?"

"Sure, just fill me up with the details." Alex said looking over his shoulder to see Santana grabbing her things before leaving the room quickly.

"And you said that there was nothing between Santana and you." Sam said over his shoulder as he walked toward the exit.

Alex watched Sam as he accidently bumped into Rachel and blushed as he muttered an apology letting her go first. Alex followed shortly after.

* * *

"Die bitch!" Alex yelled through the blue tooth and smirked when he killed another sucker on Black Ops.

"Alex language!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Alex yelled back. "Puck there's one behind you."

"Aww crap!" Puck cursed as he quickly maneuvered out of the range of fire.

"I'll get him." Alex growled, but before he could shoot the other guy someone else got him.

"I got you covered." Sam said.

"I was wondering when you were finally joining in."

"I had to help my younger sister and brother with their homework."

"Great help you will be with your dyslexia."

"Wait you have dyslexia?"

"Shut it Puck. I still help any way I can. Have you helped Lea with her homework?"

"Crap. I'm gonna have to log off after this game."

"You have to help your little sis with her homework?"

"Yeah…I'll log back on later."

"Alex you have one behind you."

"Got him."

"I'm killing these fools like nothing!"

"Puck don't be getting all cocky now."

"You're just jealous Samuel…Fuck! They messed up my fifteen streak kill! I'll slaughter their asses!"

Sam laughed. "Right behind you."

"Alex it's time for dinner." Rachel said as she came into the living room.

"Is that Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Puck says hi Rachel." Alex glared at the TV. "Fuck! They caught me. Those bastards are camping!"

"Don't trip I got your back." Sam said as he sniped the ones that were camping. "I got a thirty kill streak."

"Die! Die! I hope you die!"

"Don't hate Puck, appreciate."

"Tell Puck I said hi and that he better not forget to help Lea with her homework." Rachel said as she left the living room just at the game ended.

"We won them bitches talking their good shit! They couldn't handle us."

"Puck Rachel said hi and don't forget about Lea."

Puck sighed. "I know, I'll see you guys later."

"I have to go eat. You okay being by yourself Sam?"

"Don't worry Mike has logged on I'll tag along with him. Just go eat the last thing we want is Rachel getting pissed."

"You're right, talk to you later man."

"Take care bro."

Alex logged off and turned off his PS3 before going to look for Rachel.

* * *

The next morning Sam strolled through McKinley hall fighting back yawns. _"Note to self: next time Alex and Puck want to stay up all night playing Black Ops for the hell of it, say no." _he thought to himself noticing the way people were staring at him as he walked by some even began whispering amongst each other throwing glances at him. _"I just want to go to homeroom and sleep for a little while."_ Sam walked toward his locker and spun the dial carefully to make sure not to mess up because he did not want to waste any more time than necessary opening his locker. Once he got it opened he deposited his calculus book inside and took out his government textbook. Just as he was done zipping his backpack he felt someone grab him by the shoulder roughly and forced him to turn around. Before Sam could even react he was slammed against the lockers, the back of his head hitting the lockers.

"What the hell do think you're doing with Rachel?"

The impact rose Sam from his half asleep state. He met the angry gaze of Finn Hudson. It wasn't the fact that Finn had slammed him against the lockers that pissed him off so badly, it was more along the lines that he still thought like he possessed Rachel in some way or form that made Sam want to punch the taller guy. _"She's not yours. She was never yours." _His fists clenched at the thought as something boiled beneath the surface waiting to get out.

"Stay the hell away from Rachel!" Finn shoved Sam against the lockers once more.

Something inside Sam snapped. "Don't act as if you own her!" He shoved Finn back with enough force that had the taller guy stumbling back a couple of steps. "Whatever I do with Rachel is my business and mine alone." He growled in a frenzy grabbing the front of Finn's shirt and pinned him against the lockers behind him. For a moment they stared at each other glaring neither backing down. Finn took this as an opening punching Sam on the chin and pushed him putting some distance between them smirking. His smirk was short-lived when he saw the look Sam was giving him alarmed him. Before he could react Sam was already coming at him. From the corner of his eye Finn saw two figures running toward them. Before the blonde boy could even lay a hand on Finn someone grabbed him.

"Damn it Finnonece, what the hell did you do to Sam?"

Finn took his eyes off Sam struggling against Alex. He looked down at Puck in surprise. "I am only going to you this once. I suggest you walk away now Finn. You don't want to mess with Sam."

"What's going on between him and Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puck looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't play stupid Puck." Finn growled. "Jacob Israel posted a blog yesterday with pictures of them making out in the auditorium!"

Puck bit back a curse this was something he had hoped Finn wouldn't get word of at least not until Alex and him had come up with a plan.

"How dare he try to take Rachel? She doesn't love him! He did something to her Puck!" Finn said outraged.

Puck shook his head. "Drop it Finn. This has nothing to do with you. You stopped being someone important in her life when you chose Quinn over her, now deal with the consequences."

"I don't care! She loves me not him!"

"Finn just leave things alone. Don't come between them." Puck sighed. "Or you will regret it."

Finn looked over Puck toward Sam. _"I'm not letting her go so easily. Especially not to you, you don't love her." _As if Sam could read his thoughts he struggled harder against Alex. "Just go already!" Puck snapped as he left him and went to go help Alex with Sam. Finn met Sam's gaze once more and what he saw made a chill go down his spine, without another word he left.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked this chapter. The song Alex sang is I'll be by Edwin McCain and the song that Sam and Rachel were playing on the piano was The Rowan Tree Trilogy by Jeff Victor. Okay I have some bad news right now. I won't be able to update this fic early this week because I have two exams one on Monday and the other on Tuesday, I have to finish a take home midterm along with some homework for my classes and I need to study. I'll try to update maybe on Thursday or Friday, but I can't guarantee, so please bear with me. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I hope this chapter can make up for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The mansion was plagued with sorrow and the weather outside did nothing to help the atmosphere with its gloomy grey clouds that threatened with rain. Zane watched the darkened grey sky waiting for the rays of sunlight to peak through the clouds. A sign that maybe the sorrow that plagued the hearts of everyone who resided in the mansion would soon begin to lift. He moved away from the window and walked to the liquor cabin that Abraham had in his study. He grabbed a glass and poured the liquor in it. In less than a minute he chugged the drink down welcoming the burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. Zane looked around everything he saw reminded him of the two men he considered as his brothers. After years of knowing each other he never thought that anything could separate them. _"I always thought we would die as old men together."_

His eyes burned with unshed tears. He had yet to sleep since arriving to Abraham's estate. Samantha had gone to clean Abraham's body before she would allow anyone to do anything with the body. Miram had gone to help Rachel with Samuel's body.

"Zane."

Zane looked at the doorway to see Adam looking at him concerned. "Did something happen to Rachel?"

"No, she as well as she can be considering the circumstances. They're taking the bodies now to perform the autopsy. Do you want to say goodbye?" Adam asked.

Zane gave a cold laugh. "What will I be saying goodbye to Adam, to a pair of corpses?" He shook his head. "They are no longer there Adam those are just bodies devoid of life. I rather drown my sorrows away." Zane took a seat on the chair Abraham used to sit in behind the desk and poured himself another drink before grabbing the glass and placing his feet on the table. "You know that I was never supposed to have these luxuries. If it wasn't for Abraham giving me the chance and then I wouldn't have ever befriended Samuel either."

"I know." Adam took a seat across from him on the other side of the table. "You were the son of the gardener."

Zane laughed as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I had nothing to offer him and yet all he wanted was someone who would regard him as an equal. Abraham knew how to stick out like a sore thumb in society."

Adam chuckled. "He did and then he had to befriend Samuel the foreigner that everyone regarded with disdain."

"I still don't understand why society frowned upon Samuel. He was a nice man and knew his way around the business making sure no one tried double crossing him."

"Samuel was good at making contracts just as he was good at finding loopholes in them, Abraham was the best in negotiating he could easily persuade anyone to see things his way, while you, Zane were the brawns with a perceptiveness that everyone except for Abraham and Samuel overlooked."

Zane gulped the drink down not being able to enjoy the burning sensation this time. "Would mind if I told you that I wanted to be alone?"

"Not at all." Adam stood up knowing how much Zane was trying to hold back the pain. "I will see you some other time. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Adam. I won't." Zane watched him leave. Once he was gone he stood up and looked around the room not knowing what to do. He began to pace the room feeling all the emotions catching up to him. He needed to leave, but if he did he would be leaving Samantha and Rachel to suffer by themselves. Zane cursed as he threw the glass against the wall barely able to see it break upon impact as all the pain he had been holding back since he first laid eyes on the corpses of his two best friends slammed into him. Tears streamed down his face as he gritted his teeth to keep from yelling at the top of his lungs. Instead he grabbed whatever objects were close to him and began hurling them across the room trying to feel a bit of satisfaction, but nothing came it was as fill the pain itself numbed him from everything. He couldn't escape it. Zane grabbed the chair and threw it across the room yelling at the top of his lungs, but didn't see where it landed as his knees gave out under it. His body shook with sobs. Zane buried his face into his hands and screamed into to them. He felt like he was slowly drowning in his sorrow breathing was becoming difficult for him.

"It's ok." Someone whispered in his ear. He felt arms wrap around in.

Zane looked up in surprise to see Rachel and Samantha kneeling beside him as they hugged him. He hadn't heard them come in.

"You're not alone." Samantha whispered in his other ear.

Zane's body shook harder with sobs as Rachel and Samantha held onto him harder burying their heads on his shoulders as they cried. "I'm sorry." He said through a broken voice.

"It was never your fault." Samantha answered him as Rachel tightened her hold on him.

* * *

Puck sat up in his bed looking at his room through blurry eyes. He had to rub them and blink several times to clear his vision. The door to his room opened. "Noah mom says you have to drop me off to school, so you better be up already." Lea his eight year old sister said looking at him from the doorway.

"Alright tell her I will squirt. Just give me twenty minutes to get ready and we'll head out." Puck said shoving the covers off him. He moved around until he sat on the edge of it bearing his face into his hands trying to take deep breaths to calm him, but the nightmare was still raw in his head. He felt a small hand touch his forearm.

"Noah."

Puck looked up to see Lea frowning as she looked at him concerned. "I thought you went to tell mom."

"I don't like it when you're sad." Lea ignored his last statement. "Is there someone's ass I have to kick?" she asked glaring.

Puck for a moment was caught off guard. It was rare when the little girl said anything remotely close to a bad word. He felt a smile tug at his lips as her glare tugged at his heart. "I don't need anyone especially you to kick anyone's ass when I am capable of doing it myself." He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about me. I'm good."

Lea looked at him suspiciously. "If you say so," she sighed. "Just know that I love you, but if you tell anyone that I'll deny it and take you down."

Puck chuckled. "I love you to squirt." He pulled her into his arms hugging her. "But if you tell anyone you will be in a world full of pain." He held her tightly against him almost crushing her as if to prove his point.

"Not as much pain as you're going to be if you tell." Lea pulled away from him and caught him by surprise when she swung at him hitting his shoulder. Puck knew that in the manner in which the little girl had moved he wouldn't have seen her fist coming if he had blinked. "Hurry up and get ready. We have school." She grinned at him before running out the room. Puck watched her go. Lea Puckerman was truly a force to be reckoned with. _"At least I won't have to worry about boys trying to take advantage of her. She'll make them eat dirt."_ Puck smirked at the thought as he began to get ready for school.

* * *

"_I can't believe she left me. I thought she was only messing around."_ Alex sighed to himself as he climbed up the steps of McKinley High wiping a trace of sweat from his forehead. It was too early from him to be exerting his much energy especially with less than three hours of sleep and no breakfast. "I should have called Noah for a ride." He sighed leaning against the cement wall.

"Alex!"

Alex looked over his shoulder to see Puck running up to him. There was a glint of happiness in his eyes. _"What's he so happy about?" _Once Puck reached him Alex thought for sure that he was going to get hugged. "What has you so happy?"

"Can't I be happy seeing you?" Puck asked confused.

Alex felt sympathy for the boy in front of him. _"He must have seen it."_ "It's not in your nature to do so, but since today you seem to be in high spirits I will let it slide." Alex grinned at him. "You can hug me if you want."

"I don't want to hug you." Puck said alarmed.

"Come on. It's ok." Alex outstretched his arms earning looks from various students passing by. "Don't be shy."

"I said I'm fine." Puck regarded him wearily as Alex took a step closer to him. "What are you trying to play at? You're freaking me out with your hug."

"Don't act like you don't want it. I can feel it right here," he points at his heart.

"Get away." Puck growled. "…I mean it…don't you dare…damn it Alex you're completely stepping into my personal space." He whined when Alex hugged him, but he did nothing to push him back.

"There there." Alex patted Puck on the back. "Feeling better?" he asked pulling back to give Puck his personal space.

Puck looked around to see students looking at them weirdly before whispering to themselves. "You're completely ruining my rep." He looked back at Alex and frowned. "You look like shit." He said taking in his paler than usual complexion and the slight sweat on him. "Are you sick?"

"No I'm good. I had to walk almost four miles to get to school. Rachel had woke me up and threatened to leave me behind if I didn't get up and got ready in half an hour because she had to leave early. I slept in." Alex sighed.

"You should have called me."

"It slipped my mind."

"Have you at least eaten?" Puck looked at him concerned.

"I didn't have time to eat if I wanted to make it on time before the tardy bell."

"I'll buy you something from the vending machine."

"It's cool I got it." Alex patted his pocket to find it empty. He began to search for his wallet frantically only to find it gone. "Crap I left it on the drawer."

He looked like dejected puppy to Puck. "It's alright I got you covered." He patted Alex's shoulder.

"Really?" Alex eyes lit up in an instant at the prospect of food. "I'll pay you back once I get my wallet."

"Don't trip I got this."

"What are you two doing just standing there!"

Puck and Alex looked at the owner of the voice to see Santana glaring up at them, while Brittany shook her head at them. "You two should be with Rachel right now." Brittany gently chided.

"Why? Did something happen?' Puck asked worried.

"She went to school early today." Alex said worried.

"Where have you two been it was all over the blog last night!" Santana snapped.

"We've been playing Black Ops nonstop with Sam." Puck answered.

"Wait Sam doesn't know?" Santana looked between both guys.

Alex looked at her apprehensive. "Doesn't know what?"

"Jacob Ben Israel posted up a blog about Sam and Rachel making out in the auditorium. He even posted up pictures with it. It definitely looked like they were enjoying themselves." Brittany explained the situation in a calm way that made it sound like things weren't so bad.

"Wait Sam was making out with Rachel?" Puck asked completely ignoring the blog issue.

Alex shot Puck a glare. "Is this going to harm Rachel?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Santana grabbed Alex arm and began to pull him toward the doors with Puck and Brittany following behind. Alex was momentarily distracted by Santana hand on his arm until Puck shoved him not too lightly forward. He looked over his shoulder at Puck who was giving him the knowing look. _"Keep your head in the game."_ He thought to himself trying to ignore the spark that ignited from the simple touch. "We have to watch out for Rachel."

"Ok we can each take turns being with her since we have classes with her."

"That would be a good idea Alex, but they won't attack during class."

"It's while she's walking in the hallway that they will and they don't care who she's with."

"Then how do we protect her?" Alex growled clenching his fists.

"We look out for anything." Puck answered. "Just keep your head up."

Just as they began walking further into the hallway they noticed a crowd forming. "What's going on now?" Santana asked as they walked closer.

"Don't act as if you know her!"

"Isn't that Sam?" Brittany wondered out loud.

"Stay here." Alex instructed as he untangled himself from Santana's hold and walked through the crowd with Puck by his side. Santana didn't know why seeing him walk away from her disturbed her greatly and filled her with fear once she couldn't see him. _"Come back to me."_ She bit her bottom lip to keep from uttering the words remembering the last time she had seen his retreating back. The thought of not seeing him plagued her just when she was about to run in after him Brittany grabbed her arm. "He said to stay here."

"I can't lose him again Brittany. I won't." Santana blinked back tears. She needed to see him.

"S, you won't lose him." Brittany whispered to her. "We are in school nothing bad except for a few bruises and a concussion is the worst someone has gotten here in school."

Santana chuckled. "You're right. I'm being unreasonable."

"I didn't know you were going out with Alex, S." Brittany smiled at her. "You two are cute together."

Santana looked at her best friend and once love surprised.

* * *

"Look at me." Alex said calmly as he held Sam back from going after Finn. "Sam calm down. Kicking his ass isn't going to change the fact that the whole school knows about your intimate moment with Rachel."

Sam looked at Alex. "So it's true?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Alex sighed.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass Evans." Puck growled as he walked up to them. "Because of you Rachel is in trouble."

"Damn it Puck! I don't know what happened okay…it just did." Sam looked at the floor defeated. "No one was supposed to know."

"I have a better question." Alex stepped in between both boys. "Who the hell is this Jacob and what right does he have posting my cousin's personal life on the web?"

"He has this obsession with Rachel." Puck sighed. "I should have seen that coming. This is probably his way of getting back at her for hooking up with someone else and not giving him the time of day."

"Wait a sec." Sam looked at Puck. "We didn't hook up. We're not dating."

"That's not what Jacob and the school thinks."

"I don't know about you two, but I want to see this blog." Alex spoke up. "Do you know where I can see it Noah?"

"Yeah just follow me." Puck turned away from them and began leading them away.

Alex grabbed onto Sam's arm. "You're not off the hook just yet." He dragged Sam behind him ignoring everyone around them.

* * *

"Oh crap."

"And you said you two aren't dating. Clearly these pictures cry something else."

"These pictures look like the ones from the front cover of my mother romance novels." Puck pointed at the picture of Sam kissing Rachel's arched up neck. "Damn you can see the passion between you two and that's just a kiss on the neck. I personally never thought a kiss on the neck could be intimate like that…maybe Lauren will let me."

"Noah, focus on the situation at hand." Alex sighed rubbing his temples. "The damage has been done, her reputation has been tainted."

"Dude her reputation had already been tainted by me, Finn and Jesse." Puck chuckled.

"You went out with Rachel?" Alex growled.

"What? Did I say that?" Puck rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Never mind I shouldn't be surprised." Alex looked at Sam. "I hope you know that now you have to court Rachel because I will not have the student body thinking of my cousin as easy."

"Court?" Sam asked confused.

"Dude no one courts nowadays."

"Fine then, woo or whatever the hell you call it nowadays."

"Woo." Sam smiled. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Sam, get your head in the game. Where is this Jacob?"

"I can get him for you right now if you want."

"Alright then Noah I trust this task on to you. I think it's about time Jacob and I exchange a few words."

"This is going to be interesting." Puck grinned as he walked out the library.

Alex glanced at Sam to see him staring at the pictures of Rachel and him on the computer. "Next time you try hooking up with my cousin try some place more private preferably dark…hmm perhaps the janitor's closet will be a good spot."

"It's not like we planned it!" Sam snapped looking away as his face became flushed.

"Sam I think if it had been another guy kissing Rachel I would have beaten the shit out of him, but since it was you I'll make an exception."

"What?"

"I won't kick your ass unless you break her heart, which I highly doubt you will, but I don't trust you white boys."

"You're white."

"No I'm mixed." Alex grinned. "My dad was Salvadorian."

Sam shook his head just as Puck returned dragging a frightened Jacob from behind the neck. Puck forced him to sit on the chair he had occupied moments ago. Sam glared at the boy clenching his fists ready to jump him right then and there. Alex placed his hand on his forearm. "I'll handle him." he said as Puck remained standing by Jacob's chair with his arms crossed over his chest glaring down at him. The only one who wasn't glaring was Alex who regarded him with a cool look. "Hello Mr. Jacob Ben Israel."

"Who are you?" Jacob asked nervously already sweating bullets under Puck's and Sam's glare, but there was something about the guy sitting in front of him that disturbed him greatly. Even though he looked calm and collected Jacob feared that at any moment he might lash out.

"My name is Alex and Rachel is my cousin." Alex placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "I have heard that you posted a blog about Rachel and her beau in a very compromising position. I can see why you would do such a thing Jacob especially when you have such an obsession with her, but we all know that you had no right to do so. You invaded her privacy and put it on the web."

"Well she shouldn't be doing those things in public places then." Jacob glared at Sam, but quickly looked away when Sam got up from his chair.

Alex raised his hand to signal Sam to stay put. "You're right, but what gives you the right to dictate anything in her life Jacob. By placing those pictures on the web and dedicating a blog purely on it you made her life a living hell. You played God with her and for that I can't forgive you."

Jacob whimpered when Alex pulled his chair closer to him. "You will listen to me careful for I will only say this once. You will take this blog off the web and you will stay away from Rachel. If I see you approaching her or so much as look her way when Puck, Sam, or I are around there will be hell to pay. In a snap of my fingers I will have all your dark secrets exposed for all of McKinley High to see, your reputation will be tarnished and I'll make sure that everything Rachel will suffer from this affair you will feel it ten times worse." Alex hissed. Jacob pressed his back against the chair trying to put as much distance between him and Alex. "Okay I will just don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"Do it now." Alex snapped giving Jacob his space as he quickly got up and worked on deleting the blog. In a couple of minutes he was done. "There now it wasn't so bad."

"Can I go now?" Jacob asked nervously looking between Sam and Puck.

"You may, but remember if things get out of hand I will come after you Jacob." Alex said watching the boy. "Do not doubt that."

Jacob gulped as he walked away quickly almost running out the library.

"You should have let me beat crap out of him." Puck scowled watching the boy leave the library. "The damage has been done. Rachel will go through hell today."

"Let him go, beating him won't do us any good. It won't make the problem go away." Alex sighed leaning his back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"We will just have to make sure to try and make this day as less hellish as it can be for Rachel." Sam frowned at the floor.

"It's not your fault." Puck said not liking the way Sam was acting. "Quit acting like a kicked puppy and let's go protect your girl." The bell rang signaling the end of their first class and the start of nutrition.

"She's not my girl." Sam growled.

"Okay then future girlfriend whatever quit being so damn picky."

"Quit putting labels on what I have with Rachel."

"So then you admit that there is something going on between you two."

"That's not what I said!"

"Children!" Alex snapped earning the attention of both teens who had been arguing moments ago. "Puck quit picking on Sam, he already has enough on his plate with trying to protect Rachel from imminent danger and along the way capture the fair lady's heart."

"Imminent danger?"

"Fair lady? Are you referring to Rachel?"

"Who the hell talks like that?"

Alex playfully shoved Puck. "I do now deal with it. I need some food I've been running on empty and my head is starting to hurt." He rubbed his temples as he walked away from the two.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Rachel asked Santana worried when she noticed the Latina girl looking around them frantically as if waiting for something to happen.

Santana glanced at Rachel and smiled at her as they continued to walk down the hallway. It appeared that Rachel didn't know about the blog either and she didn't want to tell the girl just yet at least not without Sam, Puck and Alex around. _"Where are they?"_ Santana thought to herself worried. They didn't show up for homeroom and from what Artie had told her none of them had gone to their first period. _"I guess I'll have to look after Rachel by myself for now." _Santana looked forward to see Brittany waving at them as she pushed Artie toward them. Santana smiled glad that she wasn't alone.

"Heads up."

Santana felt dread the moment she heard Karofsky's voice. She turned around with Rachel only to be splashed with grape slushie. The coldness that that bit into her skin was nothing compared to the shock and embarrassment that filled her when she heard laughter echoing in the hallway. This was the first time she had ever been slushied and was not prepare for the feeling that came with the mess. Santana opened her eyes to see Karofsky and Azimio laughing as they held empty cups and high fived each other. At the moment she couldn't muster up the anger that should be burning through her veins instead she felt numb except for the looks everyone was directing at her.

"What the hell!" The small diva next to her exploded. "I know you always slushie me! But why Santana!" Before anyone knew what was happening Rachel ran at Karofsky and began punching him on his chest. He grabbed her wrists tightly, but that did little to stop her. She began to kick him. Santana came out of her shock just as Karofsky slammed Rachel against the lockers.

"You bastard!" Santana snapped feeling the anger break through her numbness as her hand clenched ready to swing at him, but before she could a blur of blonde hair flashed before her eyes a moment before Karofsky was tackled to the floor. Gasps broke out through the hallway as everyone watched Sam Evans repeatedly punched Karofsky using both his left and right fists not pausing for a moment in his assault. Karofsky was trying hard to block most of the punches directed at him but was failing horribly as pain exploded throughout his head when Sam landed a solid one on him.

Azimio came up from behind Sam and grabbed him. He didn't let go once he had Sam trap. "Get him! Teach him a lesson!" Azimio said as Karofsky got up and wiped blood from his mouth. Sam continued to struggle as Karofsky neared him.

"Let him go!" Rachel cried from the floor watching in horror as Karofsky punched Sam in the stomach knocking the air out of him. She met Sam's pain filled gaze as her eyes clouded with tears. "Let him go!" her voice cracking

"Santana take Rachel out of here." Sam was able to say weakly before Karofsky's fist connected with his stomach once more. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out his pain. Instead a groan came out.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Karofsky turned around only to be met with a fist. Alex grinned seeing the bigger man in pain before slamming his head on the lockers. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he turned to Azimio grinning. Santana watched in awe as he covered the distance between Azimio and him before anyone could blink Alex had punched him across the face. Sam took this opening and slammed his elbow against Azimio's ribs twice. Once he felt the bigger guy's grasp on him weakened Sam turned around in time to grab the back of Azimio's head bring it down to meet his knee as he brought up. A sickening crack was heard followed by Azimio cursing. "You'll pay for this!" He growled clutching his nose as he snapped it back in place causing everyone around them to wince.

"Come on then." Sam grinned holding out his hand motioning Azimio to come after him.

"Do the both of you need help taking these two twerps out?"

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Alex glaring at the rest of the football team except for Finn, Puck and Mike who weren't there. Karofsky was sitting on the floor with his back against the lockers as he glared at Alex. "We should teach them both a lesson not to mess with the football team."

"I would like to see you try." Alex smirked at the McKinley Titans not the least bit intimidated by them.

"Get him!" One of them yelled before they charged at him. The first one who tried to reach for Alex was thrown over his shoulder. Sam was about to run toward him. "Don't forget about me." Azimio said from behind him. Sam didn't know what possessed him to turn around only to duck the punch Azimio had thrown at him before he punched Azimio across the face and left him cursing as he ran to help Alex out. As he turned around his eyes scanned the crowd to see Rachel and Santana were no longer there.

"You just had to provoke them, didn't you!" Sam yelled over the fight at Alex as he slammed a football player against the lockers.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this!" Alex winked at him. "Brings back old memories!"

An image of Abraham and him fighting in a bar as they drank booze appeared in his head as he automatically dodged a punch aimed at him. Sam turned around to see a man rushing at him, but Zane stepped in and braced his arm outward just as the man slammed into it. "I leave you two for a moment and all hell breaks loose!" Zane yelled as he joined them in the fight. "Heads up!"

Sam broke away from the image to see Alex standing where Abraham was and Puck was standing next to him fighting like Zane had been in the vision.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

The football team instantly stopped fighting as they glared at who interrupted their fight.

"Who are they?" Alex asked Puck confused at the group of guys who were grinning at them in amusement.

"They're the hockey team." Puck growled glaring at them. "There is bad blood between the football and hockey team."

"I could kind of see that by the glares they are giving them." Alex said as he looked around. "If they join in I'm going to be the only one that has no reason to be here."

"You always did stick out like a sore thumb." Puck whispered at him smirking.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned.

"How can you two be messing around at a time like this?" Sam hissed at them. "If they join in were all screwed."

"I always did enjoy a challenge." Alex looked at the hockey team with interest.

"How about we join in on the fun?" The captain of the hockey team grinned at them maliciously.

"Bring it!" Azimio yelled as he pushed his way to the front facing the hockey team along with Karofsky who was able to get back on his feet. It took only for Karofsky to grab one of the hockey players by the shirt and slam him against the lockers for all hell to break loose once more.

"Not again." Sam groaned. Puck had run ahead to get a piece of the action, while Alex remained beside him chuckling awaiting the first idiot to come at them. It didn't take long.

* * *

"Do you think things have cooled down by now?" Rachel asked as she exited from the women's restroom with Santana. They froze at the scene before them. A huge crowd had formed in the hallway. They shoved their way through them until they were next to Artie, Brittany and Tina. "What's going on?" Rachel asked alarmed her eyes taking in the massive fight that was happening before her.

"When you two left, things got worse." Artie explained flinching when another guy was slammed against the lockers. "At first the entire football team had joined in beating up Sam and Alex."

"What!" Santana looked at Artie shocked.

"Don't worry Puck joined in to help Sam and Alex. They were giving the team a run for their money. You should have seen the ass whooping those three were giving the team."

"And then the hockey team joined in the fight!" Brittany said grinning. They watched as Puck punched a hockey player across the face. "Get him Puck!" Brittany yelled excited.

"Wait is that Mike and Finn?" Rachel asked not believing her eyes as they stood back to back facing some of the hockey players.

"What?"

"No way."

"They don't get involved."

"Get him baby! Kick their ass!" Tina yelled rooting for her boyfriend.

"Excuse me."

Rachel looked beside her to see a boy with black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and a piercing on his left ear. "Hi."

"Zack." Santana looked at him curiously to see the rest of the basketball team slowing moving through the crowd to stand behind him.

"Hey Santana." Zack greeted her with a smile before looking back at Rachel. "You must be Alex's cousin Rachel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Zackary Colbert, but most people call me Zack. I'm the captain of the basketball team."

"Oh." Rachel looked at him surprised for a moment caught off guard before shaking his hand.

"Do you happen to know by any chance if Alex is in the middle of that fight?"

Before she or anyone else could answer him Alex yelled over the sound of flesh being hit, people being slammed against the lockers, groans of pain and curses, "Come on bitches! How's next! I'll take you all on!"

Rachel blushed embarrassed, Santana shook her head, Artie chuckled, Brittany simply smiled, while Tina grinned. "I don't know whether to be worried about him." Zack said fighting back a grin.

"Don't be." Rachel sighed. "Once he gets hyped up he's a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zack looked over his shoulder at Jeff who looked ready to jump in at any moment. "I guess that's our cue to go in."

Jeff grinned. "I've been waiting a long time to kick their asses." He cracked his knuckles.

"Remember before getting your hands dirty we are to have Alex's back. His safety is priority."

"We got it captain."

Rachel watched the full blown smirk grace Zack's face. "Charge!" he yelled surprising everyone around him as Jeff and the rest of the basketball team ran after him into the fight.

"This is like some 300 shit going on." Artie said in awe as Zack and the rest of the basketball team formed a line and shoved and knocked the football and hockey players to get to the center.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you boys." Mr. Schue frowned at his glee kids. The principal had sent in Coach Beiste, Sue and him to stop the fight and even Emma had come to help, but she had almost gotten hurt if it hadn't been for one of the basketball players who moved her out the way in time.

"They started it." Puck snapped as Lauren let him lean against her shoulder.

"They threw slushies on Rachel and Santana!" Sam growled. "I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing."

"I saw them beating on Sam and Rachel was close to tears on the floor, while Santana was in a state of shock." Alex frowned. "Those bastards got what they deserved." He glanced at Santana to see her looking at him concerned. He gave a small smile to reassure her that he was fine, but she only frowned in return.

"Was that the reason why the whole fight broke out?" Finn asked and flinched when Quinn poked one of his bruises.

"Don't tell me you got involved without even knowing." Quinn frowned at him worried.

Finn gave a nervous laugh and glanced at Mike who remained quiet. The reason the both of them had decided to join the fight was because they saw Sam, Alex and Puck needing help. "Hey Finn, thanks for the back up." Puck said from his seat. He watched as Sam and Finn shared a look neither of them was willing to say thank you yet to the other even after they both had helped one another from getting a horrible ass whooping.

"And you too Mike." Sam said looking at the Asian to see him grinning. Mike looked at his girlfriend and tried to hide his smile as she looked at him with a coy smile._ "Score!"_ He knew what he was getting after glee.

"Damn Mr. Schue you should have seen the way Mike was decking them one by one." Alex grinned like a little kid.

Brittany gave Alex a once over reassuring herself that he was fine before looking at the roll behind her to see Rachel frowning at Sam as she turned his head to one side and then the other and fussed over his bruises. "Don't they look cute?" Brittany whispered to Artie.

Artie followed her gaze to see Sam shaking his head as if denying something Rachel said and as if to prove a point she poked one of Sam's bruises. Sam semi-glared at her and tried to move away, but she placed her hand on his and he stopped struggling. Instead he looked at their hands before looking at her. "Yes they are." Artie whispered back and took his eyes off of them to give them privacy. He looked around until his eyes landed on Mercedes who had a knowing look in her eyes as she watched Sam and Rachel.

As Mr. Schue looked at his glee kids he saw how exhausted the boys were and how the girls fussed over them. He knew about Finn being with Quinn and Tina with Mike, but it was strange seeing Rachel with Sam. They had never interacted with each other even though they had sat next to each other on a few occasions during glee club. Now the way they acted with each other seemed with a familiarity that borderlines with intimacy that he had not seen when she had been with Finn. _"What is going on here?"_ he wondered to himself as he watched the way Sam's eyes softened as he looked at Rachel and the way a smile curved on her lips naturally as her eyes lit excitement as she talked to Sam.

Mr. Schue looked away from them to look at the other couple who seemed to be developing before his eyes just like Sam and Rachel were. Alex and Santana kept throwing shy glances at each other, but they wouldn't say anything. It was the opposite of Rachel and Sam who were bolder with their relationship. He would have missed what had taken place if it wasn't for the slight widening of Santana's eyes that showed a hint of surprise before it was gone in an instant. couldn't see anything amiss until his eyes landed on the pair of hands that intertwined together between both their chairs and away from prying eyes. He looked away quickly not wanting to intrude on their privacy. "Alright then I have decided that due to what happened earlier and seeing more than half of you in such a poor state I am letting you out early. Come back tomorrow with your song already chosen and ready to rehearse." Mr. Schue announced.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Puck grabbed his back pack and walked out the room with Lauren by his side.

To say that Mr. Schue was surprised that Rachel didn't protest was an understatement. He watched as the small girl pull former quarterback by the arm and out the room. Once the choir room was empty he began to pack his things.

"Will, are you ready to go home?"

Will looked at the door way to see Emma leaning it with a gentle smile on her face. "Of course." He grabbed his suitcase and walked toward her. "Let's go home together." Will slipped his hand into hers twining their fingers together as they walked down the empty hallways of McKinley High.

* * *

"Rachel I'm fine." Sam weakly protested as Rachel cleaned his wound.

"No you're not, now quit struggling." She instructed as she finished wrapping the cut on his arm.

"I could do it myself."

"That doesn't mean that you would."

Sam fought back a smile as he watched Rachel treat his wounds. He wasn't about to let her see how much he was enjoying himself. When she went to grab something from the freezer he missed her warmth. Rachel came back holding an icepack which she placed on the side of his head where a nasty bruise had formed. Sam winced a bit when the ice touched the bruise. "Easy there."

"Oh quit being such a baby." Rachel teased smiling.

"Oh so now I'm baby?"

"Yes a very big one, but a baby nonetheless." She poked his nose and chuckled.

"Is that right?" Sam leaned closer to her until their faces were only few inches apart invading her personal space, but she did nothing to move away from him. Instead she glanced at his lips before meeting his gaze and blushing.

Rachel licked her lips nervously attracting Sam's gaze to them. "I never said thank you."

"You don't have to." Sam whispered to her. He took his gaze off her lips and met her confused one. "Even though I have failed this past year. I will always protect you Rachel."

"Sam." Rachel whispered. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she ached to be close to him. "How will I ever repay you?"

"One kiss." He responded surprising both of them, but when she didn't shoot the idea down or pull away from him he continued. "Just one and we won't ever have to speak of it again. One kiss….and I'll forever be in your debt." He said the last part feeling his throat become dry.

"I…are you sure about this?" Rachel asked not because she was having second thoughts, but because a small part of her feared that he would regret it.

"I'm surer than I'll ever be…" His hands came to rest on her waist where he tugged her slightly forward until she stood between his legs as he sat on the stool. "Please…" he whispered catching the familiar scent of strawberries on her.

"Okay." Rachel leaned forward as her other hand clenched his shirt. Sam sighed in bliss when he felt her lips brush against his. A small smile formed on her lips knowing that she was the cause that he was in such a state. "Rachel." He whispered her name his lips brushing against hers as he uttered her name making shivers go down her spine as every cell in her body became aware of him. Everything that made her zeroed in on him.

"What are you two doing?" Alex asked curiously as he entered the kitchen wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey muscle shirt. Dark purple bruises covered his arms. Rachel pulled away from Sam quickly, but left her hand on the icepack she had against the side of his head. "Nothing." Rachel answered out of breath. Alex looked at her amused for a moment before meeting Sam's glare. He walked over to the fridge and took out a can of soda before lifting his shirt and placed it on the bruise that was on his abs. "That feels much better." He sighed. "Sam you should use one since Azimio punched you pretty nasty on the stomach. I don't doubt there some bruises there."

"Thanks." Sam said and grabbed the can that was offered to him.

"Maybe Rachel can be kind enough to help you with it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Alex winked at them as he walked passed them. "You two play nice." He strolled out the kitchen opening the can of soda and taking a gulp from it.

"Ignore him." Rachel said blushing. "He likes teasing me."

"If I remember correctly he always did."

Rachel looked at him curiously wondering what he meant by that, but noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the counter. It wasn't until then that she noticed it wasn't like in the auditorium where they were reenacting something. This time in her kitchen she had wanted to kiss him freely a part of her ached to and it still did. "I have to go." Rachel placed the ice pack on the counter not able to meet his gaze.

"Why?" Sam asked alarmed. "Did I do something wrong? ...Is it because I asked for a kiss?"

Rachel clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip not trusting herself to speak instead she shook her head. "I have to go." Her voice quivered as she walked passed him.

Sam hand automatically shot out and grabbed her wrist. He couldn't let her go. "Stay with me." When he said those words he didn't know if only meant as for her to stay with him at the current moment or something far deeper. Sam only knew that he wanted Rachel Berry to be with him.

Rachel looked back at him. "Why? We hardly talked before."

"I don't really know." Sam said honestly. "I just know that you're special to me in some way." He tugged her closer to him until she was facing him. Sam once again found himself wiping tears that slid down her face silently. "Why is it that I make you cry?"

"You're special to me too." Rachel held back a sob. "I don't want to lose you again…not like I did in the fire."

Sam looked at her shocked. _"The dreams, she has them too. Th_e_ fire…I died."_ "I left you behind." He whispered.

Rachel body shook with sobs as images of the fire and his lifeless corpse came flashed through her head. "You promised…"

An image of lying in bed with her naked under the covers flashed through his head. She lay next him, he had one arm wrapped around her form possessively, while the other hand he ran his thumb over the wedding ring he gave her. "One day you won't have to hide this ring from the world. We will live the life of husband and wife even if it may not be in this lifetime. I will come back again and again until I get it right. I promise."

In a blink of an eye the image was gone Sam was staring into the shock filled eyes of Rachel Berry and he knew that whatever he had seen she had seen it to. "I did promise." Sam said breaking through Rachel's shock. "And this is me taking the first step to completing it." Before Rachel could question what he meant Sam pulled her closer to him until their bodies were flushed against each other and crushed his lips against hers.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to start picking up pace as everyone is going to start remembering more what happened after Abraham and Samuel's death as well as before their deaths. And yes Samuel and Rachel remembered in the end who they are to each other, but as to how they are going to keep approaching the situation is another matter. I finished both my exams today and I feel like I did good in both of them. Thank you for your support in wishing me luck. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has been sticking with fic adding it to their favorites or alerts or leaving a review. You have no idea how happy I get seeing such lovely reviews from you guys. Please leave a review telling me what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews if I could I would hug each of you. You have no idea how happy I get when I hear from you. I also want to thank those who have added this fic to their favorites ot alerts. Okay I have been asked to plot out whose who and that is exactly what I will do at the moment: Rachel/Rachel, Sam/Samuel, Puck/Zane, Santana/Samantha, Alex/Abraham, Artie/Adam, Brittany/Countess of Montclair and Miram/?. So far these are the only ones who have been mentioned.

Alex sighed as he threw himself on his bed. His thoughts running in circles always active no matter how at ease he may be or tired he felt. Alex welcomed it wholeheartedly as he tried to fight off exhaustion. _"I hate sleeping."_ Three years ago his life had changed completely. Three years ago he was supposed to have come live with Rachel and her fathers. Three years ago his father died instantly in a car crash triggering something in his subconscious. Like a door being slammed open by force bringing with it memories that felt so familiar, but made no sense, emotions that wrecked havoc over him. At one point the line between reality and dreaming of memories had been breached and he couldn't tell which was which when he woke up. He'd think he was dead only to wake up alive once more.

Alex moved to lie on his stomach like he always did, his eyes slowly closing. He could never sleep on his back and he never gave it much thought until he dreamed about it. The stinging sensation of a whip biting into his back leaving in its wake bloody welts still burned in his mind like it was only yesterday instead of centuries ago. _**"And you call yourself a man? Crying after only the first ten lashes." **_An evil chuckle echoed through his head as he squeezed his eyes feeling sick. _**"For every tear, I will give you five more. Wipe your tears quickly Abraham and we will begin again." **_Alex bit his bottom lip close to drawing out blood as his body tensed waiting for the whip to crack through the air and bite into his skin. _"No! You're dead!" _Alex yelled mentally as his eyes snapped open. His heart pounding against his chest violently as a thin layer of sweat coated his back causing the muscle shirt to stick more to his body. He jumped off his bed looking around his room frantically waiting for that man who had once been his father to come at him with a whip as he grinned maliciously.

Alex slowly moved to a corner of the room making sure he had a clear view of the entire room. When his back touched the wall he slowly slid down. His hugged his knees as if he were child. _"I hate this…dad would have known what to do."_ Alex thought about his own father who died in a car accident three years ago. He was a man who everyone was fond of and respected. He was loved by his family dearly, so when he died the world around them broke apart. His mother had spiraled into depression, his younger brother Ryan got more involved in his school burying himself in sports and clubs to forget about the pain, while he had gotten the dreams and was fighting his own battle with sanity not being able to mourn for his father's death. In a way he had resented the man because it was only after his death did the dreams that Alex later learned were memories to his past life begin. _**"Alex, you know that I will never send anything your way that you can't handle. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit."**_Alex felt a smile tug at his lips as he remembered his father's words all those years ago. His eyes slowly closed once more sleep overcoming him.

* * *

"Abraham!"

Abraham's head snapped up and met the tear filled gaze of his baby sister just as the whip cracked through the air and broke through his skin as it bit into the already wounded flesh this time drawing out blood. The pain that usually came with it was nothing compared to the embarrassment that filled him. Rachel was seeing him at his worse. He was kneeling on the floor shirtless a few feet in front of their father his bare back facing him. He felt the blood mimicked the tears that slid down her face as it moved down his back. _"You weren't supposed to see me like this." _

Their father ignored Rachel who was standing by the doorway crying and continued whipping Abraham feeling satisfaction at the sound on leather against skin and smiled whenever he saw how red the pale skin was becoming before being coated in a thin layer of blood.

Abraham clenched his teeth his eyes never leaving Rachel's shock filled ones. She had always looked at him with admiration, like one would look at their hero. Rachel had even told him that countless of times and each time it made him take pride that she would think of him in such a way when he couldn't see himself in that manner.

"Daddy, stop hurting him!" Rachel cried running at their father. She tried to shove him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You dare lift your hand against me!" The Earl of Montclair yelled furious as he brought his hand up and backhanded Rachel across the face with enough force to knock the little girl to the floor her head hit the hardwood. "I will teach you a lesson." He grinned maliciously as he lifted his hand holding the whip. He relished the fear he saw in her eyes.

Abraham felt that any moment his body would collapse, but seeing Rachel being slapped was far more painful than any of the lashes he received or would receive for what he was about to do. Just as their father brought the whip up to strike Rachel, Abraham pushed his body to the limit as he quickly crawled and half jumped over Rachel's body as the whip cracked through the air once more. The sound of the leather against skin was deafening as it echoed through the room. Abraham flinched as he held Rachel's gaze. "I'm sorry." She sobbed her body shaking with her cries.

"Don't be." Abraham whispered weakly as he collapsed on top of her. "As long as you're not hurt it doesn't matter." His eyes felt heavy. The doors to the room burst open as people rushed in.

"Take Rachel and make sure to lock her there. Her meals will be brought to her room. She will not be able to leave the room until I say so!"

Abraham couldn't do anything as Rachel was forcefully taken from him. "No!" Rachel cried. "I want to stay with Abraham!"

"As for this one," Abraham felt a foot nudge him. "Lock him up in his room and attend to his wounds. Once they are healed you will report to me and I will decide what to do with him."

The last thing he felt was someone grabbing him under the armpits and dragged him out the room.

* * *

Rachel gasped into the kiss surprised as Sam used this opportunity to deepen it. The moment his lips touched hers Rachel felt a fire ignite within her as it coursed through her veins. She arched her body against his as her hands slid up his arms over his shoulder and continued to move north until she buried them in his silky hair. Rachel moaned when his tongue swept against hers coaxing her into joining him in an erotic dance that only involved their mouths. Every other kiss she had was surreal, but this kiss broke through dreams and reality giving it its own level. This was the type of soul searing kiss she had been craving for, the love that overwhelmed her was beyond anything she had ever felt for anyone. A part of her had always been searching and once she had thought she had found it with Finn ready to give everything for him because he had made her feel special and had tried to understand her. Then there had been Jesse who she felt far more connected to than she had with Finn as if he held a part of her and maybe he did because he understood her love for music. But it was Sam she had been searching for unknowingly until now. Everything was slowly falling into place. _"How could I have ever confused Finn or Jesse for him?"_ She thought to herself deepening the kiss as Sam lifted her in one fluent motion placing her on the counter with one leg on either side of his waist keeping their bodies as close as possible.

Sam pulled away just enough to breathe before trailing kisses down her jaw as his hands slipped inside her shirt. Since the kiss began he had ached to feel her skin against his and this was doing little to calm the urge. "Sam." Rachel moaned into his ear stimulating him as he groaned and grounded his hips against hers. Her breath quickened causing her breasts to brush against his chest heightening the desire he had for her. Sam wanted to be with her in every possible way now that he remembered why was special to him. Rachel was his everything and still is. He had come back for her like he promised because he failed in completing his promise the first time. _"I'm forgetting something."_ He thought to himself as his hands stopped moving but stayed inside her shirt.

"Sam…I…I-" Rachel was about to tell him what she wanted only for Sam, to pull away from her and put some distance between them. She looked at him confused and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"_How can she even think that?"_ Sam wondered as he took all of her in. Part of him took pleasure in knowing that he was the causing of her swollen lips and flushed expression. Her hair, which was always tame, was a bit messy, she was having trouble calming her breathing and her cinnamon eyes had gone a shade darker with craving. Sam forced himself to remain where he was instead of making a grab at her and continuing where they left off. "Stop thinking like that. It's not you. It's me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow looking at him skeptical. "Really now?"

"I mean it." Sam said trying not to fidget under her gaze. "I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to mess us up by rushing things Rachel. I know there are things I haven't remembered that involve you." Sam held her gaze. "I don't want to wrong you in any way. Can you blame me for wanting to make things right with you?"

Rachel glared at him trying to remain frustrated with him, but couldn't when he looked at her with those eyes. "Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" she sighed slightly pouting.

Sam chuckled. "You never could love."

Rachel looked at him surprised feeling warm inside at his term of endearment for her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He waved before walking out the kitchen._ "I can't believe he just left like that." _Rachel thought frowning at the floor.

"I almost forgot something."

Rachel looked at Sam and was about to ask him what he forgot when he pressed his lips against hers catching her off guard. This kiss was different. It was deliberately slow as if he was trying to savor her. Rachel was still in a daze when Sam pulled away and smiled down at her. "I didn't want to leave you stranded on the counter."

"What?" Rachel asked confused coming out of her daze.

"I didn't want you to get hurt while you got down."

"Sam Evans," Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "are you making fun of my height?"

"Me? Never." Sam said keeping a serious, but Rachel saw the humor in his eyes.

"You take that back!" Rachel punched his shoulder.

"Geez woman." Sam rubbed his shoulder. "I have already been bruised enough for the day."

"Only because you're a couple inches taller than me doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"A couple inches…that's a huge understatement and you know that."

"…fine!" Rachel pouted not being able to keep glaring at him when he smiled at her.

"It's ok." Sam placed his hands on her waist just as she placed hers on his shoulders and he lifted her with ease off the counter and set her on her feet. "It makes it easier for me to throw you over my shoulder and carry you away when we have an argument." He winked at her.

"You Neanderthal," Rachel shook her head trying to fight back a smile.

"But you know you love me either way." He couldn't resist kissing her cheek just as he couldn't resist the grin that came naturally when he saw her blush. "Tell Alex I said bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel watched him leave placing her hand over the rapid beating of her heart. Instead of fighting back the feelings he invoked in her like the other times, she accepted them.

* * *

"Alex."

Alex woke up to someone gently shaking him. He lifted his head from his arms to see Rachel looking at him concerned. For a moment fear gripped him as he looked over her shoulder making sure that the Earl wouldn't come after them. His eyes took in his surrounding and he slowly began to calm when he noticed that he was back in his room in the Berry residence instead of his other room in the Montclair estate. "I'm alright." Alex ignored the worried look she gave him as he walked toward the mirror in his room as if he were in a trance. He turned around until his back faced the mirror and took off his shirt quickly.

Alex looked over his shoulder at the mirror to see the unmarred skin on his back. He reached behind as if believing the disfigured skin lay under the illusion of his flawless back. He bit his bottom lip waiting for pain to explode like it did when he dreamed of his memories and touched the raw flesh instead his fingertips graced smooth skin. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Abraham."

Alex looked at Rachel sharply as she came to stand next to him and placed her hand between his shoulder blades. The sadness in her gaze made him feel guilty for being the cause of it. "He can't hurt you anymore. We give him the power to hurt us when we drown in the painful memories that revolve around him. He's dead." Rachel looked away from Alex's back and met his gaze. "Must we let him govern our lives after all these years?"

"Rachel…" Alex looked at her surprised not knowing how to respond. _"I had an idea she might have been remembering, but mostly her life with Sam…not with me."_ "I thought you didn't remember about me. I saw the way your relationship with Sam was forming again and thought you were only remembering your life that involved him."

"I'm slowly beginning to remember." Rachel said. "But watching you looking at your back like that reminded me of all the times I hugged you and you flinch not telling me why until I saw with my own eyes what he used to do to you." Rachel blinked back tears. "He sent you away with Zane afterwards. I didn't see your hear from you for years." Her voice quivered as the pain she felt for all those years by herself with only Adam to comfort her haunted her.

"I wrote to you." Alex said hoping in some way the fact would comfort her. "I made sure to write every week and Zane would make sure they got mailed, but I don't think they ever got past the old man. I even sent you presents for your birthday."

Rachel chuckled at the name Alex gave to the man that had caused them so much pain. "I know you did I wouldn't doubt that. You always made sure to give me something on that day." She smiled at Alex gently finally understanding why she had felt so connected to him as they grew up together when he would visit her in the summer. Why she felt a part of her missing when he had to walk out her life three years ago. "I missed you…more than you will ever know." Rachel took a deep breath to try and calm herself not wanting to breakdown again. It seemed that all this week she had been crying and she was tired of it, but she couldn't help herself. "I never blamed you for what happened."

She had no idea how much those words affected Alex. For the first time in three years he felt something akin to light. He didn't feel weighted down as much. Alex took a seat on his bed and ducked his head as his eyes burned with tears. He never liked Rachel seeing him weak. _"I never tried calling her or mentioning the dreams to her because I was afraid she would blame me for the suffering she had to go through, while I had been sent away. She would hate me for Samuel's death." _Alex could clearly remember the events that led to his death as well as most likely Samuel's, but he couldn't be sure since had died before the other man, like it was yesterday. Samuel had been fatally wounded in a duel against the Earl of Montclair, but was able to finish him off. In a desperate act to extract vengeance the Earl had pulled out a pistol he had hidden in his person. Without thinking Alex had placed himself in front of Samuel a moment before the pistol was fired, pain clawed its way through his chest as a foreign object pierced it. Alex lay on the bed ignoring the urge to lie on his stomach as he tried to push back the memory. His arm came up to cover his eyes as he tried to force the tears back.

"You tried your hardest to make things right." Rachel took a seat next to him and looked at him. She could remember her aunt Maryann calling her several times concerned over Alex, but when she had tried to talk to him Alex would avoid the subject and now Rachel finally had a clue why. "Is that why you have been avoiding me these past three years? Did you think I would abandon you?" When Alex remained quiet she continued. "How long have you been remembering?"

Alex gulped feeling his throat dry. "Ever since my dad died."

"Three years." Rachel whispered in disbelief. She had only begin remembering through her dreams four months ago, but she could still remember how real the pain, fear, happiness felt that came through the memories vividly hours after she was awake. There were nights when she didn't want to sleep after she dreamed about an unpleasant memory. The nights she would wake up crying, wanting to scream and trying not to pull her hair or when she thought about that evil man bursting through her door wanting to harm her in some way. Everything she had felt during those four months Alex had been feeling the past three years.

"My mom had tried sending me to a psychiatrist, but I wouldn't go…they wouldn't understand." Alex whispered remembering the arguments he would have with his mother because of his decision not to go. He loved his mom dearly, but he couldn't stand being with her anymore. _"Even after I was able to get myself together again, she kept thinking I would snap, but who could blame her?"_ Alex knew that he hadn't helped the situation by constantly getting in fights, but his only outlets were basketball and fights since he felt that he couldn't turn to anyone. He enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline that pumped through his veins making him live in the moment, not the past or the future just the present. In the end his mom had enough and gave him an ultimatum: He had to choose between cleaning his act up or leaving. Without a second thought Alex called up his uncle Hiram and uncle Leroy and ask them if he could still move in like they had planned three years ago. They had agreed wholeheartedly and enrolled him in McKinley High. The only problem was that they had forgotten to inform Rachel, who swung at him with a bat in self defense narrowly missing his head when she thought her house was being robbed. The memory brought a smile back on his face.

"You're not alone." Rachel placed her hand over his. "You have us."

"I know."

"I know that it may be late saying this, but…welcome home."

Those two words were his undoing. The tears that he had been trying to suppress came pouring out. He pressed his lips in a firm line to keep from making a noise and he tried to inhale and exhale through his nose not wanting Rachel to see him in such a state.

Rachel felt a slight tremor from Alex's body she looked at him curiously thinking that maybe he was trying to hold back a laugh, but when she noticed the way he was breathing and his lips pressed in a thin line. His body trembled more. Alex cleared his throat. "I'm glad to be home." His voice cracked with emotion.

"Oh Alex." Rachel snatched his arm from his face to see tears silent streaming down the corners of his eyes to his temples until they damped his raven hair. "You're such an idiot." She cried as she pulled him up fiercely into a sitting position and held him.

"Yeah, well I love you too." Alex mumbled into her shoulder.

Rachel chuckled even when he was breaking down he tried to make the situation light. "Now is not a time for you to be pulling a funny."

"Okay." Alex sighed not putting up a fight a moment.

"I don't know what is happening to us Alex."

"We were given a second chance Rachel."

"But why?"

"I don't know…maybe because we left things unfinished, promises that had yet to be completed."

"Really?" Rachel looked at Alex hopeful.

Alex pulled away and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just saying. We were reincarnated, but the reasons around it are unknown." He stood up and stretched. "Maybe our souls have been calling out to one another waiting for the day we will all see each other and live the lives that we weren't able to before."

Rachel looked at him in wonder. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't think it matters what I believe Rachel." He looked at his younger cousin. "We were given a second chance. Why waste it in wondering why? We have our lives ahead of us. We can enjoy things that we never imagined. This life is ours Rachel and the world is for us take." Alex smiled at her finally coming to realize that maybe this time they can be happy. "At any moment this life can be taken from us. Will you be able to say that you enjoyed this life to the fullest when you are at death's door? I don't know about you Rachel, but I don't want to have any more regrets."

"What are you planning on doing?" Rachel asked feeling Alex's excitement.

"I'm going to make Santana mine again." Alex grinned. "But first I must show that I love her…without scaring her away." He frowned at the last part. "I think she remembers since we held hands today."

"Wait, you held hands with Santana?" Rachel asked surprised. "When!"

"…I didn't say that." Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Spill." Rachel glared.

"Not unless you spill about what you and Sam have been up to." Alex returned her glare with one of his own. "I know you and Sam have moved on to a physical level."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel felt her face become flush.

"Just as I thought your blush says it all." Before Rachel could defend herself Alex changed the subject. "Do you have any homework?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

"Let's go out." Alex said surprising her.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea it's a school night."

"That's why we have to go out. We'll let out some stress."

"Fine, we'll go, but we can't be out too late." Rachel said caving in to his hopeful look.

"Hell yeah!" Alex grabbed Rachel's hand like a child eager to show her something. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Rachel! Alex!"

Rachel looked around Breadstix surprised to hear someone calling them at such a late time. It was ten minutes past ten and the restaurant was about to close in less than an hour. She saw Mercedes and Kurt who was sitting next to Blaine waving them over.

"Hi everyone." Rachel greeted with a smile, while Alex simply smiled at the group in greeting. "What are you three doing here so late?"

"Take a seat." Kurt motioned the seats next to Mercedes. "We should be asking you the same question. Especially you Rachel, I don't believe I have ever seen you out this late especially on a school night."

"You can blame Alex for that." Rachel shot her cousin a semi glare. "He said we were going to watch a movie, but we came an hour earlier, so Alex decided we should head over to the arcades. Before we knew it time had slipped by and we missed the movie completely."

"Come on Rachel be honest." Alex grinned. "If I recall I gave you a heads up when the movie was about to begin, but you didn't want to quit the game. Who kept saying, 'put more quarters Alex'? Don't think I didn't see that smile on your face as you shot those mutants."

"Wait, you got Rachel to play a shooting game?" Kurt asked shocked as Blaine looked at Rachel and Alex amused.

"Yeah and you should have seen how her trigger happy finger was."

"Now you're just exaggerating." Rachel rubbed her shoulder. "Now my shoulder hurts from holding that stupid shotgun or whatever it was."

"No your right it was a shotgun and I did warn you it was going to hurt later holding it that long."

"Next time you go make sure to invite us." Mercedes chuckled. "So we can take pictures I'm sure Puck would love those. He's been trying to get Rachel to go to the arcades with him."

"Excuse my bad manners." Kurt cleared his throat. "Blaine this is Alex, Rachel's cousin." Blaine held out his hand politely to Alex, who clasped it in his and shook hands with him. "Alex this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine greeted with a kind smile.

"Likewise." Alex grinned. He turned to one of the waitresses and grabbed her hand gently not wanting to frighten her. She turned to look at him and it seemed as if she were about to say something rude to him, but when she saw the kind smile Alex gave her, she smiled back at him shyly. "I'm sorry to disturb you Ms., but I have been waiting here with my friends for a while now and we are really hungry. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take our orders."

"Oh, of course." The waitress took out a pad and grabbed the pen that was tucked behind her ear. "What would you like to order?"

Alex looked around the table. "Order what you want to eat. I'm paying."

"No we can't possibly do that."

"It's alright."

"Thanks for the offer though."

"Have you three eaten already?" Alex asked confused.

"Not yet." Kurt answered his question.

"Then order. If it makes you feel better you can invite me some other time." Alex looked around the table to see Mercedes smiling at him as she shook her head.

"You never change." The words slipped out Mercedes mouth. Rachel looked at her curiously, while Alex only grinned. Kurt and Blaine looked at her confused. "You two should order." She looked at the waitress. "I want a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake."

"I'll have what she's having, but instead of the chocolate shake I want a cherry Dr. Pepper." Alex piped in.

"I just want a salad with a glass of water."

"I would like lasagna with a coke."

"I'll have the baked ziti and a pepsi."

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked.

"You don't want anything else?" Alex asked the table, but everyone shook their head. "That's all."

"Okay then I'll return with your drinks shortly." The waitress said throwing Alex a smile.

"So…" Alex looked back at the group.

"You have no shame." Rachel scolded.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Flirting with the waitress Alex." Mercedes shook her head at him.

"You'll break her poor innocent heart." Kurt sighed.

Alex looked at Blaine confused. 'Just go along with it' he mouthed.

"…I'm sorry?" Alex's apology came out sounding more like a question.

Kurt placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his palm peering at Alex curiously. "I wonder, who will you fall for?"

"Tina is out because of Mike." Mercedes spoke up and looked at Alex smirking, while Alex tried not to fidget under their gaze.

"I'm not saying anything."

"…You should have stayed quiet." Rachel shook her head, while Blaine chuckled.

"So then that means you already have!"

"Dang it Rachel. Why did you have say something?"

"Excuse you! You screwed yourself over."

"Aww our little Rachel cursed."

"Do tell Alex. Who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mercedes, do you know?"

Mercedes glanced at Alex to see him shaking his head frantically. He pleaded with her eyes for her not to tell. "I have my suspicions, but I'll let you in once I know if their true."

"Fine." Kurt sighed before turning his eyes back on Alex. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."

Alex did a victory dance mentally.

"Here's your food." The waitress placed their food on the table as a waiter put the drinks on the table. "Thank you." Alex grinned looking at the food as his mouth watered. After the fight Alex had lost his appetite and didn't bother to eat lunch or once he returned home with Rachel and Sam. This would officially be the first meal of the day excluding the cookies Puck bought him before the fight. Although Puck would argue that he had inhaled the cookies instead of actually eating them.

* * *

"Miram."

Miram hanged the dress she was holding before turning to look at Rachel who stared at the wall with a blank look in her eyes as she lay on her bed. "Yes my lady?"

"I wish to see Jeffrey." Rachel whispered, but Miram heard her nonetheless.

"You mean the Jeffrey, Lord St. Mikhail?" Miram asked bewildered. _"Why would she want to see him?"_ She wondered.

"Yes him." Rachel sat up from her bed and looked over at Miram. "I need you to write to him and tell him what has happened. I would do so, but…" Her eyes glistened with tears once more as her voice shook. "Tell him that I must see him immediately."

"As you wish my lady." Miram watched her worried. It had been already a month since Abraham and Samuel's death. As days went by Rachel looked more like a mess. She went around the day in a daze not really paying attention to her surroundings and recently she spent most of her time sleeping the days away.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Rachel got off her bed and began to walk, but once she reached the doorway she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Miram asked concerned as she went to stand next to Rachel.

"I'm fine. I just felt faint for a moment."

Miram didn't believe her even when Rachel smiled. She had been with the girl enough years to know when Rachel was forcing herself to put up a façade. "May I should go with you."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "It's nothing a glass of water can't fix. I will grab one from the kitchen before taking my walk in the gardens." Before she could protest Rachel walked out the room closing the door behind her. Miram sighed and continued to clean up the room.

"Oh my God! Zane!"

Miram dropped the dresses she was holding when she heard Samantha's hysterical scream. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest when she ran to the door fearing the worst.

"What happened?"

Miram could hear the disbelief in Zane's voice. She continued to run down the hallway until she stood on top of the stairs. The scene before her froze Miram in her tracks. Rachel lay sprawled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Zane was kneeling on the floor next to her moving the strands of hair from her face. Samantha stood a small distance away from them as tears streamed down her face and she was clutching at her growing stomach taking deep breaths. "I don't know what happened." She cried. "One moment she was on top of the stairs and the next she was tumbling down them."

"Someone go get the doctor!" Zane snapped at the servants who had come rushing in.

"We already sent a servant." One of the female servants responded as she tried to calm the Lady of the house by rubbing circles on Samantha's back. "You must remain calm my lady. Remember what the doctor said."

"I know." Samantha said not taking her eyes off of Rachel's unconscious body. The only thing keeping her from breaking down completely was the rise and fall of Rachel's chest as breathed.

"I'll take her to her room." Zane gently lifted Rachel's body in his arms cautiously making sure that he didn't cause any unnecessary harm. He looked at the top of the stairs and met Miram's gaze. "Have her door open for me."

Miram broke away from her shock as Zane climbed up the stairs with Rachel in his arms. She ran back to the room to see that she had left the door open in her haste. Miram entered the room and went to the bed were she pulled the covers down just as Zane entered the room. He laid Rachel on the bed gently before pulling the covers over her body. "What happened?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Rachel.

"I don't really know." Miram said. "She had told me she was feeling faint and I told her I would accompany her on her walk, but she said no."

"Do you think she is getting sick?" Zane asked concerned.

Miram shook her head. "I cannot answer that since I do not know."

"Is it possible to die from heartbreak?"

"Pardon me?"

"I remember once hearing that when a bird lost its mate to death it will shortly follow after."

"Do you believe that to be the case with Lady Rachel?"

"Would you think of me as cynical if I said I did?"

"No I would not. Everyone has their own view."

"Then…" Zane looked over his shoulder and met her gaze. "I do believe that is to be the case with Rachel."

Miram looked away from him to look at Rachel. She noticed how pale and drained of life the girl had become. Miram had already noticed these things, but she didn't want to believe that maybe Rachel would follow her husband soon to the afterlife. Her eyes misted with tears as clasped Rachel's hand with her own. _"Oh lord, please let him be wrong."_

_

* * *

_

Mercedes slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling reflecting about the dream she had. _"Another one." _She got up from her bed calmly already used to having such dreams. _**"Mercedes there are some things in life that can't be explained. If you try to find the answers as to why, you will only succeed in losing your mind. Sweetie, just accept and move with the flow." **_Mercedes could still clearly hear and remember like it was only yesterday what her deceased grandmother had told her those words and not ten years ago. At the age of eight Mercedes didn't understand the meaning behind such words, but now ten years later she stood before a mirror staring at herself Mercedes knew what her grandmother met. _"I wonder if she knew that this would happen."_ She thought to herself referring to the dreams that started half a year ago.

Mercedes thought she was going insane when she dreamed about people who resembled Rachel, Puck, Sam, Santana and Artie and it didn't help that some of the names were identical or similar. At first she thought it was her overactive imagination, but when she began to see small parallels between the dreams and real life Mercedes knew something definitely wasn't right, but told no one except that one psychic she had gone to visit a month after the dreams began. The psychic had told her she was having dreams of her past life and that it was okay to be frightened, but she had to accept what was happening. After that Mercedes stormed out of there not looking back, she didn't want to believe what was happening. It made no sense with Sam being with Quinn, Rachel pinning after Finn, Artie doing his own thing with Brittany, Puck trying to keep his bad boy rep and Santana bullying Rachel. The bond they each had in the dreams didn't exist in real life. That was until Mercedes remembered the few times Puck defended Rachel in front of everybody, Sam glaring at Finn when he didn't defend Rachel against the verbal abuse, Santana giving the evil eye to Quinn when she began dating Finn again ignoring Rachel's pain, Artie and Brittany walking down the halls with Rachel when she was at her low point trying to make her feel better. Even Mercedes had to constantly keep herself in check from exploding on Finn or the Cheerios when they hurt the small diva.

"_It's all coming together." _Mercedes thought as she reflected on the events that have taken place the past three days. The whole blog based on Sam and Rachel had been a huge sign that something was going on between them now, but she had her suspicions the day when Sam took out the chair for Rachel. Then there was Puck who seemed to be more protective of Rachel and a lot more open with himself instead of keeping his bad boy rep. He was slowly turning into Zane who cared for his friends and considered them family. His friendship with Sam was quickly expanding into the brotherhood they once had between them and Abraham. Mercedes had been worried about Santana especially once her feelings formed for Brittany, but the two girls had reached an understanding. Santana ended up surprising her even more when she turned nicer to Rachel now the both girls were acting as if they had been friends for years, which in a certain way was true. She also noticed that Artie was becoming a bit more parental along with Brittany. Artie seemed to look after Rachel, while Brittany did the same with Alex, which led to the bigger picture. Alex. Mercedes knew who Alex was when she had walked into the room with Kurt and saw him there standing with Rachel, Sam and Puck. For a moment she had thought she was in a dream since it had been the first time she had actually seen them together outside of a memory.

"_Alex knows." _Mercedes grinned remembering the smile Alex gave her when they first met face to face and how he acted in the restaurant the night before when he practically begged her without saying anything not to tell Kurt about who he had fallen for. _"I can't believe he's still smitten with her."_ Mercedes chuckled. "Let the games begin." She grinned as she began to get ready for school knowing that it won't be long until the others remembered and when they did she would be there with Kurt watching the drama unfold, while eating popcorn. After all, no one except for Alex probably knew or suspected that she knew anything. Mercedes loved to gossip, but she knew when to keep her secrets.

But one thing kept bugging Mercedes as she walked to her bathroom to take a shower. A name kept popping up in her head. "Who the hell is Jeffrey, Lord St. Mikhail?" She wondered out loud, the name sounding familiar to her.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I wanted this chapter to give an insight more into Alex character since he is a huge factor in the fic because he was the one that introduced Samuel to Rachel and his arrival did help stir the memories of those around him. Just like Rachel he had touched the lives of many before he died. I also wanted to touch upon Rachel's relation with Alex and develop a bit more depth between them. I hope you guys like how Mercedes fits in all this and yes when she wants to be she can be sly, which makes her someone to be reckoned with. I'll try updating soon. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Warning the following scene is a bit explicit not really, but the implications are there. It if you do not want to read you can scroll down the scene where Rachel asks Sam if he's feeling better. On a brighter note you guys are awesome. I love reading your reviews they make my day a whole lot better and even make me laugh. Thank you. Another thank you goes out to those who add this fic to their favorites and alerts.

"Samuel."

Hearing Rachel moan his name sent a shiver down his spine as another wave of desire swept over him. Feeling her silky smooth skin under his palms as he slowly moved them up her bare thighs was intoxicating. Samuel was infatuated with every sound she made as he slowly moved within her. Her breath quickened when their hips began to pick up pace increasing the pleasure between them. He couldn't look away from the sight before him. Sweat glistening on her skin as her hair lay in disarray over the pillows. Her face was completely flushed, lips parted as she panted and eyes darkened with desire.

"Samuel…please…" She begged.

"Please what?" Samuel asked gazing at her swollen lips, but instead of answering she groaned. He captured her lips with his. His tongue mimicking the sensual dance they were having under the covers. Rachel moaned her nailed digging into his back as her hips moved frantically against his. Samuel grinned into the kiss before pulling back. "I'll take care of you." He uttered before increasing the pace feeling her release coming as her breathing increased and her body tightened around his. "No you don't." Samuel grunted when he saw Rachel reaching for one of the pillows to cover her scream. He grabbed her hand and placed it over her head. "I want to hear you scream my name."

"The servants…will hear." Rachel panted.

"Like I care." Samuel thrust into her faster. He felt her gripping him harder. "Come for me." He whispered against her ear thrusting once more just as her climax claimed her. "Samuel!" Rachel arched her back screaming his name. Samuel watched with fascination the blissful expression on her face before his climax claimed him. He buried his head in the pillows yelling her name. After the waves of pleasure eased away he felt Rachel running her fingers through his hair.

"Feeling better?" Rachel asked.

Samuel pulled away from her just enough to look down at her and see that she was smiling at him, her eyes radiating joy. _"I could stay like this forever with her." _He thought content with simply being there in bed with her. "Who said I was feeling unwell in any way?" But before she could answer he wrapped an arm around her waist and switched positions, while still being in her. He rested again the pillows with his hands on her hips as she stranded him.

"Well, let me think." Rachel tapped her chin lightly with her point finger as she appeared to be pondering his question. "How about you suddenly made love to me after I asked you a question?"

"It wasn't just a simple question Rachel." Samuel looked at her amused before his gaze fell on to the ring she wore. He felt a smile tug at his lips she always wore the ring when they were alone.

"Even if it wasn't a simple question Samuel, you didn't answer it. How do you think I feel?" She asked frowning at him.

"Do you really want me answer the question?" He asked watching carefully as she gulped nervously.

"Yes."

"I would change our relationship if I could." He watched the insecurity in her eyes mingle with hurt. "I would change what led to what we are now, but never the outcome. I don't ever regret asking your hand in marriage no matter how much time we have to spent apart or see how other suitors compete for your affection not knowing that you belong to me." Samuel clenched his jaw remembering the countless times he attended a gala hosted by the Earl of Montclair with Abraham and Zane only to see other men ask her to dance and spend the evening in her presence, while he couldn't go near without raising suspicion from her father.

As if sensing his distress Rachel placed her hand on his chest were his heart lay. "I know." Rachel buried her head on the crook of his neck. "Just remember that in the end it is you that holds my heart, body and soul. I'll never be anyone else's but yours."

"Except for that stupid Viscount." Samuel growled remembering the urge he had to hit the man when he came anywhere near Rachel.

"Jeffrey only stole one kiss." Rachel chuckled. "He didn't know any better." She knew her husband held neither love nor any positive feeling for the man. The Earl of Montclair had approved of Jeffrey, Lord St. Mikhail as a perfect match for her. From all her suitors he had been the most persistent by visiting her in the estate at least three times a week and bringing her gifts. Rachel knew that if she hadn't met Samuel she would have fallen for the Viscount. He enjoyed the same things she did and they could carry on a conversation for hours. The kiss had been unexpected the Viscount had not known about her relationship with Samuel who had seen what happened. Abraham and Zane had to hold him back from going after him. Rachel had to explain to the Viscount who surprised her by keeping the secret and covering for her by pretending to still be her suitor and inviting her father on outings, so Samuel could come to see her.

"Don't mention his name when you are with me."

Rachel didn't bother to mention to him that if it hadn't been for the Viscount inviting the Earl to hunt with him for a week they wouldn't have been able to leave with Abraham without raising suspicion and get married. "Alright I won't say his name if it makes you feel better." She pulled away from him sitting up. "But I will have to warn you he is coming next week my father invited him to dine with us."

"Should be worried that you are talking about another man while we are like this?"

"I do not know. You tell me." Rachel gave him a coy smile.

"I guess I'll have to work hard on keeping your mind occupied."

Rachel pressed her forehead against his. "I would like to see you try." Samuel gave her a devilish smirk as he shifted his hips making her moan when she felt him move inside her. "You are evil."

Samuel chuckled as he shifted their positions again with him ending up on top. He twined both their hands and raised them over her head keeping them pinned there enjoying the feeling of her body against his, the humor gone from him when his gaze met hers. "If I could redo everything with you again, I would give you the romance you wanted." Samuel whispered to her catching the surprise look in her eyes. Rachel never told him, but there were times when he'd catch her staring at couples walking on the sidewalk clinging onto one another by the arm, the kisses shared in public, the dances that married couple shared in the galas, and the sadden look she tried to hide when her friends will tell her how their suitor had asked their father for their hand in marriage. Samuel resented himself for taking that away from her. He knew before perusing a relationship with her that she was an affectionate creature and he had thought that if he dedicated time only for her when he came to visit it would be enough, but it wasn't. Seeing the silent plea in her eyes for him not leave was getting harder for him to ignore. Walking away from her when her father returned from his outings was getting unbearable for him. Waking up in his bed in the middle of the night alone was slowly killing him when he knew he had every right to sharing a bed with her. All this led more to his dislike toward the Viscount who would have given her everything he couldn't. It would have been better if he had stepped down and let the Viscount take her, but he was so damn selfish when it came to her. Samuel did not want to share her in any way of form.

"If this was the only way I could be with you I would redo everything again and bear the pain." Rachel said, this time it was he who was surprised. "I wouldn't care if I knew you would be with me."

Samuel was never really good with words he felt more confident in writing things down. He had never truly despised himself of his inability to express himself verbally like other people could so easily until this moment. Words failed him. He pressed his lips against hers trying to convey everything he could not say in that kiss. Hoping in some way she would understand him. When they pulled away for air he stared into her cinnamon eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Sam woke up feeling hot and bothered as images of the dream played through his head once more making him far more excited then he would like to be at the moment. The result of his excitement stuck out from under the covers. Sam cursed feeling his face become flush as he tried to push back memory of Rachel's skin against his as she moaned his name. He heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. Sam threw the covers off him and jumped off the bed making a mad dash toward his bathroom. He slammed the door closed locking it behind him as he heard the door to the room open.

"Sam. Grams said to get up breakfast is ready." Sam heard his younger sister say from somewhere inside his room.

"Alright. Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm going shower quickly." Sam said trying to keep his voice steady not wanting to raise suspicion.

"Okay. I'll try saving you some pancakes, but don't take too long. You know how Rafe can get with food he practically inhales it!"

"Thanks Tiff. I owe you one." Sam said before turning on the shower making sure it was as cold as possible. He stepped under the shower and flinched under the cold spray, but welcoming it wholeheartedly. _"Don't think…don't think." _He kept chanting to himself. _"How am I ever gonna face her?" _He thought to himself trying not to panic._ "Come on Sam manly up. You're going to go up to her and…give her a kiss...then make her moan for you. Wait…that doesn't sound right. Crap!" _Sam banged his head against the wall in front of him. _"Don't think sexy thoughts…don't think sexy thoughts. Especially not any that involves Rachel Berry." _The moment he thought of her the image of her panting under him came back. Sam buried his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

"I'm not going out with you on a school night again." Rachel said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You don't mean that." Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You had fun."

"Even if I did enjoy hanging out in the park with you and the others after our late night dinner we came home late." Rachel glared at him.

"It couldn't be help. Kurt wanted his winter fresh gum and I wanted my cotton candy." Alex grinned. He look ahead to see Puck walking by himself with his head down. "Noah!"

Puck turned around frowning. Alex felt Rachel go tense under his arm when they saw the sad look in his eyes before it went away when he saw them. Puck smirked at them. "Good morning my little hot Jewish American princess," He wrapped his arms around Rachel holding her a little longer than necessary.

Alex didn't bother to call him on it because he knew whatever Puck was beginning to remember was affecting him. "How are you doing?" Alex asked worried for him.

Puck pulled away from Rachel and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I've been better. Lauren texted me last night saying she has a fever. I dropped off some medicine for her last night."

"Noah that was sweet of you." Rachel smiled up at him brightly.

"Is that why you're sad?"

"I'm not sad." Puck looked at Alex alarmed. "Why would I be sad?"

"Never mind." Alex said backing down when he saw how defensive Puck got. "Rachel go with Puck to homeroom and save me a seat. I forgot something in my locker."

Puck frowned at him as if knowing that he messed up, but before he could say anything Alex placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't trip we need our space. I sometimes tend to forget even though Rachel has the nose I'm the nosy one."

Rachel gasped, while Puck chuckled. "Come on Rach you know I love you." Alex grinned.

Rachel gave a huff before grabbing Puck's arm. "Let's go Noah." Puck followed after her chuckling. "It's not funny Noah."

Alex watched them go with a smile. He had nothing to get from his locker, but kind of figured that Puck just needed some time with Rachel. Whatever the guy had remembered it involved Rachel's welfare. Alex began to whistle as he walked down the hallway before someone grabbed his arm roughly and jerked him inside the janitor's closet. He was barely able to keep his balance once inside the room. "What the hell?" He looked through the darkness, but heard movement and the breathing of someone else. He couldn't see anything instead he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Get your hand off me." He smacked the hand away.

"Sorry about that Alex. I'm trying to look for the light switch."

"Sam, is that you?"

"Yeah. Now where's that damn switch."

Alex heard more movement. "Just forget about the damn switch. Why did you drag me in here? Where is here?"

"We're in the janitor's closet."

"I hope you know that if someone sees us in here or coming out they will get the wrong idea."

"As if…" Sam snorted. "…They wouldn't…would they?"

Alex rubbed his temples. "Never mind just tell me what you want."

"I need help. It's about Rachel."

"What about her?"

"I don't know how to confront her. The kissing wasn't bad, but then the dream came and I don't know what to do. I can't face her."

"Wait, you kissed Rachel? I thought you said you two weren't dating."

"Alex I need you to pay attention. Don't speak just listen."

"…Sorry." Alex said slightly offended.

"We kissed and all these memories came back. I found out she's my wife! Or at least she used to be."

"…"

"Then I had this dream about her…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Aren't you going to say something?"

"…I thought you said not to speak just listen."

"Dang it Alex! Now is not a time to be a smartass you're supposed to be helping me."

"Okay let me get this straight. You kissed Rachel and remembered what she is to you."

"Yes."

"What's the problem?"

"The dream! I can't get it out of my head. I can't look at her the same way without wanting to…"

"Don't tell me you had a wet dream about my cousin."

"…"

"Sam…"

"I'm not telling you."

For the first time Alex whimpered. "…Why must I be put through this again? Wasn't the first time enough?" Alex as Abraham had many encounters in which there were heavy implications that Samuel slept with Rachel, but he chose to just ignore it. Who wanted to know that one of their best friends was sleeping with their younger sister even if they were married? He sighed. "Other than that was there any significance in…that memory?"

"Oh yeah…"

"What is it?"

"She wants romance."

"Oh…what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to court her like you said…or was it wooing?"

"You got it right the first time."

"I was thinking we can sing a romantic song to our other significant other in glee club for tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you know what song?"

"That's how far I have gotten. I was wondering if you can help me choose and not make a fool of myself in front of Rachel."

Alex shook his head. "She'll love you even when you make yourself look like a fool."

"Thanks…I guess." Sam said a bit confused.

"You're welcome, now if were done I'll like to get out of here."

"Sure."

"Open the door then."

"I'm trying I can't find the doorknob."

"Just leave it to you to get us stuck in here. Move aside." Alex shoved Sam out the way and let his lands search for the doorknob until he found it. He twisted it and pushed the door open only to see Mercedes looking at him. "Good morning." He smiled as Sam stumbled out behind him.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing in there?" Mercedes looked between the two.

"It's not what it looks like." Alex said quickly. "Sam needed some help."

"In the dark?" Mercedes looked at them skeptical even though she was fighting back a smile, while Sam struggled with words to explain the situation.

"I did need help, but it's complicated."

"Come on Miram let us off the hook."

"When don't I?" Mercedes chuckled as she walked away from them.

Sam and Alex watched her go until she was out sight. "Did you call her Miram?" Sam asked confused.

* * *

Rachel looked at the floor as she walked through the hallway to get to her locker. She had thought things would be different between her and Sam, but he only looked at her to say good morning before turning to talk to Puck and Alex throughout homeroom and when he left he didn't say goodbye or anything. _"I won't let this get to me."_ She thought to herself trying to keep her resolve. She should be used to this happening, but it still hurt. Rachel was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone came up next to her and began to walk beside her,

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel let her Calculus book slip from her arms as she looked up at the Asian boy beside her. Mike's reflexes kicked in as he snatched the book right before it hit the ground. "Mike."

Mike smiled at her as he handed her the textbook. "Here you go."

Rachel took the textbook from him grateful. "Thank you. You would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Mike said as they continued to walk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel said causing Mike to smile at her. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are walking with me? That's not to say I don't like your presence. You're a nice guy you never insulted me and I don't want to hold you up from meeting with Tina."

Mike chuckled wondering for a moment why he didn't try talking with Rachel. Sure she had her moments of being self centered and selfish, but so did everyone and she had a right to brag about her voice. He didn't want to tell the girl that the reason he was hanging out with her was to look after her. He had seen what had gone down the day before because of that blog showing her relationship with Sam. Mike didn't see the big deal, so what if Sam and Rachel were dating it didn't cause any harm to anyone so, why try bullying the girl? He figured it was about time he stood up for his fellow club member like he had for Kurt the year before. "You looked a bit lonely and since I'm supposed to meet up with Tina by her locker for lunch it's not that far from yours. I thought I could keep you some company." Mike said as he gave the foulest look he could muster at some of the football players that were walking towards them. Some cringed remembering how Mike easily took down some of the hockey players. They walked passed them without saying anything.

"That's very kind of you Mike." Rachel smiled at him completely missing the exchange between the football players and Mike. "Thank you." She looked ahead only to see Sam putting some textbooks in his locker, the smile fading from her face as she looked at the floor again.

Mike noticed the drastic change in Rachel and followed her gaze to see Sam Evans looking at them. The blond hair boy was giving him a semi glare, while Mike raised his hands and gave him a 'what the hell' look. Instead of answering Sam put the rest of his textbooks inside and slammed the locker closed. He swung his backpack over one shoulder and walked passed them without a word. "What's his problem?" Mike wondered out loud. "Did you two get in a fight?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know what his problem is and I don't care." She quickened her steps wanting to get further from Sam. Mike frowned at the small girl noticing how tense her body was as she walked. He didn't want to push the subject any further a small part of him feared the petite girl's wrath. They both walked in silence until they reached her locker. Mike stood behind her watching the as she opened the locker. What he saw inside made his eyebrows rise. She had it all decked out with multiple things she like and kept it organized the opposite of this, which he left plain. Rachel placed her Calculus book inside and took out her Spanish textbook before closing the locker. She turned around surprised to still see Mike there. "Sorry about that. I zoned out."

Mike shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

Rachel grinned at him. "Thank you for today." She threw her arms around hugging him. Mike stood frozen caught off guard just when he was about to hug her back she pulled away. "Sorry about that I tend to get carried away. I'm glad you were there. I needed someone."

"I'm glad to be of service." He gives her a salute that causes her to giggle and him to smile.

"Before I forget to tell you, why don't Tina and you come eat with us for lunch? Kurt kind of formed a glee table it would be nice to have the both of you. If you decide to do so we'll be in the cafeteria."

"Thank you Rachel. I think we'll take you up on your offer."

"Alright then I'll see in a little while." Rachel smiled at him.

"You have Spanish next, right?"

"Yes."

"If you want we can sit together." Mike grinned.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

* * *

Rachel ignored the glares burning holes in her back and the glances directed her way as they whispered to each other when she walked passed them. She tried not to frown when she saw the empty table. Kurt nor the others had yet to show up for lunch. Rachel sighed as she took a seat and placed her tray on the table. She reached for her back pack and opened it pulling out her brown lunch bag. She felt something bump into the table, but she ignored it.

"Hey GWBD is this seat taken?"

Rachel looked up alarmed to see Zack grinning down at her as he held his tray of food. "Oh no. Go right ahead." She moved her back pack off the bench as Zack set his tray next to hers. "What's GWBD?"

"That's the nick name Zack has for you. Girl With Big Dreams." Jeff said as he placed his tray on her other side and took a seat. It was then Rachel noticed that the slight bump against the table had been because the boys from the basket ball team had pushed a table next to hers. They were all taking seats in a straight line next to each other on her side, so they all faced the cafeteria. Rachel couldn't help, but notice the amount of attention they were getting even the football team had stop talking to look over at them.

"Don't let them get to you."

Rachel looked at Zack to see him staring at her brown lunch bag curiously. "Do you want to see what's inside?"

"No I'm good." Zack said as he looked back as his tray.

"If you say so." Rachel took her time opening the bag feeling pairs of eyes on her. She looked up to see the basketball players looking over at her curiously as she began to pull out her lunch from the bag. She pulled out her home made salad along with some fruit. Rachel looked up at them to see them staring at one her items. She followed her gaze to see them staring at her freshly cut mango.

"I'll trade you my apple for your mango." Zack spoke up. Everyone remained quiet.

"Alright." Rachel said handing him the tube ware filled with pieces of mango as he placed his apple on her tray. A moment later The table filled with complaints.

"That's not fair Zack."

"We want some too."

"Captain always gets first serve." Zack said defending himself.

"That's BS the captain is suppose to make sure his followers are fed!"

"I'm co-captain you better share that." Jeff warned.

"I say we rebel!"

"Usurp! Take back the power!"

"This ain't no tyranny it's a democracy. Everyone who wants Zack vetoed say Aye!"

"Aye!" Everyone in the table yelled except for Rachel who had no idea what to do, but was stuck in the middle.

"I see how it is and here I was thinking of sharing my food." Zack shook his head.

"Really?" One of the players asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Zack ate one and passed the rest down. "Take one and pass it down."

"You're so damn cheap." Jeff said smiling.

"Hey you wanted some." Zack grinned. "I'm just glad that some people actually are paying attention in government."

Rachel watched as the boys did what Zack instructed. "Going back to the situation at hand," Zack glanced at her. "Are you good at math?"

"Well I'm above average in it, can't say that I excel in it though." Rachel answered truthfully.

"That's good enough." Jeff said.

"Our boys need help in math. They're not doing that well and are on the border line of academic probation. I need them to be good academic wise for them to play when basket ball season begins." Zack explained. "I know it's not until a few months from now, but I don't want anything holding my team for playing. This year we aim to win." Zack said valiantly causing his team to nod in agreement and admire him more.

"Is this your way of asking for my help?" Rachel asked amused as she looked at the line they formed while sitting down.

Jeff nodded. "It was Zack's idea for all us to come at once. He felt that way you couldn't say no and if you did he'd make away of use do the puppy eyes."

"Puppy eyes?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Boys show Rachel the look." Zack said.

The atmosphere around the table changed drastically as the happiness in their gaze vanished instead there was a forlorn look in their eyes. Some looked at the table dejected others practically where begging with their eyes, but each reminded her of little children that were denied something they really wanted, but instead of crying they pouted. "Oh my." Rachel whispered overwhelmed by the need to hug each of them. "Okay you can stop now." And just like that the atmosphere became live again as some smiled and grinned at her and the others returned to eat. "You are evil." She said to a grinning Zack.

"Before I forget we need a team secretary for the team."

"It's pretty easy. The job consists of making sure everyone in the team is doing well academically and that they taking care of themselves by eating."

"And you seem like someone who fits the description. You're kind and you genuinely care for others."

Rachel glanced between Zack and Jeff who were looking at her hopeful. "Before you shoot us down we can always use the look." Rachel placed her hands over her eyes. "Don't use the look. I'll do it!"

"Alright!" Zack yelled as he and Jeff high fived each other over Rachel's head.

"I stand corrected." Rachel glanced between both boys. "You two are evil."

"You don't mean that."

"You'll grow to love us."

"Welcome to the team!" Before Rachel knew what was going on. She had been engulfed in a hug by both boys who were both as tall Sam and Mike and for that moment she felt like a small child in their arms. "We'll take care of you."

"Rachel I leave you alone for a couple minutes and you have the basketball team wrapped around your finger." Santana said standing across the table from them with her hands on her hips, while Brittany smiled at them.

"Dudes! Hands off my cousin!" Alex called out as he walked toward the table with Puck and Sam close behind.

"She's my little HJAP." Puck growled.

"Well she's my GWBD, math tutor and team secretary." Zack said raising an eyebrow as Puck daring him to say something else, while Puck simply glared.

"Really?" Alex asked excited as he took a seat next to Santana and across from Zack.

"They conned me into it." Rachel said, but Alex knew that she was enjoying herself due to the small smile on her lips. Sam took a seat next to Brittany and looked between Zack and Rachel. The captain of the basketball team looked at him and caught his gaze an understanding past between them. Sam sighed in relief when he knew there would be no competition between them.

"Heads up!"

Before anyone could react their heads snapped upward to see a football heading toward their table sailing it way through the air toward Rachel. Sam quickly got up along with Alex and Puck to intercept the ball. Jeff pulled Rachel into his arms to protect her as Zack stood up. Before either of them could grab it Zack punched the football in mid air ignoring the sting when his knuckles met it with force. The ball sailed through the air once more over Kurt and Mercedes who ducked when they saw the football coming toward them as they were walking toward the table. It landed on the table behind them knocking the food on someone's tray over. The table happened to be where the hockey team was currently sitting at.

Liam the captain of the hockey team stood up and looked over at Zack who raised an eyebrow and glanced briefly at the football team table before meeting his gaze. Liam nodded understanding as he grabbed the football and looked over at the football team table to see Karofsky and Azimio standing glaring at them. Kurt and Mercedes took this as an opportunity to quickly move toward Rachel and the others, while trying not to attract attention. The cafeteria grew quiet as they waited Liam to speak, but someone cut him off.

"What the hell is your problem!" A freshman in the basketball team exploded as he stood up causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"You almost hit our team secretary!" A sophomore from the basketball team growled.

"Didn't your mom teach you any manners not to hit girls!" Many looked at the junior basketball player that spoke up in disbelief. "Or did she leave your ass because she knew how much of a fuck up you were going to turn out to be!" Gasps filled the air.

"I dare you to say that to my face!" Azimio growled.

"Gladly!" He was about to go up to him, but Zack grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Calm down Ed. They're only trying to get under your skin."

"What you a chicken now!" Azimio yelled from across the cafeteria as the other football players made chicken noises.

"You want another ass whooping Azimio!" Alex said grinning. "How about another broken nose from my buddy Sam!" Alex patted Sam's shoulder, who shook his head grinning.

The hockey team's laughter mingled with that of the basketball team and some of the student body. "How about we have another rumble?" One of the football players said. The teams looked amongst each other. "I'm up for it! I call dibs on the first punch!" Alex said excited as Liam looked at him amused.

"Alex, don't go provoking any fights. Your bruises haven't even healed." Rachel hissed at her older cousin.

Alex looked over his shoulder at her and winked. "I got this."

The doors to the cafeteria opened as Mike and Tina strolled in. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them, but once everyone realized that it was only the Asian couple and not Sue Sylvester or the principal they turned their attention back on the teams as the tension in the room returned. Mike shrugged at Tina who looked at him confused and began leading the way to the glee/basketball team table. Mike took a seat next to Sam and pulled Tina on his lap. He took one look around the cafeteria and leaned toward Sam. "What's going on?" he asked him.

Sam forgetting that a moment ago he had given the cold shoulder to Mike answered his question. "The bad blood between the teams is resurfacing again."

"Oh." Mike said. "Another fight?"

"They're still debating on it."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Like a spell being broken the students began grabbing their backpacks and throwing their food away before heading to class forgetting about the fight that was on the edge of taking place again.

"Alright let's cut through the crap. We have far more important places to be and I'm sure as hell not letting any of you fuck up my perfect attendance." Liam glanced around the remaining people. "We can postpone the fight until the end of the semester before we go on break. That way no one can get suspended. Capiche?"

"Fine." Azimio grumbled grudgingly knowing that Liam made a good point.

"Alright." Zack answered for his team.

"Until next time." Liam smirked at them. "Play nice kiddies." He threw the football at Azimio who barely caught before it hit his chest.

Rachel smiled at the basketball team. "Thank you boys."

"Don't trip."

"We got your back."

"You're part of the team now."

"They're just being assholes."

"Try staying out of trouble my GWBD." Zack ruffled her hair affectionately before leaving the table with the rest of his team.

"Thank you guys too." Rachel said looking at Alex, Puck and Sam who had tried to catch the ball when it came at her.

"You're welcome."

"Don't mention it my little HJAP."

"Don't worry about it Rachel…what does that even mean Puck?"

"Don't worry about it Sammy this is something between me and Rach." Puck winked at Rachel.

* * *

"Hey Mike, is this seat taken?" Finn asked.

"Sorry man it is." Mike frowned at him.

Finn sighed. He would originally sit next to Puck in Spanish, but Alex took his seat. The only one vacant was the one next to Sam. Santana and Brittany sat behind Mike talking in whispers. He made his way to where Sam was and took the empty seat without saying anything to the blond. Finn looked up in time to see Rachel walk in, but instead of taking a seat in the back of the classroom she took the seat next to Mike.

Sam had seen the same thing and didn't know how to feel about the Rachel being closer to the Asian boy. _"They barely speak to each other." _He thought to himself completely forgetting the fact that he too hadn't spoken to her the year before.

Mr. Schue walked into the room. "Buenas tardes clase." He greeted them in Spanish.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Schue." Half of the class responded clearly, while the other half mumbled the answer trying to copy the ones that knew it correctly. It didn't take long for Mr. Schue to get into his teach mode as he said some words in Spanish and wrote the words on the board. A paper ball flew in the air and hit the back of Mike's head. Mike turned around to see Puck looking innocent, while Alex was copying down what Mr. Schue was writing on the board. Finn had a clueless look on his face, while Sam placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned. Mike picked up the paper ball as Mr. Schue turned around telling them to repeat a sentence in Spanish. He turned back to the board after the class repeated the sentence.

Puck threw a couple more at Mike who tried to ignore it. Rachel frowned at Mike feeling bad, it was by luck she caught the fifth paper ball before it him. Puck looked at her amused and raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her. Rachel took the bait and tried throwing at him with force, but her throw was completely off. It ended up hitting Alex on the head. Rachel turned around quickly as she heard Puck snicker. "Whatever you do, don't look back." Rachel whispered to Mike. Mike glanced over his shoulder curiously only to meet Alex's glare. Seeing the nervous look Mike directed at her Rachel quickly explained what happened. "I tried to throw a paper ball back at Noah, but instead I hit Alex." Mike bit back a chuckle when he saw how nervous she was. "Brace yourself." He whispered a moment before they were assaulted with paper balls.

Alex and Puck stopped throwing paper balls just as Mr. Schue turned around to look at the class once more and said a Spanish phrase before asking them to repeat it. "When Mr. Schue turns around throw the paper balls back at them." Mike slid a few discreetly toward her. "Wait for it…" He whispered watching Mr. Schue turn back to the board. Rachel's palms became sweaty in anticipation. "Now." Mike gave the command by the time she was throwing her first one Mike had already thrown three. Puck grabbed the ones close to him and began throwing them back as Alex collected the ammunition. In a fit of excitement Puck's aim went horribly wrong. Instead of hitting Rachel or Mike it went over their heads and was heading toward Mr. Schue's back. Without thinking Rachel stretched her hand out and caught it before it could hit its target. Mike sighed in relief, while Puck looked at her surprised.

"Ninja skills." Alex whispered looking at her in awe.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Sam greeted as he took a seat behind her in glee.

"Hello Sam." Rachel looked over her shoulder at him briefly before looking forward once more. Her legs were crossed as well as her arms over her chest as she sat in the chair with her back straight.

"Rachel." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry about the way I have been treating you today…it's complicated."

"I know it's complicated Sam, but do you see me ignoring you." Rachel snapped at him.

"I know you're mad and you have every right to be. After what we shared yesterday I should be treating anything that involves you with consideration, that's why I'm working hard right now to make things right." Sam moved his chair closer to hers until his knees touched the back on her chair. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her the front of her shoulder pressing her against the chair to him as his lips found her ear. "I'll make sure to make it worth it." He whispered sending a shiver down her spine.

"I know." Rachel whispered. "But you don't have to."

"Yes I do." Sam said as he pulled away and kissed her temple affectionately not trusting himself to kiss her again. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the day before at least not with people watching. They stayed like that for a little while longer.

Alex walked into the room with Kurt beside him. "Are they dating?" Kurt asked curiously seeing the position Sam and Rachel where in.

"I'm not sure myself." Alex answered.

"Excuse me."

Alex looked over his shoulder to see Mercedes standing there waiting to get in. "Hi Mercedes." He moved aside to let the diva walk in. Mercedes walked in and took one look at Rachel and Sam. "Those two never change." She said as Sam pulled away and smiled at Rachel when she turned in her seat to look at him.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" Alex winked at Mercedes as he went to take a seat next to Sam. It didn't take long for the others to arrive. Santana took her seat next to Rachel, while Brittany sat on the other side of Rachel with Artie next to her. Finn and Quinn took their seats on the other side in the front row with Kurt and Mercedes behind them in the middle row, while Tina and Mike sat in the last row behind them.

"I hope you already chose the song for the assignment." Mr. Schue said as he walked in the choir room. "I want you to break up into your groups and begin rehearsing."

Puck got up from his seat next to Alex and walked over to Mr. Schue. Alex watched curiously as they talked in hushed tones. "I think I got a song we can perform tomorrow." Sam said catching Alex attention.

"Which one?" Alex asked curiously.

Sam pulled out the lyrics sheet and showed it to Alex. "What do you think?"

Alex looked at the sheet surprised before he grinned. "I haven't heard this song in a while."

"It's one of my favorites." Sam glanced at Rachel to see her talking animatedly as she made hand gestures at one point she grabbed Santana's arm in a fit of excitement.

"How do you want to break it down?" Alex asked. "Do you want to sing the chorus or the stanzas?"

"Huh?" Sam said confused.

Alex followed his gaze and shook his head. "Sam, keep your head in the game. Tomorrow while you're performing she won't be able to take her eyes off you, so you better get this right."

"Alright I will."

Puck took his seat after talking to Mr. Schue. "Hey man, you can join our team if you want?" Alex frowned at Puck concerned when he got a faraway look in his eyes,

"Naw, I'm good." Puck grinned. "Mr. Schue said I could do a solo since Lauren is sick. I already have a song in mind."

Alex looked over Puck carefully. He couldn't help but feel something was off. _"Don't let the memories eat at you…not like they did at me."_

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be the when the Glee assignment is due! I have semi bad news. My midterm is due this coming Monday and I haven't started it, so I'm planning on working on it today and be done with it by tomorrow hopefully. I probably won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. Please review telling me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

"Zane."

Zane felt his spirits elevate for the first time since he had been bedridden. The familiar fragrance of vanilla surrounded him as he inhaled a scent he hadn't smelled for a decade, but could never forget. It was…her scent. Zane opened his eyes weakly feeling the action itself help drain the life out of him. His eyes landed on the woman holding his hand. Her pale complexion contrasted greatly with his slight darker shade of skin. Her dark hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall ending a little before her waist helped enhance the hint of blue in her dark eyes. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as a smile graced her lips. She looked exactly like the day he had met her all those years ago. She had been the only thing that kept him grounded when all those he loved slowly left him one by one in the world of the living alone. She had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him when she had accepted his proposal in marriage and gave him a family he had never dreamed he could have.

"_Sophia."_ His mind whispered the name of his late wife like a prayer as his heart gave a painful thud. He hadn't uttered her name since the day she died the memory of her being too painful. After all the deaths he had witnessed in his lifetime a part of him died along with them. Zane thought as he lied in bed waiting for his turn that he had nothing else to give. He had waited for this time to come, but a part of him didn't want to leave just yet.

"Grandpa."

The illusion of his late wife holding his hand disappeared, the familiar scent of vanilla gone. A girl of ten years held his hand in both of hers. Tears slid down her face as she pressed a kiss against his hand. "I'm here." She whispered to him. The little girl looked identical to him with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Zane loved all his children and grandchildren equally, but the little girl holding his hand became his favorite. "Rachel." He whispered her name, his voice hoarse.

"Grandpa you mustn't speak. You have to save your energy." Rachel cried.

Zane gave her a sad smile. He knew his time was approaching just as much as she did that was why she was crying for the first time in three months since his condition turned grave. She always knew when something was wrong with him before anyone else did, just like his wife used to. He took his eyes off her and looked around the room to see his all his children and grandchildren in the room along with Samuel and Rachel's daughter and her children and Abraham and Samantha's son with his children. Sadness etched on their features as some were crying along with Rachel and others were holding their tears back as if not wanting to alarm him. The sorrow in the room was sickening.

Zane once had dreamed that Abraham and Samuel would be with him at this age when they died together. Then Rachel and Samantha came into the equation when Samuel and Abraham got hitched with them. The dream became that they would all grow old together and watch their children grow get married and raise their grandchildren, but Samuel and Abraham's death made such a dream impossible. Zane tried to hold onto Rachel and Samantha and even Adam and Miram, but they slipped through his fingers no matter what he did.

Rachel had died from blood loss after giving childbirth. Her death was a blow to his stomach as the floor slipped from his feet once more. The small girl he had grown up with and loved like a sister had died and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Adam followed shortly after when he tried to help a woman from getting robbed only to be shot in the chest by the robber. The woman had run to get help, but it was too late. Adam had died alone in streets and Samantha and Zane hadn't received the news until two days later when the chief inspector came to them to see if they could identify the man. At first Zane didn't believe it until they arrived at the morgue and he saw Adam's lifeless body.

A few years later Abraham and Samantha's son Roman got the scarlet fever. They had called the doctors who then quarantined the boy in a room so the disease wouldn't spread to the rest of the household. Samantha and he had both been instructed not to enter the room under any circumstances, but Samantha would take none of that. When Roman began to cry Samantha had rushed in and held her child in the nights she would sleep next to him. The doctors had been able to cure the boy, but Samantha had been infected by it. Zane had gone ballistic yelling at the doctors to do something he couldn't lose her too. The doctors had tried to help her like they did to Roman, but she was not as strong as the young boy. A few days later she passed away in bed.

For years Zane turned away from society and wasted his life away drinking when Roman was away to school and Samuel and Rachel's daughter Luz was away with the Viscount. Miram who had stayed beside him as a friend long after Rachel's death had enough of his self pity and threw him out his own estate telling him that he needed to clean his act up what would Rachel and the others think if they could see him now. Zane had wondered around the town until he stumbled upon a tavern and walked in not knowing he would meet the one who would his change his life for the better. Sophia. The first time he laid eyes on her, she had been serving drinks to the patrons ignoring the way they tried to flirt with her, but was still polite to them and when one got frisky with her by trying to touch her assets she did not hesitate punch them. He didn't know if it was the warm smile she gave the patrons, the laugh she made when some tried to flirt with her or the way she wouldn't hesitate to hit a man if he crossed a boundary with her by touching her in an inappropriate way, after all she may be a woman who was of low class but held respect for herself nonetheless, but he was smitten with her.

Miram who had stayed with him after he married and helped raise his children by becoming their nanny became gravely ill when Sophia was pregnant with their fourth child. Zane had done everything in his power by summoning the best doctors money could afford and making sure the servants where there to take care of her every need, but in the end it was all in vain. The doctors could do nothing to help her and no matter how the servants where careful with her it did nothing to make sure better. The night before she died Zane had spent the day with her keeping her company. Even in her weakened state she would tease him relentlessly and joke with him as if they were just having a regular conversation in his study instead of in her room as she lay in bed waiting for death to claim her. Zane could remember asking her if there was anything he could do for her and Miram had replied joking that if he held an ounce, of love, respect or care he would name his next daughter after her. Zane had replied that she was lucky that he held those feelings for her just as she took her final breath. Her eyes closed as a smile formed on her lips from his words. He stood there staring at her motionless body as his fists clenched at his side. He had no idea how long he stood there as tears silently streamed down his face the last link to his past had been severed. He kneeled on the floor and grabbed her hand as his body shook with sobs. Four months later Sophia had given birth to their second daughter and Zane named her Miram. Sophia had agreed wholeheartedly wanting to grace their daughter with the name of the woman who had been part of their family and helped raise their children.

Thirty years later filled with bliss and the occasional fighting here and there like any normal couple Sophia and Zane had raised their children, watched them marry and greeted their grandchildren into the world of the living before Sophia health made a turn for the worse. Zane had spent the next three years by her side watching the life fade from her and he could do nothing to stop it and soon he began to pray that when the time came he would go with her. They both had dreamed that they will grow old and leave the world together, but it seemed fate did not want it so just like all the other times it crushed his dreams. The day he woke up beside her, but she did not Zane screamed his pain to the world hoping that the heavens heard his cry that whatever higher being there was would hear him and grant his wish of joining his wife in the afterlife that day. His sons had to drag him away from the corpse of his wife as the servants came to get her body. He thrashed around not willing to part from her yet, but his sons would not let him go. He watched through misted eyes as his wife was taken from their room.

"Dad."

Zane was brought back from his memories as his daughter Miram came up to his bed. "Hi sweetheart," He smiled weakly at her as she took his other hand. He looked away from her to see his eldest daughter Samantha standing by the foot of his bed as she held her daughter Claire in her arms. He found it a bit humorous that both his daughters Samantha and Miram were standing by his bed with his granddaughter Rachel. They had each been graced by the name of the three women who had been important and helped shape his life when he was younger. Even so what caught his attention most was how close the three girls where just like the Rachel, Samantha and Miram had been before them. He used to entertain himself with the thought that maybe they had been reincarnated as his daughters and grandchild. That maybe he wasn't truly alone in this hour. His eyes closed feeling tired again.

"Papa."

"I'm not dead yet." Zane mumbled as he opened his eyes to looking at Samantha who was fighting back her tears. "How many times have we discussed this? When I am dying I do not wish to see tears only smiles."

"How can you say that so lightly?" His eldest son Lucas said.

Zane turned to look at him smirking. "It's easy. When I leave this place I'm going somewhere better and while all of you are stuck living this shitty life."

A few gasps where heard as some of his grandchildren asked what shitty meant mingled with some of the chuckles that broke through the sorrow in the room. "Papa, language." Miram scolded even though a small smile played on her lips. Zane simply smiled at her before his eyes roamed around the room taking everyone in trying to engrave them in his mind. His eyes slowly closed as breathing was becoming more difficult, but he tried not to show it as he continued to smile. Their laughter still ringed through his ears and he couldn't help, but to think that Abraham, Samuel, Rachel, Samantha, Miram and even Adam should have had the chance to see this to see their children grow, get married and have their own children like he had with Sophia. _"If I could start again…to live once more with them would be amazing." _Zane thought as a true smile formed on his lips replacing the forced one that he had seconds ago. His eyes closed completely welcoming me the darkness and the numbness that came with it. The feel of Rachel and Miram hands holding his was slowly fading away until he felt nothing. Zane took his last breath. _"To be able to introduce them to Sophia would be a dream come true." _He exhaled feeling himself fall away as everything around him ceased to exist.

* * *

Puck took a deep breath filling his lungs with air to its full capacity as he sat up in bed. The numbness that had consumed him seconds ago before waking from his dream vanished completely as he felt the sheets twisted around his legs, his nails biting into his skin as he clenched his fists, the sweat dripping down his forehead and chest and the rapid pounding of his heart against his chest. As the shock faded away it took him a moment to realize he was in his room and not laying on a bed waiting to die.

Puck took deep breaths to try and calm down as his body trembled. He looked around the room trying to find something that could ground him when his eyes landed on his cell phone he snatched it from the night stand. Puck scrolled down his contacts lists frantically. He stopped when he reached Rachel's number his thumb hovered over the call button, but he could not dial. He scrolled up to Mercedes not knowing why. Sure they talked, but never about anything really personal and he didn't know why he wanted to turn to her at that moment. Ignoring the feeling he scrolled down to Sam's name. _"He might help."_ But Puck pushed the thought away. He didn't want Sam freaking out or getting the wrong idea by calling him around 3am. The only two people left were Finn and Alex. He crossed Finn out, the guy was clueless he probably wouldn't know what to say and would think Puck was either drinking, after all he was never one to turn to someone when he had problems. Puck hesitated on Alex they had been friends since Rachel had introduced them when they were nine. They broke ties unexpectedly three years ago only for him to back and for them to pick up like nothing happened, but something else was amiss. Puck always felt a bond of brotherhood with the guy, but somehow it ran a lot deeper than he thought capable. It was as strange as the fact that Sam Evans was becoming one of his closest friends in an alarming rate. Puck would originally be trying to put some distance or a stop to it, but he didn't, like Rachel and Alex he let Sam become someone he considered family. It should scare the shit out of him, but it didn't, it felt normal.

Puck was brought back from his musings when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked at the screen curious as to see who would be calling him this early in the morning. Alex name appeared on the screen as the incoming call. For the first time since waking up he felt a sense of comfort. Puck was about to answer the call when a drop of water landed on the screen. "What the hell?" He blinked several times to clear his vision. The phone continued to vibrate as he wiped his eyes. "Shit." He cursed vehemently. _"There's no way I'm answering the phone like this! It's too fucking embarrassing even if it's Alex."_ He thought to himself. Puck would never let anyone see his weaker side except for his mother and that one time with Rachel and Alex when he almost got that one kid hospitalized in a fit of anger when he compared him to his father seven years ago. Tears of anger had blurred his vision as he punched the boy drawing out blood as his knuckles tore into the skin. Alex had to pull him off and pin him to the floor to keep him from tearing into the boy's throat.

Puck lay back in his bed as he felt his cell phone stopped vibrating. He lay there in the darkness looking at the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim him again, but fearing what he might see when he slept. Would he witness his death again like he had the night before? Or would he see someone else die? The phone vibrating broke through his dark thoughts. Puck look at it curiously, his mouth curved into a slight grin at the name. Alex was calling again. He wouldn't answer instead he closed his eyes letting the feel of his cell phone vibrating in his hand lull him to sleep.

The door to his room slammed open. "Noah! Mom said to get up you're dropping me off to school!"

Noah eyes snapped open. He was about to snap at his sister that it was too early in the morning, but noticed that the sun was rising. He could have sworn he had barely closed his eyes to sleep. Puck glanced at his cell phone to see he had fifteen missed calls and that it was already 6:20am. "Alright tell mom I'll be down there in a few."

"Mom is making French toast. You better hurry if you want some." Lea winked at him as she said in a sing song voice.

Noah glared at her retreating back. "You eat them all and I'm throwing you down the stairs!"

"I'd like to see you try! I'll probably pull you down with me!" Lea laughed as she ran down the stairs.

Puck fought back a smirk.

* * *

"Good morning Noah."

Puck looked away from his locker to see Rachel standing next to him smiling brightly. For a moment he was dumbstruck since he would be the one to go to her locker and not the other way around. "I have decided that for this morning instead of you coming to my locker and gracing me with you presence I would be the one to grace you with my presence and walk you to homeroom."

Puck felt a smile tug at his lips. After the dream the night before seeing Rachel alive, well and standing before him did wonders to him. He pulled her in a hug catching her off guard. "If I knew you would greet me like this every time I do this Noah I would have done it long ago." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you flirting with me Rach?" Puck asked holding her tight. "I don't think Evans would appreciate that."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt, right?"

Puck pulled away chuckling. "Damn Berry it's not enough that you have the former Quarterback and Basketball team wrapped around your finger, now you want the bad boy huh?"

"You can never have enough." Rachel winked at him.

"Keep acting this way Rachel and I just might challenge Evans for you."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure you would." She sighed patting his arm. "How are you feeling?"

Puck could have easily tried to lie, but he knew Rachel enough that she would except nothing but the truth and could be persistent like hell when she wanted to be. "I've been better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked concerned not liking the few glimpses of sadness in his gaze when he thought no one was looking.

"Not now, but maybe later." Puck said referring to glee. He chose a song he felt reflected how he felt at the moment. Puck looked around noticing that Alex wasn't with her. "Where's Alex?"

"Aww Puck you missed me!"

Puck felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as Alex appeared beside him. "Now I'm regretting I asked for you."

"It's ok Puck I know how you feel about me." Alex sighed dramatically. "You only push me away because you do not want to hurt me." Placing a hand over his heart he continued. "But do not fret dearest I will stay by your side no matter what you may dish out because our love for one another will conquer anything." He said valiantly as he fist pumped.

"Rachel tell Alex to quit embarrassing me. He's ruining my image." Puck whined as people began throwing them weird looks.

"I thought your bad boy image skyrocketed from the fight two days ago." Alex said looking at him curiously.

"You forget it went down a couple of notches when you hugged me yesterday and now this." Puck sighed.

"I see your point." Alex frowned pulling away from him. "Oh well." He grinned. "There's no use complaining over spoiled milk."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What does what have to do with anything?"

Puck glared at him. "Never mind."

Rachel burst out laughing. "Alex leave him alone."

"Alright." Alex smiled at Rachel as he pulled her toward to stand between them as Puck closed his locker. "Let us go to homeroom!" He wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders as Puck wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked into homeroom and took their seats in the back with Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and Santana. Rachel took the seat between Sam and Santana, while Alex sat next to Kurt and across from Santana and Puck took a seat next to Mercedes as he winked at Rachel.

"Should I be worried about Puck?" Sam whispered to Rachel as he leaned closer to her not taking his eyes off a smirking Puck.

"Don't worry, Noah is being Noah." Rachel said affectionately as Sam reached for her hand under the table and twined their fingers together. "You should know where my loyalty lies." She said as her hand tightened around his. Sam bit back a smirk when he met Puck's gaze who gave him a knowing look before rolling his eyes at them.

* * *

Rachel had been walking by herself in the hallway when it happened. A Cheerio had come at her just when she turned the corner and slushied her. The cold sugary substance bit into her skin knocking the air out of her in shock. She was used to it happening, but it never stopped hurting. Laughter echoed in the hallway. Rachel wiped the icy liquid off her eyes and glared at the Cheerio in front of her.

"That's what you get for thinking you have a chance with Sam. Let him go Man Hands he's too good for you." The Cheerio smirked. "You put an end to your relationship with Sam and things will start looking a bit better for you."

"_Relationship? Sam and I aren't dating yet?"_ Rachel thought confused.

"Did you really think that we would do nothing after Jacob put up that blog about Sam and you?"

"What blog?" Rachel asked confused as she looked over the Cheerio's shoulder to see Jacob look away flinching when she looked at him.

"Don't act stupid! He even put pictures of you and Sam together in the auditorium."

Rachel's stomach dropped she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Can you be any more of a bitch to her?"

Rachel and the Cheerio turned to look at the girl that came up to them. She was dressed tomboyish in a pair black baggy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt a size bigger than her normal size. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked at the Cherrio with an eyebrow raised as she chews on gum.

"Who the fuck are you?" the Cheerio snapped.

The girl blew a bubble with her gum before it popped. "My name is Sarah and I'm the one that just might kick your ass if you don't step back." She said grinning while chewing on gum.

"Excuse me!" The Cheerio screeched.

"Did I stutter?" Sarah chuckled.

"I dare you to lay a hand on me bitch." She hissed.

Rachel watched nervously between Sarah and the Cheerio. "Gladly." Sarah was about to raise her fist.

"Amanda."

The Cheerio looked over her shoulder to see her team captain Quinn Fabray standing a few feet from her. Amanda turned to glare at Sarah and Rachel. "This isn't over."

"Far from it I still need to wipe the floor with you." Sarah winked at her.

Amanda scowled before stomping away toward Quinn.

Rachel met Quinn's gaze and saw surprise in them and she looked at her. Quinn turned to Amanda and asked her something. Amanda smiled as she answered her. The anger she saw radiating through Quinn's eyes sent a chill down Rachel's spine before anyone knew what was happening Quinn had slammed Amanda against the lockers and hissed something at her in low voices. Amanda straightened herself and gave Quinn a fowl look before walking off. Quinn looked at her retreating back with her hands clenched at her sides. She looked over her shoulder and met Rachel's gaze with an apologetic look. For a moment Rachel was tempted to walk up to her and ask what that was about.

"Come on." Sarah grabbed Rachel's arm. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel looked at Sarah. "Okay." She let herself be led by the other girl. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Quinn walking away. _"What was that all about?"_

"So…do you like wanna talk about what happened?" Sarah asked once they entered the women's restroom. She grabbed some paper towels and wet them before handing them to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she grabbed the wet paper towels and began cleaning her face and neck. "There's nothing to tell. Those Cheerios have been out to get me with the football team, but not everyone in them. I'm friends with some of them."

Sarah nodded in understating. "Put your hair in the sink, so I can rinse it."

"You don't have-" Rachel didn't bother to finish the sentence when Sarah gave her 'you better do what I say or I will make you' look.

"So let me get this straight." Sarah turned the faucet on and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. "The cheerleaders and football team like picking on you."

"For the most part."

"Damn that sucks." Sarah sighed. "Here I was thinking that I wanted to join the cheerleading squad."

"Why don't you? You're new here?"

"Cus they are mean to my first potential friend that I have here and yea I am. I officially start school here on Monday, but I came here today to check out the school before I begin class."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed.

Sarah chuckled as she wrung Rachel's hair before moving her to the hand dryer. "Oh no." Rachel shook her head. "That will mess up hair."

"Don't worry I got u covered." Sarah took out a small comb from her back pocket. "Bend over." She instructed as she pushed the button to turn the machine on. The next few minutes Sarah spent combing Rachel's air under the hand dryer until it was semi dry. "There you're good."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled grateful.

Sarah looked her over and frowned once her eyes landed on Rachel's stained shirt. "We're going to have to change that." She took off her dark blue shirt before handing it to Rachel. "Here you go."

"I can't take your shirt."

"Yes you can." Sarah said simply as she straightened her white undershirt. "You can come find me on Monday that will give us an excuse to hang out again."

Rachel smiled at her kindly. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, it's cool."

"Don't worry I'll make sure not to sweat in it and wash it before returning it."

Sarah burst out laughing. "That's not what I meant. It's an expression meaning for you not to worry about it."

"Oh." Rachel said slightly embarrassed.

"Well put it on, I promise it's not contagious or anything."

"Oh sorry about that." Rachel quickly took off her shirt.

"Hold up." Sarah grabbed more paper towels and wet them. "You might want to clean your chest a bit considering that the shirt was sticking with your skin."

"Thanks." Rachel quickly wiped herself and used the dry paper towels that Sarah handed her to dry herself before slipping the shirt on. The shirt thing that caught her attention was the smell of vanilla it had.

"Now that's better." Sarah grinned. "Oh yeah before we part ways I never did get your name."

"It's Rachel Berry and your name?"

"I'm Sarah Lancaster."

"Well then Sarah, it's been a pleasure to meet you and thank you for helping me. I'll make sure to return your shirt freshly washed this coming Monday." Rachel thrust her hand out for Sarah to shake. "I think this a wonderful beginning for a blossoming friendship except for the slushie part."

Sarah shook her hand. "I agree and it's been fun getting to know you Rachel."

"I personally think you should still join the Cheerios nonetheless." Rachel winked at her. "I think you might just show them a thing or two."

Sarah chuckled. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." She waved at Rachel as she walked to the door. "I'll see you Monday and try not to get slushied again because I don't know if I'll be there the next time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sarah laughed as she walked out the restroom leaving Rachel smiling with the thought that she had a new friend.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Puck greeted once Rachel took a seat between him and Sam, but what caught his attention was the whiff of vanilla that came for her, the familiar fragrance that only appeared in his dreams. _"Sophia."_ He thought the only person associated with that smell. Puck looked around the cafeteria frantically feeling his heart beat fast within his chest as his palms became sweaty. He swallowed expecting to see her walking around, but a wave of disappointment washed over him when he didn't see her.

"Why is your hair slightly wet?" Sam asked concerned. "Is that a boy's shirt your wearing?" his eyes narrowed on the dark blue shirt Rachel was wearing.

"I got slushied again." Rachel said offhandedly as she took out her fruit to eat. Sam and Puck shared a look over Rachel's head feeling anger overcome them. Zack who had been telling been discussing certain plays they could teach the basketball team with Alex stopped in mid sentence. Alex who had been eating dropped his fork as his head snapped up to look at his younger cousin. Jeff who had been drinking apple juice choked causing one of the players to pat his back. Most of the basketball team that had been within hearing range looked at her worried. Santana cursed, while Brittany and Artie frowned at each other. Tina shook her head, while Mike glared at the table.

"Was it a football player?" Mercedes asked through gritted teeth ready to jump up and march over to their table to give them a piece of her mind.

"No, it was a Cheerio."

"Those bitches." Kurt hissed.

"Excuse you." Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"You already know that you're excluded without me having to say it." Kurt waved at her dismissively.

"Who was it?" Santana asked already getting ready to get up and kick some ass.

Before Rachel could respond Amanda walked past their table and grinned at Rachel before winking at Sam who looked between her and Rachel. Rachel glared at the Cheerio when she saw the way she winked at Sam. Her hand tightened into a fist on top of Sam's thigh. "It's ok. I'm yours." Sam whispered only for her to hear as his hand slid over her fist and held it there. The anger she felt slowly drained away when he twined their fingers together.

"Don't tell me it was that bitch Amanda." Santana got up from her seat before Rachel could say anything. Everyone in the table watched as Santana marched up to Amanda and turned her around. "What is this bullshit that I hear you slushied Rachel?" Santana narrowed her eyes on her. "Do I need to kick your ass?" She stepped closer until there was practically no space between them.

"Fuck off Santana!" Amanda shoved her back. "I've already taken shit from Quinn for it! I don't your ass telling me crap!"

"You did not just push me bitch." Santana swung at Amanda punching her on the nose before grabbing her ponytail and throwing her across the floor.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The football team chanted from their tables as some of the student body stood on their seats.

"Maybe we should get in." Zack said worried as Santana stranded Amanda pining her on the floor.

"Naw let them go at it a little longer." Jeff grinned.

"Get that hoe Santana!" Mercedes yelled.

"Come on babe show her who is boss!" Puck yelled excited.

Alex looked over his shoulder at Puck who shrugged.

"Oh crap their pulling each other's hair!" Jake the freshman who had stood up for Rachel the day before said.

"Keep your eyes wide open boys because this might be your only time to witness a once in a lifetime event!" Jeff announced.

Rachel flinched when Santana smacked Amanda across the face.

"Damn! Did you just see that bitch slap?"

"Even if I didn't see it I heard that shit!"

"Do you think maybe someone should stop them?" Rachel asked watching the way Amanda was pulling at Santana hair and the Latina girl was punching non stop.

"I'm on it." Sam got up from his seat. "Alex."

Alex looked over at him and nodded without Sam having to explain anything. He moved from where he stood and came up behind Santana. In one quick movement he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back off her feet, but that did little to stop her from struggling against him. "Let me go! Let me have at that bitch!"

"Santana, let it go." Alex said calmly, but once he saw Amanda running at them, "Oh crap." He whipped around quickly so his back would take the damage instead of Santana. A second later he felt pain explode in his head from where Amanda hit him. His body went tense waiting for the next hit. "Alex." Santana whispered as she stopped struggling. She looked up at him to see him gritting his teeth.

"That's enough." Sam snapped as he yanked Amanda from behind Alex not caring at the moment that he was being rough. Zack came up to him and took Amanda from him before depositing her in the football team's table. "I think this belongs to you."

Alex let Santana go once he knew that Amanda wouldn't come after her. "I could have handled her." Santana glared up at him.

"I don't doubt it." Alex rubbed the back of his head where Amanda hit him. "I just didn't want you getting more bruised than necessary."

Santana opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say instead she stayed quiet and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks…I guess." She mumbled.

"You look cute with your hair all messed up." Alex smirked.

Santana looked at him in disbelief before turning around as she pulled her scrunchy off and walked to the table fixing her hair. She took her seat next to Sam as she finished fixing her ponytail like nothing happened. "Rachel now you can't say I don't have your back."

"I never doubted you and thank you." Rachel smiled at the Latina.

"You got her, S." Brittany said excited.

"I know I did B."

"Even if Sam and Alex stopped the fight I think you still won S."

"Pssh I know I did." Santana smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the chair with a smirk.

"You ok?" Zack asked Alex concerned as he took a seat.

"I think I'm falling more in love with her." Alex said without thinking.

No one seemed to hear him except for Zack who followed his gaze on to Santana. "I guess I see what you mean with her being hot and if you like the sort of girl that 'can kick my ass if she wants to' type."

"You never did explain about the guy shirt." Sam stated offhandedly completely ignoring the fight that had been taking place seconds ago.

Everyone in the table looked at Sam amused as he took a bite out of his apple trying to keep the image of indifference, but there was a hard look in his eyes that betrayed his body language.

"A friend let me borrow it." Rachel explained. "She was very sweet about it. I'm going to return it to her on Monday."

Puck smirked at the blond. "Sam I am was jealous of a tomboy."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Schue asked grinning as he walked into the choir room. He was excited to hear what songs they chose to sing. They all nodded silently in agreement that they were ready. "Who wants to go first?" he asked as he looked around the room to see that no one was raising their hands. "Do you want me to choose randomly?"

Puck swallowed nervously as his hand slightly shook when he raised it.

"Puck, you would like to go first?" Mr. Schue asked smiling gently at him. He had noticed that Puck had been pretty down lately maybe this assignment was going to be help him.

"Yeah." He got up from his seat and headed to the front where one of the band members handed him a guitar. Puck took a seat on the stool feeling his palms become sweating as his body slightly trembled with every hard thud his heartbeat gave. For a moment he wondered if everyone else could hear his heart beating rapidly. Puck licked his dry lips nervously as his hand that held the hand hovered over the strings.

"You can begin when you'd like." Mr. Schue said hoping to calm Puck down noticing how tense the boy was. _"Is he okay?"_ He wondered concerned. It's the first time he saw Puck acting like this the boy was always confident in what he did and even when he wasn't he would rush in head first.

"_Come on you can do this. Just play the song." _Puck thought to himself forcing his hand to strum the melody of the song. He closed his eyes as he began to sing.

_**I hurt myself today**__**  
**__**To see if I still feel**__**  
**_

Puck opened his eyes and looked at the wall in the back of the classroom not able to look at the others.

_**I focus on the pain**__**  
**__**The only thing that's real**__**  
**_

Images of sitting by himself in a room with empty glass bottles of liquor littering the desk in front of him flashed through his head. Despair gripped him.

_**The needle tears a hole**__**  
**__**The old familiar sting**__**  
**_

His gazed landed on Alex.

_**Try to kill it all away**__**  
**__**But I remember everything**_

__His fingers strummed the strings picking up the melody a little faster. His eyes sought out Rachel who was trying to blink back tears.

_**What have I become**__**  
**__**My sweetest friend**__**  
**_

His eyes met Mercedes before they swept across Alex, Sam, Artie, Rachel and then landing on Santana.

_**Everyone I know goes away**__**  
**__**In the end**__**  
**_

Puck looked away from the Latina who hit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering as her eyes misted. His hands moved harder against the guitar.

_**And you could have it all**__**  
**__**My empire of dirt**__**  
**_

He looked at where Tina was sitting next to Mike squeezing his hand, who looked away from him when she couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. The pain in his eyes was unbearable.

_**I will let you down**__**  
**__**I will make you hurt**_

__He slowed the melody down once more as to how it was at the beginning.

_**I wear this crown of thorns**__**  
**__**Upon my liar's chair**__**  
**_

Quinn buried her head in Finn's shoulder when she felt Puck's gaze on her. Her body trembled as she tried to fight back the sobs.

_**Full of broken thoughts**__**  
**__**I cannot repair**__**  
**_

"**Who are you trying to punish by drinking your life away?"** Miram voice echoed through his head.

_**Beneath the stains of time**__**  
**__**The feelings disappear**__**  
**_

Puck met Sam's gaze.

_**You are someone else**__**  
**__**I am still right here**__**  
**_

Puck strummed the guitar faster picking up the beat.

___**What have I become**__**  
**__**My sweetest friend**__**  
**_

Images of Samuel and Abraham's bodies lying on the floor motionless as fire roared around them consumed him. Rachel lying on a bed with blood becoming paler by the minute as the bleeding continued, her hand going limb in his as her eyes closed. Adam's pale lifeless body lay on a metal bed with only a sheet to cover his body

_**Everyone I know goes away**__**  
**__**In the end**__**  
**_

Samantha's pale form lay on a bed looking up at him and mouthing thank you to him, while she touched his cheek affectionately. He held her hand against his cheek as her eyes slowly closed. The only thing keeping her hand up was him not wanting to let go yet. Miram soft smile forming as her eyes closed seconds after telling her how much she meant to him.

_**And you could have it all**__**  
**__**My empire of dirt**__**  
**_

"**If I could I would take your pain away…but I can't…only you can do that."** Sophia's voice echoed through his head.

_**I will let you down**__**  
**__**I will make you hurt**_

__Instead of slowing the melody down once more Puck's strummed it faster putting more feeling into it. **"I love you."** Was the last thing she whispered to him before they fell asleep. Somewhere along the night she had entered her eternal slumber leaving him to wake up alone with her cold in his arms. He could remember the day like it was only yesterday the pain still fresh in his mind.

_**If I could start again**__**  
**_

Puck felt his eyes burn he had to force himself to continue signing as he felt this throat wanting to close.

_**A million miles away**__**  
**_

Mr. Schue saw the raw pain in Puck's eyes as they misted with tears. A pain that one at his age should have not felt yet.

_**I would keep myself**__**  
**_

Puck's hand stopped moving abruptly only hovering over the strings ending the melody. He closed his eyes as sang the last line a tear slid down his face.

_**I would find a way**__**  
**_

When the song ended no one said anything. The faint sound of crying was heard. Mr. Schue looked around to see Rachel with a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing as tears slid down her face. Santana had her face buried in her hands as her body shook. Brittany rubbed circles on her back as she too tried to blink back tears. Artie had removed his glasses and was rubbing his eyes as him to clear them. Sam sat in his chair rigid as his hands clenched over his knees, his eyes glistening slightly. He blinked several times to clear them. Alex sat next to him with his arms crossed over his chest as he sat against the chair. Mr. Schue couldn't tell if the boy was crying or not due to the sunglasses covering his eyes. Mercedes sat next to Kurt one hand was grabbing his suit jacket and the other was wiping away at any tears that slid down her face. Kurt sat in his chair with his hands on his laps as he took deep breaths, his eyes were slightly red. Tina had her head buried in Mike chest as he hugged and ran his fingers through her hair as if to calm her, but there was a troubled look in his eyes. Quinn clutched on to Finn as she cried. Finn held her close to him and kissed her forehead before looking at Puck concerned.

Puck angrily yanked the guitar off his lap and handed it back to the band member as he got up. Mr. Schue noticed the way his body was tense and knew that the boy at any moment was going to run, but before he could Rachel shot up from her chair and hugged him. Mr. Schue saw the surprise in his eyes before it melted away as tears clouded his eyes once more. A second later Santana got up abruptly and hugged Puck.

"It's ok." Rachel whispered at Puck.

"You're not alone." Santana whispered into his ear.

An image of them kneeling on the floor as they cried and clutching onto each other appeared in his mind. Puck wrapped his arms around them holding them tight.

"Damn it Puck!" Sam got up from his chair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alex asked as Sam and him made their way toward Puck and threw their arms around Santana, Rachel and him.

The image left his head as Puck felt himself being pulled from his memories and into the reality. _"They're not dead. At least not here."_ Puck thought to himself comforted by the feel of their weight.

"Boy, how many times have I told you not drown in your sorrow?" Mercedes wiped her tears away and marched over to them. "Puck you can tell us anything."

"We're family." Artie said from his place.

Puck looked at everyone surrounding him, but when he saw Kurt, Mike, Tina, Quinn and Finn approaching him he knew Artie did not mean just those he knew from his past life, but also those he met in his new life. Everyone in Glee including his mother and Lea where his family. He smiled at Artie who was holding Brittany's hand as they smiled back at him.

Mr. Schue smiled at the scene before him these were his kids. Here before him was the example of what he meant when he said Glee was like a family. They may argue amongst each other and hate on each other here and there, but in the end when one was hurting they pushed their differences aside and got together and in the end that's all that mattered.

With everyone's attention on Puck no one noticed the lone female figure watching him from the doorway. She wiped a tear away when it slid down her face.

Puck felt his heart pound rapidly when he smelled the scent of vanilla. His head snapped up and saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the doorway, but no one was there.

"You okay Noah?"

Puck looked down at Rachel catching the smell of vanilla on her shirt. _"How could I forget?" _He thought to himself as he remembered he caught the same smell in the cafeteria when Rachel sat next to him. _"Didn't she say that a girl let her borrow it?"_ He smiled at Rachel. "I'm fine now."

"Alright!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Who wants to go next?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You can't expect us to go after Noah's performance."

"He practically nailed us to the floor!"

"Noah made mostly everyone cry we can't compete with that!"

"Mr. Schue you trippin'."

"I must agree with Mercedes even though we have an amazing performance planned we can't go up against what Puck brought to the table."

"And whose fault is that?" Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow at them. "No one wanted to go up first only Puck was brave enough."

The group groaned as they went back to their seats. "So I ask again who wants to go next or I can pick at random if you want?"

Alex raised his hand.

"That's what I'm talking about Alex." Mr. Schue grinned. "Come on up!"

Alex took off his sunglasses and handed them to Puck wordlessly. Puck gave him a grateful smile as he slipped them on.

Sam threw Alex a glare as they walked to the front of the choir room. "What the hell?" Sam hissed at Alex with their back facing the rest.

"I know it may not look good, but you gotta trust me. My plan is grade A I swear." Alex whispered to him.

"I'm waiting to hear to here this plan."

"After Puck's signing the girls are sad their defenses surrounding their hearts are running low that's when we step in. We sing our song that will have our girls floating on cloud nine like nothing." Alex snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked worried as he looked over his shoulder to see Rachel looking at him curiously.

Alex patted him on the back. "Of course, we got this." He grinned before going to the school band and telling them what song.

"You better be right." Sam whispered at Alex once he came back to join him.

Alex winked at him. "Don't trip I got your back."

Sam sighed that's what he was worried about. Alex tended to be reckless at times and sometimes things wouldn't go as planned. _"Please don't let this be one of those times."_ He thought as the music began.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I know I said I wouldn't update until late, but I had to get this chapter written ASAP before it left me completely. I can honestly say that I cried when Puck was signing Hurt by Johnny Cash. I love that song and I had planned for Puck to sing it because I felt he had a bittersweet ending for being that last one to outlive everyone else. I know that Nine Inch Nails sang it first and I love their version to, but I felt Johnny Cash version fitted Puck more. I suggest if you can watch the music video, it's amazing and almost brought tears to my eyes when I watched it. There's just something in Mr. Cash's voice when he sings this song that pulls at my heart and makes it ache. I had originally planned for Sam, Alex, Rachel and Santana to sing their songs in this chapter, but I couldn't keep writing after Puck's scene. I had to replay the song several times trying to convey Puck's pain with the lyrics and tried to make everyone else emotions realistic as they heard Puck sing. I just hope I did it justice. On a much brighter note I want to thank everyone who added this fic to their favorites, alerts or reviewed you have no idea who much it means to me when you do. I enjoy hearing from you guys. And on that note please don't forget to review telling me what you think and if I did well on Puck's scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam could feel Alex gaze on him as the song began. _"Come on Sam. There's no turning back."_ He turned around just as his part started his eyes landing on Rachel.

_**I've been searching for you**__**  
**__**I heard a cry within my soul**__**  
**_

He placed his hand over his heart and fisted his shirt.

_**I've never had a yearning quite like this before**__**  
**__**Now that you are walking right through my door**___

Alex turned around and looked at Brittany tenderly.

_**All of my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been?**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

Artie shook his hand chuckling when Brittany grabbed his hand like that of a mother getting excited over his child performing as Alex sang.

_**And if that day comes**__**  
**__**I know we could win**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**___

Sam walked closer toward Rachel.

_**A sacred gift of heaven**__**  
**__**For better, worse, wherever**__**  
**_

Rachel held her breath as Sam stood in front of her and gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

_**And I would never let somebody break you down**__**  
**__**Nor take your crown, never**___

Alex walked toward the other side of the room where Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike and Tina where at. He winked at Quinn who shook her head, while grinning as Finn semi glared at him.

_**All of my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been?**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

He strolled up the stairs toward Mercedes and grabbed her hand, while she tried not to laugh as he met Kurt's gaze and winked. Kurt shook his head trying to hide his smile.

_**And if that day comes**__**  
**__**I know we could win**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

Alex smiled at Tina as he sang.

_**And every time **_

Sam crouched down until he was in the same eye level as Rachel.

_**I've always known**__**  
**_

Alex high fived Mike grinning.

_**That you were there,**_

Sam traced his hand down the column of Rachel's neck to the curve of her shoulder and down her arm slowly.

_**upon your throne**__**  
**_

Alex slowly walked down the stairs until he reached the bottom and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

_**A lonely queen **_

Sam held Rachel's gaze as he held her hand.

_**without her king**__**  
**_

Alex practically glides over the floor toward Sam before pointing at Santana dramatically as he sang the next line.

_**I longed for you, **_

Sam placed Rachel's hand over his heart as he raised his voice placing every emotion he had for her in the next line.

_**my love forever**___

Alex walked toward Santana ignoring the way she was shaking her head no at him.

_**All of my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been?**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

Santana buried her face in hands knowing that he would still come toward her. A moment later her hands were pulled from her face gently as she stared into a pair of sapphire eyes.

_**And if that day comes**__**  
**__**I know we could win**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**___

Sam began to sing the chorus as he pulled Rachel closer to him as he leaned forward.

_**All of my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been?**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

He smiled at Rachel when he noticed how flush her face became.

_**And if that day comes**__**  
**__**I know we could win**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**___

"You're so embarrassing." Santana whispered to Alex, but did nothing to stop him as he placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned into his touch her eyes closing as his hands slowly moved over her arms to the curve of her shoulders until they moved down her back until his hands stopped at her waist. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer.

_**All of my life**__**  
**__**Where have you been?**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Alex pull away abruptly only to see Sam tugging Alex away. She had half a mind to tell him off, but calmed down when Alex smiled at her warmly as he continued to sing.

_**And if that day comes**__**  
**__**I know we could win**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**___

Sam tapped Alex arm glancing at Puck quickly before meeting his gaze as he sang. Alex grinned.

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

Alex walked to where Puck was sitting with Sam right behind him as he sang his part. They both stood on either side of his chair.

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

By the time Puck noticed what they were doing they had grabbed him by each arm and hauled him to his feet. Puck still in shock put up no fight as they moved him to the front of the room. "Sing with us." Alex whispered to him as Sam sang the next line.

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**_

Puck shook his head grinning as he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders and sang the next line.

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**___

Instead of going singing one by one line each like they had been doing, the three of them sang together as they swayed side to side with the song.

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**__**  
**__**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

The moment the song ended Sam, Puck and Alex bowed to the crowd a second later the room burst with whistles and loud clapping. "Those are my boys!"Mercedes yelled standing up, while Kurt stood next to her clapping as he smiled. Santana and Rachel were both standing on their chairs as they clapped excited for them. "That's my man right there!" Santana yelled excited. It wasn't until Alex head snapped up to meet her gaze did she realize her mistake. No one seemed to notice as they continued clapping and yelling. Rachel walked up to Sam and grabbed his shirt.

Mr. Schue watched curiously as the room went silent. Rachel tugged on Sam's shirt, who leaned towards her looking at her tenderly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Mr. Schue had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how red Sam was getting as he looked at Rachel love struck.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" Tina exclaimed just as the room broke out with catcalls from Mike, Artie, Puck and Alex. Finn frowned at them, while Quinn looked at them inquisitive. Mercedes and Kurt chuckled as Rachel shied away from Sam.

"Okay class quiet down." Mr. Schue raised his voice deciding to give Rachel and Sam a break. "Everyone back to your seats." He said as he came to stand in front of the class.

"Come on lover boy." Puck said shoving Sam forward who stumbled toward Rachel and walked her to her seat before going to his own. "And don't think I didn't see what you were doing." Puck turned to Alex who was giving him an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex walked toward his seat with Puck following.

"Sure you don't." Puck grinned. "It wasn't enough you were flirty with every girl in the room you just had to cop a field with S, huh?"

Instead of responding Alex elbowed Puck on the ribs effectively getting him to shut up as he groaned in pain when Santana threw him a glare. _"Oh man. There goes being her man."_ He thought to himself as he sighed.

"Thank you Sam and Alex for a wonderful performance and dedicating to your significant other or…" Mr. Schue looked directly at Alex amused, "others."

Alex slouched in his chair when he felt more than saw Santana's glare on him again.

"Come on Mr. Schue let Alex off the hook. It's not his fault he's a flirt." Puck said grinning when he noticed the dirty looks Santana was giving Alex.

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow when he saw Alex elbow Puck in the ribs…again. "Sam maybe you should switch seats with Puck."

"Okay." Sam got up and looked at Puck curiously as he held his ribs when they switched seats. He glanced at Alex to see him in a shrouded in sadness. "You ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex simply stated looking at the floor like a child. Brittany as if sensing his distress turned in her chair and patted his hand. "She'll get over it." She whispered to him as she motioned to Santana.

Sam was finally able to put the pieces together as to why Alex was depressed after just signing a love song. There was only one person…well two that could affect the teenage boy greatly. He patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry before you know it she will be singing songs for you."

"Does anyone else want to come up next?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel."

"I would like to go next with Santana." She said smiling.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Schue. "Come on down Ms. Berry and Ms. Lopez." He walked toward the seat he had been sitting on the last performances as Rachel and Santana stood up from their chairs and went to the front of the class. "You may begin whenever you'd like."

Rachel looked at Brad and nodded to begin. He looked at the school band signaling for them to begin. She walked toward the piano and placed her hand on it.

_**I didn't hear you leave**__**  
**__**I wonder how am I still here**_

She met Sam's gaze as she looked up when she began to walk around the piano her hand slowly moving over it as she sang.

_**And I don't want to move a thing**__**  
**__**It might change my memory**___

Santana looked at the floor as she sang.

_**Oh I am what I am**__**  
**__**I do what I want**_

She slowly looked up past Brittany and Artie and met Alex's gaze the anger she felt for him moments ago for flirting with the other girls vanished into thin air.

_**But I can't hide**___

After circling the piano Rachel walked to the front.

_**And I won't go**__**  
**__**I won't sleep**_

She put more emotion into her voice as she.

_**I can't breathe**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

Santana closed her eyes as she shook her head singing,

_**And I won't leave**__**  
**__**I can't hide**_

Her hands clenched at her sides.

_**I cannot be**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

Rachel looked at Mercedes and Kurt as she swayed to the beat of the song.

_**I don't want to call my friends**__**  
**__**For they might wake me from this dream**_

Her eyes lowered to the floor once more as she remembered the feeling of nostalgia that would overwhelm her when Samuel had to leave her side.

_**And I can't leave this bed**__**  
**__**Risk forgetting all that's been**___

Santana always prided herself in her strength in this life and her last one…until she met him.

_**Oh I am what I am**__**  
**__**I do what I want**_

But the strength did little to protect her from the pain of losing him. No matter how much time she dedicated trying to distract herself from losing him it wouldn't leave her.

_**But I can't hide**___

**"I'll come back for you."** Samuel's voice echoed in Rachel's mind as she sang.

___**And I won't go**__**  
**__**I won't sleep**__**  
**_

She placed her hand over her heart and gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly in her fist.

_**I can't breathe**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

**"I thought that you would not come back." **Santana could remember seeing the resentment in Abraham's eyes being overshadowed by relief as she stood before him.

_**I won't leave**__**  
**__**I can't hide**_

The day he died a part of her had died with him. Her mind would constantly be playing tricks on her when every pair of blue eyes that resembled sapphire she could only see him. Every dark figure in the corner of her eye reminded her of him when the first few times they had met he wouldn't approach her, but watch from a far thinking that she hadn't noticed him. Long after he was gone her eyes would search frantically for any sign of him even when she knew there would never be one again.

_**I cannot be**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here**___

Rachel walked toward Sam putting more emotion in her voice.

_**I won't go**__**  
**__**And I won't sleep**_

Once she was standing in front of him she placed her hand gently on his cheek and watched as his eyes slightly widened before he surrendered to her touch.

_**And I can't breathe**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

**"Wait for me." **Were the final words he had told her. Santana could feel her throat closing, but forced the words out.

_**And I won't leave**__**  
**__**I can't hide**_

She had waited for him until the day she had died and had continued to wait. A part of her had been looking for him in other men even when her memories had been locked away. Wanting to fill the whole within her, but along the way she had lost herself going through various boys sleeping with them and manipulating them anyway she could trying to find what she had lost.

_**I cannot be**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

Rachel closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Sam's.

_**Oh I am what I am**__**  
**__**I do what I want**__**  
**__**But I can't hide**___

Rachel and Santana began to sing together. Their voices joining as one, enthralling everyone in the room.

___**And I won't go**__**  
**__**I won't sleep**__**  
**__**And I can't breathe**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

Brittany leaned her head against her Artie's shoulder as she held his hand and began to sing the song, but only loud enough for him to hear.

_**I won't leave**__**  
**__**I can't hide**__**  
**__**I cannot be**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here**___

Alex clenched his hands into fists when he saw the sadness in her gaze, it took everything he had to stay seated in his chair when he saw Santana's eyes misted with tears.

_**And I won't go**__**  
**__**And I won't sleep**__**  
**__**And I can't breathe**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**___

Santana sang the last verse of the song as Rachel pulled away from Sam and came to join her in the front. She tried to blink her tears back, but they silently slid down her face.

_**I won't leave**__**  
**__**I can't hide**_

"_Maybe this pain was my punishment for taking advantage of him." _She thought to herself as her voice cracked when she sang the last two lines.

_**I cannot be**__**  
**__**Until you're resting here with me**_

The room remained silent when the song ended. Santana felt that at any moment her knees would give out under as if sensing her distress Rachel grabbed her hand. Mercedes was the first to break through her shock of seeing the strong Latina cry once more when singing a song. From everyone in the room next to Rachel, Puck, Sam and Alex, Mercedes knew how the song could affect Santana to the point of tears especially when the source of her pain was in the room.

Kurt and Tina shortly followed Mercedes example of clapping as Puck, Artie and Mike whistled. "That's my girl!" Sam yelled before whistling. Quinn was smiling as she clapped even she had to admit the song was beautifully sung, while Finn clapped frowning as he glanced between Rachel and Sam. Alex remained seated as he watched Santana stare at the floor. _"Look at me. Look back at me!" _He thought desperately as his knuckles became white.

"That was an amazing performance girls." Mr. Schue said as he got up from his chair clapping. He walked over to them making sure to stand in front of Santana to block the view of the others seeing her cry. Even he knew how Santana prided herself in looking strong and hated letting anyone see her in such a weakened state. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned as she wiped her tears.

"I need to go." Santana whispered to him through her tears.

"Of course you can." Mr. Schue said wanting to comfort her, but knowing it was unethical. After taking them under his wing for a little over two years he thought of them as his children and couldn't help, but to worry when one of them was in pain.

"Thank you." Santana said as she grabbed her backpack from beside her chair ignoring the looks everyone was giving her. Without a word or glance toward them she ran out the room.

"_No!"_ Alex mind yelled. _"She can't leave me! Not like the other times!" _He stood from his chair abruptly knocking backward. _"Not again! I won't let her!" _Without a word Alex ran after her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked alarmed as he saw the desperation in the boy's eyes when he ran past him, but Alex did not answer him as he ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Tina asked breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Maybe I should go after them." Mr. Schue frowned.

Rachel placed a hand on his arm. "Don't."

"It's best to let them go." Sam said as he walked toward Rachel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her toward him.

"They have a lot to sort out." Puck sighed as he righted the chair Alex had tipped over.

"They have history Mr. Schue." Mercedes said smiling.

"You owe me some juicy details." Kurt said pointing at her.

* * *

Santana ran down the hallway willing her tears to stop. _"I have to get out of here! Away from him!"_ she wiped at her tears furiously.

"Santana!"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. _"It can't be." _She glanced over her shoulder to Alex running toward her. _"No!"_ She pushed her legs harder trying to put as much distance from him as she could.

"Damn it Santana! Stop running!"

She ignored him as she continued to run but knew it was futile when she heard his footsteps closer to her. Just when she was about to turn the corner his hand wrapped around her arm a sense of relief washed over her as he tugged her to face him. She felt his hands grasped her arms. "Look at me!" he growled, but Santana refused. A part of her ached to listen to him, but another part did not want him to see her weak, it hurt too much. Instead she looked at the floor.

"I am tired of you running from me. If you do not feel the same for me then just tell me."

Santana couldn't ignore the pain she heard in his voice and looked up to see the pain in his sapphire eyes. Her heart gave a painful thud. "I married you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything." Alex said as he cornered her against the lockers. "You agreed after I asked you three times and each time you denied me you ran away."

"I came back!"

"Which makes me wonder, why you left in the first place!" Alex pressed his forehead against the lockers feeling the coolness of the metal calm him a bit. His throat went dry knowing that at any moment she could slip from his grasp and he would do nothing to stop her if meant that she would be happy away from him. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you left me those times?"

Santana shook her head. "It wasn't you, it was me." She said as memories flooded her mind. She had sworn to herself to never let a man have power over her life not like her father did with her mother. When he left them for another woman it broke her mother to pieces, shortly after her mother had died from depression leaving her alone. Samantha promised herself she would not let a man have that power over her, but then Abraham had come to her life changing everything. He was like no other man she had ever stumbled upon. He didn't hesitate to speak his mind, was honest to the point of being blunt and whenever she included herself in a conversation he wouldn't ridicule her thoughts, but hear and indulged her in a conversation when other men were threatened by her intellectualness.

They became fast friends with him inviting her to his estate to meet Samuel and Zane and his frequent visits when he called upon her, while he was in the city. It didn't come to as a surprise to her when he pursued romantically, she had welcomed it wholeheartedly until he had asked her to marry him. It took everything she had to refuse him and ran away because he of the power he had to mend and break her so easily. A man who had power and wealth wanted to marry a girl that was below the noble class. She had feared that he would grow bored of her and leave her for another woman did like her father had with her mother. A year later she had returned expecting to him either be engaged or married to another woman of his position, but instead he was single, while Zane was becoming the society's notorious scoundrel with his devilish good looks and taking every opportunity he had when a woman invited him to her bed and Samuel was discreetly glancing at Rachel of Montclair when he thought no one was looking. She could never forget the lifeless look Abraham had in his eyes that night until she walked through the crowd toward him and saw the way they lit up taking the breath from her. They picked off from where they left off as friends.

As time went by their friendship escalated once more into something far more. She knew what was coming and waited for it, the thought of it filling her heart with joy and fear. Six months after her return Abraham had asked for her hand in marriage once more and again she denied him. The following day before the sun broke the horizon she left leaving behind only a letter with an apology and farewell. In the end she came back to him a year later. Zane had opened the door greeting her with a fowl scowl Samuel had to step in to keep Zane from insulting her. Samuel gave her a disapproving look before telling her where she could find Abraham. The sight him drinking himself to a stupor in his study brought tears to her eyes. The once strong man she knew was gone. She could see the resentment overshadowed by relief in his eyes as he regarded her. **"I thought that you would not come back." ** Was his response. She had to blink her tears away as she ran to him and held him in her arms. The third time he asked her to marry she had said yes without hesitating, but the relationship between them had changed drastically. Abraham was no longer the affectionate man she had met. He still talked to her and heard her opinions, but he wouldn't show any public display of affection like he used to when he had been courting her before she left the second time. The only moments he did so was in their bedroom, and the only people he allowed to see them in such way was either the servants, Rachel, Samuel, Zane, Adam or Miram.

Their relationship had turned to the better when she got pregnant. Abraham had wanted a family with her and when she told him the news it brought a spark back into their relationship. He went back to being overprotective and overbearing affectionate and she took in every moment greedily. They still had their arguments, but that was to be expected when two hard headed people each thought they were correct and wouldn't back down. If only she had known that he would die shortly after, she would have never wasted time running from him instead she would have run toward him.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that. I'd be rich." Alex said sarcastically bringing Santana back to reality.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I don't care for you apologies!" Alex slammed his fist against the lockers behind her. "I'm tired of hearing and reading them!" he punched the lockers with every word feeling centuries of pent up rage and hurt seeping out. "Just tell me if you don't feel the same for me." He swallowed as his body trembled slightly. "End my torment."

Santana felt more than saw his body go tense as he kept her trapped between the lockers and him. Seeing the struggle within him made her want to reach for him. She placed her hands on his waist and slowly moved them to his back where she slid them up and clutched on his shirt as she pressed her body against his. She felt him tense all over before slowly relaxing into her touch.

"Don't play with me." Alex whispered trying to fight the feel of her against him the ache to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He couldn't let this get to him not when she hadn't answered him. Part of him knew that if she decided to leave him he would spend the rest of his life pinning after her. Wasting away as she fell for another and he would look after her making sure no harm came to her.

"I'm not." Santana whispered against his shoulder. As he pulled away and looked down at her with those tender eyes mingled with pain she knew that even if she were to leave him she would only come back to him. _"I wasted a lifetime running from him and only to regret it in the end when I only succeeded in hurting both of us. I don't want that." _"I don't want to run anymore…I want to stay with you." To prove her point she went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

Every pain, regret and mistake from centuries ago stopped hurting in that one moment. Alex wrapped his arms around Santana pressing her body against his relishing in the feel of her. Santana pulled back and smiled at him. "I want to begin again with you by my side, will you give us a chance?" she asked.

Alex grinned. "I thought by now you would already know that I will gladly take anything you're willing to give me."

"Just making sure." Santana grinned as Alex laughed.

* * *

"Hey Alex." Rachel greeted her older cousin with a raised eyebrow when she walked into the kitchen to see him parading around shirtless.

"Hi Rach." Alex looked away from the fridge and smiled at her before going back to take out two cans of sodas and setting them on the counter. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a pack chips ahoy and two bags of chips.

"I was wondering what happened to you since you didn't come back to glee and forgot your backpack." Rachel held it out for him.

"Thanks Rach." He grabbed the backpack and swung it over one shoulder. "I met up with Santana."

"And?"

"And what?"

Rachel sighed irritated. "Details Alex! Tell me what happened!"

"Well we fixed things." Alex grabbed the two bags of chips on one and the two cans of soda with his other hand. "Can you be doll and put the cookies on my arm?"

Rachel grabbed the pack and put it on his arm. "So does that mean you're dating?"

"What?" Alex asked surprised.

"Alex I'm not dense. I see the way you look at Santana she's your Samantha." Rachel grinned.

Alex looked at the floor slightly blushing. "No we aren't, at least I don't think so. We haven't talked about it."

"Awww." Rachel pulled on Alex's cheeks. "You are too adorable."

"Rachel." Alex complained slightly pouting.

"You're too much for me to handle." Rachel hugged him giggling.

Alex sighed. "Alright Rachel I know I'm too adorable for you to resist, but let me point out your not helping me by boosting my ego."

Rachel pulled back with a serious face. "You're right! I mustn't cuddle you."

"It's alright." Alex grinned. "If it's makes you feel better your also adorable."

"Psssh I already knew that." Rachel said as she flipped her hair.

"Conceited!" Alex raised an eyebrow at her smiling. "I think someone has been hanging around Santana too much."

"Oh whatever." Rachel smiled waving him off. "Why do you have all that junk food?"

"I'm hungry." Alex shrugged. "If you need me I'll be in room."

"Okay….oh yeah before I forget." Rachel looked over her shoulder at her cousin. "Sam said he's holding a guy's night out with Puck and Artie tonight. You have to show up."

"Did he tell you where?" Alex asked curiously.

"Nope. He said he'll text you with the details."

"Alright. Thanks Rach." Alex walked out the kitchen quickly. As walked past the dining room and through the living room to get to the stairs Alex couldn't help, but to think he forgot to mention something to Rachel. He climbed up the stairs and walked toward the room once reaching his closed door he realized his predicament. Since he couldn't open the door nor knock he decided to kick the door.

"Geez, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Santana asked him glaring slightly as she opened the door for him.

"As you can see my hands are full bearing food." Alex walked into the room and placed the cans of sodas on the night stand next to his bed.

Santana closed the door behind him. "I hope you know that junk food isn't really food."

"It has the word food in it."

"I know it does, but…" Santana didn't bother to finish the sentence when she saw the slight frown on his face. She had to bite back a smile.

"I was going to cook something for you, but you didn't want to me to be gone too long." Alex rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I can go back to the kitchen and cook something up."

"No, it's fine."

"…I can order pizza if you want."

Santana chuckled as she climbed on top of his bed and sat up against the pillows they had piled up against the wall, while they had been watching TV for the past half hour in his room. She patted the spot next to her. "Come and sit with me. I'll eat later."

"But you didn't eat lunch today." Alex frowned at her as he took a seat next to her. Santana looked at him surprised she didn't think anyone had noticed. "I'm not hungry at the moment."

"Okay." Alex sighed not wanting to pressure her and have her snap at him. He reached for the remote and began to channel surf. "Oh crap! Resident Evil Apocalypse is on!" He put more volume on the TV. He reached for a bag of chips as Santana snuggled up next to him. Alex placed the bag on both their legs since he couldn't place it between them. "GTA, Motherfucker!" Alex said at the same time Mike Epps did on the screen before running over the zombie. "Yeah! Ten points!"

Santana looked at Alex amused as he watched the movie fascinated. He took a potato chip out the bag and ate it before taking out another one and holding it up to Santana's mouth. She glanced at him to see him watching the movie, when he kept it there for a while when she didn't take a bite, she got his meaning without him having to say anything. Santana ate the potato chip from his hand. "Happy," she said.

"Very." Alex smiled at her before he reached in the bag and ate another one then offered her another. This continued until they were halfway done with the bag and Santana couldn't eat anymore. "No more Alex. I'm full."

Alex simply ate the chip before reaching for the soda on the night stand and taking a sip before he made her take a sip. "Is this your way of discreetly feeding me?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Alex took his eyes off the screen to wink at her. "Maybe." He turned back to the TV as Santana snuggled closer to him with her head on his shoulder. _"I'll just close my eyes for a moment."_ Santana thought to herself closing her eyes.

* * *

Rachel was doing her homework on the coffee table in the living room when she heard a car pulling in the driveway. "It can't be." She whispered placing her pencil down and walked toward the front the door just as it opened to see two men dressed in suits walking in with suitcases. "Dad! Daddy!" she ran to them just as her daddy Leroy dropped his luggage to envelope her in his arms holding her tightly.

"Told you our baby girl would miss us." Leroy said smiling playfully at Hiram.

"How has my little Star been?" Hiram asked holding his arms out as Rachel turned to him and hugged him. He held his daughter closely. "Sorry we had to be gone for long. I do hope Alex has kept you company."

"Dad." Rachel pulled away frowning at him. "I almost hit Alex with the bat daddy gave me years ago because I thought he was a burglar. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

Leroy burst out laughing. "That's my baby girl." He patted her Rachel's head affectionately.

"Daddy, it's no laughing matter." Rachel turned to him frowning.

"Well Alex wasn't hurt, right?" Hiram asked concerned for his nephew.

"No, he's fine dad. He was able to duck in time."

Hiram chuckled. "I think you will have to tell me everything from the beginning sweetheart, but first let Leroy and I unpack and dress into something more comfortable."

"Alright dad and before you ask Alex is in his room."

"Thank you darling." Hiram kissed her forehead before picking up his luggage as heading toward the stairs with Leroy behind him. Once inside their room Hiram put the suitcases in the corner in the room before throwing his suit jacket on the bed carelessly with his tie following shortly after. He unbuttoned his long sleeve and took it off as he took his shoes off. He stayed with his undershirt and slacks on as he walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Leroy asked his husband amused.

Hiram grinned at him as he opened the door. "Later first I have to see Alex."

Leroy chuckled as Hiram left the room knowing how close he used to be with his nephew.

Hiram walked to Alex room and knocked on the door when he heard the TV, but no answer came. He opened the door cautiously and walked in to see Alex sleeping with a Latina girl next to him. The girl was snuggled up next to him with her leg over his waist and her hand on his chest over his heart. A smile curved on her lips. Alex had a wrapped around the girl holding her close to him, while his other hand was twined with the one she had on his chest over his heart. _"It hasn't even been a week and he already has a girl."_ Hiram felt a smile tug at his lips as he turned off the TV a moment later he heard a slight gasp.

Hiram turned to the doorway to see Leroy standing there with a hand over his mouth. He walked toward him and closed the door to Alex room. "Oh my, he already brought a girl home." Leroy grinned. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Ssshh. Keep your voice down. We don't want to wake them."

"You're right. We must go ask Rachel." Leroy whispered excited before running down the hallway toward the stairs. Hiram shook his head chuckling as he followed Leroy to Rachel at a more calmly pace.

"Rachel." Leroy took a seat next to his daughter. "Who's the girl Alex brought home?"

"What girl?" Rachel asked confused looking away from her homework to her daddy.

Leroy gasped as he looked over at Hiram. "It's a secret love affair!"

"Darling I think you might be jumping the gun here."

"Rachel doesn't know."

"What secret love affair?" Rachel asked curiously looking between both her dads.

"It's nothing." Leroy smiled at her. "Do you need help with your homework?" he asked changing the subject before Rachel could pursue the subject.

* * *

Alex woke up to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on top of the night stand. He blinked several times to focus his vision. He glanced down to see Santana snuggled up against him and smirked when he saw the position they were in. _"I could get used to waking up like this."_ Alex pressed a kiss against her forehead as he untangled his hand from hers and reached for his cell phone. He flipped the phone open to see Sam had texted him. _**Breadstix in fifteen minutes.**_

"_**Alright. C u in a few. =D" **_Alex texted back before slowly untangling himself from Santana. He sighed as he looked down at her sleeping form. A part of him wanted to text Sam that he couldn't make it, but Puck needed him and if he were a good friend he'd go no matter what. Alex rearranged the covers around her to make sure she was tucked safely under them. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw her snuggle under the covers. He walked to his closet and pulled out a black muscle shirt before putting it on. Alex went to his mirror and ran his fingers through his hair quickly making it look decent before grabbing his wallet. "I'll see you later babe." He whispered to Santana kissing her forehead once more before heading out the room making sure to close the door softly behind him. He jogged down the stairs. "Rach!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Alex ran toward the kitchen. "Sam texted me to head out already. I wanted to tell you that Santana is asleep in -" Alex didn't finish his sentence as he froze in the doorway when he saw his uncle Hiram and Leroy helping Rachel cook dinner. "Uncle Hiram! Uncle Leroy!" He said grinning.

"Look how much you've grown!" Leroy ran to him pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Leroy I don't think he can breathe."

"My apologizes it's just that it has been too long." Leroy smiled apologetically at Alex.

"It's cool."

"How has my boy been?" Hiram pulled Alex into a one arm hug.

"I've been good since I got here." Alex answered truthfully as he returned his uncle's hug.

"I'm happy to hear that." Hiram stepped back looking over his nephew curiously. "Now does this Santana happen to be the girl in your room?"

"Santana is in your room?" Rachel looked at Alex suspiciously.

"I kinda forgot to tell you earlier." Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But we weren't doing anything except watching TV and eating I swear."

"That would explain why you were shirtless." Leroy said chuckling.

"It was hot."

"uhuh."

"Uncle Hiram…"

"You reap what you sow, now take the burn."

"Rachel…"

"Sorry Alex I'm staying out of this one."

"I swear we did nothing. She was having a hard day."

"Aww Alex." Leroy pulled wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "That's sweet of you to be a gentleman, so is she your girlfriend?"

"No…she's someone important to me."

Hiram noticing the flushed face of his nephew decided to let him off the hook. "So what do you want us to do for the girl?"

"Sam texted me to meet with Noah, Artie and him for a guys night out right now, so I can't stay until Santana wakes up. I was wondering if she can have dinner with you because she hasn't eaten and she refused for me to cook or order pizza."

"Of course she can." Rachel answered for her dads. "Don't worry I'll make sure she eats."

"Thanks Rach. You know I would stay, but Noah…"

"Go ahead Alex. Help Sam and Artie bring Noah's spirits up again."

"I'll try."

"What's wrong with Noah?" Leroy asked concerned.

"He's going through some emotional problems." Rachel frowned.

"Poor boy." Hiram sighed. "Take the Mercedes Benz Alex." He threw the car keys at his nephew. "Make sure to return it without a scratch.

"Sweet!" Alex caught the keys in mid air. "Don't worry uncle I'll take good care of it."

"Go on Alex don't make your friends wait." Leroy shooed him out the kitchen.

"Thanks again." Alex grinned at Rachel. "I'll tell Sam you said hi."

"Who's Sam?" Hiram asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Her beau!" Alex said over his shoulder as he ran out the kitchen.

"Alex! I'll make you pay for this!"

"I love you too Rachel!" He yelled back as he closed the door grinning.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors and I hope you did enjoy the chapter. The song that Sam and Axel sang was Again by Lenny Kravitz and the song Rachel and Santana sang was Here With Me by Dido. I wanted to develop Alex relationship with Santana a bit more in this chapter and I hope I was able to do this as well as bring the Berry dads since they will play a semi big part. Next chapter I will return with the flashbacks again. I'm happy to announce that I am done with my midterm and turned it in today. Hopefully I get a good grade *crosses fingers*. I got one on my exams back and I ended up getting an A! So thank you to everyone who had wished me luck! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter you have no idea how much it means to me especially since I poured so my feelings into it for Puck. I'm sorry for those who cried or were close to tears, but I'm also happy that I was able to pull off what I did with Puck. Thank you everyone! I'll try to update soon again. On that note please review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**I want us to be friends Puck."**_

Puck felt his left eye twitch when he read the text Lauren sent him three times. _**"What?"**_ He texted back not believing what he had read.

A few seconds later his answer came. _**"I'm breaking up wit u Puckerman. U as well as I know that things aren't working out. We better as friends (^_^)**_

Puck gritted his teeth. _"She could have at least broken up with me in person." _He thought slightly irritated. _"She even put a happy face."_ Puck sighed. His day was only getting shittier, but surprisingly Lauren breaking up with him was the last thing on his mind and it didn't affect him as much as he thought he would. Puck lay on his bed looking at the ceiling contemplating what to do with his Friday night. He could probably call Rachel up and try watching a movie with her and Alex, but thought against it. Alex was having his own issues with Santana and the guy didn't even come back to glee after running after her.

Puck found himself sighing again as he turned to lie on his stomach. "What to do?" he asked himself bored out of his mind. It was barely going to be 6:30 pm and his mom was still making dinner. "I wonder what Lea's up to?" he asked himself grinning as he thought of ways to bug her. He was brought out of his diabolical plans of making his younger sister's life a living hell for the day when his door burst open with a grinning Sam.

"Puck! What are you doing just laying down there? I thought we were going out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you…didn't I?" Sam frowned at Puck when he saw the confused look on his face. "I told Rachel…"

"Yeah Sam, like telling Rachel automatically means you told me."

"Well I thought I did. Anyways…" Sam walked over to Puck closet and pulled out a random shirt before throwing it at him. "Dress up I'm taking you to eat. Artie is downstairs with Lea at the moment and Alex is probably on his way toward Breadstix as we speak." When Puck opened his mouth to protest Sam shut him up with a glare. "If you don't cooperate we can always to do it the hard way, which involves me dragging you out the room, pushing you down the stairs which can result into a few broken bones here and there and then some more dragging until you're inside my car. I would refuse to take you to the hospital until after we have eaten."

Puck debated on provoking Sam to see if he would do what he said, but when he saw the hard look in his eyes Puck thought better of it. _"Note to self: remember to try not getting on Sam's bad side." _"Fine." Puck took off his wrinkled shirt. "Dude give me some privacy." He said when he saw Sam leaning against the doorway glaring at him.

"Shut it Puckerman, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Puck stopped midway putting his shirt on as he raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam realizing how wrong his words sounded turned red. "Damn it Puck! You know what I mean." He looked at the wall.

Puck chuckled. "It's ok Sam I won't tell Rachel." He winked.

Sam threw his hands in the air. "It's not even like that!"

"uhuh."

"I'll wait for you down stairs."

"Come on Sam don't be like that." Puck grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket as he ran after Sam closing the door behind him. "It's ok if you feel that way for me. I'm flattered."

"Shove it!" Sam flicked him off as he walked down the stairs ignoring Puck's laughter. "Artie we're leaving!" Sam walked past Lea ruffling her hair affectionately. "We're leaving Mrs. Puckerman. I'll make sure to bring Puck back safely."

Mrs. Puckerman walked out the kitchen and smiled at the boys. "Thank you Sam for taking my Noah out."

"Mom you act like I don't go out."

"Of course you do, but mostly with girls. It's nice seeing some boys around." Mrs. Puckerman looked at Sam and Artie. "The only two boys I have met that are his friends were Alex and Finn, but even they don't come over anymore." She sighed. "It would be nice to have you both over for dinner one day."

"That would nice." Artie smiled at her.

"It would be an honor Mrs. Puckerman. I'll even bring our friend Alex with us."

"Alex?" Mrs. Puckerman looked at them inquisitive. "Do you mean Alex as in Alex Rodriguez?"

"Yes that's him. You know him?" Artie asked curiously.

"Of course I know him!" Mrs. Puckerman exploded before glaring at Puck. "Why didn't you tell me he returned? I could have invited him over with my darling Rachel!"

"I kinda forgot." Puck scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. "I'll tell him to come over with Rachel tomorrow."

"You better. I haven't seen that boy in three years. I can only imagine how much he has grown." She sighed wistfully. "I remember how you two used to play like it was only yesterday, running around the house yelling at the top of your lungs and almost falling down those stairs in more than one occasion." Her eyes softened when she looked at Puck reminiscing about a time when he used to be far more innocent, "The both of you using my Lea and Rachel as human shields against one another."

"Come on Mom if it makes you feel better I think Alex and I can reenact the past for you."

"Oh heavens no! Having two grown boys play fight in my house surly you will bring it down." Mrs. Puckerman chuckled. "Off you go I have taken too much of your time as it is. Enjoy yourselves and stay out of trouble." She warned.

"We will." Puck kissed his mother's cheek before practically pushing Sam and Artie out the house. "Lea take care of mom while I am gone!"

"Don't I always!" Lea yelled from the living room not taking her eyes off the TV.

* * *

Puck, Sam and Artie entered Breadstix looking for an open table only to see Alex sitting on one with two waitresses standing by it as they talked to him. "Hey guys!" Alex waved them over once he saw them. "I got the waitresses."

"We can see that." Puck said amused as he took a seat next to him, while Sam moved a chair away to let Artie roll up with his wheelchair before he took his own seat across from Alex. "Are you ready to order?" Alex asked them.

"Yeah I'm starving." Artie said barely scanning through the menu before placing his order. Sam and Puck ordered after him. "What are you ordering Alex?"

"I already ordered." Alex smiled at the waitresses who giggled when they walked away.

"You're such a damn flirt."

"You have no shame."

"I thought after the glares Santana threw at you, you would have already learned your lesson."

"What are you guys talking about? I smile at them and hold a conversation I may compliment them here and there, but every girl deserves to be told something nice by a guy."

"And you just have to be that guy, don't you?"

"No Puck I don't have to be, but it's not my fault if I turn out to be that guy."

"Since we touched the subject of Santana," Arties laced his fingers together as he placed his elbows on the table and leaned on them. "What happened today between you two?"

"I'd rather not say." Alex visibly gulped when he saw Sam and Puck narrow their eyes on him.

"You better spill Rodriguez."

"There's no way out of it especially after you ran out the room desperate for her."

"I wasn't desperate!"

"Yeah you were! You should have seen the craze look in your eyes!"

"…You're lying."

Puck shrugged. "Don't believe us."

"Fine!" Alex finally caved in under their gazes. "We made up."

"Does that mean you two are dating?" Artie asked curiously voicing the question before the other two had a chance to.

"No, I don't think so." Alex frowned at the table.

"It's alright Alex." Puck placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll get there…eventually."

"…Thanks."

"So anyways," Puck said changing the subject. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I didn't really think about after eating." Sam sighed. "I thought maybe one of you had an idea."

"Nope."

"Can't think of anything really."

"We'll figure something out." Alex waved a waitress over. "Can you bring us four bottle of apple cider?" he asked her once she was by their table.

"Of course, I'll bring them right over." She said before walking away.

"Why apple cider?" Sam asked confused.

"It seems that tonight we have to make our own fun and the only way to do that is to get hyped up, but we can't drink."

"How is apple cider going to help us with this?"

Puck and Alex shared a look as they grinned. "Trust us by your second bottle you'll feel it." Puck chuckled.

* * *

Santana woke up slightly disoriented when she noticed that she was not in her bed or room. It took her a moment to remember that she was in Alex's room. She reached for her cell phone to see it was already 7pm. Santana got off the bed and put her shoes on before fixing the bed. She grabbed the bags of chips, cookies and empty cans of soda as she made her way out the room and closed the door behind her. Santana made her way down the stairs and froze when she was a man around his late thirties standing in the living room. He wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and had a slight muscular build.

"Rachel, do you know where I felt my Hairspray DVD?"

"It should be where all the DVDs are in the cabinet under the TV daddy!" Rachel answered from another room.

As if sensing someone looking at him he turned around and spotted Santana. "Hi." He said smiling gently at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." Santana said feeling slightly self conscious under his gaze.

"How I could forget to introduce myself?" he sighed. "My name is Leroy. I'm Alex's uncle and Rachel's daddy." He walked over to her and grabbed the junk food from her. "Let me take that."

"Thank you. I'm Santana Lopez."

"I know." Leroy grinned.

Santana couldn't help, but to smile at the man. There was something about him that made it hard not to be comfortable around him. "You have a nice daughter." She blurted out randomly not knowing what to say.

Leroy burst out laughing. "Thank you for saying so, but I think you also noticed what a wonderful person my nephew is." He winked at her.

Santana felt herself blush knowing that he had seen her sleeping next to Alex. "Come on let me introduce you to Hiram. He's in the kitchen with Rachel." Without another word he turned around and led the way with a slight bounce in his step. Santana could feel another smile blossoming on her lips as she followed him into the kitchen to see Rachel making the salad, while another man around his late thirties or early forties stood next to her chopping tomatoes with expertise as the blade moved quickly under his hand. He wore black slacks, a white undershirt and had a far more muscular build than Leroy did.

"Guess who woke up?"

The man looked up with sapphire eyes and pierced Santana with a look. There was a slight hard glint in his eyes before it melted away replaced by a gentleness. A smile curved on his lips. "Sleeping beauty has woken up."

"Dad quit teasing Santana." Rachel smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now." Santana said quietly.

Hiram moved away from Rachel and rinsed his hands before drying them. He walked over toward Santana and held his hand out. "I'm Hiram, Rachel's dad and Alex's uncle."

Santana shook his hand. "You have the same eyes like Alex." The words slipped from her mouth before she realized her mistake. She felt her face become flush once more.

Leroy chuckled. "She's adorable."

Hiram smiled at her deciding to give her a break he changed the subject. "I bet you're hungry. Alex told us you haven't eaten. You will eat dinner with us."

"It's ok I don't wa-" Santana stopped in midsentence when Hiram silenced her with a look as he raised an eyebrow that dared her to finish that sentence. For a weird reason the look comforted her. _"I wonder is this how a father acts with their daughter."_ She was never close to her father. He was always working or with his mistress and when he wasn't Mr. Lopez was locked up in his study at home working. Her mother didn't help the situation. Instead she drank her problems away and it didn't take her long to find her own lover. Santana was used to seeing her mother parade her lover around the house when her father wasn't home, while her father at least respected his daughter enough not to flaunt his mistress.

"I'll take your silence at a yes." Hiram said with a finality that left no room for argument. He grabbed the plate filled with food that Leroy handed him and turned back to Santana. "You will not leave your spot on the table until at least more than half of the food on your plate is gone, is that clear?"

Santana looked up at him surprised when she saw the hard glint in his eyes as he placed the plate in her hands.

"Dad, quit trying to scare Santana, you're not fooling anyone." Rachel said as walked toward them with her own plate of food.

It was then Santana noticed the slight trace of humor dancing in his eyes. "Yes sir." She answered fighting back a smile when he grinned that. "That's the spirit." Hiram patted her head affectionately.

"Come on Santana. Let's go to our seats." Rachel grabbed wrist and led her to the dining room. She placed her plate on the table and took a seat, while Santana took the seat next to her. "Ignore dad. He tries to act really tough, but he's a huge softie inside."

Santana smiled at her. "He could have fooled me."

"Don't worry about them. They like you."

"How can you tell?"

"Well daddy is always nice to everyone, but dad tends to be more judgmental. If he doesn't like you he wouldn't bother to take the time to force you to eat with us or even waste his time greeting you." Rachel explained.

"Really?"

"You could ask Finn." Rachel chuckled. "The first time dad met Finn he did not like him." Rachel frowned slightly. "Now that I think about it dad seems to be more in touch with his sense of sight. It was almost like he knew that I would only end up in heartbreak with Finn. He wanted me to break up with him, but I wouldn't." A smile graced her lips as if she was remembering a pleasant memory. "The day Finn broke up with me I was driving home in tears by the time I pulled into the driveway Dad was already opening the front door as if he knew something bad had happened. I didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me as I cried my heart out."

Santana looked at Rachel in wonder. A part of her envied the girl next to her for having such a close relationship with her parents. "You're lucky for having amazing dads."

Rachel seeing the sadness in her eyes understood what she meant. "I can always share them with you if you want." She grabbed the Latina's hand.

Santana felt a bubble of laughter waiting to burst as she looked at Rachel. "You're too much, you know that." She grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

"So how was your first week of senior year?" Leroy asked as he walked into the dining room holding two plates of food. Hiram was right behind him holding cans of soda along with two bottles of water. Leroy placed one plate at the end of the table before placing his plate on the table and taking a seat across from Santana. Hiram placed a can of soda close to each their plates. Santana watched curiously as he placed the water bottles next to her and Rachel's plates. "I didn't know if you wanted soda or water, so I brought both."

"Thank you." Santana smiled at him seeing him in a new light after what Rachel had told her about the man. "It was eventful."

"Really?" Leroy looked between both girls curiously. "Do tell."

A second later Rachel began telling a story of epic proportions of what had taken place as she moved her hands animatedly. Santana threw in a few details here and there when Rachel turned to her to elaborate on a certain event. She busied herself eating when Rachel told them about how they got slushied and Leroy and Hiram looked at her worried for a moment before Rachel told them about the epic fight that broke out when Sam came in to defend them. Santana knew she wasn't the only who noticed Rachel practically glowed when she mentioned Sam. Leroy eyes were dancing with joy, while Hiram frowned slightly, but tried to hide it under a smile. When Rachel told them about the fight Santana had gotten into to defend her, Leroy grinned at her. Santana met Hiram's gaze shyly to see him looking at her with a hint of pride. She felt a warm feeling flow through her. After Rachel finished the epic tale they continued eating with Leroy teasing Rachel about him wanting to meet this Sam boy.

"So Santana, do you know anything about this Sam?" Leroy asked curiously.

"Daddy." Rachel pouted at him.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but you know how curious I get." Leroy chuckled. He looked back at Santana. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Well…" Santana glanced at Rachel as she sighed. "He's a nice guy and wears his heart on his sleeve, so he tends to trust people when he really shouldn't and he's very loyal. When he gives his word to someone he makes sure to never back down from it."

"Oooo, tell me more!" Leroy clapped his hands together. "Is he tall, dark and handsome?"

"He's tall, light and handsome."

Leroy gasped. "Oh my Rachel, I must meet this boy!"

"Daddy, we are not dating."

"And may I ask why not?"

"Daddy!"

"Fine I'll drop it for now." Leroy sighed.

"Thank you."

Santana looked between them amused. "You could always ask Alex to invite him if Rachel doesn't want to. They're like best friends."

Leroy looked at her hopeful. "Really?"

"Santana!" Rachel threw her a semi glare. "You're supposed to be on my side."

* * *

By the time they had finished eating Alex and Puck were both half way done with their third bottle of apple cider, while Sam was barely starting his third one and Artie was finishing his second. Alex clutched his stomach as he laughed leaning against Puck.

"Should we be worried about him?" Artie asked worried as he watched Alex wipe the tears from his eyes as he tried to stop laughing.

Sam looked at his the bottle of apple cider curiously. "I think Alex was right about this thing getting you hyped up." He looked inside the bottle curiously but saw nothing wrong with it. Instead of pouring it in his glass he chugged it.

Artie looked over at Sam to see his face slightly flushed. _"How the hell did these three get this way by just drinking apple cider?" _He wondered as Puck and Alex burst out laughing together. Alex pounded on the table as he laughed causing people to stare at them. "Alex calm down." Artie scolded.

Hearing Artie's disapproving tone Alex stopped laughing and sat in his chair with his hands on his lap as he frowned at the table like a child who had been scolded by his father. "Alex, what's wrong?" Puck asked worried seeing the drastic change in his best friend.

When Alex met Artie's gaze shyly as if he were afraid an image of a five year old that looked identical to Alex with his raven hair and sapphire eyes looking at him close to tears after being yelled flashed through Artie's head. "I'm sorry." The words slipped out his mouth before he realized what he said and just like that the smile returned to Alex's face.

"That's more like it." Puck wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders.

The door to Breadstix opened. Alex turned to look and grinned at who he saw. "Blaine!" Alex yelled from across the room waving his hands in the air until Blaine spotted him. "Come over here!"

Blaine walked over to them and looked at Alex assumed. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only apple cider." Alex responded grinning. "Take a seat with us. Are you busy?"

"I was planning on surprising Kurt with a visit, while bringing him some food from here." Blaine answered as he grabbed a chair.

"You got time." Alex said as he filled a glass with apple cider and placed it in front of Blaine. "Drink, keep us company we're trying to figure out what to do for the night."

"Oh." Blaine drank the apple cider only for Alex to refill the cup again. "What do you guys have down so far?"

"Go to the arcades."

"Watch a movie."

"Kick it at the park."

"We can't get drunk."

"Hmm how about doing something creative?" Blaine asked looking around the table.

"Like what?" Sam asked curiously.

"Something outside the box." Blaine answered.

"Like TPing someone's house?" Puck asked grinning. "I got a few people we could do that too."

"That wasn't what I had in mind I was thinking more along the lines o-" Blaine didn't get to finish his sentence as Alex abruptly got up from his chair.

"They have a karaoke machine." Alex whispered in awe. "We have to go sing."

"Alex what are you talking about?"

"Sit down."

"No! Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love!"

"What about love?"

"Love is in the air!" Alex looked around to see couples of various age groups dining in the restaurant, while some ate with their family. "We must sing." He said valiantly. "Come on Noah you must join me!"

Puck was about to tell him that love was the last thing he wanted to sing about since Lauren broke up with him over an hour ago, but Alex had already tugged him on his feet and was pulling him toward the karaoke machine. Puck bit back a grin as he followed him. Once they were by the machine Alex quickly turned it on and began searching for the song he wanted until he found it. "Yes!" he fist pumped. He grabbed both wireless mics and handed one Puck as he turned his on. "Testing, testing 1, 2, 3." Alex said into the mic. The people in the restaurant looked over at them curiously. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For tonight only my friend Puck and I will be your entertainment."

"Whoo yeah! You go Alex! Puck!" Sam yelled from his seat clapping breaking the silence that had taken over the restaurant.

"Thank you… thank you." Alex said into the mic as he bowed at to the crowd. "Now we will sing a song and if you know the lyrics don't hesitate to join us in singing it to your significant other."

"They can't be serious." Blaine said watching as Alex pressed a button. Music filled the restaurant.

"Yeah they are." Artie smirked watching them.

The moment the song began Alex slightly swayed to the beat as he sang.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

Feeling the lively beat of the song lift his mood up Puck began to sing.

_**O is for the only one I see**_

Alex walked toward a couple close to him and gently grabbed the woman's hand as he sang the next line.

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

Puck made his way down the small miniature stage.

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore**_

Alex walked further into the restaurant and turned to a five year old who was smiling up at him. He returned the smile as he sang the next line to her.

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

Puck turned to an adolescent girl and winked at her as she blushed prettily.

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

Holding up two fingers Alex crossed them.

_**Two in love can make it**_

Dramatically Puck placed his hand over his heart.

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

Alex turned to the elderly couple on the table next to him. He leaned toward the elderly woman as he sang the next. She patted his cheek affectionately.

_**Love was made for me and you**_

Alex and Puck paused in their signing as the music carried on in a solo. Alex placed the elderly man's hand over his wife's. The elderly man got up holding his wife's hand gently in his as she stood up. He held his wife in his arms as they swayed to the song beside their table. Puck watched as other couples got up from their seat and began to sway to the music in the small space provided next to their tables. He looked over their heads to see Alex giving him the thumbs up. Once the song returned to the same beat from the beginning Puck began to sing.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

Alex pointed to his eyes before pointing at Sam as he sang the next line. Sam playfully fanned himself before sighing as he leaned against his hand as if he were in love. Artie smacked him upside the head causing Blaine to laugh.

_**O is for the only one I see**_

Puck zigzagged passed dancing couples.

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

Alex passed by the little five year old girl he sang to earlier and poked the tip of her nose affectionately.

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore**_

Puck began to snap his fingers as he sang.

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

Alex strutted back to the miniature stage with a slight bounce to his step as his body moved with the song.

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

Puck put more emotion into his voice as he sang the next line.

_**Two in love can make it**_

Alex held a clenched fist in the air dramatically as he shook his head matching Puck's voice in emotion.

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

Puck jogged up the miniature stage and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and he did the same to him. They both began to sway to the music as they sang the remainder of the song.

_**Love was made for me and you**__**  
Love was made for me and you**__**  
Love was made for me and you**_

Once the song ended Sam had gotten up from his chair along with Blaine whistling like crazy over the thunder of applause that echoed throughout. "Those are my boys!" Artie yelled.

Alex and Puck bowed to the audience before they jogged over to their table. "I have a brilliant plan!" Alex said once he reached Sam, Artie and Blaine. The three boys shared a look before looking back at Alex to see him grinning.

* * *

Puck was never one to enter a flower shop and he still had no clue why they had come, but clearly Alex had an idea that involved a lot of flowers. He was off discussing with Blaine and the woman at the cashier about what he wanted to do. At the moment they were flipping through a catalog of different flowers. Puck looked around the shop taking in all the various flowers not really knowing the names for them except for the roses. He glanced at Sam to see him looking at a small white flower that hanged from long green stem fascinated. If Puck remembered correctly Rachel had once told him they were called orchids. He could understand a little why Sam couldn't take his eyes off the flower its white petals seemed to give off an ethereal glow under the light.

Puck was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring as the store door opened to signal the arrival of a customer. He turned around to see a girl dressed tomboyish in baggy black jeans and a dark green shirt with long black sleeves that was a size a bigger than her. 'I'M ON A MISSION' was written on the shirt. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and her dark eyes with a hint of blue lit up as her gaze swept over the flowers.

Puck felt his heart give painful thuds as she walked toward him without noticing him as her eyes continued to look at the flowers. A gentle smile curved on her lips. Even through the heavy scent of flowers he could smell a hint of vanilla. _"Sophia."_ His heart began to beat faster the nearer she got. Just when she was a couple of steps from him she stopped walking. Her eyes widened in wonder as she caught sight of something. Before he knew what happened she walked toward the other side of the store where Sam was standing continuing to look at the orchids. Puck clenched his fists when he noticed how close they were standing. _"Mine!" _he gritted his teeth when he saw Sam smile at her.

* * *

"_I wonder if I should buy them for Rachel."_ Sam thought as he continued to look at the orchids. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone come stand next to him. "Do you think Rachel would like these if I bought them for her?" Sam asked without looking at the person next to him thinking it was Puck.

"Do you mean Rachel Berry?"

The moment Sam heard a feminine voice instead of Puck's gruff one his head whipped to the side to look at the girl next to him surprised. "Umm…yeah. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else."

The girl smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." She looked away from him to look at the orchids. "Are you dating her?"

"No." Sam looked away from her.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Huh?"

"Flowers have meanings. Do you know what orchids mean?" She asked once again specifying her question, but got her answer when Sam shook his head. "They mean love, beauty, refinement and magnificence." She said looking at the orchids thoughtful. "You give a white orchid to the person you love above all, the person who is the most special to your heart."

"Everything Rachel is." Sam whispered looking at the orchids in awe as he gently touched one of the petals.

The girl looked at him amused. "Why don't you give it to her and ask her out?"

"I…"

"What do you have to lose? She would be blind if she can't see the way you feel about her."

Sam looked at her surprised. "What?"

"You're like an open book, you're eyes say it all." She smiled at him.

Sam chuckled. "Your right, but she's not blind because she feels the same way."

"Then why aren't you two together?"

"I want to take things slowly with her. I want to give her romance."

"You mean a courtship?"

"Yeah that."

The girl looked at him with admiration. "I thought for sure that men like you have vanished off the face of the world." She winked at him. "Rachel is one lucky girl."

"I hope so… you never did tell me how you met Rachel."

"Oh yea…I helped her out when that bitch of a Cheerio slushied her."

Sam didn't know if he was more surprised by the venom in her voice when she cursed coming from such an innocent looking girl or the fact that she was the friend Rachel mentioned. "You're the friend that let her borrow the shirt."

"Yep. I'm glad she mentioned me." She stuck out her hand at him. "My name is Sarah Lancaster."

Sam shook her hand grinning. "I'm Sam Evans."

"It's nice meeting you Sam I am."

"You read Dr. Seuss?"

"Of course I did! He's an OG!"

Sam burst out laughing as she grinned.

"Hey Sam are you getting anything?" Alex asked from the counter.

"Yeah hold up!" Sam answered him before turning back to Sarah. "So you really think I should?"

"You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go."

"Are you quoting Dr. Seuss?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe…did it answer your question?"

"Yes it did and I will give it to her."

"That's good, but it's going to leave a huge dent on your wallet."

Sam looked at the price and shrugged. "She's worth every dollar."

"Awww you're too much. Away with you and your adorable ways." Sarah shooed him. "Go place your order before the store closes."

"Aren't you going to get something? I could buy it for you. It's the least I can do after you helped me decide."

"Sam I am, I am fine. I don't need any flowers I just came to have a look around."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look poor?"

"No…I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Sarah grinned at him. "and thank you for offering, but I don't need one."

"Alright." Sam sighed. "Hopefully we'll meet again."

"I sure hope we do Sam. Take care."

Sam watched as she turned away from him and looked at the white carnations. She leaned down and closed her eyes gently as she sniffed them before stepping away from them and watching her eyes lit up. Sam smiled at the scene before him as he turned around to see Puck standing a couple of feet away from them. He saw the pain mingle with longing in his eyes as he stared at Sarah. It reminded him of the few times he caught Alex staring at Santana when they had been in their Calculus class. Sam glanced between Puck and Sarah. _"It can't be. Zane didn't have one girl…he had problems committing. Could it be that after I died he-" _"Sam!" Alex broke through Sam's train of thought. "Are you ordering or not?"

"I'm going." He answered, but when he looked back at Puck the pain and longing was gone replaced by anger directed at him. _"What did I do?" _Sam wondered as he passed by Puck, but didn't bother to ask him knowing that Puck just might lash out at him.

* * *

It took everything Puck had not to take a swing at Sam. In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't Sam's fault that he got to talk to her, hear her laugh, see her smile and watch her eyes lit up as she talked to him. Puck knew that it was just a random chance encounter, but it did little to curve the jealously he felt toward Sam.

"Hey Puck! Are you getting anything for Lauren?" Alex asked breaking through Puck's dark musings.

Puck felt his body tense when he felt her gaze on him as he tried not to glare at Alex. He felt more than heard as she approached him. Puck took his eyes off of Alex to look at her as she approached him. The smell of vanilla becoming alluring to him as he breathed it in feeling it course through his body like a gently caress igniting his blood on fire. Her eyes were averted on the floor. "Excuse me." She whispered quietly. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as wondered vaguely if she could hear it. He moved to the side. "We broke up." He said just when she was passing by him and he didn't know if he was answering Alex or telling her. Puck saw her turn her head slightly to face him and felt her breath on his shoulder sending a shiver down his spine. _"Look at me." _He felt a wave of longing hit him as ached for her to glance his way.

As if sensing his distress she met his gaze. Time seemed to slow for a moment as the surroundings around them disappeared. Instead of standing in the middle of a flower shop they were standing in a parlor. She was dressed in a midnight blue gown that brought out the blue in her dark gaze. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall ending a bit before her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as she smiled at him. **"I love you." ** She said.

"**I know."** Zane smirked at her as he held her by the waist. He watched the smile slid from her face.

_"…**Zane?"**_

"**Yes?"**

"**Are you not going to say it back to me?"** She asked forcing a smile.

"**I will think about it." ** Was his response before pain exploded behind his neck. _**"Women!"**_ He grunted when she pulled away as he rubbed the back of his neck where she had pinched him.

"**You can choose to sleep on the couch or in the guest room for the rest of the week."**

"**Don't be like that sweetheart."**

"**You are lucky enough that I am letting you even choose."**

"**You know I love you, I don't see the point in me having to repeat it."**

"**You I know I like to hear you say it, I do not see why you cannot simply say it when I want to hear it!"** She turned away from him and began to make her way out the parlor.

"**Love, you cannot be serious about this."**

"**Oh my dear Zane I am as you like to say…"** She looked over her shoulder at him her eyes narrowing into a glare, **"dead serious."** With a flick of her hair she turned her head and began to walk out the room with her hips swaying slightly more than the usually did.

Zane bit back a groan as he watched her go wondering if it was normal for a man to be aroused by his wife when she was angered…maybe it wasn't so much as her being angry, but the fact that every movement she did with her body became more sassier when angered like the way her hips were swaying at the moment.

"**Zane I would appreciate it if you did not look at my assets, while I am mad at you."** She said without looking back.

"**Sorry."** He mumbled and quickly cursed himself for even answering when he heard her laughing. _"How does she do that?" _

The vision faded away as swiftly as it came. Puck was standing in the middle of the flower shop as he stared into her eyes. He noticed the small smile on her lips. A warm feeling washed over him as he ached to touch her and feel she was real.

"What do you mean you and Lauren broke up?" Alex asked breaking through their moment.

Puck felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown at him when he saw the smile vanish from her lips replaced by a look of hurt. His heart gave a painful thud once more. _"Please don't look at me like that." _He begged a part of him wanting to comfort her, but just as quickly as the pain came in her eyes it melted to anger. Puck didn't notice when she lifted up her leg but he sure as hell he felt when her foot came down on his with force. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth when he felt pain travel from his foot up to his leg. "I waited for you, but you just couldn't." she hissed at him low enough for only him hear before leaving him there. Puck looked up to see Blaine looking at him worried, Alex was confused, while Sam was trying to fight back a smile, but failed miserably.

"Bye Sarah." Sam called out with a smile.

"See ya later Sam I am." She waved at him when she reached the door.

"Sarah, make sure to come by around 3pm tomorrow." The woman from the cashier said.

"Okay Sabrina." Sarah smiled at her before scowling at Puck when he turned to look at her. Without so much as saying a goodbye to him Sarah left the shop.

Puck watched her go ignoring the sting of pain coming from his foot. A smile curved on his lips even though his day had been shitty there were two things that had gone just about right. The first being Lauren breaking up with him and the second being that his woman was back. Even though he would have to work hard to get that spitfire back it would all be worth it in the end. Puck relished a challenge and he would not stop until he had her. Noah Puckerman was back in business. When he was done with her she won't be able to get enough of him. _"Now where to start?" _He thought grinning.

* * *

"You didn't have to drop me off." Santana said as Hiram pulled into her driveway. "I could have walked over."

"And let you walk by yourself in the street this late at night?" Hiram looked at the clock to see it was 10:30pm. "I know your parents would be worried. Do you want me to come in with you and tell them you where at my house?"

Santana gave a humorless chuckle. "You would think that." She sighed looking at her house and wishing she were somewhere else. Maybe she would call Brittany and ask if she could sleepover at her place.

"Santana I want you to know that if you ever need a place to go to you are welcome to stay over at my house." Hiram looked at her concerned. He noticed how she closed herself when they were nearing her house.

"I can't do that. I don't want to be a bother." Santana forced herself to say instead of telling him to take her back to the Berry Residence, that she would rather be there than here.

Hiram gently clasped her hand in his. "You're not and trust me when I say this. I saw the way you and Rachel were together tonight. You both acted like you had been friends for years and it's kind of strange since she didn't mention you when she talked about school except for Mercedes, Kurt, Noah and Finn."

Santana looked at him amused when he practically snarled Finn's name out. "You don't really like Finn, do you?"

"I'll probably always hold something against him for making my baby girl cry." Hiram glanced at her to see her smiling. "Anyway back to the subject at hand not only do you have a very close relationship with my daughter you seem to have a closer one with my nephew."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Santana said looking away as she felt her face becoming flush.

"He told us personally that even though you two aren't dating you are someone special to him." Hiram watched the smile that slowly formed on her lips. "I know without a doubt that your happiness means a lot to them, which automatically makes it important to Leroy and me as well. I'll let you in on a secret." Santana looked at him curiously. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that one day you just might be part of our family."

Santana looked at him surprised at what he was implying. "I…" She felt her heart beat rapidly. She knew that she was going to end up with Alex no matter what and so did everyone involved in their past life, but Hiram was an outsider. He couldn't possibly know, but after what Rachel told her maybe Hiram could be an exception to the rule. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." Hiram shrugged. "Maybe it was something that I saw in Alex's eyes."

"Oh…" Even if Hiram was only guessing she felt flattered that he was okay with the thought of her being with Alex. "Is this your way of giving me a blessing to go out with your nephew?"

Hiram grinned at her. "I'll be expecting you be the house tomorrow during lunch and make sure to pack a bag for the weekend. You're sleeping over and if you try arguing with me Santana I am telling you now, that you're not going to win."

"Rachel said not to be intimidated by you. You're a big softie inside." Santana blurted out when Hiram pierced her with a look.

"Do I look soft and cuddly right now?" He asked as he bit back a smile.

Santana saw the laughter dancing in his eyes. "…Somewhat…"

Hiram chuckled. "It's hard not trying to push your buttons. You're emotions are like an open book."

"Haha very funny."

"Come on Santana cut an old man a break."

"You don't look that old to me."

"Please?"

"Fine then." Santana sighed before piercing him with a glare. "But next time you try punking me around I'm telling Leroy to set you straight."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Santana grinned as she got out the car. "Don't worry Hiram I'll be over tomorrow for lunch."

"You better."

"What was that?"

"I said goodnight Santana."

"You better."

Hiram laughed. "Don't sleep too late now."

"I'll try not." Santana smiled at him. "Goodnight." She waved before closing the door and running to the porch.

Hiram didn't pull out the driveway until he saw that she got inside her house safely. Once he was reversing he didn't notice his Mercedes Benz parked across the street from Santana's house or the two other cars that had people in them watching him carefully as he drove off.

* * *

"Who was that?" Sam asked he exited his car with Puck.

"That looked like Mr. B's car." Puck continued to look at the car until it was out of sight.

"Mr. B?" Sam looked at Puck confused.

"He's one of Rachel's dads." Puck explained.

"Oh."

"Is the coast clear?" Alex asked as he got out the Mercedes Benz.

Sam looked around the neighborhood to see no one outside and the only source of light was from the street lights. All was silent. "It's clear just make sure to avoid the street lights in case of prying eyes."

"Alright." Alex opened his trunk and pulled out Artie wheelchair. "Blaine you go first." He told the dark hair boy once he came out his own car. "Take this."

Blaine grabbed the bag that Alex handed him and looked around the neighborhood once more to see nothing amiss before dashing across the street making sure not to go under the light. He reached the other side and gave them the thumbs up before going to Santana's lawn.

Sam crouched down as he walked toward Alex and Artie with Puck behind him. "Who's next?" he asked once he reached them.

"I have to go help Blaine get started." Alex glanced at him. "Can I trust you and Puck with getting Artie across the street safely without attracting unwanted attention?"

"Of course." Puck grinned. "I can't believe we're busting some mission impossible shit right now."

"Remember if we get caught we're screwed, so no stupid shit. Is that clear?"

"Yep."

"Fine…"

"Crystal."

"Okay then men. I'll see you on the other side shortly." Alex waved at them before running across the street and joining Blaine on Santana's lawn.

"How do we do this?" Artie asked them.

"Sam can go first. I'll push you and he'll catch you. Then I will run last."

"Puck I don't think that's a good plan. What if you push Artie and the momentum ends up screwing him over, so instead of going straight his wheel chair looses direction and hits a car?"

"That's why you will be there to catch him. If he hits that car it's all on you."

"That's not fair." Sam frowned. "I think Artie should have a say if it involves him getting bodily injured."

Artie glanced between both boys glaring at each other. "I can always move myself across the seat. No one would give a handicap kid a second glance or think of him suspicious."

"No, you're right. They just might think you're lost and would want to help you." Puck frowned.

"I think we're just looking too much into the lines. Why don't we just cross the street together?" Sam asked. "I don't think anyone would find us suspicious and if they do we can always say we are taking a walk."

"At 10:35pm?"

"Shit happens."

Artie sighed. "Does it really matter how we get across? Let's just go." Without another word Artie maneuvered himself on his wheelchair as he crossed the street and pushed himself up Santana's driveway.

"He left us." Puck whispered.

"I told you we should have just crossed." Sam ran across the street toward Artie and helped push him toward the lawn where Alex and Blaine were working. Puck glanced around his surroundings for any disturbance, but when he saw none he ran across the streets to join the others.

"Blaine has finished with the outline." Alex looked over at them. "Everyone knows what part they are in charge of?"

"Yeah." Artie said grinning.

"Let's do this." Sam fist pumped.

"I might as well help since I got nothing better to do." Puck sighed.

They worked for an hour straight until they were done using the red and white rose petals that Alex had bought from the flower shop. Alex wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead as he got up from kneeling on the floor. "I think we're done."

"Too bad we can't really see how it turned out." Blaine frowned at the piece they created on Santana's lawn.

"I think it turned out fine." Sam grinned as he wiped the dirt from his hands on his jeans.

"I think it's best that we don't know how it looks like." Puck said from his place on the ground.

"It's the thought that counts." Artie frowned at him.

"That's what all girls say not to make the guy feel like crap when it blows up in their face." Puck snickered.

"Ignore him Alex." Sam smirked. "He's just still sour about Sarah stomping on his foot. He knows he ain't getting anything from her any time soon."

"Shut it Sam." Puck growled.

"I have to meet her." Alex chuckled when Puck looked at the floor scowling. "Don't get buttered Puck."

"I'm not buttered!"

"We can always give you tips on how to get on a girl's good grace again."

"I'm sure she will grow to want some Puckeroone."

"After all, no one can resist the Puckzilla."

"Haha very funny guys. I don't need your help, I know how I am going to her."

"Alright then, but don't come to us when she's not falling head over heels for your charm."

* * *

It was 12:30am when Rachel heard someone walking up the stairs. Her dads had gone to sleep an hour before. She opened her door to see Alex reaching the top of the stairs.

"Hey Rach." Alex smiled at her as he walked over to her.

"Did you have fun with the boys?" Rachel asked curiously when she saw how messing he looked.

"Yeah." Alex grinned. "Blaine joined us."

Rachel shook her head. "Please don't tell me you five did anything terrible."

"Naw, we were on our best behavior."

"You better."

"How did dinner with Santana go?" Alex asked curiously.

"My dads loved her." Rachel smiled. "Dad invited her over tomorrow."

Alex looked at her surprised as he gulped. "Really?"

"What did you do?" Rachel narrowed her eyes on him.

"Nothing." Alex tried not to fidget under her gaze. "…So Noah is feeling better."

"Really?"

"Yeah and he even got this girl named Sarah to stomp on his foot. You should have seen the smile on his face when she walked out the shop." Alex body shook with laughter.

"Wait…Sarah. Was she dressed as a tomboy?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's the one that let me borrow her shirt." Rachel grinned.

"You have to introduce me to her. I need to know the girl that has Noah wrapped around her finger."

Rachel looked at him surprised. "You can't mean…that she and Noah have history."

"I don't know." Alex shrugged. "They might have after I died. Do you remember her?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't.

"Hmm…I can't wait until Monday." Alex chuckled. "I'll see you later Rach. I'm gonna try to catch some shut eye before uncle Hiram and uncle Leroy come waking me up."

"Goodnight Alex." She hugged her cousin and closed the door as he walked to his bedroom.

"Rachel!"

Rachel whipped around in her room and looked around frantically, but saw no one. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name. Something hit her window making her jump. Rachel walked closer to it and almost jumped back when a pebble hit her window. "Rachel!" Another pebble hit her window. Rachel opened her window cautiously and stuck her head out to see Sam looking at the grass. A red rose was clutched within his hand securely. "Sam, is that you?" She couldn't believe her eyes until he looked up at her and smiled that boyish smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"There you are." Sam grinned. "I was starting to think that I was hitting wrong window with pebbles."

"It's a good thing you didn't because the next window is my dads."

Sam gulped nervously that had been the next window he had planned to throw a pebble at before Rachel opened her window. _"Good thing I didn't."_

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I wanted to give you this." Sam held out the red rose he had been carrying and taking extra care that of it, so it wouldn't get damaged. "But now it seems kinda pointless since I can't give it to you in person." He said as he looked for a way to climb up her window, but there was none.

"Wait right there. I'll come down."

* * *

Before Sam could protest Rachel left her window. He didn't have to wait a long time as the back door opened with Rachel rushing toward him with only her nightwear and a pair of slippers. "You're going to get sick." Sam frowned at her worried when he noticed that she did not bring a sweater.

"It's not that cold." Rachel smiled gently at him. "So you only came here to give me a rose?"

Sam licked his dry lips feeling his heart beat loudly at a rapid pace in her presence. They only stood a few inches apart, but he could still feel the warmth of her body through the chilly air of midnight. "I know that I have yet to say it." He whispered as held the rose out for her and felt a shiver go down his spine when her fingers brushed against his as she grabbed the rose gently from him. "But I want you to know that I do and always will."

Rachel didn't need him to explain what he meant as she stared at the rose knowing the meaning behind them. _"Love."_ She looked away from the rose and met his green eyes feeling her heart skip a beat. She knew at that moment that no matter what she loved him and there would never be another even if he was taken from her again. _"I love you too." _She thought but did not say the words instead she stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. "I feel the same way towards you and always will." She whispered into his chest and lightly pressed her lips against his chest where his heart lay.

Sam held her in his arms and let her presence surround him enjoying the feel of her. When he felt her lips against his chest he pulled away before she could protest Sam lifted her with ease. Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist out of reflex incase he dropped her. Sam looked up at her and smiled at her before leaning up, but instead of kissing her he kissed her chest where heart was beating frantically.

Feeling Sam's lips against her chest Rachel buried one hand in his hair as her body clutched his desperately. The hand that held the rose slid down his back slowly feeling Sam arch toward her before slowly going back up. She ached for the feel of him as her eyes gazed over as she remembered what his body felt against hers when they were joined as one. "Sam." She moaned his name.

"Rachel." Sam groaned feeling a fire ignite in his veins the more he felt her touch. He needed her more than words could describe, but he couldn't have her at least not yet. Sam pulled away from her touch and set her back on her feet. "You should go inside." He glanced away from her when he noticed her flushed expression and the way her breasts brushed against the night gown that left little to imagination as she took deep breathes. His hands clenched at his side to keep from grabbing at her.

"Okay. Goodnight Sam." Rachel grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down with a force that caught him off guard before her lips met his. Sam moaned deepening the kiss when he felt her tongue brush his in a slow seductive dance of dominance. His hands grasped her waist and pulled her body against his feeling himself become aroused. His self restraint weakening until there was barely an ounce left. Just when he was willing to let Rachel do whatever she wished with him she pulled away smiling. "Drive safely." She whispered against his lips before walking away from him with the rose he gave her safely clasped in her hand.

"_I'm going to need another cold shower."_ Sam groaned as he watched the way her hips swayed as she walked back into her house. She winked at him right before closing the door. He stood there frozen willing the cool air around him to calm his body when he felt like he was being watched. He looked toward Rachel's window to see no one there from the corner of his eyes he saw a dark figure move in the next window. Sam turned to look at Rachel's dads window where he had thought he saw the dark figure, but saw no one there. _"It's late. My mind must be playing tricks on me." _He thought as he walked toward the front to get to his car.

* * *

"Santana!"

Santana sat up in bed waking up to her mother screaming her name. She threw the covers off her and ignored the way the cold hardwood floor bit into her feet when she stood up. _"What could it be this time?"_ Santana opened the door to her room not bothering to put any slippers on as she walked out her room to see her mother standing in the hallway looking out the window that had a clear view of the front yard. "What is it this time mom?" she asked fighting back a yawn.

"Look outside. I think someone left you a message."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked annoyed as she pushed a curtain aside and looked out the window. She gasped at what she saw not believing her eyes. Right there on her front yard was an abnormal heart with one side bigger than the other made of red rose petals and the words 'I LUV U S' were written sloppy with white rose petals. Santana bit back a smile.

"Is there another boyfriend I should know about?" Mrs. Lopez asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I'm not dating." Santana answered not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"If it wasn't a boyfriend, do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"I think I have a clue." Santana whispered.

Mrs. Lopez looked at her daughter suspiciously when she ran into her room only to come back seconds later with her cell phone.

Santana grinned as she opened the window in front of her and snapped a picture of the heart and message with her cell phone before forwarding the pic to Rachel, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked this chapter. The song Alex and Puck sang was L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. I had planned a certain way for this chapter to go, but it completely went off tracks from how I had had envisioned it to go. I swear sometimes I feel that the characters write themselves. I hadn't planned for Sarah to show up again until about a chapter or two later, but the next thing I know I'm writing her into the scene, her relationship with Puck begins and the next thing I know I have her stomping on his foot. The same thing goes for the Sam and Rachel scene. I hadn't planned for it until I began to write it out. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. I know I said the flashbacks would return in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in, they should return in the next chapter since those scenes themselves are a big part of this fic. If I could I would hug each and everyone one of you for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me hearing from you. Thank you! Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel ran down the stairs ignoring the cries of Miram to slow down. _"He's here."_ It was only until she reached the doorway to the parlor did she stop to catch her breath. There he was bathing in the sunlight with his back toward her as he looked out the window where garden lay. The sunlight brought more color onto his dark brown semi curly hair, his posture was erect and oozed of authority.

"Jeffrey."

Jeffrey, Lord St. Mikhail turned around with a grace that only a Viscount could obtain as he turned to face her. His blue eyes bore into her caramel ones. Instead of the smile that graced his lips when he would greet her there was a grim line and his eyes that danced with mischief and joy were dull of such emotions as they were filled with concern for her. "Rachel, I came as quickly as possible after I received the letter. I cannot believe that…" he stopped speaking when her eyes filled with tears.

"He's gone." Rachel whispered a tear slid down her face. "They are gone…Abraham and Samuel are gone." Her body shook with sobs. She had thought she had come to terms with their deaths that she could mention them without crying.

Jeffrey walked up to her. "I'm sorry for your loss." He pulled her into his arms and held her. "If I had known they were planning to get you I would have helped."

"I know." Rachel gasped through her tears.

"Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

Rachel shook her head. "No…"

Jeffrey held her tighter in his arms. "You summoned me for a reason and I know it is not because you wish for me to be the one to comfort you. You have Zane, Samantha, Miram and Adam for that."

"I'm sorry." Rachel pulled away wiping her tears.

"Do not apologize." Jeffrey smiled down at her gently. "I was the one who gladly offered you my services if you ever had need."

"Thank you. Let us take a seat." Rachel grabbed Jeffrey's sleeve and led him to the couch where they both took a seat. "I have great favor to ask of you and I don't know where to begin."

"Start from where you would like."

"Of course." Rachel swallowed nervously. "The last couple of weeks I was feeling exhausted and I would have morning sickness, but I had not told Miram or anyone. I did not give it much thought until I made a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean?" Jeffrey asked worried as he looked her over to see she was looking healthy.

"I fainted and tumbled down the stairs a week ago." Seeing Jeffrey's distraught look she placed a hand on his forearm. "As you can see I am fine, but the doctor had some very surprising news as to why I was feeling faint and going through morning sickness."

"Surprising news?"

Rachel met his inquisitive gaze. "I am with child."

"You are with child?" Jeffrey tried to grasp the idea before it dawned upon him what she meant. "Congratulations! Samuel would be so happy to hear the news." He exclaimed being swept away by the news before he realized what he said. "I'm sorry I did not mean to…"

"It is fine." Rachel looked away from him and smiled sadly at the floor. "I know what you meant. I know he would have as well as Abraham. Samantha is very excited about us both going through this pregnancy together even though she is two months ahead of me."

"I am sure she is." Jeffrey chuckled.

"That is why I have summoned for you."

"I do not understand Rachel." Jeffrey frowned at Rachel bemused.

"I know that my mother died while giving birth to me…"

"You fear that you may also meet the same fate?" When Rachel remained quiet Jeffrey continued. "Rachel you are a strong young woman."

"Are you saying my mother was not?"

"You know that I cannot answer that, but you must believe when I say that not every woman suffers that fate. Many survive. I'll make sure you have the best midwives and doctors that money has to offer."

"Thank you Jeffrey." Rachel gave him a small smile. "But just in case of anything I was wondering if you could look after my baby?"

"Are you referring to being the child's benefactor?"

"Yes." Rachel held his hand in both of hers looking at him pleadingly. "You are the only one I can turn to for my child to be brought up in society without any scandals surrounding him or her. Zane was not born into a noble family, Samantha will be busy with her child and if she were to mysteriously have another child with her there will be rumors spreading like wildfire that just might damage my child, Adam is, but a caretaker and Miram is a servant."

"I see your predicament Rachel." Jeffrey smiled at Rachel reassuringly. "Do not worry I will take care of him or her as if it were my own child. I will make sure to tell the child of you and Samuel."

"Thank you." Rachel sighed in relief. "You have no idea how much you have eased my torment."

"My only aim is to please you." He whispered as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Do the others know of the arrangement?"

"Yes. I made sure to discuss this with them before your arrival."

"I give you my word, that your child will be brought up correctly and will need nor want for anything as long as he or she is under my care." Jeffrey smiled tenderly at her. "I'll make sure that child will follow in your footsteps."

"How so?" Rachel asked curiously.

"The child will marry for love and not for power or position as society wills for someone in her position to do so."

Rachel blinked back tears. "Thank you so much Jeffrey. I am forever in your debt."

"That's nonsense." He waved her off. "If you truly want to repay me in any way or form then repay me with your friendship."

"Are we not friends?"

"That is why you do not have to repay me." Jeffrey grinned.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as they adjusted the dream still fresh in her mind. _"Not a dream…a memory." _Rachel sat up as she reached for her phone and flipped it open to see a picture text from Santana. She opened curiously and smiled at the image before scrolling down at the message Santana wrote. _**"Can u guess who did this?" **_Chuckling Rachel closed her phone and began to fix her bed once she was done she went to take a shower.

By the time she came out of her bathroom September by Earth Wind and Fire was blasting throughout the house. Rachel got ready for the day, while swaying with the music and singing some of the lyrics.

"I almost forgot how uncle Leroy and uncle Hiram like blasting oldies in the morning." Alex yawned as he walked past Rachel in the hallway fresh out of the shower with only a pair of dark blue jeans on.

Rachel shook her head chuckling. "You'll get used to it again."

Alex shrugged. "I guess." He mumbled walking down the stairs half asleep.

"Santana sent me a text." Rachel watched Alex carefully when he stopped walking down the stairs.

"What did she want?" Alex looked over his should at Rachel.

"She sent me a pic of something very interesting." Rachel walked passed him.

"What pic?"

"Someone made a heart of flowers on her lawn declaring his love for her."

"Oh…" Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I wonder who could have done that."

"You're such a horrible liar." Rachel grinned. "By Monday everyone in glee will know it was you."

"Did she like it?" Alex asked nervously ignoring the fact that everyone in glee will know his feeling toward Santana. It's not like he cared half of them already knew, what he cared was if Santana liked it.

"You could ask her yourself today when she comes over." Rachel bound down the stairs with a slight bounce in her step.

"Come on Rachel! Don't be like that!" Alex ran after her.

* * *

"Hiram you seem to be in a sour mood today." Leroy commented as he glanced at his husband who was cooking breakfast.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hiram didn't bother to turn around because he knew that if Leroy would take a good look at him then he would know he was lying.

"You're a horrible liar." Leroy frowned at him a moment before Rachel and Alex burst into the kitchen.

"Rach you will tell me now!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Liar!"

"I hope you know I resent being called that."

"I'll take it back once you tell me what I wanna hear."

"No really Alex I don't know. She only sent me the pic."

Alex sighed as he took a seat on a stool. "Fine." He sighed placing his arms on the counter and burying his face in them.

Rachel simply took a seat on the stool next to his and patted his back. "There, there."

"What has Alex so depressed early this morning?' Leroy asked curiously as he stood across from them on the other side of the counter.

"Alex made a heart of rose petals on Santana's front yard declaring his love for her. She forwarded the pic to me. He's worried she doesn't like it."

"Oh my." Leroy gasped. "Can I see the picture?"

"Of course daddy." Rachel took out her cell phone and opened the pic message before handing it to Leroy.

Leroy bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Even though it wasn't the nicest looking thing it was still cute. "I'm sure she loves it, after all it's the thought that counts."

"That's what all girls say not to make the guy feel like crap when it blows up in their face." Alex mumbled not bothering to lift his head.

"Who told you that?"

"Noah."

"No wonder." Leroy sighed. "That boy…"

"Don't let Noah words effect you Alex." Rachel said grinning. "Right dad?" she looked at her father to see him staring at her. She waited a moment for him to answer. "Dad?"

Hiram came out of his thoughts and forced a smile. "Of course Rachel."

"Are you feeling fine?" Rachel asked concerned frowning at her father.

"_I'll still be number one in her heart even though she may start loving that other guy…right?"_ Hiram was once again brought out of his thoughts when Leroy elbowed him. "I'm fine. Why don't you and Leroy set the table, while I talk to Alex?"

"Okay." Rachel said still looking at her dad worried before Leroy ushered her outside the kitchen with him.

Alex lifted his head to look at his uncle curiously. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I think I saw Rachel kissing that Sam boy last night in the backyard." Hiram blurted out. He knew he couldn't turn to Leroy because his husband would be jumping with joy. He wouldn't be concerned. Hiram couldn't put his finger as to why that Sam boy disturbed him greatly considering that his daughter had dated Noah, Jesse and then Finn. He already knew with Noah that it wouldn't last. He didn't really know that situation surrounding Jesse's break up with Rachel since his daughter didn't want to talk about it, but he never really thought anything of the boy, instead he thought they were better off as good friends than actually dating. Then Finn came into the picture. Hiram automatically knew that it wouldn't last and his daughter would end up with her heartbroken. There had been something about that Finn boy that made him seem too good for his daughter as if he were a higher class than her and Hiram dislike for the boy only increased. But last night when he saw his little star kissing that boy he was filled with dread and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that seeing her with that boy made him feel like she was slipping away from him. His little star would leave him behind.

"You probably did." Alex nodded. "Sam did mention about wanting to give Rachel a rose, but I thought he was going to do it today." He said nonchalantly. Seeing Hiram's eyes widen Alec became worried. "Is something wrong?"

Hiram quickly shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Hiram snapped before feeling guilty when Alex sat up in his chair as if to place more distance between them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. There's just a lot on my mind."

"Like losing Rachel?"

Hiram looked at Alex surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a hunch." Alex got up from his seat.

"…"

"If it makes you feel better, my dad seemed to have a six sense like you. His bond with me was stronger than that of my mom, while mom's bond with my younger brother Ryan was stronger than that of my dad's." Alex chuckled. "Dad always knew when I was sick, going to screw up or something was about to happen to me."

Alex words sparked an interest in Hiram. "How so?"

"Well this one time I was about to cross the street cus that traffic signal was giving me the ok to walk. Just when I was about to cross my cell phone began to ring I answered just as a car sped past the red light. If I had decided to walk then the car would have rammed me over." Alex smiled fondly at the memory. "My dad was the one who called telling me not to move that he would come get me. He said he felt something was wrong and thought it wouldn't be safe for me to be on the streets."

"It could have been a coincidence."

"Thanks uncle Hiram for downplaying my relationship with dad."

"I didn't mean it like that." Hiram said quickly looking at him apologetic.

Alex chuckled. "I know, but I don't think it's a coincidence. I have come to believe that there are some things that can't be explained in this world, such as the bond between a child and parent. I think that these bonds can transcend blood itself. Maybe your bond with Rachel is like that you may not be related to her by blood, but that does nothing to affect your connection with her. She is your daughter."

"You may have a valid point." Hiram grinned. "I am kind of curious of what other things you are referring to that cannot be explained." He met Alex's gaze and was caught off guard by what he saw in them. A chill went down Hiram's spine he was no longer looking into his nephew's eyes filled with mirth and mischief, but that of another man who gained a level of wisdom from living a lifetime of pain, love and loss. Secrets lay buried beneath that gaze. _"This is not my nephew." _ "Alex?" Hiram asked reaching out to his nephew. In a blink of an eye Alex's eyes filled with mirth and mischief. _"It must have been my imagination."_ He placed a hand over Alex's forearm.

"Like ghosts that haunt people or places because they can't move to the afterlife." Alex said seriously before grinning.

"I guess…"

"I don't know about you uncle, but I am hungry. Let's go eat." Alex said breaking through the tension that had formed around them.

"Alright." Hiram smiled at him. "But before that I want you to know not to worry about Santana. The girl feels the same for you. You should ask her out."

"I know." Alex frowned. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

Hiram shook his head. "I'll let you in on a secret." He grinned. "There is never the right time because time moves on and waits for no one. Only you can make the right time."

"Are you saying that I should just go ahead and ask her and damn the consequences?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Alright then! I'll ask her out today."

"That's the spirit." Hiram ruffled Alex's hair affectionately.

* * *

Santana rang the doorbell and waited a moment before hearing rapid footsteps approaching the door a moment before it opened revealing a breathless Alex giving her a sheepish grin. "Hi."

"Hi." Santana couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. "I had a very interesting morning."

"So I've heard." Alex stepped aside to let her walk in before closing the door behind her.

Santana turned around to face him. "It was you, wasn't it?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said trying not to fidget under her gaze.

"I have to say so far the heart on my lawn is the most romantic thing anyone has done for me." Santana sighed as she turned away from him. "And here I was going to award the person who did the heart for me with a kiss because I just might be falling head over heels in love with that person."

"So then you liked it? ...Wait a second…might be falling head over heels in love." Alex grabbed Santana's arm gently and turned her around to him. "I thought you were already in love with me?"

Santana tried hard not to laugh at the slight frown on his face as he looked at her insecure. How could someone like Alex with his confidence, personality and good looks ever be insecure? "So it was you!"

"Quit avoiding my question."

"Like you did with me?"

"That's completely different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is both question are nowhere near each other in level." Before Santana could retort she was interrupted.

"Santana!"

Santana turned around to see Hiram walking toward them. "Hi Hiram." She greeted before being pulled into a hug by the older man.

"I'm glad to see you made it." Hiram smiled at her once he let go. "Leroy, Santana came!"

"Hi Santana!" Leroy yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi Leroy!" Santana yelled back grinning. "What are you up to?" she asked Hiram.

"Leroy wanted to bake cookies. Rachel was going to help, but he said no to her. Instead he roped me and Alex to help him."

"Would you like me to help?" Santana asked.

"No we can handle it. Why don't you go spend some time with Rachel? We'll call you down once we finish." Hiram ruffled her hair.

Santana chuckled as she pushed his hand away. "You're messing up my hair."

"Who you trying to impress?" Hiram winked at her.

"No one!" Santana blushed when she felt Alex gaze on her. "I'm going to Rachel." She turned around and looked at Alex. "Thank you." She whispered to him before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek and running through the living room to the stairs before either Hiram or Alex could comment.

Hiram looked at nephew amused when he saw the daze in look in his eyes as he stared at the stairs Santana ran up a few seconds ago a light flush coated his cheeks. "There goes your plan for asking her out."

It took a moment for it to all dawn on Alex the only reason he ran to the door was to ask her out, but when he saw her it slipped his mind. "…Dang."

"You still have time." Hiram patted Alex on the head before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Hiram kept feeling something big was going to happen. He didn't know if it was good or bad at the moment, so when the doorbell rang Hiram excused himself from the kitchen to go answer it. With every step he took toward the door the feeling became stronger. His hand clenched the doorknob as he opened the door. Who he saw standing there made his stomach drop. It was the same blonde haired boy he saw Rachel kissing the night before. It wasn't until his gaze met the boy's green eyes did a wave of certainty hit him. The feeling was similar to when he had held Rachel for the first time in his arms after she had been born. He knew without a doubt that this would be his baby girl and he would love her unconditionally. The certainty that had hit him those eighteen years ago when he had gained a daughter was the opposite of what he was feeling at the moment. Instead of feeling like he was going to gain something he felt like he was going to lose something important to him. _"Rachel." _His heart gave a painful thud. Hiram stood before the boy that he had no doubt in his mind was going to take Rachel from them and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Just as Sam was about to speak to break the tension between them Hiram slammed the door closed. He walked away from the door quickly and entered the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Leroy asked as he placed the metal tray filled with cookie dough inside the oven.

"They knocked on the wrong door." Hiram said trying to keep a normal façade, but felt Alex gaze on him. He looked at his nephew to see amusement in his eyes a moment before he looked away and pulled out his cell phone. Hiram watched carefully as Alex's eyes widened a bit before texting something back and putting his cell phone away.

Alex met his uncle gaze and raised an eyebrow at him, while Hiram looked at him suspiciously. "I'll be right back." Alex left the kitchen.

Hiram almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything ok?" Leroy asked concerned seeing the way his husband was acting nervously.

"Yeah it's nothing." Hiram said quickly as he gulped. If Leroy where to find out that he had slammed the door on Rachel's beau World War Leroy would begin and he would have no chance against his husband when Rachel and Alex would take Leroy's side.

"Hey uncles I want you to meet my friend." Alex said as he walked in the kitchen.

Hiram turned to face his nephew to see Sam entering the kitchen right behind him. He bit back a curse.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sam Evans." Sam said smiling politely at them, but when his eyes met Hiram's semi glare his smile almost completely faltered.

"I invited him over because he said he wanted to speak to you both." Alex took a seat on the stool.

"Okay." Leroy smiled kindly at Sam. "You have our undivided attention."

"I know that you may not know me and that this is our first time meeting." Sam swallowed feeling his throat become dry. "But before I tell what I wanted to say I want to apologize for any offense I might have caused you." He said glancing at Hiram, but quickly looked away when he saw the man's full on glare.

"Offense?" Leroy asked confused. "You haven't offended us in any way." Leroy looked away from Sam who was looking at the counter trying not to fidget to see Alex glaring. He followed Alex's glare to Hiram and saw that he was glaring at Sam making the boy feel uncomfortable. Leroy was surprised to see the hint of pain in Hiram's eyes underneath the anger as he glared. "You must be the one who knocked on the wrong door."

Sam looked up at Leroy confused, but the man was staring at Hiram.

Hiram looked away from Sam to meet Leroy's gaze that promised this discussion was far from over. He gulped knowing that he was going to get an earful once they were alone.

"You have done nothing wrong Sam." Leroy said reassuring the younger boy. "Tell us what you wanted to say."

"I really like your daughter…no like might not be the correct word, but if I use the other word you might not believe me…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"In other words Sam smitten with Rachel." Alex said amused from his seat.

Leroy bit back a smile when he saw how flush Sam's face was getting.

"I want to make things right for Rachel." Sam met Leroy's gaze briefly before meeting Hiram's glare. This time he didn't look away as he spoke, "I want to ask for your permission to court your daughter."

The room went instantly quiet. The only noise heard was that of Alex choking on his orange juice. Hiram patted Alex's back in autopilot as he tried to wrap his mind around what Sam had said.

"Dude." Alex cleared his throat. "I didn't think this is what you had in mind when you said you wanted to talk to them."

"I know that this is sudden considering that this is my first time meeting the both of you in person." Sam said quickly ignoring the chuckling Alex. "I promise that I will treat her right and never hurt her intentionally."

"Why not promise that you would never hurt her point blank?" Hiram asked breaking out of his thoughts. He watched Sam carefully. The younger boy met his eyes once more. A chill went down Hiram's spine at what he saw. _"His eyes…they look like Alex's did this morning." _The wistfulness he saw in Sam's gaze had him frozen on the spot.

"I know that there will be times where she will get hurt even though I will try not to let it happen. Hasn't there been a moment when you do something to protect the one you love from harm, but in the end it's your actions that hurt them? Secrets kept protecting that one person from harm, but it's that very secret that harms them anyway. The time spent trying to keep it locked away only for it to blow up in your face." Sam clenched his fists. "All that time wasted and once you look back you wonder if it was truly to keep that special person safe or was it because you were too much of a coward to face the consequences."

"Sam." Alex said in a warning tone.

"I don't want that…" Sam continued ignoring Alex's warning. "I don't want to waste time regretting not doing things differently. I want this time to give her what she wants most. I want to do things right with her this time around."

"Sam." Alex said concerned seeing the way Sam's body recoiled.

"Of course." Hiram said surprising everyone in the room. He didn't know what possessed him to agree even though he knew by doing so he allowed the process of losing his daughter to begin. Maybe it was the pain in the boy's eyes when he talked about knowing that it was impossible to never hurt your significant other or the sincerity he saw them in when he claimed having deep feeling for his daughter and wanted to make things right by coming to them first and asking their permission. "You have my permission to court her." He looked over at Leroy. "Do you have any objections?"

Leroy met Sam's hopeful gave and smiled. "None at all. You have my permission too." When he saw the full blown smile on Sam's face as he turned and almost tackled Alex down in his excitement Leroy could understand why the boy was the reason behind Rachel's smiles, blushes, and the way her eyes lit when he was mentioned.

"Congrats man." Alex trapped Sam's head in a headlock and noogie him. "Welcome to the family."

"Hey." Sam protested trying to get out of Alex's hold.

"Sam would you like to stay for lunch?" Leroy asked.

Both teenage boys stopped messing around. Sam looked at Leroy. "I would love to, but I told my grandma that I would help move the furniture around for her."

"Oh." Leroy said slightly disappointed, but understood.

"Is it ok if I can come some other day?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course!" Leroy clapped his hands together joyfully. "You're welcome here any time."

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "Hopefully my next visit will be a longer one."

"I hope so too." Leroy grinned.

"Would you like to see Rachel?" Hiram forced the question out.

Sam looked at him for a moment. An understanding came between them. Hiram for a moment thought that Sam knew what he was going through in some level as the boy shook his head. "It's ok I'll see her Monday. I don't want to take her time from you more than necessary."

"Take care Sam!" Leroy waved at the boy energetically as Alex dragged him away.

"You too Mr. Berries." Sam said just before he disappeared down the hall with Alex.

Hiram took a seat on the stool his mind running around in circles due to the current events. He still didn't know how to feel about what happened. Nothing was making any sense.

"Dad."

Rachel's voice brought him back to reality. Hiram looked up to see Rachel looking at him worried. "You will always be my baby girl." He blurted out. The statement came out more like a question.

"Of course dad." Rachel walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "What has brought this on?"

Hiram pulled her daughter closer to him not wanting to let go. "I'm going through my midlife crisis."

Rachel chuckled. "You're still young."

"I guess if you think forty five is young." Hiram mumbled.

"It is." Rachel ran her fingers through her dad's hair affectionately. They stood there hugging each other in the comfortable silence that settled between them. The doorbell rang breaking through their moment. "I'll get the door." Rachel smiled as she pulled away from him.

"I'll go with you." Hiram got up his seat and followed Rachel out the kitchen. They reached the front door to see Santana already had the door open with Alex next to her. A man dressed in a dark blue suit holding an orchid in a beautiful crystal vase stood in the porch. "Delivery for Rachel Berry." The man said.

"This is her." Rachel said coming to stand in front of him.

"Here you go." The man smiled politely at her as he handed her the vase.

"Oh." Rachel looked at the white orchid in surprise. She saw a card on its holder.

"Enjoy." The man lifted his cap at them before placing it back on and walking away.

"Who is it from?" Hiram asked curiously as Santana quickly texted a message to Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes telling them about the orchid.

Alex simply smiled when he saw the way Rachel's eyes lit up. "Look at the card." Alex grabbed the vase from her.

Rachel plucked out the card from its holder. What she read made her heart beat faster.

**To the person who holds my heart,**

**This flower reminded me of you in more ways than one**

** with its beauty, gracefulness and complexity. **

**I want this flower to mark our new beginning.**

**-S.E.**

"What does it say?" Santana asked curiously.

"Who is it from?" Leroy asked once he joined them.

Rachel looked up to see Hiram, Santana and Leroy looking at her curiously. "It's from Sam."

"It looks like Sammy is stepping up his game." Santana winked at Alex who chuckled.

"We barely gave him the ok." Hiram whispered.

"He sure doesn't waste any time." Leroy grinned at his husband.

Rachel took the vase from Alex as she handed the card to Santana to read. "I'll take this to my room."

"What does it say?" Hiram asked once Rachel was on the second floor.

"Read it!" Leroy said excited.

"I'm with them." Alex motioned to his uncles. "I'm curious now."

"Sorry gentlemen, but my loyalty is with Rachel. I'll read it to you once I get the okay from her." Santana placed the card inside her shirt before they could make a grab at it.

"That's mean."

"That's playing dirty."

"That's not going to stop me from reaching me in there."

Everyone looked at Alex.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"It's not even like that."

"You horndog!"

Santana tried to keep from laughing as Alex blushed. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Sure you didn't."

"What other way would you mean it?"

"I...nevermind." Alex grunted. "I'm going to my room."

Santana watched her potential boyfriend threw her an apologetic look before sulkily walking past them and up the stairs.

"I'll go cheer him up." Santana said smiling.

"You go do that." Leroy winked at her.

"Try keeping it PG-13 if you can."

* * *

Santana knocked on Alex's door.

"Come in."

Santana opened the door to see Alex sitting on the edge of his bed as he flipped through channels on his TV with the remote. "How you holding up?"

"I'll live." Alex sighed. "…You know that I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

Santana chuckled as she took a seat next to him. "I know…do you still want to see what the card says?"

"Sure."

"Just reach into my shirt and take it out."

The remote slipped from Alex's hand and fell on the hardwood floor. He glanced at her to see a serious expression on her face. "…what?"

"You heard me." Santana leaned closer to him. She noticed the way his sapphire eyes darkened as he looked at her, fists clenched as his side, breathing coming in a slow and cautious pace as if he were trying to calm himself down. A part of her wanted him to touch her intimately again. When he began to lean in her eyes slowly close until their lips were just centimeters apart.

"You were always such a tease to me." His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

Santana eyes snapped open when she felt Alex pull away. "Excuse me." He picked the remote off the floor and continued to flip through the channels as if nothing happened. "I'm a tease."

"That's what I said."

"You're tease too!"

"I beg to differ."

"You always beg to differ." Santana growled shoving him as she got up.

Alex grabbed her wrist before she could storm off. "Santana…"

"What?" She asked looking away from him. A part of her was still bothered by the stunt he pulled.

"Be mine again."

"What?" Santana looked at him surprised.

"I mean going out with me." Alex said quickly. "Be my girlfriend?"

Santana couldn't help, but think he looked adorable even when nervous. Her heart gave a painful thud when he wouldn't meet her gaze. _"Is he still afraid that I might say no and leave him?"_She wondered. Santana kneeled on the floor to be on his eye level. "I would love to be yours again." He met her gaze the look of surprise in his eyes rocked her to her core. "I want to be yours again." Instead of her being the one to initiate the kiss it was him. He captured her lips with his before deepening the kiss into a sensual dance between them awakening the feelings that have lay dormant within them for centuries.

"Santana!"

Santana pulled away from Alex panting when she heard Rachel calling for her. She pressed her forehead against his. "I have to go."

"I know." Alex said his breathing far more controlled than hers.

Santana got up on shaky legs and hoped that Alex didn't notice.

"Santana."

Santana had opened the door when he called to her. "Yeah?" she turned to him only to see him flipping through the channels on the TV again.

"This is far from over."

The moment he turned to look at her a shiver went down her spine. His sapphire eyes were a shade darker burning with desire making her toes curl as fire coursed through her veins making every cell in her body aware of him. The smirk on his lips was a dark and lascivious promise of what was to come. She felt her face become flush. _"How can he make me feel like this with just one look?" _she wondered as her heart pounded rapidly. Santana licked her dry lips feeling slightly self conscious when his eyes followed the movement. "We'll see." She said trying to keep her composure as she turned her back on him and walked out. Santana could have sworn she heard a growl as the door closed.

AN: I apologize for the grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to pick up the plot again, but it seems that I'm having some difficulty. I find it easier for me to write them when they are in school than outside it, which is kinda weird, but I don't know why. Maybe because all the characters are under one roof and it makes it easier for me to have them interact. I'm still trying to figure that out. Anyway next chapter they're going back to school where things will begin picking up again. Sorry for lagging it with this chapter, but I had some things to catch up with and then Glee S1 was on Netflix live stream and I had to watch it especially since I missed a couple of episodes. I don't know if it's just me, but I notice a huge gap between S1 and S2 concerning the characters personality. I enjoy that there's more Mike, Brittany and of course Sam (I truly missed him in S1) in S2. I have come to the conclusion that even though Finn may love Rachel he also loves Quinn. There's a vicious cycle surrounding Finn and Quinn, they could fall in love with other people, but they will always come back to each other even if they have feelings for others because they love each other in some level. Idk if that makes any sense, but that's just my POV. Either way I don't want Finn with Rachel at all anymore she's too good for him and I still can't feel that he loved her as much as she did him. I have my fingers crossed for some Evanberry or Puckelberry shoot I'll even be fine with St. Berry. Anyways enough with my rambling, I want to thank all of you who added this fic to favorite, alerts or reviewed this fic. I want to give a shout out to all those who reviewed this fic! Thank you so much I never imagined this fic to reach 100 reviews! This is the first time it has ever happened to me and you have no idea how much this means to me. If I could I would hug each and every one of you! I love hearing from you guys. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think.

AN 2: I have semi bad news I won't be able to update until this weekend because I have an exam and a quiz on Thursday along with a whole grip of hw due that same day. So please hang in there! The good news is that next week I have spring break, which most likely I will have free time to write more. Until the next update take care everyone! *hug* =)


	11. Chapter 11 p1

AN: I know I said I would update last weekend, but since the last update my older sister got sick, so I was taking care of my niece and nephew throughout the week and on Saturday when I took my niece out I ended up somehow getting sick with a fever by the time I got home. Luckily the worst has passed, now I only have a slight runny nose, a sore throat and minor headaches. I am hoping that this won't ruin my entire spring break. On a brighter note I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You guys made my day. *hug*

"Good morning."

Sam almost dropped the English textbook he was taking out from his locker when he heard her voice. He watched from the corner of his eyes as she came to lean against the locker next to his smiling. "Good morning." He smiled back feeling at ease. "How are you?" He asked kissing the top of her forehead. When he pulled away and saw the surprise look on her face he remembered they were on school ground and he had yet to ask her out, so he shouldn't be showing any PDA with her.

"I'm doing well," Rachel blushed under his gaze, "and you?"

"Doing better now." Sam grinned as he closed his locker. "Did you like the orchid?" he asked excited.

Rachel saw the hopeful glint in his eyes. "I loved it." She tugged on his shirt so he could lean down as she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"So does this mean Sam has officially asked you out?"

Rachel and Sam turned to look at Kurt who was walking toward them with Mercedes. "Not yet." Sam answered. "But trust me when I say, you will know when I do."

"I don't know about you Kurt, but I can't wait to see what Sam has in store." Mercedes grinned.

"I'm right behind you." Kurt smirked. "Now I suggest we get to homeroom before we're late you love birds."

Rachel stuck her tongue at Kurt playfully before grabbing Sam's hand and twining their fingers. Kurt and Mercedes shared a look before following them.

* * *

Puck frowned as he walked passed Rachel's locker and noticed that no one was standing there. _"I wonder where they could be." _He wondered not seeing Rachel or Alex. Puck was distracted in his thoughts that he didn't noticed where he was walking until he slammed into an open locker.

"Crap!" A female cursed. "Why would you do that?"

Puck clutched his face in pain. "Sorry…" he groaned.

"Are you okay?"

Puck felt soft hands tug at his hands to get a look at his face. The faint smell of vanilla hung in the air.

"Let me see."

"_It can't be." _Puck let the pair of hands pull his. Hazel eyes met dark eyes with a hint of blue in them.

"…Oh, it's you." Sarah said with distaste thick her voice.

Puck didn't let the words get to him when he still saw the concern in her gaze. "I should be saying the same thing."

"I'm starting to think you have a personal vendetta against me."

"Excuse you! You stomped on my foot!"

"You slammed my locker close with your face!"

"On accident!"

"Yeah well in myself defense my foot slipped."

"I'm sure it did." Puck said through clenched teeth as he glared down at her.

"Fine…I'm sorry okay." Sarah frowned at him. "I shouldn't have stomped on your foot and you know how I get, I tend to explode sometimes, so that incident was partly your fault especially since we have lived more than thirty years together you should have known it was coming."

"Oh no you're not," Puck pointed a finger at her. "You are not pinning this on me I'm still regaining my memories, so you completely got me on the blind side. You owe."

Nu uh. I owe you nothin'. You be trippin' if you think for a second that I will do something for you after everything you've been doing." Sarah glared at him.

Puck tried not to fidget under her glare. "Fine." He sighed. "We're even."

"Much better." Sarah grinned at him and patted his cheek. "Now, make sure to put some ice right there because most likely there will be some slight bruising." Her gaze softened as she looked at him. "Try being more careful Zane I don't want you getting more hurt than necessary."

"Noah."

"Huh?"

"Puck." Seeing the confused look on her face he explained. "In this life my name is Noah Puckerman. Most people call me Puck only those close to me call me Noah."

"I see." Sarah smiled warmly at him. "Which would you prefer I call you by?"

"Whichever you want." Puck whispered leaning into her touch.

"Okay Noah."

It wasn't until the smile curved on his lips did he know that he had wanted her to call him Noah instead of Puck.

"Noah!"

Sarah pulled away from Puck when she heard someone call him. Noah turned to look over his shoulder glaring until he saw the panic look on Alex's face. "What's wrong?" Puck asked him alarmed when he came to stand next to him.

"Rachel is missing." Alex said trying to catch his breath. "We went separate ways because I had to get my physics text book from my locker. I went to her locker, but she wasn't there and then I went to yours, but she wasn't there either. I don't know where she went!"

"Calm down Alex." Puck instructed. "Breathe in and breathe out."

"Don't tell me how to breathe." Alex snapped. "I know how to perfectly do that."

"Maybe she went to another friend's locker or perhaps went to her homeroom." Sarah spoke up since for the first time Alex arrived.

Alex looked at her surprised. "Why hello there," He grinned. "My name is Alex Rodriguez, what's yours?" he asked holding out his hand for her to shake.

Sarah shook his hand smiling. "I'm Sarah Lancaster."

Puck smacked Alex upside the head. "Would you quit flirting with her? I thought you were worried about Rachel."

"I was." Alex rubbed the spot Puck hit at. "Until what Sarah said made sense. I think Rachel did mention something about going to see Sam and I resent being accused of flirting." Alex frowned. "I was simply being polite and exchanging greetings."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Puck grumbled.

"Maybe because this is thee Sarah Lancaster, the one you are utterly and irrevocably smit-"

Puck covered Alex's mouth quickly and chuckled nervously as Sarah looked between both boys amused. "Ignore him."

Sarah chuckled. "I'll leave you two to your own devices I'm heading off to homeroom. Hopefully we'll see each other again."

Alex moved Puck's hand from his mouth. "I'm sure we will, I'll make sure of it! I'll come looking for you!" Sarah simply laughed and waved at them as she walked away.

"Now you're sounding like a stalker." Puck hissed.

"What you jealous?" Alex raised any eyebrow.

"Whatever let's just go look for Rachel." Puck shoved Alex away before they began walking to homeroom.

* * *

Rachel was walking down the hallway to her locker during nutrition.

"Hey Rachel!"

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Zack jogging up to her. "Hi!" she smiled brightly at him.

"I forgot to give you this last week." Zack handed her a binder. "This has all the bio for the players from their names to academic grades and what they are allergic to."

Rachel opened the binder and skimmed through it. "Oh wow…when do I need to know all this by?"

"Since it was my fault that I lagged it I would like you to know it by Friday if you can especially since practice starts today at three forty and ends at five."

"Wait I have glee club at four."

"Alex did mention that, but he said he was leaving practice early. Since the basketball season hasn't started it's cool."

"Don't worry once it does. I'll stay longer." Rachel grinned at him. "I promise."

"Alright then." Zack ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'll hold you to that then. I gotta go Jeff and Jake are waiting for me at the bleachers. I'll see you during lunch." Zack winked at her before walking away.

"What did he want?" Santana asked curiously walking up to Rachel.

"I'm supposed to know the names of the basketball team by Friday." Rachel said as they continued to walk to her locker.

Santana grinned. "That's nothing compared to what you have done before."

"Thanks Santana for having such high hopes for me."

"Girl you don't needs to thank me. It's the truth." Santana winked at her. "Now let's hurry up and meet with the boys."

* * *

"Okay operation WRB is a go." Sam said as soon as he took a seat at the table Alex and Puck were occupying.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Does that stand for what I think it does?"

"What does it stand for?" Puck asked confused looking between a grinning Sam and an amused Alex.

"Woo Rachel Berry." Alex answered him.

"Wait so you're really going for it now?" Puck asked excited.

"Yep he is you should have seen him on Saturday when he asked my uncles for permission to court Racehl."

Puck clutched his stomach laughing. "Oh man this is classical."

"Whatever." Sam grumbled. "Do you wanna hear my plan or not?"

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

"What are you boys talking about in hushed tones?"

Puck, Sam and Alex turned to look at a grinning Sarah who had taken a seat next to Sam without any of them noticing. "Oh crap." Puck broke out of his shock.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked amazed.

"Your skills rival that of Mike." Alex said grinning.

"Does that mean I'm in?" Sarah asked.

"Most definitely." Alex answered before Puck or Sam could.

"Cool. So what's the plan?" Sarah turned to Sam. "I'll help whatever way I can. I'm a sucker for true love."

"You heard that Noah." Alex elbowed him.

Puck simply threw him a glare.

"I'm just teasing."

Puck continued to glare.

"…Fine."

"Anyway." Sam cleared his throat. "I'm planning to use the auditorium this week. I know how she likes stars, so I'm going to see if anyone can help me make lights shaped of stars and hang them. I got the perfect song that goes with it."

"You already sang her a song." Puck sighed. "Try something else like going to her window and giving her a rose."

"He already did that." Alex answered.

"How about sending her flowers?"

"He did that too." Sarah answered this time.

"Okay…yeah then maybe just stick to the singing she loves music."

Sam grinned. "I know. I'm planning to pull it off tomorrow since I'm going to work on it during my free period." He glanced at Sarah. "When's your free period?"

"Six period."

"Sweet me too." Sam and Sarah high fived each other.

"I won't be much help." Puck frowned. "I have class."

"I'll see if I can take you out somehow." Sarah winked at him causing Puck to become speechless as Alex and Sam snickered.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see Rachel running toward them with Santana behind her. "Hey Rachel!" she waved.

Rachel took the seat next to her. "I thought for a moment we wouldn't see each other since we haven't had a class together."

"Well I have art and then Spanish today."

"Yay! We're going to have Spanish together!" Rachel said excited as she looked at everyone in the table. "Before I forget Santana this is Sarah." Rachel motioned to Sarah as Santana took her seat. "Sarah this is Santana."

"My girlfriend." Alex sighed smiling finishing for Rachel.

"What?"

"Since when?"

"I thought you said you weren't sure what you two were!"

"That was until I asked her out Saturday."

"Dude I was at your house Saturday!"

"It was after you left Sam."

"I live with you!"

"Rachel you know how forgetful I can be."

"I'll show you how forgetful you can truly be once I'm done with you!"

"Rachel don't hurt him!"

"Not the face!"

"Get him! Get him!"

"Dang Rachel!"

"You don't have to be jealous Rachel! I still love you!"

"I don't want your love! I want you hurting!"

"You can't possibly mean that!" Alex tried reasoning with her once Sam was able to pull Rachel back to her seat.

* * *

"So…does it like hurt?" Sarah asked poking the slight bruise on Alex's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Alex growled as he continued to draw on his sketchpad for art class.

"I don't think so since you're not crying." Sarah grinned. "For a small thing, she can pack a punch."

"I know. That's my cousin." Alex smiled affectionately as if he weren't the one who had been punched moments ago in the cafeteria.

"So how did Alex get a bruise on his shoulder?" Zack asked amused as he looked between Sarah and Alex.

"Rachel took a swing at him." Sarah looked over at Zack and smiled. They had met in homeroom and shared the same 1st period calculus class.

"Do I even want to know why she would do such a thing?"

"It's cus I forgot to tell her that Santana and I are going out." Alex shrugged. "She wanted to be the first to know."

Zack shook his head. "Remind me to never piss her off." He glanced over at Sarah. "So what are you going to join?"

"I'm hoping the Cheerios since I was a cheerleader in my last school."

"You don't look like one."

"I get that a lot." Sarah grinned. "Do you guys know what else I should join?"

"There's glee club." Alex spoke up.

"Glee club?"

"I'm surprised Rachel didn't mention it to you. She probably will later." Alex looked away from his drawing to look at Sarah. "It's show choir. If you know the basics of singing and dancing then you're good to join. The plus side it's a lot of fun and it's like a close knit family mixed with people of different race. We're unique like that."

"Are you in the glee club?" Sarah asked Zack.

"Naw…not right now."

"Don't worry Sarah. Zack and the rest of the basketball team will join once we will our first game this coming season." Alex winked.

"We made a deal like that?" Zack asked confused.

"We did now." Alex grinned.

"Alright you're on." They knuckle touched.

"So what do you say Sarah. You're in?" Alex asked.

"Sure. What do I gotta do to join?" Sarah asked grinning.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting by herself during lunch at the table waiting for Kurt and Rachel to join her since they had split ways after class.

"Would you mind if I sit next to you?"

Mercedes looked up to see Zack smiling down at her. "No, go ahead."

Zack took a seat next to her. "I'll trade you anything on my tray for your tots."

"Touch my tots and your dead."

"You're serious?"

"I'm dead serious and if you try that puppy look on me, it's not gonna work. Rachel gave me a warning already."

"Dang that Rachel. She isn't supposed to be talking about our secret weapon."

"You have got to be kidding."

Zack sighed. "Fine I'll leave your tots alone."

"Hey Zack." A sugary sweet voice said.

Mercedes watched how Zack forced a smile when he looked at the Cheerio standing across the table from them. "Hi Elena."

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"No, I'm good here."

"I insist."

"I'd rather sit here with Mercedes." Zack wrapped an arm around Mercedes shoulders to prove his point. Mercedes tried hard not to blush or fidget under the Cheerio's venomous glare.

"Excuse me Plastic." Jake the only freshman in the basket ball team said as placed his tray on the table in front of the Cheerio and took a seat.

"Jake." Zack said in warning.

"Fine…I'm sorry Elena." Jake said trying to sound apologetic, but failing horribly as he grinned while putting ketchup in his burger.

"You got tots?" Zack asked completely forgetting about the Cheerio.

"They were next to the French fries."

"Can I have some?"

Elena seeing that she had been forgotten or ignored decided to simply leave instead of making a scene.

"Ask Mercedes."

"She threatened to kill me."

Jake stopped what he was doing and looked up at Zack and Mercedes he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Zack had an arm wrapped around Mercedes shoulders. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Well believe it."

"Don't worry I got you covered." Jeff placed his tray next to Zack and handed him small plate filled with tater tots.

"Thanks Jeff you are a life saver!" He grabbed Jeff's head when he took a seat and pulled him near.

"I swear Zack if you kiss my forehead as a show of gratitude I am gonna throw those tater tots to the trash."

Zack chuckled nervously. "I wasn't going to do that."

"Zack was born with too many paternal bones in his body." Ed a junior in the basketball team took a seat on Mercedes other side.

A sophomore in the basketball team took a seat next to Jake. "Or he's simply too in touch with his feminine side."

"I dare you to say that again Seph and watch and what's gonna happened to your tater tots." Zack growled.

"Alright, alright I'm just messing." Seph grinned.

Zack looked over Jake's head to see Alex approaching them with Santana and Rachel. "Where's Sarah at?"

"She probably still with Coach Sylvester." Alex took a seat, but instead of Santana sitting next to him she took a seat across from him.

Rachel sat next to Santana. "Why aren't you sitting next to Alex? Are you two fighting?"

Santana chuckled. "No. What gave you that idea?"

"You two aren't sitting next to each other."

"Oh." Santana smirked. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

Rachel leaned closer to Santana.

"I don't think you ever noticed Rachel since he is your cousin and all, but Alex is hands down, drool-worthy with his sexy midnight hair, gorgeous cheeks, dashing nose, undeniably kissable lips, dreamy sapphire eyes, incredibly handsome face, and his built while sitting is manly. Now tell me Rachel, why I wouldn't want to look at someone like that?" Santana winked at Rachel's surprised expression.

"Hey Rach." Sam took a seat next to Rachel.

Rachel glanced at him and wondered what the feeling would be like if she tried it with Sam.

Kurt walked toward the table holding his tray and looked over at Mercedes amused as she laughed at something Zack said to her. A small smile graced his lips. _"That's my diva."_

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I know this chapter is very short and is not to par with the ones before it. I thought by now I would be feeling better, but I still feel like crap and I don't know when I'll be up for writing another long chapter at this rate, so decided to spilt this chapter up in two parts. I wanted to at least post something up for my absence. Hopefully by this coming weekend I'll have something better to post up. As for what's going on with Mercedes well I noticed that she never really gets her own romance and I felt bad for her in S1 when Quinn gave the OK to date Puck, but to be aware that he's using her and Mercedes didn't care because there aren't any boys giving her that attention. I for one think Mercedes is freakin' awesome and she deserves someone wanting to truly be with her, so that's when Zack began to demand he wanted to be that guy. I know that might sound weird, but I had scenes flashing in my head that Zack and Mercedes would make a cute couple. I hope you guys think to too. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you! =)


	12. Chapter 11 p2

AN: Anon Joe thaar from you! =)nk you *hug* I think you helped. Today I woke with a far more horrible sore throat couldn't drink or eat anything without it hurting even in the middle of the night I woke up almost choking, but now I am feeling better. I'm not hurting as much. I also think the Halls helped, but I don't know if it's bad to take too many of them since I've taken over five nonstop. I swear if this doesn't work I'm going to overdose on Dimetapp. Damn the consequences!

"So you want to join the Cherrios." Sue Sylvester said from behind the desk she put up in the Gym. "I'm only giving you one try. You screw this up and it ends up being a waste of my time I'll make sure that the rest of your stay in McKinley High will be hell."

"…Okay." Sarah said not knowing whether to believe her.

"Well what are you waiting for? We don't have all day." Sue snapped.

Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself and not snap back. Once she walked past the half court line she turned around and ran before breaking into a round off followed by a back handspring. Sue raised an eyebrow when Sarah followed the back handspring with another one before finishing it off with a back tuck. Sarah landed with slight bent knees a second later she stood up straight with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. "So what do you think?"

"Impressive." Sue gave her a slight nod. "You're in, but the moment you begin slacking off you're off the team."

"Trust me I won't." Sarah smirked. "I'm the best at what I do."

"You have spunk, I like that." Sue got up from her seat. "Come by my office later to get your uniform."

"Alright." Sarah watched Sue walk out the Gym as Rachel was walking in.

"Hey Lady." Sue greeted Rachel as they walked past each other.

Rachel looked over at Sue curiously before looking back at Sarah who was still standing in the middle of the Gym. "So what happened?"

"I'm in." Sarah grinned.

"Congratulations!" Rachel ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Rachel. "Thanks." When they pulled away Sarah looked at her curiously. "So what are you doing here?"

"Boys basketball team begins their training today."

"Basketball season hasn't started yet."

"Zack wants the basketball team to be at its best."

"I see."

The door to the Gym opens as Ed shoves Jake inside. "Ed be nice to Jake!" Rachel calls out.

Ed and Jake look up surprised to see Rachel. "Rachel!" Jake runs toward her and hugging her one he reaches her. "Thank you, Ed was being a jerk again."

"No I wasn't!" Ed walked over to them. "Jake was trying to trip me as we walked to the Gym."

"Is that true?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at Jake who chuckled nervously.

"Maybe."

"Jake…"

"Ok I was, but that only because he took some of my tots during lunch." Jake glared at Ed.

Before Ed could say anything else Rachel cleared her throat. "Both of you head over to the locker room and change. If I hear you two arguing I will inform Zack and Jeff of your ill behavior."

Ed and Jake shared a look before sighing. "Fine."

Sarah watched them go with an amused look. "The way you handled them would have made Zack proud."

"I hope so." Rachel smiled at her. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I need to get my uniform from Coach Sylvester and Alex convinced me of joining glee, so I'm auditioning today."

Rachel gasped. "Really? I can't believe I forgot to mention glee to you."

Sarah chuckled. "Alex said you would probably remember later."

"I'm just glad he recruited you. Are you going to head out with us to glee club after practice?"

"It's ok if I do?"

"Of course."

"Alright then! Let me go get my uniform and I'll join you soon as possible." Sarah waves at Rachel as she runs out the Gym.

* * *

"Alright I'll give you a choice on what we will do next." Zack said as he turned to face the eleven players in the basketball team. "You can choose between running a mile around the Gym or running suicides."

"How many laps is a mile around the Gym?" Omar another junior in the basketball team asked.

"Give or take nineteen laps."

The team broke out in groans and curses.

"Come on boys. What did you expect?" Zack raised an eyebrow at them. "I know I'm not the only one who has gained a bit of weight over the summer." When no one agreed Zack sighed. "Fine maybe I'm the only one that did, but it gives no one a reason to slack off."

"What's a suicide?" Byron asked another freshman that Jake had recruited earlier that day asked.

The boys turned to look at him surprised. "Jeff, show the boy." Zack ordered.

"Fine." Jeff sighed as he headed toward the baseline.

"Ready." Zack said as Jeff stretched a bit. "Set." Jeff slightly leaned forward as he placed his right foot forward and slightly bent his knee. "Go!"

Rachel watched from the benches surprised as Jeff shot from the baseline to the free throw line. He touched the line when nearing before quickly turning back and running to the baseline. Once he reached the baseline he did a sharp turn running back into the court until he reached the three point line. Touched the line and ran back to the baseline. He repeated the process as he ran and touched the half court line then back to the baseline. Jeff ran past the half court line and touched the three point line on the other side before running back to the baseline. He did the same with the free throw line on the other side. Jeff pushed himself harder as he neared the ending. His feet pounded against the hardwood floor as dashed across the court to the other baseline. He slid as he touched the line and ran back to the baseline.

"That's how you do a suicide." Zack grinned as Jeff came walking back to them with his breathing still under control. "So what do you choose?"

"How many suicides do we have to do?" Jake asked.

"Fifteen.

The team broke out into groans again. Alex looked around to see the younger ones exchanging looks. He looked over at Zack who grinned at him. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Alex's voice cut through the team's groans.

"Which will it be?" Zack question silenced the group.

"Laps!"

"Suicides!" Jake and Byron yelled grinning causing the older ones in the group to glare at them, while Alex patted their backs and Zack and Jeff shared a look.

"Since most of the majority voted for laps," Zack said causing the boys to look at him. "We're doing suicides."

"That's not fair!"

"What happened to majority rules?"

"Why do you want us to suffer?"

"That makes no sense!"

"Quiet down!" Jeff snapped. "We're doing suicides now grow a pair and do them." Jeff glared at the team, while Jake and Byron high fived each other.

"We're splitting into two groups of six." Zack instructed. "Jeff will be taking the juniors and seniors in a group with him, while I am taking the freshmen and sophomores."

"Alright!" Seph ran toward Jake and Byron along with Michael who was another sophomore. "Come on Zack!" Jake waved him over energetically. Zack shook his head grinning as he walked toward them.

"We have a problem I have seven on my team." Jeff said pointing over his shoulder Ed and Omar were the only two juniors, while Blaise, Dominic, Virgil and Alex were seniors.

Zack looked over at his team to see that he only had five including himself. "Alex you're with me."

"No!" Blaise cried trying to latch onto Alex as Dominic and Virgil waved at their teammate goodbye.

Alex chuckled. "We'll be on the same team next time." He threw them a smirk.

Jeff patted Alex's back when he passed him as he walked toward Zack. "Good luck."

Alex looked over his shoulder at him confused before he was quickly pulled into his new team by Jake.

"Alright now that we are settled one group will go first doing five and then the other group will follow." Zack led his group to one the base lines as Jeff led his to the other base line. "Rachel you have the whistle!"

"Right here!" Rachel held it up grinning.

"Alright!" Zack gave her a thumps up. "We'll go on your signal!"

Rachel nodded. "Who is going first?"

"Flip a coin!" Jeff advised. "We call heads!"

"Bring it! You gonna lose either way!" Jake yelled from the other side.

"This isn't a competition doofus!" Ed yelled back.

"I'll dare you to say that to my face!" Jake yelled back fiercely.

"Boys cool it!" Alex grinned seeing lil Jake getting all fired up.

"Let's make this interesting." Zack said. "Whichever team finishes the first five suicides the fastest will be excused from doing the other ten, while the losing team will have to do the remaining ten."

"You're on!" Blaise grinned welcoming the challenge. Jeff and he knuckle touched.

"Rachel, do you the stop watch?" Zack asked her.

"Don't worry I'll begin timing the moment I blow the whistle." Rachel pulled out a quarter from her pocket. "If there are no further interruptions, let us begin." She flipped the coin in the air not waiting for an answer. She caught in her hand and placed it on the back of her hand. "Heads!" she declared the winner.

Jeff's team broke into cheers. "On your mark!" Rachel said standing up. The boys lined up on the base line. "Get set!" She placed the whistle on her lips and grabbed the stop watch in one of her hands. She blew in it with all her might as she pressed the button for the stop watch to begin. The whistle dropped from her lips in shock when she saw the ways the boys dashed forward. As they continued to run the suicides neither of them falling too behind that could jeopardize the team. Jeff was in first closely followed by Blaise and Dominic. Virgil was hot on their heels with Ed and Omar trailing behind them. The moment Jeff finished the others were close behind. Rachel stopped the time and was surprised to see they had ended before ten minutes stopping at eight fifty five.

"Let's see what you got!" Dom taunted as Zack and his group got on the base line.

"Just you wait!" Jake pointed at him smirking. "You'll be eating our dust!"

Dominic smirked at the younger boy. Ever since the team was made they looked after Jake like their younger brother and just like older brothers they would sometimes have to bring his ego down a notch or two. "We'll see. If you don't I'll have you eating those words."

Jake stuck out his tongue at him causing the others to chuckle. Byron shoved him lightly. "Focus we need to win this."

"We got this." Jake grinned.

"On your mark!" Rachel voice echoed through the Gym. "Get set!" The boys put their game face on as they braced their bodies waiting for the whistle. The moment the whistle sounded they shot from the baseline going in a straight line. Rachel expected Zack and Alex to be fast, but she hadn't expected it from Jake, Byron, Seph and Michael. The younger ones were tailing Zack and Alex. Byron instead of slowing down when he was nearing the line he seemed to slide over the ground braced his hand on the line using the momentum to shoot him back faster as he ran toward the base line. By the last round he had passed Jake and was in the same league with Zack and Alex who were in a tie as they ran to the base line. Rachel held her breath as Byron seemed to almost past them, but it seemed that Alex and Zack still held some stamina for in the end they passed him and had barely ended before the freshmen. Jake was right behind Byron with Seph and Michael hot on his heels. Rachel stopped the time to see that they had ended at eight fifty three barely beating Jeff's team by two seconds.

"Wow that boy was fast. I can't believe he's a freshman."

Rachel almost jumped out of her seat when she heard Sarah's voice next to her. "When did you get back?"

"When they were half way through." Sarah simply answered before she got up from her seat and began to cheer.

The basketball team looked at her amused as they neared them. "So who won?" Zack asked once the team gathered around them.

"It was a tie." Rachel lied.

Dom chuckled. "You didn't make us eat dust." He ruffled Jake's hair.

"And you didn't make me eat my words." Jake grinned pushing his hand away.

"That was sick what you did back there." Alex wrapped an arm around Byron's shoulders. "Are you sure this was your first time running a suicide?"

"Yeah it was." Byron looked down at the floor shyly.

"You were amazing!" Jake hugged Byron. "I couldn't believe when you passed me!"

"You're not mad?" Byron asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be? We're like the freshmen dynamic duo!" Jake grinned. "They won't know what hit them when we play in the court together."

Byron grinned nodding. "Right!" They knuckle touched.

"So does this mean we all have to run the remaining ten suicides?" Virgil asked before took a swig from his water bottle.

Zack looked at his team to see them tired and looking up at him hopefully. "No we don't." The team cheered. "We'll play a free game instead." The boys dispersed as they ran back to the court. "Remember only ten players! Five on each side!"

Zack turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow. "You lied."

Rachel gulped nervously. "What makes you say that?"

Alex who had stayed behind with them looked over at Rachel curiously. "Really?"

Feeling both boys' gazes on her Rachel caved in. "Ok I lied, but I had a good reason. Both teams tried really hard and it wasn't fair that one team would run the remaining ten suicides. I thought that if I announced at a winner the other team might have gotten resentful and that would cause tension amongst the team and it's too early for there to be tension between them. The season hasn't even started." Rachel wasn't able to meet their gaze as she looked at the floor waiting to be told off.

Zack smiled down at her. "I knew that I picked the right girl." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I understand and you did well. Next time try consulting with me if you can."

Rachel looked up at him surprised. "You're not angry?"

"No." Zack held her closer. "I'm glad that you care enough for my boys so early on that you are already considering their feelings."

Rachel looked at the boys on the court. She watched Jake run with the ball through the court until he reached the other end where he faked a right tricking Virgil and then going left performing a reverse layup. The ball touched the rim, but missed the basket. Before Dom could make a grab at it Byron came in and snatched the ball he quickly aims and shoots the ball. The ball sails through the air and goes through the basket. Jake and Myron high five each other, but their victory is short lived when Dom gets the ball and passes it to Virgil who was passed half court and standing on the three point line. Virgil barely waste any time as he aims and shoots the ball with ease scoring. Seph gets the ball and passes it to Michael who cuts through the defense with ease and scores with a layup. Rachel can't help but smile as Jake, Byron and Seph jump Michael in their excitement for scoring. "They're good boys."

"I know they are." Zack grinned as he watches them play with pride.

"So who won?" Alex asked curiously.

"Zack's team."

Zack and Alex high fived each other without taking their eyes off the court.

"What time is it?"

"It's already four thirty." Sarah responds who had remained quiet as she concentrated on the game. "Get them Jake! Snatch that damn ball!" she yelled.

Jake looked over at her and gives her a salute before going back in the game.

"Oh crap. We need to get going." Rachel said quickly. "We only have thirty minutes left for glee club and Sarah needs to audition."

"Alex hit the showers. You better be out in less than fifteen minutes or you will run ten laps around the Gym tomorrow as punishment." Zack winked at Rachel.

"That's so unfair!" Alex yelled as he made a mad dash toward the locker room.

"Your time has started!"

"Crap!"

Rachel chuckled. "You didn't have to do that."

"No I didn't." Zack looked down at her with eyes filled mischief. "But that's what makes it all the more fun."

"You truly are an evil man Zackary Colbert." Sarah shook her head.

"I know, but you wouldn't want me any other way."

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked voicing his thoughts causing most conversations around him to stop. Quinn looked at him with slight hurt in her eyes before averting her gaze somewhere else.

"Rachel isn't the only missing." Tina said frowning at him.

"Alex is too." Mike said looking around the room. "Do you know where they can be?" he asked Puck and Sam.

"I'm not worried." Puck shrugged.

"They're probably together." Mercedes spoke up.

"Even if Rachel were in trouble Alex wouldn't let any harm befall her." Kurt glanced at Sam. "That is unless another blonde haired boy already took care of the problem, but seeing as blonde haired boy is in the room and not looking for Rachel everything fine."

Sam cleared his throat when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

"Where's Rachel?" Tina asked him curiously.

"She's with Alex." Sam looked down at Santana who was avoiding his gaze. "Why don't you ask S? She should know where her boyfriend is."

"What?" Kurt said surprised. "Since when did Alex and Santana start going out?"

Santana glared at Sam.

"So he finally asked you out!" Mercedes clapped her hands together.

"I thought you were going out with Rachel." Tina pierced Sam with a look.

Finn looked over Quinn to see Sam turning red. His fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm not going out with her…I haven't asked her out yet…"

"Give the poor boy some space." Lauren said watching the way the boy sitting next to her was becoming red.

Puck nodded agreeing. Even though they had broken up Puck had thought it would be awkward for them, but when Lauren began talking to him as if nothing happened he knew it was her way of saying she still wanted them to be friends. "He might faint any moment."

"Dude you're seriously not helping." Sam growled shoving Puck lightly.

Puck chuckled. "Who said I was trying to?"

"I'm sorry for having to step out for a long while." Mr. Schue said as he walked inside the room ending the conversation. He looked around the room frowning. "Rachel and Alex still haven't arrived?"

"They'll be here in a couple minutes." Puck answered his question.

"Um…ok." Mr. Schue looked at him confused and wanted to ask more on the subject since he knew how committed Rachel was to glee. She wouldn't miss a practice unless it was dire, but seeing that Puck, Mercedes nor any of the glee kids were throwing a tantrum then Rachel was fine. "We need to start preparing for Sectionals. I know we one Nationals already, but that shouldn't stop us from giving it another go. What do you say?"

"Hell yea!"

"Bring it!"

"I personally enjoyed kicking Vocal Adrenaline's ass!"

"We'll take them down like nothing!"

"Now that's the type of positive attitude I like seeing!" Mr. Schue grinned. "Does anyone have any idea for songs that we can sing for sectionals?"

"You're going to let us decide?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"Yes I am. You guys won Nationals through your hard work. I want to see how far you will come with making these decisions." Mr. Schue smiled at them. "Tomorrow I want you to at least bring some songs we can debate on whether we could sing them for sectionals."

"Mr. Schue." Alex walked in followed by Rachel and Sarah. "Sorry for being late."

"It's not a problem." Mr. Schue looked from Alex and Rachel to Sarah curiously.

Puck sat straighter in his chair when he saw Sarah look toward him before looking away quickly. Sam elbowed him grinning causing Puck to glare at him.

"Rachel and I brought a new recruit." Alex grinned causing the glee club to erupt into whispers. Those who didn't know her wondered who she was and those who did had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Oh." Mr. Schue said surprised. "It's nice knowing you have an interest for joining."

"Yeah I want to give it a try." Sarah grinned.

"Alright then you can begin by giving us an introduction of yourself and then sing a song of your choice." Mr. Schue smiled at her gently. "You can tell Brad what song to play." He motioned to the man wearing glasses sitting on the bench of the piano.

"Okay." Sarah whispered as Mr. Schue, Rachel and Alex went to their seats. Sarah turned to face everyone in the classroom. "My name is Sarah Lancaster. I'm seventeen years old." Her eyes scanned the room taking in everyone. Sam was waving at her from his seat, but stopped once Puck elbowed him. Sarah had to fight back a smile when he grinned at her. "I barely transferred to this school and today was my first official day. I joined the Cheerios."

"You go girl!" Santana cheered as Brittany clapped smiling. Quinn looked at her curiously.

"I enjoy playing video games when I'm not busy with homework, working out, or with my part time job. I love going out mainly to the movies or arcades. I also enjoy reading, going to the library and writing fictional stories. My dream is to become a bestselling author for young adult books." Sarah gulped feeling a shiver go down her spine as everyone looked at her. Rachel was giving her an encouraging smile, while Alex was motioning for her to continue. "My favorite movies consist of The Untouchables," Sam and Puck high fived each other. "The Godfather," Alex gave her thumbs up. "The Phantom of the Opera," Rachel grinned at her. "and The Illusionist." The girls in glee club sighed causing the boys to look at them curiously.

"That's an amazing movie." Tina told Mike.

"I also enjoy cooking." She grinned.

Most of the boys in glee club looked at her with admiration after she said that.

"Can you make me some freshly baked cookies?" Finn asked. The last time he had eaten any like that was when he used to date Rachel. Quinn doesn't really bake and there was no way he could ask Rachel.

"I guess." Sarah chuckled.

"Lay off Hudson." Puck snapped. "The only one she's gonna bake cookies for is me."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow at Puck who was glaring daggers at Finn.

Finn looked at Puck confused. "I just wanted some cookies."

"Forget it!" Puck growled.

Sarah sighed as she shook her head.

"Why don't you begin your song." Mr. Schue said trying to ignore what just happened between Finn and Puck.

Sarah turned to Brad and told him what song to play as she pulled something out her backpack. With her back to the others she took out at small jar and poured its contents on her palm. She placed the jar back carefully with one hand and set the backpack on the floor by the piano. When the piano began to play Sarah turned around to face the others. She let melody surround her and began to sing.

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**_

She closed her eyes.

_**Close your eyes and trusted, just trusted**_

Sarah slowly opened her eyes as she sang the next line. She threw the contents within her hand into the air. Gasps pieced the air.

_**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**_

Puck couldn't tear his eyes off her. He watched the glitter she had thrown slowly rain down in front of her making her appear ethereal taking his breath from him and aching to touch her. Her gaze met his.

_**Have you ever looked fear in the face**__**  
**__**And said I just don't care**__**  
**_  
Sarah looked away from him as a wistful look glazed over her eyes.

_**It's only half past the point of no return**_

Her voice slowly picking up pace as she sang.

_**The tip of the iceberg**__**  
**__**The sun before the burn**_

Her voice rising as she poured more emotion into her singing.

_**The thunder before the lightning**__**  
**__**The breathe before the phrase**_

Sarah slowed in her singing as she brought her voice down gently as she sang the next line.

_**Have you ever felt this way?**_

Her eyes found Rachel's a small sad smile grazed her lips as she heard the verse Sarah was singing.

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the**__**phone**__**?**_

Rachel knew exactly that feeling when she had dated Jesse and then Finn. How would constantly wait for her phone to ring waiting for them to call her, but when they did she still found herself waiting for something. She glanced over her shoulder at Sam. Feeling her gaze on him Sam looked at her and gave her a small smile making her heart skip a beat and a slight blush to grace her cheeks. Rachel looked away quickly and back at Sarah.

_**You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**_

Sarah closed her eyes as an image of Zane slowly bringing up his hand toward her. His fingertips lightly brushed over her cheek as he gazed at her in wonder. The emotions she felt that day swept over her like it was only moments ago and not centuries ago. It was the first time he ever laid a hand on her and it was the first time she never hit a man for touching her without her permission. Maybe it was because she had been crying that day and him being there only weakened her resolve.

_**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**_

An image of him standing outside the tavern door in the rain before opening time swept over her. **"Can I come in?"** He had asked. She didn't know what possessed her to agree especially when she was by herself in the building with her father telling her that she had to manage the tavern by herself that day. It was a time before she considered him a friend having only talked to him twice before, but it was only after that day did she consider him a friend.

_**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**_

Sarah opened her eyes once more waking up from the past. Her gaze took in the room and the people in it as her gaze swept over them.

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion**_

Tina snuggled closer to Mike as he placed an arm around her shoulders holding her close.

_**The hourglass on the table**__**  
**__**The walk before the run**_

Quinn grabbed Finn's hand lightly and twined their fingers together. He looked down at her caught off guard by her. A slight smile graced his lips when she glanced at him, but quickly looked away, so he couldn't see her blush.

_**The breathe before the kiss**__**  
**__**And the fear before the phrase**_

Sarah met Alex's gaze and gave him a sad smile.

_**Have you ever felt this way?**_

She swayed with the melody as another vision of Zane standing in the garden of their estate came to her. **"Sophia! Get over here!" **he yelled excited. She ran out the mansion toward the back where the garden was. He was pointing at their first born Lucas who was barely going to turn one taking wobbly steps before falling back on his butt. **"He's learning to walk."** Zane smiled at her once she joined him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her near. **"That's my boy."** He said chuckling as Lucas tried to get up again.

_**La La La La La La La La**_

Sarah met Puck's gaze once more and pointed at him.

_**There you are, sitting in the garden**__**  
**__**Clutching my coffee,**__**  
**__**Calling me sugar**_

Sarah brought her hand over her heart and fisted her shirt as she poured out her heart on the next line. Her voice echoing through the room.

_**You called me sugar**_

Her voice returned to soft, and calming like it was when she started singing.

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**_

Sarah moved her arm around as if she were using a lasso.

_**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**_

Puck held his breath as he felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw her hand being held in midair stretched out in front in front of her as if she was trying to reach out and touch someone.

_**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?**_

As she sang the last line with a heartfelt tone her hand slowly came down. Puck found himself exhaling. His breathing returning to normal when her hand lay back on her side.

_**Tonight**_

Once the song ended Alex was the first to get up from his seat and clap. "That was freaking amazing!"

Rachel joined him laughing as Puck and Sam broke out into whistling. It wasn't long for everyone in glee to join in. Mr. Schue got up from his seat clapping as he grinned. "You did wonderful."

"Thanks." Sarah looked at the floor blushing under the compliments. "So does that mean I'm in?"

Mr. Schue chuckled. "Of course."

Alex whooped as he ran toward her and engulfedher in a hug followed by Rachel and Sam. Puck trailed behind them. When Sarah pulled away from them she turned to Puck smiling. "I did it!" she threw her arms around him in her excitement. Puck wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "How could you not think you could do it?" They stayed like that for a moment longer than necessary until Sarah remembered who she was hugging. She pulled away quickly and looked at the floor not being able to meet his eyes at the moment. Sam and Alex smirked at each other as Rachel looked between the both of them in surprise.

Kurt shared a knowing look with Mercedes. "It truly seems that love is in the air this month."

"You are dismissed until we meet for tomorrow." Mr. Schue announced.

As everyone began grabbing their things Sam's cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see his younger sister calling. He answered it curiously since she barely called him for anything. "Hey Tiff, what's up?"

"I can you come home quickly?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked worried causing Alex and Puck to look over at him concerned. "What happened?"

"Just come home quickly. Please." She begged before sobbing. "Rafe is being a jerk."

Sam gritted his teeth. "I'll be right there." He hanged up and shoved his cell phone in his pocket.

"Is everything ok with Tiffany?" Puck asked concerned. Lea had met Sam's younger sister when they had gone to the store. It was by chance they met there even with the age difference that didn't stop the girls from getting along. Not to mention that Puck had an instant liking to the younger girl who wore her heart on her sleeve.

"It's going to be soon once I wipe the floor with Rafe." Sam growled as he grabbed his backpack and flung it over one of his shoulders. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved at Alex, Puck, Sarah, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes before kissing Rachel on the cheek and running out the room.

"Aww even angry he didn't forget to kiss Rachel on the cheek." Kurt said loudly as he grinned.

* * *

"Thank goodness you are here." Anne greeted her grandson at the door. "I have tried to get Rafe to lay off Tiffany, but he keeps being very cruel to her." She said distressed.

"Hey grandma." He kissed her on the cheek as he walked in the house. "Don't worry I'll set him straight." Sam walked in the living room to be greeted with the sight of his younger sister sitting on the stairs with her face buried her hands as she cried, while her older fraternal twin stood across the living room with his fists clenched as he glared at her.

"What's going on here?" Sam's voice echoed through the living room as he glanced between his younger siblings.

"Tiffany is dating a high school student." Rafe growled crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam raised any eyebrow at Tiffany when her head snapped up. "Shut up! You don't know anything! And even if I'm dating him it's none of your concern!"

"It is when he's trying to take advantage of you!"

"He's not taking advantage of me because I'm not letting him do anything to me without my consent!"

"Wait…what?" Sam cut in. "Who's this boy and how old is he?"

"Not you too." Tiffany turned on him glaring. "We are not doing anything wrong! He's just my friend!"

"Friends don't text throughout the day and talk on the phone in the evening!" Rafe snapped.

"What's it to you? Only because you do that with my best friend who you are going out with doesn't mean that those rules apply to me!" Tiffany screeched.

Sam noticed his grandmother flinch. "Ok, cool it the both of you." Sam snapped.

Tiffany cell phone rang. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to answer. She looked the screen but didn't answer. "Why don't you answer it?" Rafe scowled.

"I can call back later." Tiffany glared at him.

"It's him isn't it?" Rafe headed toward her. Sam quickly stepped in and grabbed Rafe behind the neck. "You're not getting near her." Sam shoved him toward the couch. "Tiffany, go to your room. I'll be there to talk to you shortly." Sam didn't take his eyes off Rafe.

"I can handle him." Tiffany glared. She was sick of Rafe trying to boss her around and have a say in her life. It has been a long time since she and Rafe had physically exchanged blows. Not since before their mother's death. It was long overdue that they do again.

"I know you can." Sam said his eyes softening as he looked at her. "Just let me handle him."

Tiffany held his gaze for a moment longer feeling her anger dissipate. "Alright." She sighed before climbing up the rest of the stairs.

When Rafe tried to get up from the couch Sam shoved him down again. "You stay put." Rafe simply remained quiet as he glared at him. "You passed the line Rafe."

"Fuck the line!"

"Rafael Adrian Evans! Do I need to wash your mouth with soap? I know I taught you better than that!" Anne glared down at her grandson with her hands on her hips. "I've had enough of you bad mouthing your younger sister for getting a boyfriend older than her. If she wants to date let her! I didn't protest when you began dating, so now you will listen to your older brother unless you want to go to school tomorrow with a sore behind from the spanking I will give you."

"Sorry Grandma." Rafe said looking at the floor.

"Go ahead Sam." Anne patted Sam on the shoulder. "I need to begin on dinner." She walked out the living room.

Sam took a seat on the other couch across from Rafe. "What happened? I know you tend to overreact when it comes to Tiffany, but this time you took it too far. She called me crying."

"She has a boyfriend." Rafe clenched his fists.

"You have a girlfriend." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that she's a girl!" Rafe snapped. "He can try to take advantage of her."

"Dude I hope you know that if Santana or Rachel heard you I think they would wanna hurt you right now." Sam sighed. "I can see what you mean, but she said she wasn't dating him."

"That doesn't mean that they won't soon." Rafe leaned forward. "Aren't you worried for her?"

"Of course I am." Sam snapped. "But I know Tiffany enough that she has a good head. She wouldn't fall for a guy that would do her harm and if she did she would kick his ass." He smiled at the thought of it. "If she didn't then she has me and you as well as Puck and Lea to finish the job."

Rafe scoffed. "By then the damage would be done."

"Don't be acting all high and mighty now. You don't know how these events will play out and you're the last one that should be getting on her case since you're dating her best friend."

"Don't bring Alison into this."

"You know it's true. You dealt her a low blow for dating her best friend considering that your relationship with Alison might damage her friendship with Tiffany."

Rafe frowned at the floor. "Don't you think I know that, but I really like Alison she's not just another girlfriend."

"I know." Sam smiled at him sympathetically. "You care for her a lot. Just promise that you will leave me in charge of this boy and not come looking for him."

"Fine." Rafe sighed. "…She's not going to forgive me…"

"Tiffany?"

"…"

"Hmm…you're right considering she didn't talk to me for almost three days when I didn't come to kill that spider for her quick enough." Sam remembered how Tiffany avoided him like a plague and would simply ignore his attempts of starting a conversation. On the third day in the night when he was watching Avatar in the living room she came downstairs and without a word lay her head on his lap as she joined him on watching his favorite movie. Without her having to say a word Sam knew that everything was back to normal. "It'll take her a while."

Rafe snorted. "That's a huge understatement. I made her cry she's going to want my blood."

"Then I suggest the sooner the better."

"Thanks." Rafe glared at him.

"It's not my fault you decided to blow up on her."

"I know." Rafe got up from his seat. "If I'm not back in ten minutes come look for me." He looked at his older brother with pleading eyes.

"She's not going to kill you." Sam chuckled.

"Your right she won't." Rafe said as he headed toward the stairs. "She'll torture me."

Sam watched his younger brother walk up the stairs. Once out of sight Sam waited, but not for long as Tiffany's angry voice pierced the air.

"I don't want your apology you jerk! I hope you trip down the stairs!"

Rafe cursing soon followed afterward with a door being slammed. Sam watched amused as Rafe came down the stairs with a slight bruise forming on right cheek. "She didn't take it well?" His only answer was Rafe's glare. "I'll go talk to her. You just make sure grandma puts some ice on that." He got up from the couch and walked past Rafe. Sam walked up the stairs and turned a right stopping in front of his younger sister's room he knocked. "Tiff, it's me. Open the door."

Tiffany opened the door and looked at him with tear stained eyes. "I hate him." She moved away from the door and threw herself on her bed curling into a ball.

"I know, but he's your older brother." Sam walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Only by thirty seconds."

Sam smiled softly at her as he took a seat on her bed. "Won't you try to forgive him?"

"No never!" Tiffany snapped. "He went too far this time. I hate crying. He made me cry."

"And in your eyes that's an unforgiveable crime." Sam gently pulled her toward him. "What about the times you cried because of me?"

"That's different." Tiff laid her head on his lap and curled into a ball again. "You're Sam you never intentionally hurt me."

"You know how Rafe is. He tends to overreact a lot especially when a matter concerns you." Sam ran his fingers through her dark hair. "He was worried."

"I can look after myself." Tiff said defensively.

"I know, but that still didn't stop Rafe from beating up that Thomas boy in the third grade when he tried to bully you and that was after you gave that boy a purple eye for even trying."

Tiffany chuckled. "I know…it's just that sometimes I feel that he tries to control my life. He doesn't like me around other guys unless he knows them."

"That's only because he knows those boys won't try to date you because they fear his reaction." Sam smirked. "He's a smart boy."

Tiffany shook her head. "He's a dumb boy. He doesn't want to think that as he grows up, so do I."

"He's probably nervous that you might forget about him."

"That's stupid."

"Really?" Sam smirked down at her. "If I recall wasn't that the reason you fought with Rafe's first girlfriend Lillian."

"That was in fifth grade and she was only using him to get him his friend Conner."

"But you didn't know that until after you had already picked fights with her." Sam poked her on the belly causing her to chuckle. "If I remember correctly you would hide yourself in your room and snap at Rafe that he only wanted to spend time with Lillian and not you."

"That's not true." Tiff sat up and turned to him.

"Yes it was. I wiped your tears whenever you cried over it and Rafe remained completely ignorant to the pain he was causing you." Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That was the time you used to follow me everywhere and wanted to be just like me."

Tiff burst out laughing. "I remember, but then you left to that all boys boarding school." She frowned remembering how their parents broke the news to them after Rafe and her elementary graduation.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. When he left he had missed out on his younger siblings' lives, but that did little to break their bond. It wasn't until their parents died in a fatal car accident a year before was his grandmother able to take guardianship of them and take him out of that school. "So will you try giving Rafe another chance?"

"Maybe."

"If it makes you feel better the punch you gave him left him a bruise on his right cheek."

Tiff grinned. "I feel tons of better now."

"So how about telling me about this boy that had Rafe tripping?" Sam asked casually.

Tiff looked at him. "Not you too."

"I just want to know about this mysterious guy especially since he goes to high school and you're still in middle school."

"I'll be in high school in little less than a year." Tiff glared at him. "He's not much older than me."

"Okay then you shouldn't have a problem telling me about him." Sam challenged.

"Only as long as you don't go looking for him."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Sam…"

"Tiffany…"

"…"

"…"

"You're really not going to let me off the hook are you?"

"No, so I suggest you start talking."

"Fine." Tiff sighed. "I met him at school when we barely moved here. He was in eighth grade, while I was in seventh. He had a service period, so he helped my science teacher as an assistant." Tiff chuckled. "He helped me pass that class when I was struggling and especially when it got awkward when we touched upon sex ed in class."

Sam shook his head remembering that lesson when he had to go through it. He frowned at her sympathetically.

"One thing led to another and he became my best friend along with Alison, so when Rafe decided to date her he was there to get me through it. He actually was the one to help convince me to let them have a chance together."

Sam bit back a smile. _"If only Rafe knew he owed the boy for helping convince Tiffany to let them date." _

"We're just friends Sam. Even though we go out together a lot we're just friends." She finished with a frown.

"So then you want to be more than friends with him?" Sam asked.

"No!" Tiff said quickly, but when she saw Sam raise an eyebrow at her she gulped. "I don't know…I guess…I just don't want to ruin what I have with him."

"You'll never know unless you confront him about it."

"Is this your way of saying you're ok with me going out?"

"You can say that, but if that boy-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Tiff cut him off. "Don't go giving the big brother speech, 'Know that I will kick his behind for hurting you.'"

"Fine, but as long as you know that then I won't say it." Sam grinned. "So does he play in any sports?"

"Oh yeah." Tiff smiled brightly at him. "He's in the basketball team."

Sam sat still. He had crossed paths with the boy his younger sister liked. "Does he know me?"

"I don't think so." Tiff frowned. "I never told him your name, so maybe you have seen him, but he wouldn't know you."

"Oh." Sam said trying to process this in. Not only would he have to get ready for his WRB plan tomorrow, but hunt the boy down. It shouldn't be hard since he ate lunch with the basketball team. "He's a freshman, right?"

"Yeah." Tiff looked at him suspiciously as Sam stood up.

"That's nice." Sam ruffled her hair. "You should invite him over for dinner one day. I bet Grandma would like to meet him and I wouldn't mind either."

"I guess I could as long as Rafe doesn't try anything with him."

"Don't worry I'll handle Rafe." Sam walked toward the door.

"Sam."

"Yeah." He looked over his shoulder.

"Don't tell Puck." Tiffany said giving him a look.

"Of course I won't." Sam forced a smile. _Damn it! I was just about to go call him up."_

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed the second half of chapter 11. I'm really glad you like the previous half chapter and that you guys agree with me about Mercedes being with Zack. It took me almost the whole week plus the weekend to write this, so I'm glad I got this over with. I had to put a little of Sam's family in there since I have shown Rachel and Puck families. The song Sarah sang was Glitter in the Air by P!nk. Now to only move on to the next chapter! It might come a bit slow because I start classes again tomorrow *sigh* Anyways I saw the Glee episode last Tuesday. I wish more had happened in it, but I did enjoy seeing a lot more Sam scenes in there, he's so cute! Although I was aching to see some Evanberry, even a small scene would have down wonders for me, but I was sadly disappointed. Although the League of Doom did have me laughing with Sergeant Handsome trying to blend in with the students and failing horribly at trying to flirt with Holly, then there was Sandy a.k.a. Pink Dagger who I couldn't stop laughing at especially with his line "You just got poked. Poked by the dagger." In the end he donated to the Glee club with his drug money. *sigh* Oh Sandy you really are something else. Oh my I can't wait for tomorrow's episode! The preview looked like a lot was going to happen. *jumps up and down excited* =) I love hearing from you. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think.


	13. Chapter 12

Samuel gritted his teeth as he brought his sword up blocking the attack Abraham aimed at him. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the vast empty land they stood on. Samuel cursed under his breath as Abraham applied more pressure on his sword with ease. He was quickly losing footing. _"I have to think of something quick."_ He thought feeling panic rear its head as his lungs slowly closed. He felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"Samuel, stop panicking and think." Abraham growled. He pulled his sword back only to thrust it forward the point of it cutting Samuel's skin on his right arm as he dodged.

"Did you have to do that?" Samuel hissed looking at his wound as blood trickled down his arm staining the long sleeve he was wearing.

Abraham lowered his blade. "You did not move fast enough."

Samuel threw him glare.

"Let me see." Abraham moved toward him and inspected the wound. "It is only a flesh wound, stop complaining."

"Tell that to Rachel. She is going to throw a fit if she sees this." Samuel frowned. "You are not the one that is going to get yelled at."

Abraham thanked the heavens for that. He prided himself in his strength and being able to withstand anything life throws at him, but even he knew to steer clear from his younger sister when she was furious about something. "Maybe we can get a doctor to sew it." He ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve and wrapped it tightly around Samuel's wound to stop the bleeding. "Do you wish to continue?" he asked frowning at his makeshift bandage.

"Why not? It is a flesh wound after all." Samuel smirked. "Let us begin again."

Abraham walked back placing ten feet of distance between them. "There are certain things you must remember Samuel while you are in a duel." He turned to face Samuel once more his attitude and demeanor serious. "The first being you must concentrate. Your mind must be in the battle and nowhere else. An experienced swordsman can stay focus no matter the distraction, sensing moves and reacting on intuitive level. Practice until you can block a strike and counterattack as if it were second nature to you without having to doubt every move you make." His eyes zeroed in on Samuel who was absorbing every word he was saying. "When in a duel come with your mind set that your opponent's sole intention is to kill you. Do not engage your adversary's eyes for they will be a distraction. Stay aware of your surroundings on a secondary level. Trust me when I say, the time you spend sharpening your senses will be of great use."

"The second being, always breathe," Sam waited for silently for Abraham to elaborate. "Never hold your breath under stress and deny yourself the option of breathing in a shallow manner. Lack of oxygen is a hazard, producing rigid responses and slow thinking. If by chance you lose focus or tighten up take a deep breath and exhale slowly. By doing this you are taking control and dictating to your mind and body that you are calm, and powerful. They will obey you. If you strike while exhaling you will get more force behind it." Abraham slowly approached him. "A shout at the moment you lung forward will help you focus and there might be a chance that it may startle your opponent." Abraham began to walk in a slow circle around Samuel. "Third is balance."

"I have balance." Samuel turned as Abraham circled him making sure to always face him.

"Balance is more than not just falling down." Abraham bit back a smirk. "Maintaining balance is preeminent to staying advantageously upright. Keep your two feet in contact with the ground, a shoulder's width part. Make sure your feet slide forward and back, never more than an inch from the ground. In other words don't lift your feet and plant them on the ground. The closer your feet are to the ground the easier it is for you maintain your balance under your enemy attacks and when you counterattack. Never cross your feet or bring your feet together in any way or form as you move in a fight. There are times you may go off balance, but recover quickly."

Samuel did as Abraham advised separating his feet the necessary distance and spreading his weight. He noticed how Abraham angled his left torso away from him as if protecting his heart and lung, but exposing the liver as if he were ready to have that side penetrated. "Fourth is timing, which is a critical factor in your attacks. No matter how fast you're attacks are it will be worthless if they are not timed correctly hitting your opponent, he will remain unharmed. Timing must become instinctual. The more you practice the more your body will learn how to succeed. You will develop fast reactions. Speed is of the upmost importance."

"A tool that can help you win the battle is your very own body. Stretch and exercise your muscles in order to stay strong and flexible. A swordsman needs his stamina and the more you practice the more you build it. There are times when you might just win by outlasting your opponent. So on that note, make sure to never wear confining clothes."

"I know." Sam scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "We do not want a repeat of what happened last week in the bar fight."

Abraham frowned remembering that a torn sleeve had kept him from landing a blow on his opponent. "A lesson painfully relearned." He growled. "There is still one more thing I must inform you of." Sam remained quite looking at him curiously. "The mental game," Abraham pressed his point finger against Sam's forehead. "Never and I mean never...enter a fight with your mind already set on not being able to win because if you do then you have already defeated yourself. Do not think about the outcome, the strength your foe or the strength you lack. Be confident in yourself. It is not about the natural talent you possess, but what you do with that talent that will allow you to win. Engage the bastard and make him wish he never messed with you!" Abraham smirked as he lightly shoved Samuel's head. "On guard!"

Samuel's sword came up automatically to meet Abraham's as it came forward. The sound of metal against metal echoed as the swords clashed repeated with Samuel blocking off Abraham's strikes. Samuel thrust his sword forward when he saw an opening. Abraham avoided it by angling his chest for the blade to pass in front of it missing him by a few centimeters. "Come at me with the intent to kill!" Abraham growled bringing his sword around. Samuel gritted his teeth when their swords met against each other sending vibrations down his arm. Sparks flew as the swords clashed furiously wanting to draw out blood. Samuel ducked under Abraham's blade and brought his sword forward the tip of the sword cutting Abraham on the stomach horizontally. Thinking that Abraham would stop for a moment Samuel was caught off guard when Abraham continued to charge at him blow after blow. Each getting closer to drawing out blood from him. The wound itself did nothing to deter him. Even so Samuel couldn't help, but to notice how the man fought with grace, his hand holding the sword sailed through the air will ease as it neared its target. It was almost as if the sword itself was simply an extension of Abraham's arm.

Samuel was brought out of his musings when he barely dodged a blow aimed at his head. _"He really wants to kill me!"_ Samuel looked at Abraham surprised only to see a blank look in his face as his eyes regarded him coldly. "We are not friends Samuel." He said calmly as his blade came down almost cutting into Sam's ribs if he hadn't moved back in time. "I told you once. When we fight we are nothing."

Samuel gave out a battle cry as he charged forward striking blows this time causing Abraham to go on the defense. They continued sparing until both swords slammed against each other causing them to go into a stalemate. Abraham moved to the side letting Samuel's blade cut into his shoulder. Before Samuel could comprehend the fact his sword had cut into Abraham's shoulder drawing out blood Abraham decked him across the face causing him to stumble back. Before he could straighten himself he saw Abraham's sword coming at him. He stumbled back until he fell on the floor barely missing the blade by a few precious seconds. The back of his head hit the ground causing his surroundings to momentarily spin around him as blackness creeped up on the corners of his visions. He blinked trying to get his surroundings once more only to see the end of Abraham's sword hovering over his throat. He looked up at Abraham and felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the cold penetrating look. Samuel couldn't even gulp when he felt his throat dry for he feared that his throat would touch the blade.

They stayed like that for a moment until finally Samuel broke through the silence. "You cheated."

That simple statement seemed to break through Abraham's cold trance. "No I did not. We never said we could not use our fists." He stated moving the blade to his side.

"You never said we could." Sam growled. "Who fights with fists in a sword fight? You were fighting dirty."

"I am a Montclair. What did you expect?" Abraham grinned. "We fight with any means necessary to guarantee the win."

"Bullshit!"

"If you want to beat my old man Samuel, you will have to learn to fight dirty as well." Abraham frowned down at him. "If you do not the next time you are on the floor, you might be bleeding to death." When Samuel remained quiet he offered him his hand. Samuel took it, but before he could lift him up Samuel pulled him down with all his might. Abraham fell to the ground face first getting the air knocked out of him. He turned around quickly only be pinned down by Sam. He raised an eyebrow at the sword Samuel was using to point at his throat.

"Now do you think I have a chance against your father?" Samuel asked smirking.

"I never said you did not." Abraham said with a serious face. They stayed that way for a moment before Sam threw the sword aside and helped Abraham up. "Just be careful." Abraham grabbed his sword and pointed it against Samuel's back. "Never turn your back on your opponent Samuel it might be your last mistake."

"I thought we were done with the lesson." Samuel complained looking over his shoulder.

"Now we are." Abraham walked up to him and wrapped an arm around Samuel's shoulders. "Now let us summon for a doctor before Samantha arrives from her outing and gives us an earful for bleeding on her garden."

"That is if she does not kill the both of us for the condition your in." Samuel glanced at his best friend's shoulder concerned.

"Do not fret this is but a flesh wound."

"Everything is a flesh wound to you." Samuel grumbled.

"Touché." Abraham looked at his shoulder. "Do you want see how deep it is?"

"No thank you."

"Fine." Abraham sighed.

"Oh bloody hell, what in God's name happened to you two?" Zane asked as they stepped into the kitchen from the back door.

"Clearly we stabbed each other a couple of times, but we will survive." Abraham grinned.

"Only to be killed once Samantha get home." Zane sighed. "I'll go to one of the servant and tell them to go fetch the doctor."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Abraham asked.

Zane looked at him over his shoulder. "Every time you have a chance to embarrass me with a girl."

"But you know I mean it, right?" He called after him.

"Yeah, yeah." Zane called over his shoulder as he left.

Samuel shook his head as he helped Abraham walk out the kitchen through the hallway and then up the stairs. Half way up Samuel glared at him. "You need to lose some weight."

Abraham looked at him as if he were slightly offended. "You need to gain some muscle because all this you are carrying," He motioned to his body, "is pure muscle."

* * *

Sam woke up slightly disorientated. The events from the recent remembered memory played through his mind. "Even back then Alex was still conceited." He mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sam pushed the covers off him and stood. He walked toward the mirror to see his right arm wasn't damaged in any way or form, but he could still feel a slight tingling sensation where the blade had cut through his skin. Sam brushed a hand down his arm to feel nothing amiss. "How weird…" A few seconds later Sam brushed the matter off and began his morning ritual for getting ready.

"Is the sky falling?" Tiff asked amused as Sam entered the dining room.

"Ha ha very funny." Sam ran a hand through his damp hair trying to style it like he always did.

"Is that Sam's voice I hear?" Anna asked as she came out the kitchen holding a plate filled with pancakes. She looked at her eldest grandson surprised. "I was just about to send Tiffany to go wake you."

"Good morning to you too Grandma." Sam kissed her on the cheek as he grabbed the plate and set in on the table.

Rafe walked in and froze when he caught sight of Sam. "Did I wake up late?"

"No my sweet child." Anna kissed Rafe's forehead. "Sam woke himself up this morning."

"Makes you wonder why." Rafe smirked at his older brother.

"Keep talking and I'll make sure there's no pancakes left for you." Sam grumbled as he used his fork to grab some.

"No fair!" Rafe quickly took a seat and used his fork to try and grab some put Sam intercepted him with his fork. "Hey!"

"I told you." Sam growled as he continued to apply more pressure to his fork neither boy pulling back.

Tiff hummed as she grabbed some of the pancakes and placed them on her plate. Anna walked out the kitchen placing the syrup on the table before she took a seat. "Boys, what did I say about playing games on the table?" she said sternly as she grabbed her own pancakes.

"Sorry grandma." Sam and Rafe said as they both continued to glare at each other. Rafe wasted no time grabbing the last two pancakes.

Once Tiffany finished she stood up grabbing her plate. "I'll be going now." She kissed her grandmother on the cheek before going to the kitchen.

"Rafe hurry and finish your breakfast, so you can walk with her to school." Anne said.

Tiffany came out the kitchen and grabbed her backpack from under the dining table. "It's okay grandma. I'd rather walk it by myself this morning, if you don't mind."

"Not all sweetheart. Just be careful." Anne smiled at her.

"I will be." Tiff smiled before walking out. "See you later Sam."

Rafe stopped eating waiting for her to say something to him, but nothing came. He frowned at his breakfast.

"She'll come around." Sam patted his younger brother on his shoulder. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Rafe pushed the plate from him and was about to stand up, but Sam tightened his hold on his shoulder. He looked at his older brother.

"Eat Rafe." Sam forced at smile. "You know how grandma hates for us to waste food."

Rafe noticed the forced smile and knew that if he did not do what Sam was asking of him he would be in a world full of pain later. "Of course, how could I forget." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

Students in the hallway parted like the red sea when they saw the determine gleam in Sam's eyes as he walked through with purpose. His walk oozed of confidence as his thoughts ran in circles on what he was going to do once he met face to face with the boy Tiffany liked, but first he had to find Zack.

Puck seeing Sam waved him over. "Hey Sam!"

Sam looked toward Puck to see Alex standing next to him rubbing his shoulder. The image of a blade cutting through the cloth and skin causing blood to ooze out of that shoulder reared its head in Sam's mind. He froze.

Alex met his gaze and smirked. "It was just a flesh wound." He winked.

"Only you would say something like that." Sam said as he walked toward them.

"What's up with the whole badass façade?" Puck asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were walking through the crowd as if you were ready get down and dirty with someone."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What our dear friend Puck was trying to say," Alex cut in. "is where are you off too because it seems something might just go down." Alex rolled his left shoulder.

"Dude, what's up with your shoulder?" Puck frowned at him. "You've been moving it like crazy. Did you hurt yourself?"

"You could say that."

When Alex didn't elaborate Puck dropped the subject turning back to Sam. "You didn't call me yesterday to tell me what happened between Tiffany and Rafe. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. They just got in a fight." Sam said hoping he dropped the subject.

"You sure?" Puck asked worried. "I know they get in fights, but this is the first time I heard her crying in one."

"Don't worry about it. I handled it."

"If you say so."

Sam looked over at Alex who was looking somewhere else. Sam followed his gaze to see him watching Santana as she placed some books in her locker. "Do you know where Zack is?"

Alex looked away from Santana. "What?" He pierced Sam with a look. "Why do you want with him?"

"There's a couple of things I need to talk to him about." Sam said meeting his gaze.

"Anything I can help with?" Alex asked concerned.

"Naw, it's something I have to look into by myself."

"Alright man." Alex looked around. "Now that you mention it I don't know Zack's homeroom. He always appears randomly when I need to see him. I think if you continue to look walk around you'll find him."

"Zack!" Blaise ran passed them.

"Speak of the devil and he appears." Puck said almost in awe as they watched Blaise greet Zack at the end of the hall.

Sam shook his head. "I'll see you guys later." Before they could say anything he walked over to him. "Hey Zack."

Zack looked away from Blaise to see Sam approaching him. "Hey Sam." He greeted him curiously.

"I was wondering if you could help answer a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"How many freshmen do you have on your team?"

"Two." Zack answered looking at him confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Is there any chance you can introduce them to me?" Sam asked avoiding his question.

"Sure." Zack looked at him worried. "I don't mean to pry on your personal business, but you know that since they are in my team I look after them. Whatever involves them is my business." He narrowed his gaze on Sam.

"I just need to clear up a few things. If you're worried I have anything against them don't, that's not the case." Sam met his gaze.

Blaise looked between them feeling the tension forming. "He means no harm Zack just show him to Byron and Jake. I'm sure Sam will let you supervise them, while they speak with him, right?" he asked looking at Sam.

"Of course, I have nothing to hide."

Zack took a deep breath before exhaling the tension between them dispersing. "Alright." He sighed. "Sorry about that. I tend to by protective of my team." He grinned.

"Try overprotective." Blaise grinned.

"You should get to homeroom. Tell the teacher that I'm going to be late." Zack instructed.

"Yes sir." Blaise gave him a fake salute before walking away.

Zack shook his head grinning. "Walk with me."

Sam walked by his side as they climbed up the stairs.

"You're last name is Evans, right?"

"Yeah. Why do ask?"

"It sounds…familiar."

"…Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…Here we are." Zack walked inside the classroom and up to the teacher. "May I borrow Byron and Jake for little while?"

Sam stood by the doorway. His eyes scanning the room until his eyes landed on two boys in the back of the classroom. One had his forehead on the table, while the other one patted his back as if trying to comfort him.

"Jake and Byron!" The teacher called out. "Zack wants to speak with you outside."

Sam watched the two boys look up and get up from their seats. Zack walked out the classroom and leaned against a set of lockers outside. Sam stepped away from the doorway as Jake and Byron approached.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked Jake frowning when he was the boy's crestfallen expression.

Byron answered when Jake didn't bother to. "He's a bit down when she didn't answer her phone."

Zack lifted an eyebrow. "Did you try texting her?"

"Of course!" Jake snapped. "I even tried emailing her, messaged her on messenger and facebook, but she ignored me."

"Don't let it get to you." Zack ruffled his hair. "She'll come around."

"I don't know what I did wrong." Jake frowned at the floor.

"Things will make sense later." Zack motioned to Sam who had been quietly hearing the conversation. "Sam wants to talk with you."

Byron and Jake look at Sam confused. "Did we do something wrong?" Byron asked.

"Before anyone throws accusations I would like to say that I did nothing wrong." Jake said with a serious expression. "And if I did I didn't do it alone."

Byron elbowed Jake signaling him to shut up when Zack narrowed his eyes on them. "I would like that to be off the record. Jake tends to talk more than necessary."

Sam looked at them amused when Zack shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two?" he sighed.

"Nothing because you love us." Jake gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'll think about it. Now pay attention." Zack said in a stern voice causing Jake and Byron to stand straighter and look at Sam. "Proceed."

"Do any of you know Tiffany Evans?" Sam watched the way Jake and Byron went tense, but what surprised him was the surprise look on Zack's face.

"Why do you ask?" Jake asked suspiciously. "What's she to you?" He asked glaring.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the boy's fierceness. "She's my younger sister. Now I will direct that question back to you."

"Oh shit."

"Jake." Zack said in warning.

"She's our friend." Byron answered for them.

"Wait, are you talking about Tiffany the fraternal twin of Rafael Evans?" Zack asked.

"Yeah."

"You're Rafael's older brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh crap. Lima is a small town." Zack grinned. "Rafe is going out with my younger sister Alison."

Sam looked at him surprised as Jake and Byron glanced between them.

"I guess in a way were family."

"Yeah…"

Zack glanced at Jake who gulped. "You should talk to Sam. He might be able to help you with your situation."

"I can't." Jake whispered furiously at him.

"Help him with what?" Sam asked curiously.

"He really likes your sister and is planning to ask her out, but is deathly afraid of rejection." Byron blurted out causing all eyes to fall on him.

"What happened to best friend confidentiality?" Jake snapped.

"That flies out the window when the best friend sees an opportunity to help his best friend out." Byron explained calmly.

"_So he does feel the same." _Sam fought back a smile as he watched Jake threaten Byron who simply brushed his threats aside. "Jake."

Jake looked at Sam nervously. "Yeah."

"Hurt my little sister in any way and you and I will be exchanging more than words." Sam said in a warning.

"Wait…" Jake looked at him surprised. "Does this mean you're giving me the ok?"

Sam shrugged. "You can take it whatever way you want."

Jake gulped as he gathered the courage to ask the question he dreaded. "Does she like me back?"

"That's for you to find out yourself." Sam answered. He met Zack gaze who nodded agreeing with his statement. "My job here is done."

"Why did you want to see us?" Jake asked curiously.

"I wanted to know the boy who was the cause of my younger siblings fighting yesterday."

"Fighting?"

"Rafe got on Tiffany's case about you and made the poor girl cry." Sam watched the way Jake clenched his fists. "I can see why Tiff would defend her friendship with you." He walked pass the boys and ruffled their hair. "Take of her, the both of you."

"Get back to class." Zack instructed before following Sam. "That was nice of you for giving him a chance."

"He seems like a good boy."

"He is."

"…"

"If you think about it, if things continue the way they're going we'll be related by law." Zack wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "We'll be brother-in-laws."

* * *

Sarah walked into her homeroom holding a small plastic container. Her eyes looked around until they landed on the person she was looking for. She walked into the room and stopped in front of him. "Here," She placed the small plastic container in front of him.

Finn looked at her surprised. "For me?"

"No duh." Sarah chuckled. "You asked me to make them for you."

Finn's eyes widen as it dawn on him what she meant. He quickly opened the plastic container only to have the smell of baked cookies assault him. Sarah watched amused as he took one in his hand biting into it he closed his eyes and moaned as he chewed. "Do you like them?"

"I don't just like them!" Finn cried excited. "I love them! I'm in heaven…" he mumbled before eating another one.

"What has Finn so happy this morning?" Quinn asked as she approached them.

"Sarah made me cookies like she said she would." Finn grinned at his girlfriend. "Want one?" he asked holding the plastic container toward her.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as he looked at her boyfriend. He looked like a kid in the Fourth of July not being able to contain his glee as he waited to light a firework. "Sure." She grabbed one. The moment she bit into the cookie her mouth water at the taste of it, "Oh wow."

"My thoughts exactly." Finn grinned as he finished the rest of the cookies.

"These are amazing." Quinn said after finishing her cookie.

"Thank you." Sarah beamed under the compliments.

"I thought Puck said not to make me any." Finn frowned.

Sarah shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt." She winked.

Finn's face lit up. "Can you make me some more? I'll pay you."

Sarah looked at him surprised. She wasn't going to charge him, but since he offered she wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay then three for a dollar."

"I want twelve, so that going to be…" Finn counted on his fingers.

"It's going to be four dollars." Quinn answered.

"Thanks." Finn grinned blushing.

"Alright then." Sarah grinned. "I'll bring you your twelve tomorrow." She looked around the room to see Jeff and Blaise sitting on the table next to them. "Where's Zack?"

Blaise looked up from the game of tic tac toe he was playing with Jeff and didn't notice when the other guy added an O discreetly. "He's off with that other quarterback I think his name was Sam."

Sarah looked at him curiously. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"I have no clue." Blaise looked back at the paper. "What the…? There's something wrong with this…" he grumbled noticing that where ever he placed an X he was trapped. "Did you cheat?" Blaise glared at Jeff.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Just place your damn X."

Quinn walked over to them and looked at the paper. "He got you."

"I know." Blaise sighed as he placed an X and then watched Jeff put an O connecting three in a roll.

"Let me have a try." Quinn took a seat next to Blaise.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeff asked amused.

"You scared?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pssh you wish." Jeff drew a table. "Ladies first." He gave her the pencil.

Quinn placed an X in the middle and passed the pencil back to Jeff. He wrote an O on the bottom left corner. They continued to pass the pencil back a forth each making a calculating move. In three minutes the game ended with Quinn connecting three X's in a roll. Blaise let out a whistle. "She got you my man."

"Again." Jeff growled making another table. Sarah and Finn stood by the table watching curiously. This time Jeff started. They repeated the same process with Quinn winning once more. "Beginner's luck." Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go at it again." Quinn grinned.

At time passed Quinn and Jeff kept going at it neither backing down and each analyzing their every move, so that the other one couldn't surpass them. A crowd gathered around them watching holding their breath as Jeff took his turn.

"Place your bets people." Blaise said as he walked around holding a cap. "A nickel, a dime, a quarter would do and if you're daring how about putting a dollar in there." He continued to walk around as people placed their spare change. "Come on people."

"You can do this." Finn told his girlfriend rubbing her shoulders.

Jeff glared at the paper in front of him. _"I have to win this one. If I do we will be in a tie."_ He thought. He couldn't lose he couldn't risk his reputation going down. Zack trusted him for his strategies and Jeff was known making the best ones. When he wanted something and put his mind to it he got it no matter what. He was the president of the freaking chess club and was the state champion as well. He will not lose. Jeff wrote an O on the bottom right corner keeping Quinn from connecting three Xs in a roll.

Quinn took the pencil Jeff handed to her and frowned when she saw that she was trap. _"Dang it! How did I let him get to me?" _She placed an X already knowing she lost the round. Jeff smirked when she handed him the pencil and wrote an O connecting three.

"This round goes to Jeff!" Blaise announced causing those around them to groan in disappointment before dispersing the money to those who betted for his friend which only happened to be four people including him. "Since it's a tie the next round will declare the winner!" He handed the hat to Sarah. "Be a doll for me and pass this around."

Sarah shrugged. "Last game, place your bets! All or nothing!"

"Since it's the last game we shall make you play…" Blaise glanced at Finn. "Drum roll please." Finn tapped against the table with two pencils rapidly. "A game that will test your reflexes and intellectuality, but that is not to say that because you have a smart head on your shoulders you will win, luck must also be on your side. This game will push you to the brink and keep you on your toes." Everyone around them leaned in closer wanting to know. "The game is…"

"Rock, paper, scissors." Sarah said as she joined him again.

"Exactly." Blaise grinned at her as the crowd around them groaned. "Now get ready."

Quinn and Jeff held each other's gaze as they brought a fist up. "Rock!" the crowd began to chant as they moved their fists up and down in midair in front of them "Paper!" Both narrowing their eyes at each other. "Scissors!" the bell rang over the groans of everyone in the room. Quinn and Jeff both chose rock causing them to have another tie.

"Well it seems the show will end today in a, to be continued folks. Come back tomorrow to witness who won." Blaise said grinning. "I'll keep the money safe for now." He winked as he unceremonially dumped the money in his backpack and placed the cap back on his head.

Sarah shook her head chuckling as the crowd dispersed. "You're really something else."

"I get that a lot." Blaise smirked at her.

"I must say not bad for the captain of the Cheerios Fabray." Jeff grinned as he got up from his chair as grabbed his backpack.

"Likewise for being Zack's right hand man." Quinn grinned.

"Let us continue this tomorrow. I found myself enjoying your company." Jeff winked at her. "See you tomorrow." He nodded at Finn and waved at Sarah before walking away.

"You have no shame." Blaise said catching up to him. "Flirting with her while her boyfriend was there."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uhuh like that wink meant nothing."

"Whatever, she's a pretty cool and I know how she loves Hudson." Jeff glanced at Blaise. "If you're worried I'll go after her you can stop. I know it's a lost cause."

Finn frowned when he noticed Quinn watching Jeff leave with Blaise.

* * *

_Okay, calm down." _Zack felt his palms become sweaty as he continued to walk down the hall toward his destination. _"You're just going to walk her down to the cafeteria, nothing else." _He gulped when he caught sight of her. She had her back toward him as she put a textbook in her locker. _"Come on you've done this before. It shouldn't be any different."_ He knew he was right, but it still didn't ease the jittery feeling he was having at the moment.

To the outside word Zack appeared cool, collected and by the manner in which he walked confident. No one would have thought that at the moment he was having an inner struggle with himself on how he should make his intent known to a specific girl without her thinking of him as someone weird. Zack continued forward until he was standing behind her. Instead of leaning against the locker next to her like he had done with previous girls he cleared his throat. "Hey."

Mercedes looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Zack there. _"What is he doing?"_ she wondered as she closed her locker. "Hi." She greeted him with a bright smile. He was probably the third boy to greet her at her locker after Kurt and Puck. She looked around to see people staring at them weirdly some were even whispering to one another. She felt her stomach drop at the thought of Zack trying to play a trick on her. "Cut to the chase Zack." She snapped not giving him a chance to try anything.

"What?" Zack asked caught off guard by her sudden change in mood. He didn't like the suspicious gleam in her eyes as she looked around as if waiting for something to come at her. "Excuse me…"

"You heard me." Mercedes glared at him defensively. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to the cafeteria together," Zack forced a smile. "But you know what, never mind…my deepest apologies for being a nuisance to you." Not waiting for a reply Zack walked away trying to ignore the sting of rejection he felt creeping up on him, he didn't know what he did wrong, but at the same time didn't care. _"Wrong! Because if you didn't then it wouldn't hurt at all." _Zack clenched his fists he truly hated arguing with himself mentally. People in the hallway quickly moved out of the way when they saw the cold look in Zack's eyes. He felt a daring presence walk up next to him. He glanced at the side and quickly looked away when he saw who it was. His fists clenched tighter until the knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes apologized feeling guilty and not liking the way tension was rolling out of him in waves. She knew she hurt him by being rude and he hadn't deserved it in any way or form considering that he had only been sweet to her since she talked to him. "I just get defensive when a guy comes around." She admitted.

"I wonder why." Zack grumbled.

"You need to stop with the attitude." Mercedes glared.

"You started it."

"That's why I was trying to end it by apologizing."

Zack stopped walking and pierced her with a look. "Is that right?"

"I'm being honest." Mercedes met his gaze.

Even though he barely knew her Zack could tell she was being sincere to him instead of simply apologizing to get in his good graces like other girls had done before her. "Alright then, apology accepted, but under one condition." He raised a finger. "If they serve tater tots you must give me yours."

"What?" Mercedes glared at him.

"You heard me. I'm not backing down."

"You're crazy."

"Alright then, I don't accept your apology."

"That's your problem." Mercedes turned around and walked away.

Zack quickly followed after her. "I thought we were friends."

"Boy, we only talked once. That does not make us friends."

"I take offense to that! I think of you as a friend."

"So then you consider everyone you talk to once as a friend?"

"No, only those I like…I like you."

Mercedes stopped walking speechless not knowing if she heard him right. She was about to ask him to repeat what he said as she turned around, but he was looking somewhere else. Mercedes could have sworn he was blushing, which confirmed that she had heard correctly. It wasn't so much as what he said, but the way his voice sounded when he said it. She felt her face heat up. "We should go to the cafeteria." She said breaking through the silence

Zack cleared this throat. "Of course." He walked ahead of her when he didn't feel her following he looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?" He asked her smiling as if they never had gotten in an argument merely moments ago. He held out his arm for her like a perfect gentleman and waited patiently for her to walk up to him. When Zack noticed Mercedes hesitate to place her hand on his he grabbed her hand and did it ignoring the stares they were getting. "I swear you act as if I were contagious or something." He grinned at her.

Mercedes smiled back at him if only he knew that the reason she hesitated was not because she thought anything was wrong with him, but because he was the only other boy next to Kurt who had offered for her to take his arm without an ulterior motive.

* * *

Sarah looked across the table at Alex who looked toward Puck who was staring at Sarah until she gave him a pointed look which had him averting his eyes toward Sam, who was busy holding hands with Rachel under the table. "The plan is still on, right?" Sarah asked Alex confused when she saw the glances Sam and Rachel were giving each other.

"Yeah it is." Alex responded before grabbing a slice of orange from Santana's tray.

"Hey." She protested glaring at him.

"I'm your boyfriend. You're supposed to feed."

"You keep pulling that boyfriend card and we're gonna have some problems."

"You know you love me." Alex kissed her cheek causing Dom, Blaise, Virgil and Puck to awww. One look from Santana had them all shutting their mouths. "That's more like it," She grinned.

Puck tried to grab one of Sarah's apple slices from her tray when she was looking away, but somehow she managed to swat his hand away without looking causing Jake who was sitting beside her to chuckle. She stopped her conversation with Jake to glare at Puck who was trying hard to give her the puppy eye look with a slight pout. She raised an eyebrow trying to fight back a smile. "You're incorrigible." She sighed caving in.

Puck reached over once more and took the slice of apple he had been denied before. "Thanks babe." He winked at her as ate it.

"He's not your boyfriend, is he?" Jake asked Sarah with a frown.

"No, he's not."

"Good cus you could do better."

"Is that right?" Sarah grinned enjoying the way Puck was trying hard not to choke as he swallowed after he heard what Jake said.

"Watch it twerp." Puck glared at Jake.

"I'm just saying the truth." Jake smiled sweetly at Sarah. "For a moment I thought your relationship with him was like mine and Tiff's." he said fondly before giving Puck a dismissive look. "I could introduce you to some nice guys if you want."

"She doesn't want to be introduced to other guys." Puck snapped.

"Why not? What are you to her?" Jake raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm her hus-"

"So what's this about Zack saying he's practically family with Sam now?" Alex asked cutting in quickly.

Sarah looked at Puck surprised at what he was about to say. She met his gaze and smiled at him. Just like that Puck slowly felt his anger leave him as he returned her smile with one of his own. "He's really in to you." Jake whispered to Sarah.

Sarah took her eyes off Puck to see Jake looking at her seriously causing her to laugh. "I know." She whispered back once she calmed down.

"You evil woman stringing the poor guy along."

"It's even like that, he has to come me and ask me out." She winked at Jake.

"What if he doesn't because he might not know if you feel the same way?"

"He knows how I feel." Sarah smiled softly at him.

Jake looked away frowning he had hoped that Sarah's answer was going to help him, but it only made him more confused. Was he supposed to know how Tiffany felt about him? And if he didn't know did that mean she felt nothing for him?

"Zack!" Sam glared at the captain of the basketball team. "You've been telling people that."

Zack who had been distracted by Mercedes as she put four of her tots on his tray looked up to see most of the table staring at him. "What?"

Rachel looked at them curiously. "Did Mercedes just give Zack some of her tots?" she whispered to Kurt who nodded furiously.

"Yes she did. That could you mean one thing." Kurt smiled at Rachel excited. "She's falling for him."

Rachel looked back at Zack and Mercedes to see Zack smiling at her, while Mercedes looked away.

Sam was about to question Zack once more, but Rachel stopped him. "Don't you dare ruin their moment." She warned him. Sam not wanting to anger the girl he loved decided to let the matter drop.

Rachel and Kurt weren't the only ones who saw the exchange. Jeff, Virgil, Blaise and Dominic took notice of it. Jeff face palmed himself, he knew that smile, Zack wasn't just falling, if it were that simple he would have grinned goofy, but instead he had used that heartwarming smile that let people for that small moment see what he was truly feeling, which only mean that Zack was falling deeply. Jeff didn't know how he should feel about it nor how to address it with Zack. Especially since Zack had a history of when he liked someone he would fall for them and place his heart on the line only for it to backfire. Jeff nor the team needed that at the moment when they were supposed to solely concentrate of winning this coming basketball season. They couldn't do that if another girl ended up hurting Zack because she couldn't commit with the level of intimacy he was willing to commit to. Jeff will have to have a serious conversation with him later.

Blaise snickered, while Dominic met Jeff with a concern gaze. Virgil simply looked at Zack and Mercedes attentively as if trying to figure out what was going on. The younger ones such as Ed and Omar didn't see anything wrong with the scene. Seph and Michael were busy having their own conversation and Byron was trying to advice Jake who seemed to be having his own problems. Jeff sighed knowing it would be up to him to make things right.

"There, happy now." Mercedes glanced at him. "You told me to give you my tater tots, but you never specified how many. So now you have to forgive me."

Zack chuckled. "I already had."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes on him when he ate the tater tots she gave him before grinning. "You better give me some of yours now."

"No!" Zack quickly covered his tater tots when Mercedes tried to make a grab at them.

* * *

"Wow." Sarah said as she walked up the steps to the stage in the auditorium. Waterfalls of softened lights hanged from the top of the curtains stretching downward barely touching the floor. Various tin foiled golden stars hanged between the light. "Can you turn them on?"

"Yeah." Sam jogged toward the switches by the side of the stage that hid from the crowd and flipped one on.

Sarah gasped as the softened lights gave a dim glow reflecting off the golden stars appearing to make them shine and giving them an ethereal glow. "It can go brighter." Sam said. Sarah watched as the lights lit up more causing the stars to glow brighter and more beautiful. "It's amazing Sam." Sarah said in awe not being able to tear her eyes off the scene before her. "What do you need help with? It looks done to me."

Sam walked up to her and took in the sight. "I want it to be perfect for her."

"It is."

"Not yet." Sam said before going back to the controls and shutting off the lights. He motioned for Sarah to follow him past the curtain. He let Sarah walk in before him when he moved it aside. They walked up the steps to the blank screen there. Sarah lips curled into a smile when she saw the crooked way Rachel's name was spelled on it with plastic stars. "Are those glow in the dark stars?" she asked as she grabbed one.

"Yeah." Sam smiled nervously. "Since I used the tin foiled stars already I thought glow in the dark stars would be better for this part."

"I think it's brilliant." Sarah looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't doubt yourself Sam she will love it. What did you want to do here?"

"I wanted the glow in the dark stars to spell out asking her to go out with me."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"If you don't mind," Sam said quickly. "It wasn't working out for me." He frowned at the crooked way Rachel name was spelled. He had struggled to make it look nice only for it to be in vain.

"I'll do it. I'll make sure it comes out perfect. Now you go make sure everything in front is perfect." She shooed him away.

"Thanks." Sam called out as pushed the curtain aside and walked through. He was busying himself making sure that none of the lights were in knots when the door to the auditorium opened. Sam didn't hear the footstep approaching until it was too late.

"Sam."

Sam turned around to see Quinn walking up the stairs toward him. "Quinn?"

"We need to talk."

Sam felt his palms become sweaty as his stomach dropped. He didn't know what to expect from Quinn. They hadn't spoken to each other since the break up because he had avoided her. There had been nothing to be said afterward between them and now she wanted to talk. Sam only prayed that Sarah would stay where she was just in case anything happened. Just as Quinn opened her mouth to speak Sarah stepped out from behind the curtains.

"I'm going to go get Puck. I think he can help me." Sarah glanced between them. "I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes. Is that fine?"

Sam remained speechless as it dawned to him that Sarah was thinking it was better to give them some privacy. "That would be perfect." Quinn answered from them. Sarah nodded and jogged out the auditorium.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked breaking through the tension that formed between them once Sarah had left.

"I want to know what was going on between you and Rachel."

"That's none of your concern." Sam turned away from her and looked at the lights.

"I just want to make sure that you two aren't hooking up for the wrong reasons."

"We're not." Sam sighed not wanting to argue with her. "It's hard to explain, but what I have Rachel surpasses anything I had with you or Santana." He looked at the floor not wanting to meet her gaze. He didn't want to see the hurt or jealously in them. If he didn't see them then it didn't exist at least not to him.

"So then you love her…"

"Yes I do." Sam responded in a heartbeat. "I can honestly say that even if you hadn't cheated on me with Finn I would have left you for her, so now that I look back at it I'm glad you did." He walked toward the end of the stage and took a seat on the edge letting his feet dangle. "Quinn please don't pursue this anymore, just let it go."

"I will." Quinn responded as she took a seat next to him, but making sure to leave some space between them. "If what you say is true, then I will make Finn back off from Rachel."

Sam looked at her surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"You might not believe me, but a part of me still cares deeply for you even if I did pick Finn and would always pick him. I will always care for you because you were the one boy who treated me right, but was never enough for me and for that I'm sorry." She apologized for the first time since the whole scandal. Sam remained quiet not knowing what to say. "The funny thing is that you would think I'd be used to Finn going stray because in the end he would come back to me. After years of being with him that should ease the pain, but it didn't and it still doesn't."

"Years?" Sam asked confused. "I thought you two had only gone out for months."

"That's what I said." Quinn responded forcing a smile. "Months."

Sam knew the girl was lying, but respected her enough not to ask further since he had asked her not to pursue the matter concerning Rachel and him. When he saw the wistful look in her gaze Sam felt a pang for her, after all, she had once been the most important thing to him in McKinley High before Rachel took the spot and went further by becoming the most important person in his life point blank. He knew Quinn hadn't just come to figure out what his relationship with Rachel, she wanted closure and from the looks of things comfort as well. Finn probably wasn't treating her like he was supposed to. "He'll come around…he always does…for you."

Quinn looked at him blinking back tears for things lost and never meant to be. "Maybe." She whispered pushing herself off the edge onto her feet. Quinn stood in front of him. "Take care of Rachel. She's a good girl, don't hurt her she's been through enough as it is."

"I'd rather die than hurt her." Sam said fiercely.

Quinn grabbed Sam's face and pulled him near. "I see that now." She whispered. Sam was beginning to panic and was about to pull away from Quinn as she leaned in. All thoughts of pulling away from her fled his mind when he felt her lips against his forehead. This specific kiss was not like any she had ever share with him before. It was something new. When she pulled back Sam noticed the gentle gaze in her eyes as she looked at him. "I hope you two find your happiness with one another." Without another word she turned away from him and left him sitting there.

It wasn't until Quinn had left the auditorium that Sam realized she had given his relationship with Rachel a blessing. Not that he cared, but he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips knowing that Quinn was on their side and wouldn't do anything to sabotage what was between Rachel and him. If anything having Quinn on their side could work for their benefit when the school turned against Rachel and him harshly when their relationship goes public.

Puck walked into the auditorium with Sarah beside him. "We passed Quinn in the hallway. I thought she was supposed to be in Spanish right now." He looked at Sam suspiciously when he noticed the smile. "What happened?"

"Surprisingly nothing bad," Sam stood up on the stage again.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked confused as he climbed up on the stage. Once up he turned around and wordlessly offered Sarah his hand. When she clasped onto to it he lifted her up with ease.

"Thanks." Sarah fought back a blush when she felt Puck arm wrap around her waist.

"I think she gave her blessing to my relationship with Rachel. She even said she'll get Finn to back off."

"Why would she do that?" Puck asked skeptical. "There must be a catch."

"I don't think there is." Sam said as he remembered the gentle look in Quinn's eyes that his nothing. "I think she genuinely cares for us."

"I guess you might have a point." Puck said grudgingly. There were a few times he knew Quinn wasn't that bad of a person. "Just be careful."

"I know."

Sarah walked away from Puck as she walked toward the curtain and moved it aside. "You have to help me in here Puck."

Puck smirked at her. "I knew you couldn't resist the Puckeroone for long."

"Yeah whatever just get over here." Sarah motioned for him to walk past the curtain.

"I'm coming." Puck winked at her as strutted past her.

Sam shook his head trying not to laugh. "Try not to hurt him."

"I'll see." Sarah glared at Puck's back. "I can't guarantee it if he doesn't keep his hands to himself." She walked behind the curtain letting it drop.

"Babe, what are you talking about? You'll be the one who won't be able to keep your hands off of me."

"…"

Sam continued to do his work humming to himself in the silence until it was broken by Puck cursing.

"What was that for?" Puck growled from behind the curtain.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself!"

"My hand slipped!"

"Just like the time before that?"

"Now hold up, that time was really an accident."

"So this time it wasn't?"

"…I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to you practically implied it!"

"I don't know why you're getting all bothered if in the end you will be with me!"

"You're such a…!"

"I'm such a what!"

"You're an insensitive jerk!" Sarah growled. "You haven't even the decency of asking me out and you're already copping a field!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"What the hell first you complain of me not asking you out and now you flat out reject me when I do!"

"You can't expect me to say yes off the bat! At least Sam and Alex courted Rachel and Santana."

"So then you want me to court you?"

"…"

"Let me be straight with you. I don't do courting ok. I ask a girl out and she says yes. If she plays hard to get, I do something nice and then they cave in. That's what I do. That's the way girls are with me."

"You're such an idiot! I'm not like other girls! I'm not even supposed to be categorized with them especially not to you!" her voice cracked at the end.

"…Sarah I…just hit me."

"…You're not worth the effort."

Sam watched silently as Sarah stepped out from behind the curtains. For a moment he thought he saw her eyes mist tears before she closed them and took a deep breath. "I'm going to step out for a moment." She opened her eyes and forced a smile at Sam. "I promise to have it done before it's time. I just need to get some water."

"Go ahead. I'm just glad you're helping me." Sam tried not to frown when she didn't meet his eyes and instead looked away.

"Make sure that Neanderthal doesn't do anything stupid, while I'm gone." Without waiting for Sam to respond Sarah jumped off the stage and ran out the auditorium.

When the door closed a thick silence settled between Sam and Puck. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" Puck said breaking the silence.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Sure. I want to hear your honesty."

"Yeah you did fuck up…big time." Sam sighed. "You know how she is Puck, sure not all your memories of how she once was with you have returned, but you knew that from what you gathered and what she told you that she's a huge romantic. Even though she looks like a tomboy you mustn't let it fool you. Sarah is one tough girl, but that doesn't mean she's not sensitive especially when it comes to you."

"I know."

"No you don't because if you did I don't think you would have really fucked up with her the way you did."

"…"

"I think your actions, words and thoughts have the power to break her Puck. I might have been dead when you two got together, but I'm sure as hell not blind to see the chemistry between you two right now. The way she treats you differently from all other guys at school."

"You mean the way she punks me around."

"You haven't given her a reason to act with you any other way. You say you want her, and like her, but you have done nothing so far to back up your words especially not to her."

"So you think I should indulge her?"

"I can't say Puck you know her better than anyone here."

"…"

"Just be careful Puck."

"What do you mean?"

"If an argument like this hurts her, how do you think she will feel once she finds out you slept with most of the Cheerios and had a baby with Quinn?"

Puck stepped out from behind the curtains. "You don't think they would…"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Even I know most of the Cheerios get jealous and will be once they find out that of their own was able to capture the unattainable Noah Puckerman. They will sink their teeth into Sarah if they find out your feelings for her."

"I should stay away from her."

"Dude no! Make your intentions known to her." Sam placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Make sure that she doesn't have a reason to doubt your feelings for her despite the shit you already have done. Be the first to tell her what truly went down because the worst thing is hearing about from another person's mouth and having them spin the story to thing far more grotesque than what it actually was."

"You have a point."

"I know I do. I wouldn't want to hear that my boyfriend had slept with most of the girls on the cheer squad that I have to spend time practicing with and even got the cheer captain pregnant."

Puck raised an eyebrow at him smirking.

"You know what I mean…I was simply trying to give you an insight into Sarah's perseceptive."

"…"

"Shut up." Sam growled.

"I didn't say anything." Puck raised his hands as if surrendering.

"You didn't have to, your face said it all."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Zack peered at Alex. "You want me to excuse you from practice, so you can take my team secretary to the auditorium where Sam is going to perform for her and ask her out."

"Yes. That's correct."

"I thought they were going out already." Zack looked at him confused. "With all those glances, sitting next to each other and holding hands under the table."

"You saw that."

"Psssh anyone could have seen that from a mile away."

"So does that mean you're going to let me off the hook?" Alex looked at captain of the basketball team hopeful.

"Fine." Zack sighed. "Go do what you have to do. I don't want to be the one to ruin Rachel's happiness, but first…" Zack looked over his shoulder. "Virgil! Get over here!"

Virgil jogged over to them. "What's up captain?"

"Did you bring your digital camera today?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Do you need it?" Virgil asked curiously.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you'd let Alex borrow it for a while. He'll bring it back."

"Sure. Let me go get it."

Zack looked back at Alex. "Since Sam put you up to this you must do something for us."

"Okay…" This time it was Alex's turn to look at him confused.

"Your mission is to record this epic event, so the team and I can watch it later." Zack said with a serious face. Virgil came back to them and handed Zack the camera. "Whatever involves Rachel involves not only the Glee club, but us as well since she joined us."

Alex grabbed the camera when Zack handed it to him. "What are you going to do with the footage?"

"Nothing really. I just want to see how he pulls it off." Zack grinned. "Now go my subordinate and bring to me that which we cannot witness."

"Of course captain. I won't let you down." Alex gave him a fake salute while grinning before running toward Rachel who was sitting on the benches.

"Make me proud!" Zack called after him.

"Come on Rachel! We have to go." Alex grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up before she could protest.

"We have basketball practice!" Rachel cried out alarmed.

"Not for the day. Zack said he doesn't want to see our faces today."

"What? Why?" Rachel asked confused and hurt. She glanced behind her to see Zack smiling at them as he waved. "What are you talking about? He's waving at us while smiling."

Alex chuckled. "I was lying he let us go."

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"Mr. Schue stopped me in the hall today, while I was walking toward the cafeteria during lunch. He told me he wanted us to be there in glee since we are going to discuss Sectionals." Alex said quickly coming up the lie on the spot.

"Oh." Rachel eyes widened. "I almost forgot about Sectionals." She began to walk faster keeping up with Alex's strides. It wasn't long before she was the one leading Alex toward the choir room.

"Hold up we're supposed to meet up at the auditorium."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Rachel turned the other way and began to lead the way toward the auditorium. Alex walked next to her trying to fight off a grin.

* * *

"Alex has arrived with the target. I repeat Alex has arrived with the target."

"I heard you the first time." Sam snapped.

"Hey." Puck turned to glare at him as he let the curtain fall close again. "I was only trying to be helpful."

"I know I'm sorry about that." Sam clutched the guitar in his hands.

"Why are you so nervous? You were pretty confident a couple of minutes ago." Puck looked at him confused.

"What if she rejects me?"

"What?"

"What if she says no?" Sam whispered having second thoughts.

"You have got to be kidding me." Puck snapped. "What the hell happened to you being all confident with making her yours? How can she say no with the way you two have been acting?" Puck grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him near. "You will listen to me." He growled glaring. "You will go out there with your head held up high and sing your heart out to Rachel freaking Berry, the girl you been crazy about for like fucking forever that I have known since you first laid eyes on her."

"But-"

"Shut up!" Puck smacked Sam upside the head. "No buts my man. Most men fear asking a woman to marry them since they either don't want to commit or the girl doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. Rejection can be a bitch. The way I see it you already popped the question and she agreed even if it was centuries ago I don't think anything can go wrong not to mention she knows the shit you have done in this lifetime."

"Did you have to hit me?"

"Don't tell me that hit to your head made you zone out and you completely missed what I said cus if you did I'm sure as hell not repeating myself."

"No I get you. You're right." Sam clutched the guitar more confident as his posture changed once he pushed his shoulders back and held his head up high like a man who could take on the world.

"That's what I am talking about." Puck patted Sam's. "Why isn't Alex here when I say something like this?" he sighed.

"I'm sure he would have been proud of you."

"Thanks, well anyway back to the subject at hand. Good luck my man." Puck waved at him as he pushed the curtain aside and strolled out.

Sam waited patiently for Mr. Schue to announce him.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone." Mr. Schue smiled at the students sitting in the auditorium as he stood up on the stage.

"Not that I mind being here and all, but why are we here?" Santana asked from her seat between Rachel and Alex.

"I have to agree with Santana about that." Artie spoke up.

"Well before we begin discussing sectionals Sam came to me earlier to inform me that he has been working on something that he wanted to perform to us." Mr. Schue announced. "…Well specifically someone." He looked at Rachel and gave her a smile.

Rachel looked around to see Sam missing. "What's going on? Why didn't I know about this?" she asked Santana and Alex.

Santana looked surprised. "Don't look at me I had no clue he was working on something solo." She turned to Alex to see him frowning at a digital camera he was holding. "Did you know something about this?"

"Maybe…" Alex looked at the digital camera not wanting to press the wrong button and ruining it, but not knowing what button to press other than how to turn it on. _"I should have asked Virgil to show me how to use it."_ "Do you know how to work this thing? I want to record something."

"Let me see it." Santana held her hand out. Alex looked at her curiously and he handed the camera to her. "Artie do you know how switch this thing so it can record?" she asked the boy sitting in front of her.

Artie turned slightly to face her. "Yeah." Santana handed him the camera.

"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"What?"

"I could have done that."

"I know, but you didn't, so I did."

"Here it is." Artie handed the camera back to Santana.

"Thank you." Santana passed it back to Alex.

"Thanks Artie."

"No problem Alex. To start recording press that button." Artie pointed at a specific button on the digital camera. "Press that same button to stop recording."

"You're the best Artie."

Santana cleared her throat.

Alex glanced at her to see her giving him a pointed look. "Thank you…even though you didn't do anything."

"You're welcome Alex I'll just ignore the last part." Santana grinned.

"Without further interruption take it away Sam!" Mr. Schue walked down the stage and walked toward the seats where he took a seat on one.

Sam stepped from behind the curtain standing in the middle on the stage. His fingers strummed lightly over the guitar creating the melody a moment before the school band joined in with him. As he began to sing the lights in the auditorium began to dim slowly as they died out so the only lights on where those on the curtain surrounding the stars making them glow a golden hue.

_**Look at the stars**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

Sam looked up from his guitar and looked at Rachel.

_**And everything you do**_

_**yeah, they were all yellow**_

Rachel looked at the stage in wonder.

_**I came along**_

_**I wrote a song for you**_

The soft lights surrounding the golden tin foiled stars shrouded Sam in their light.

_**And all the things you do**_

_**And it was called Yellow**_

Sam walked across the stage as he continued to sing.

_**So then I took my turn**_

_**Oh what a thing to have done**_

_**And it was all yellow**_

As he sang he put more emotional in his voice as the melody picked up pace.

_**Your skin**_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful**_

His voice rose over the music ring loud and clear.

_**And you know**_

_**You know I love you so**_

As the melody calmed for a moment his voice came calm and soothing as he sang the next line.

_**You know I love you so**_

Sam walked across the stage to where Sarah and Puck were managing the lights on the control panel. He gave the guitar to Sarah before walking back out on stage in time to sing the next part.

_**I swam across**_

_**I jumped across for you**_

Sam jumped off the edge of the stage.

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**Cuz you were all yellow**_

He ignored the pairs of eyes that stared at him as he walked to the one person that mattered most to him. The one person he was signing the song to.

_**I drew a line**_

_**I drew a line for you**_

Rachel held her breath as Sam slowly walked up the steps approaching her. She couldn't take her eyes off him when he came to stand next to her seat.

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**And it was all yellow**_

She felt a shiver go down her spine as her heart beat in an even more alarming rate when the tips of his finger brushed against her cheek and began to drag them down her neck over her shoulder.

_**Your skin**_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful**_

Sarah watched from behind the scenes as Sam clasped Rachel's hand and pulled her gently from her seat so she was standing in front of him. She looked over her shoulder at Puck. "It's your turn."

_**And you know **_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry**_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry**_

With her hand still clasped in his Sam led her toward the stage not taking his eyes off her, but being careful as he walked backward.

_**It's true**_

Sarah heard Puck curse as the lights began flicking on and off instead glowing brighter like they were supposed to. She tore her eyes away from Sam and Rachel who thankfully were still distracted looking at each other.

_**Look how they shine for you**_

Sarah ran to where Puck was. "What happened?" she asked frantic.

"I don't know… I might have pressed the wrong button." Puck rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you have any clue what to do?"

_**Look how they shine for you**_

Sarah saw how guilty Puck looked and didn't want him to feel worse even if they had argued almost an hour ago. A part of her still was hurt by him, but there was always something about him that made her want to make things better for him because seeing him hurt in any way was far more painful than her hurt. She sent a silent prayer to God hoping that what she was about to do will help. She looked at the controls. "What button did you press?"

"I think it was this one."

Sarah pressed the button he had pointed at and sighed in relief when the lights stopped flickering and remained on.

_**Look how they shine for...**_

Sarah pressed the button she remembered Sam telling Puck and her to press before moving the lever next to it up causing the lights on the curtain to shine brighter.

_**Look how they shine for you**_

She sighed in relief when she saw Sam turn around with Rachel to face the curtain filled with lights and stars.

_**Look how they shine for you**_

"You're a life saver." Puck grabbed her in a fit of excitement and gratitude and crushed her lips against hers. It wasn't until his lips lingered with hers did he realize what did. He waited for her to push him back, but was caught off guard when he felt her lips press against his returning the kiss.

_**Look how they shine**_

Rachel felt her breath escape her when she saw how the lights shine brighter reflecting on the stars making them appear real.

_**Look at the stars**_

Sam stood behind Rachel his hands slid down her arms as he sang.

_**Look how they shine for you**_

He twined their hands together as he sang the last line.

_**And all the things that you do**_

Sarah pulled away from Puck when everyone in glee club began to cheer. She felt face become flushed when Puck continued to stare at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh crap." Puck turned to the control panel and pressed a button opening the curtains.

Rachel gasped at what she saw, while Sam looked at the message amused. Sarah had changed the message slightly. Written on the screen standing a few feel in front of them with glow in the dark stars was, RACHEL BERRY WILL YOU BE MY GIRL?

"So what do you say?" Sam asked feeling uneasy as the silence stretched between them.

"Yes." Rachel whispered before pulling away from him to face him. "Yes, yes, yes!" She threw her arms around him. Sam felt relief claw at him as it mingled with the rapid beating of his heart as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"I love you." Sam whispered to her for the first time voicing the feelings he had yet to tell her in person in this lifetime.

"I lov-"

Rachel was cut off by Sam pressing his lips against hers. He knew what she was going to say, but he couldn't resist when she looked up at him with her face flushed and her eyes radiating happiness.

"So this is what he meant when he said we will know when he will ask Rachel out." Kurt glanced to Mercedes smirking.

Mercedes chuckled. "This white boy is putting all the other boys to shame. They need to step up their game."

Kurt glanced around to see Quinn glaring at Finn as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Tina was gushing about how romantic Sam was with Rachel heavily implying that she wouldn't mind Mike doing that once, while so far Brittany and Artie were simply holding hands and talking to one another. Sam's actions seemed not to affect the couple, but Kurt wasn't surprised. Brittany and Artie had their own separate category since they understood each other without having to say much.

"So why are you recording?" Santana asked Alex.

"It's top secret." Alex responded. "It's only for need to know basis personal and you're not one them."

"Excuse me." Santana glared at him.

Alex stopped recording and smiled at his girlfriend. "I love you." He said completely changing the subject.

"You damn lucky you do."

When most people would have taken offense to her statement after declaring their love Alex simply chuckled. "And you're a damn lucky woman to have a fine man like me by your side." He winked.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song Sam sang to Rachel was Yellow by Coldplay. By far this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Half the stuff that happened I hadn't plan on happening, but it did. I know there's not much Sam and Rachel interaction like I would like there to be, but I know that the other characters need their spotlight as well especially since most of their back story is connected to one another. I don't know why, but I can't be the type of person that just writes one couple and gets the other one quickly together without having some development, so on that note most likely this fic will be long and follow a lot of the characters. I will try to highlight Sam and Rachel's relationship a bit more especially since this fic is supposed to be based on them. Nonetheless I have a couple things planned for everyone. I hope all of you are willing to stick by me with this fic.

On another note Glee's episode was simply amazing and by far my favorite of S2. I loved everything about it from Kurt's return, finding out about Quinn's past, to all of Glee club convincing Rachel to not change her nose by singing and dancing in the middle of a mall, the scenes with Sam were funny especially when he did that voice impersonation when he walked past Santana in the hallway and then I found myself loving the developing relationship between Quinn and Finn. There's just something about those two that has me liking them maybe because in S1 when everyone found out Quinn was pregnant Finn was holding her while she cried repeating that everything was going to be okay even when he himself was trying hard not to break under the pressure. He was still trying to be strong for both of them. Not mention that I was glad to see Finn and Rachel, they seemed to be on good terms again or as good as they can be at the moment considering what happened. I don't know about you, but I would go as far as to say it seemed like they were going back to being friends. Above all else I loved the interaction between Rachel and Quinn. OMG when Quinn began singing the opening lines to Unpretty by TLC my eyes misted with tears and when Rachel joined in I almost burst out crying. I hope I wasn't the only one that was close to tears. That scene was my favorite of the whole episode. That song is one of my favorites and I listened to it whenever I was feeling down about myself when I was younger. They both were amazing when they sang together I loved it the song was a mix between Unpretty by TLC and I am pretty from West Side Story. I hope they can sing again in future episodes or maybe they will have Rachel and Santana singing a duet together. That would be awesome.

I'm sorry for such a long AN, but I couldn't resist sharing my thoughts about this past episode. I want to thank each of you that reviewed *hug* they always make my day. Thanks also go to those who put this fic on favorites or alerts because it means to me that you also like this fic. =) Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I enjoy hearing from you. Oh yeah I almost forgot I need help trying to figure out when football season ends and when basketball season begins. In S1 for glee football season ended by the time Sectionals came and from what I gather in S2 is that Sectionals is before Christmas. But then in S2 football was still going even after Sectionals. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Thank you. =)


	14. Chapter 13

Zane could not get her off his mind. She had bewitched him since the first time he had laid eyes on her and when he heard her voice he fell deeper into her spell. Just the thought of her made his lips curl into a smile and ache to be near her once more. There had been multiple times Miram caught him smiling at empty space and would question him if he was falling ill. Zane would deny it vehemently, but would not elaborate on his strange behavior. But there would be times Zane would catch her giving him a knowing look as if she knew something he did not. Little did he know that in Miram's eyes he looked like a person falling in love for she would know she had seen that same look in Sam, Rachel, Abraham and Samantha's eyes. Instead of questioning him on the outings he had been taking on a regular basis Miram let him go thanking the heavens that he was no longer drinking his life away and was finding a reason to continue living.

"Do you think this flower looks nice?" Zane asked Miram when he reached the bottom of the stairs to see her dusting the furniture.

Miram stopped what she was doing to look at the white carnation he was holding. "It looks beautiful."

"I was thinking a rose would be better to give." Zane frowned.

"A rose follows the norm." Miram stated. "You do not follow the norm, so why change that now?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am not changing anything."

"Is that right?" Miram placed her hands on her hips. "If recall you would not bother to consult me about these certain things. You would just go along with what you wanted to do without doubting yourself. Now you are standing before me asking me if the flower you have chosen looks presentable. I remember a time not so long ago where you did not care that such an offering was ruined."

"I…that is not true. I always give the women something nice." Zane said defensively.

"The last woman you made the effort to court in order to get her in your bed you gave her flowers that you picked from someone else's garden. You did not even buy them." Miram glared at him.

"That was only because I forgot to buy her some along the way."

"The girl before her you gave her some crushed roses that had fallen down more than once along the way to her estate."

"It could not be helped. They slipped through my fingers on more than one occasion and there was no flower shop nearby for me to buy some new ones."

Miram gave him a pointed look as if saying 'you really expect me to believe that.'

"Alright fine I did not care back then, but this is important." Zane said fiercely. "I have to go before it gets late." He kissed Miram's cheek. "I told you to stop doing this work. You are in charge of making sure the servants do their work and not doing the work for them."

"Old habits die hard." Miram smiled at him. "Have fun. Whoever she is make sure to sweep her off her feet."

Zane shook his head chuckling as he walked away. He had not told Miram about her, but knowing her he was not surprised she knew something was up. "I am not so sure about that. She is very different from other girls." Zane waved at Miram before closing the door. He jogged toward his carriage trying to escape the rain. The driver opened the door for him and closed it once he entered. As the carriage moved Zane took extra care of the carnation he held in his hand. _"I hope she likes it…She will." _He thought as he remembered seeing a lone flower identical to this one in the tavern on the counter.

The door to the carriage open, "We have arrived." The driver stated.

"Thank you." Zane got off the carriage with the carnation cradled in his hand carefully. "Come for me at the usual time."

"As you wish." The driver bowed his head toward him.

Zane took off running toward the tavern wanting to get out of the rain quickly. He pounded on the door when he reached it. A moment later the door opened. Zane felt a shiver go down his spine that had nothing to with the coldness of the rain as his eyes took in the sight before him. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail by a ribbon. Over the dress she wore an apron at the moment anyone could confuse her for a servant, but that did nothing to lessen her beauty in his eyes if anything, it made him believe he had more of a chance with her. Her eyes were widened in surprise and her mouth was slightly opened as tried to breathe as if she had ran to answer the door. At that moment Zane wanted to lean in and kiss her.

The surprised melted away to concern. "Get in here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the tavern. "I thought you would have stayed home today." Before Zane could answer a cloth was thrown over his head a moment later she was rubbing his head rapidly with it. "You keep doing this and you are going to get sick."

"Sophia you are overreacting." Zane chuckled as he grabbed one of her wrists with his free hand. "I brought you this." He let go of her wrist and pushed the cloth back for it to drape over his shoulders as he handed her the white carnation. He watched the way her eyes softened when she looked at it and reached for it with slight shaky hands.

"Thank you." Sophia smiled when she held the flower in her hand. She quickly turned from him and rushed to where the small empty vase on the counter was. She filled it with water and placed the flower carefully in it before setting the vase back on the counter. "It is beautiful."

Zane stood silent for a moment watching the way she continued to look at the flower with a fond smile. "I have a question." He said breaking through the silence.

Sophia looked up at him. "Oh how could I forget?" Without a warning she rushed up the stairs leaving Zane by himself.

Zane tried not to shiver as he held the cloth tighter against him to keep warm. He was tempted to move toward the fire, but he did not want to wet the floor more than he already had. His problem was solved when Sophia rushed back down the stairs holding some clothing. "You cannot keep doing this. There are only few clothing papa leaves here. The rest is at home." She handed him the clothing.

"I will just have to bring my own tomorrow if it rains." Zane winked at her before walking past her and into the back room where the liquor was kept. He quickly changed from his wet clothing and used the cloth to dry himself before putting on the dry clothing. He hung his wet clothing where Sophia had told him to do so before. It was not the first time he had to change especially since it had been raining for most of the week. He came out the back room to see Sophia finishing cleaning the puddle he had created by the door where he stood.

She turned around to see him rolling the long sleeves to his elbows. "What was the question you wanted to ask?" Sophia asked as she moved to stand behind the counter and he took a seat one of the chairs on the other side of the counter.

"You seem to like this flower a lot." Zane said as he watched Sophia look at the white carnation.

"It is my favorite." Sophia met his gaze. "My mother used to plant carnations of various kinds. The white ones always stood out to her the most for they the ones she will bring inside the house and put them in a vase."

"Used to?" Zane asked curiously.

"She died giving birth to my younger sister."

Zane felt a pang when he saw the sad smile on her face. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one in that manner. If Rachel had survived he knew both girls could have bonded in their mutual pain even if Rachel had not gotten the chance to meet her mother. "I know how you feel."

Sophia saw the pain in his gaze. "She must have been someone precious to you."

"You could say that." Zane swallowed the familiar lump that would come when he thought of Rachel, Santana, Abraham or Adam. "What happened to the garden?"

"It wilted away sometime after my passed away. There was no one to attend it. I tried what I could, but it was not enough." Zane frowned at her story. "I will let you in on a secret." He leaned in when she smirked. "I have been saving up." She pulled out a small pouched and shook it producing the sound of coins. "By next month if I am lucky I will be able to buy a dozen white carnations and place them around the tavern. That would be a pretty sight, would it not?"

Seeing her eyes roam the tavern as a smile graced her lips Zane knew she was already envisioning it. If only she asked him he would buy her five dozen white carnations and would even help her put them around the tavern if she would only ask him, but he knew she would never even though he would do it in a heartbeat. "When is your birthday?"

"Why do you ask?" Sophia looked at him suspiciously.

"I am only curious."

"It is on the twenty first of this month."

"This coming Thursday!"

"Yes."

"…" Zane remained quiet wondering if he were to order five dozen white carnations would they be able to come to the tavern that specific day.

"Zane I am telling you now. You buy a gift I am throwing it out the window."

"You cannot possibly mean that."

Sophia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright! I won't."

"Good." Sophia grabbed a cloth and began wiping the counter.

"When is your old man coming?"

"Papa," Sophia pierced him with a look that had Zane biting a grin back, "has left me to take care of the tavern today. He had to go the city, but should be returning on the morrow."

"What is that old man thinking leaving a pure maiden by herself?"

Sophia moved toward the tables and began wiping them. She took no offense to Zane addressing her father in such a way since somehow they had become close friends. Her father did not mind being called that and in returned he called Zane, scoundrel. "Papa knows I can defend myself."

"I do not doubt that." Zane chuckled. "I have seen you on more than one occasion knock a man out with your right hook."

"Then why make a scene about what my father does when it concerns me?"

"Because my pure maiden any man can overpower you if by chance they catch you unaware."

"Like that would ever happen."

"Is that right?" Zane stood from his seat and walked toward her. "Have you not heard? I, myself am a scoundrel."

"Of course I have." Sophia chuckled. "But I still trust you."

"Then how can you trust me?"

"You have yet to treat me in an ill manner and you have not laid a hand on me without my consent."

Zane stood behind her. He placed his hands on the table encaging her between his arms, but making sure that he was not touching her. "Perhaps I am only waiting for the right time to have my way with you."

"You mean as in seduction?" she asked as she continued to wipe the table ignoring his presence.

"What other form is there?" He whispered next her ear.

Sophia turned around to face him making sure that they still had some distance between them. "If that were the case then you would have had your way with me long ago and we would not be having this conversation. We would not be what we are at the moment."

"And what are we?"

"Friends of course."

Zane felt his stomach drop. "Of course…we are friends." His arms dropped to his side letting her slip past him. _"A scoundrel never had a chance with a pure maiden." _He turned to face her. "Is that all we will ever be?"

Sophia stopped wiping the table and met his gaze. "Zane…I…"

When she did not continue Zane walked up to her. Without a warning he cupped her cheek and waited for her to smack his hand away and tell him off, but instead she leaned toward his touch and looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Tell me that we are just friends and there is nothing more between us." He whispered. "I will drop everything and we can go back to how it was." Even as he said it he knew he could not go back.

"Zane…" she whispered his name as he leaned closer to her.

"Tell me." His heart pounded against his chest in a rapid pace. He felt adrenaline course through his veins as he ached to feel her pressed against to have just one taste of her.

A knock on the door broke through their moment. Sophia pulled away from him blushing without a word she went to answer the door. As Sophia opened the door Zane knew one thing. The scoundrel did have a chance with the pure maiden.

* * *

The moment Puck woke up he knew what he had to do. It was like the good lord himself had given him that specific memory to help him patch up his relationship. He hadn't felt so sure about doing something since he had that dream about Rachel walking through his window two years ago. Puck threw the covers off him and wasted no time getting ready for the day. After brushing his teeth and taking a quickly shower, Puck threw some clothes on and ran out his room. He jogged down the stairs to get greeted by the smell of pancakes and eggs. _"I think I can make some time for breakfast." _ Grinning Puck entered the kitchen to see his mom cooking, while Lea set the table in the dining room.

"Good morning ma." He kissed her.

Mrs. Puckerman looked at her son surprised. "I can't believe you're awake without Lea coming to wake you." She looked at him suspiciously. "Makes me wonder what you have planned for the day. Should I worry?"

"No ma. Everything is ok. I just need to do something before heading off to school." Puck looked at the food. "Can I grab some?"

"Sure go ahead and serve yourself."

Puck didn't waste any time loading his plate with pancakes and eggs.

"Mom! Puck is eating all the bacon!" Lea complained glaring at her older brother.

"Shut it twerp." Puck smirked as he shoved her head slightly. "I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah well I'm a growing girl." Lea snatched a pancake from his plate using her fork.

"Touch my food again and you can consider walking to school." Puck growled.

Lea glared. "You make me walk to school and I'll make sure you learn to regret it."

"Children behave." Mrs. Puckerman said in warning. "It's too early in the morning for you two to be arguing."

"Tell Puck to quit being fat and stop eating all the food." Lea pointed at her older brother.

"Love you too Lea." Puck smirked at the glare she gave him.

* * *

Rachel knew the moment she saw Puck walking through the hallway with a dozen white carnations something was up.

"Oh crap." Alex said as he caught sight of Puck. "What is he doing?"

"I have no idea." Rachel watched curiously as Puck walked passed them keep his eyes forward not noticing them.

"Let's follow." Alex grinned grabbing her wrist and following Puck at a distance.

"Don't you think we should give him some privacy?"

"Naw, either way the whole school is going to know by lunch." Alex glanced at her over his shoulder. "And I really don't want to wait."

"What's going on?" Sam asked once he caught up with them following them curiously.

Seeing her boyfriend Rachel's face lit up. "Good morning."

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Good morning babe." He smiled down at her as he grabbed her hand.

Alex looked around to see people giving Sam and Rachel surprised looks some of the Cheerios that were in the crowd frowned at the PDA between the,. "Hey, do you think you can cut the PDA a bit? You are rivaling the attention Puck was getting as he carried flowers."

"Puck was carrying flowers?" Sam asked confused.

"Yep, so we were following now let's go." Alex turned around quickly and continued walking after Puck. He stopped walking when Puck stopped. "Hide." He hissed as Puck looked behind him. Sam pulled Rachel by the end of the lockers squeezing them in the end and hiding them from view. He looked to his right to see Alex in a similar hiding spot.

At the moment Santana was walking down the hallway when she caught site of her boyfriend sticking his head out and looking. "What are you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Alex looked at his girlfriend before glancing back at Puck to see him about to look over his shoulder again. He wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and pulled her into his hiding spot just in time to hide her from Puck's view. "We are following Puck."

"Why?"

"He had flowers."

"You're following him because he has flowers?"

"Yes."

"Do you know for who?"

"I may have a clue, but I need to confirm my suspicions." Alex poked his head out again and looked to see Puck had continued on his way. "Let's move out." He looked over at Sam and Rachel who seemed to be lost in their own world as Sam tucked strands of hair behind Rachel's ear. "Oh God help us all." He sighed. "It's too early for that."

"Their cute, quit hating." Santana walked passed him.

"I'm not hating." Alex followed her leaving Sam and Rachel behind. "They're just too much."

"I wonder what we are then."

"We are just about right." Alex wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ha ha ha how romantic you are."

"I know I get that a lot."

Santana elbowed him fighting back a smile. "I think we have found your confirmation." She said watching Puck stand by Sarah who was organizing her locker.

They stopped walking and stood at a distance to watch the scene play out.

"Psst guys over here." Someone whispered.

Alex looked to his right to see Kurt and Mercedes hiding by a set of lockers. They waved them over. Alex and Santana walked toward them only to be pulled into their hiding spot. Kurt shoved Alex in front of him, while Mercedes had shoved Santana behind Kurt and in front of her.

"It's about to begin." Kurt whispered eagerly.

"Kurt you better keep your hands off my man." Santana growled behind him making Mercedes laugh.

"Excuse you."

"You heard me."

"If Alex isn't complaining about Kurt's hands on him then it ain't a big deal."

"Alex…"

"Babe don't trip he's not feeling me up if that's what you are worried about. If it makes you feel better I'll just ask Kurt to place his hands on my back."

"Gladly." Kurt grinned enjoying getting under Santana skin.

"No! Kurt place your hands on the locker."

"Sweetheart that's going to have his arms caging me between him and the locker."

Santana growled irritated. "Switch places with me." She told Kurt.

"No can do I won't risk Puck seeing us."

Before Santana could respond Mercedes cut in. "Quiet down. I can't hear."

* * *

Sarah glanced to her right when she felt more than saw someone standing next to her. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Puck was standing next to her holding a bouquet of white carnations. "I know how much you love these flowers." He said meeting her gaze. "I bought them for you."

She remained speechless as she blushed under his gaze. Her lips curved into a smile when her eyes landed on the flowers, the scent so familiar giving her a sense of nostalgic. "You remembered." She whispered hands coming up slowly to grab them. Her fingertips brushed the petals lightly.

"How could I not?"

"Thank you." Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you know that flowers have meanings?" Puck said feeling slightly stupid afterward considering that she worked in a flower shop, but instead of her ridiculing him or doing anything negative she simply nodded.

"They mean pure love, sweet love and innocence." Sarah smiled fondly at the flowers.

"Everything a pure maiden is and what I feel for her." Puck smiled when she looked up at him in surprise and wonder.

"Noah." Sarah whispered his name when he cupped her cheek.

Puck felt a shiver go down his spine when he felt her lean to his touch, her defenses were coming down and before him stood the vulnerable girl that only he had the privilege of seeing and loving. She would melt for him and only him. He leaned closer closing the gap between them. Just when his lips were about to brush against hers the bell rang breaking through their moment. For a moment in the back of his mind as he pulled away from Sarah he thought he heard Alex cursing.

"I'll see you later Noah." Sarah quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before she took off toward her homeroom. "Thank you for the flowers again." She called over her shoulder.

Puck watched her go with a smile a moment before walking off to his homeroom.

* * *

"What a buzz kill." Kurt growled. "Just when they were about to kiss."

"You're telling me." Santana sighed disappointed.

"Not bad…not bad at all. He might just actually be able to pull this off without Sam and me helping him."

"At least I got a picture." Mercedes grinned holding a digital camera.

"Let me see!" Kurt stepped out of their hiding spot. They gathered around Mercedes as she showed them the picture. "Aww they look cute."

"I have to agree with Kurt." Santana smiled. She glanced at her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking it's about time he settles down and Sarah is the right girl for him."

Mercedes nodded agreeing. "She'll keep him straight she always did."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked confused, while Santana and Alex shared a look.

"Nothing really," Mercedes quickly covered her mistake. "I just mean she will keep him straight."

"What are you four up to?"

Mercedes looked to her right to see Zack approaching them. "Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey to you too," Zack grinned standing beside her before looking at the others. "Anything new?"

"Puck is making his moves on Sarah."

"They were about to kiss too."

"The bell rang completely screwing it up for him."

Zack chuckled. "Just wait till Jake hears about this."

"He has a crush on Sarah?" Mercedes asked.

"Naw, he likes Sam's younger sister. He was trying to help hook Sarah up with a nice guy."

"Is that why Puck was glaring at him yesterday during lunch?" Kurt asked him curious.

"Yep." Zack looked at the empty hallway. "Come on I'll walk you to homeroom." He led the way with Mercedes beside him. Kurt fell back into step with Alex and Santana.

"Does Mercedes like Zack?" Santana asked curiously as she watched them carefully.

"I thought Zack liked Mercedes." Alex looked at Kurt.

"Rachel and I believe Mercedes likes him, but I can't really say if Zack feels the same way even though he seems very close to her." Kurt watched the way Zack playful poked Mercedes on the arm only for her to swat his hand way, while chuckling.

Alex nodded agreeing. "I see your point."

When they reached the classroom Alex walked in with Santana holding hands. Kurt glanced back to see Mercedes talking to Zack he smiled a little as he walked in.

"Do you want to walk to the cafeteria together today?" Mercedes asked.

Zack grinned. "I'll meet you at your locker during lunch then." He winked before walking off.

* * *

Rachel felt like nothing could go wrong as she walked down the hallway. Her relationship with Sam was out in the open and they didn't have to hide. But just like everything good there was always a bad side for not everyone would accept them. Rachel was faced with that reality when two football players slushied her when she was walking toward her locker, while the two Cheerios that were with them laughed. Everyone in the hallway remained silent watching the scene. Rachel fought back the wave of humiliation as she swiped her eyes from the cold substance and glared at her offenders. "What is your problem?" she growled the question through clenched teeth.

"We only wanted to remind you that even though you are dating Sam, we will always remind you how low you are compared to him." One of the football players smirked viciously.

One of the Cheerios stepped toward Rachel smiling. "It's sad that you think you have a chance with him. He will grow tired of you and when he does I'll be there to take him."

"And we will once again remind you how far below the chain you are." The second Cheerio grinned.

"Why don't you save yourself the pain and walk away from him." The first Cheerio touch a strand of Rachel's slushie stained hair.

"Don't touch me." Rachel smacked her hand away. "You know nothing about Sam and me. I will never lose him to a skank like you." She smirked.

The Cheerio glared at her as the two football players burst out laughing. "She has some spunk I like that." The other football player said that had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange.

Before anyone knew what happened the Cheerio smacked Rachel across the face. The football players stopped laughed and simply stared silently waiting to see what would happen. "Cassie you took it too far." The second Cheerio frowned. "We're not supposed to get in fights if Coach Sylvester finds out about this we're screwed."

"She had it coming Lana." Cassie snapped. "Coach Sylvester won't find out."

Something inside Rachel snapped she had enough of being pushed around, people telling her what to do and walking over her. Without warning Rachel launched herself at Cassie bringing her down.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The football players chanted as Rachel yanked at Cassie's hair and smacked her across the face. A circle began to form around them. Lana didn't know whether to jump in or not.

Cassie was able to push Rachel off her and smacked her across the face. Rachel ignored the pain that slammed into her as she pounced on Cassie again this time grabbing her by the hair and throwing her against the lockers. Cassie's back slammed against the lockers before she get herself together Rachel's fist slammed against her face. Pain exploded on her right cheek. Lane seeing her friend needing help jumped on Rachel bringing her to the floor. Rachel head hit the floor causing the room around her spin for a moment. She curled into a ball ducking her head when Lana began to punch her.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled feeling anger course through his veins when he saw Rachel on the floor. He was about to jump in when two of the football players stopped him. "Get out of my way!"

"Not likely Puckerman." One of them grinned. Puck noticed Cassie joined Lana on beating Rachel to the floor. In a blink of an eye Puck fist connected with his face. The second player tried to shove him, but was knocked to the floor by someone else. Alex stood over the fallen football player reading to beat him more.

"Get away from her!"A blonde blur shoved passed them. "Get the fuck away!"

Puck was caught off guard by the viscous way Sam shoved Cassie and pulled Lana throwing her across the floor away from Rachel. He kneeled down hovering over her as if trying to protect her, but he was too late. Sam cursed as his eyes scanned over the bruises and dried blood on Rachel's body. "Baby." He whispered feeling anger mingle with the sorrow. The need to make those who hurt her pay for what they did fought with the need to take her somewhere she can be safe and know how hurt she was.

"Sam." She whispered weakly her eyes misted with tears. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"I'm right here." Sam whispered carefully brushing the tears that streamed downward. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office." He tried to lift her, but she cried out. "I'm sorry." He stopped trying to lift her and instead held her. "Get the fucking nurse!" Sam yelled at the crowd around them.

"Jeff and Virgil already went." Zack crouched down beside him as his eyes looked over Rachel carefully. "Let hope that it only looks worse than what it really is." He whispered.

"Zack..." Rachel looked at him. "It hurts…"

"I know sweetie we will try to make the pain go away as soon as possible." Zack said soothing trying to run his hand through her sticky hair.

"I got it." Alex crouched down on the other side of Rachel. He gently rubbed a wet cloth lightly over Rachel's face wiping the sticky mess along with some blood. "It's going to be fine Rachel. I'll make them all pay for this." He growled. "I'll make sure they bleed."

"I'll be right behind you." Puck clenched his fists.

"Oh my God." Santana gasped when she saw the condition Rachel was in. She turned to glare at Lana and Cassie. "You two did this?" Santana didn't wait for them to answer as she launched herself at both of them. "I'll kill you for hurting her!" she screeched. No one in the crowd stepped in Artie watched jaw slacked as Santana grabbed Lana by the hair and threw her against the lockers before taking a swing at Cassie. Sarah ran passed Artie and Brittany spearing Lana to the floor when she tried to hit Santana from behind. "Go to Rachel." Artie said taking his eyes off the fight that was beginning and looked at his girlfriend pleading since he couldn't go with Santana and Sarah fighting.

Brittany left her boyfriend's side and ran to Rachel. She kneeled by her and held her hand. "The nurse is on her way." Brittany said. "It's going to be fine." She whispered.

Rachel looked at Brittany feeling comfort by her presence. Sam felt hopeless not being able to ease her pain nor do anything to speed the process for her to be somewhere that can help her. He was brought out of his dark musings when he felt a slight pressure on his hand. He looked down to see Rachel squeezing his hand. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Move out of the way!"

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Blaise and Mike pushing past the crowd. The nurse was right behind them with Dominic and Virgil following. When the nurse caught sight of Rachel her eyes went wide. "Can you lift her?" she asked.

"Not without causing her harm." Sam answered.

"We might have to call for an ambulance," The nurse said kneeling next to Alex as her eyes roamed Rachel's battered body. "There might be a risk of her having broken bones, so it will be wised not to move her." She pulled out a cell phone. "Puckerman go inform Principal Figgins about what has happened." She dialed a number quickly as Puck ran off.

"I don't want to go to a hospital." Rachel groaned.

"You have no say in this." The nurse frowned at her concerned. "I will not risk it with you."

"I'll go with you." Sam said holding her gaze.

"We'll be there with you." Alex spoke up. "I'll take Santana and others." He looked over his shoulder to see Jake, Byron, and Mike seemed to be holding Lana and Cassie back, but in closer inspection they were simply forming a barrier incase Santana and Sarah broke through the grasp Seph, Michael, Ed, and Omar had on them. Alex couldn't blame them with the way Sarah and Santana were struggling viscously with them to let go so they could tear back into Cassie and Lana. Tina had to come in and try reason with both girls, but it seemed to fall on death ears.

"My diva!" Kurt cried his face flushed. He had ran from the quad when he heard what happened.

"Aww hell naw! Who the hell is responsible for this?" Mercedes snapped glaring at everyone around them.

"Which bitch do I have to slap?" Kurt growled viciously.

"Those hoes right there!" Santana pointed at Cassie and Lana.

Mike met Kurt halfway and kept him from going after Lana and Cassie. "Let me at them!"

"No Kurt." Mike was surprisingly having trouble holding back a struggling Kurt.

Mercedes strolled past them. "I'm knocking you damn Cheerios out!"

Jake and Byron glanced at each other nervously not knowing if they should move out the way and let Mercedes have her way or stay and probably get hurt along the way because they knew that at the rate Mercedes was going they didn't really have a chance to stop her. Jake nodded at Byron there was only one person who could help them. "Zack!" they yelled at the same time holding out their arms as if it would buy them time or maybe stop Mercedes, but she continued toward them.

Zack looked up to see Mercedes heading toward a frightened Jake and Byron. He knew that the boys wouldn't move out the way even though the girls behind them did deserve the beating. They would probably take it for them. Zack left Rachel's side and ran to where Mercedes was. "Calm down Cedes."

"No! They hurt my girl and you expect me to calm down!" She exploded at him.

"I know you want to beat the crap out of them for what they did to Rachel. Shoot, even a part of me wishes I could to but it goes against my morals." He said trying to reason with her. "Bottom line hurting them won't help Rachel."

"Yeah well it will help me not feel so damn helpless." Mercedes looked at the floor.

Zack simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her near.

The sounds of sirens echoed from the outside as Principal Figgins pushed through the crowd, while Puck shoved students out the way. "All of you leave! If you are not here to help the situation then you are a bother! Get out the way!" He snapped. The crowd quickly dispersed not wanting to have his wrath directed at them. "As for those who were involved move to one side!" He walked to where Rachel, Sam, Alex, Brittany, and the nurse was. "What happened?"

"Try asking them." Alex glared Cassie, Lana and two football players.

Principal Figgins turned them glaring. "Explain."

The paramedics rushed down the hallway with a stretcher.

* * *

Quinn who had been in a meeting with Coach Sylvester stepped out her office was surprised to see paramedics rushing down the hallway. She followed them only to feel her stomach drop and dread settle within her when she saw Rachel being lifted onto the stretcher. Kurt was being restrained by Mike. Zack was holding a distraught Mercedes. Lana, Cassie along with two football players was being yelled at by Principal Figgins. The basketball team remained huddled to one side watching Rachel concerned except for Seph, Michael, Ed and Omar who stood in a circle around Sarah and Santana appearing to be reasoning with them. Artie was trying to calm a close to tears Brittany. Alex stood by Rachel's side as the paramedics talked to him. Sam who was also standing by Rachel looked up and met her gaze. A chill went down Quinn's spine when she saw the cold look in his eyes. She couldn't breathe when Sam left Rachel's side and walked toward her.

"What happened?" she asked taking her eyes off him to look at Rachel.

"You should know!" Sam growled. "Your Cheerios beat her to the ground."

"What?" Quinn looked at him shocked. She hadn't known her Cheerios had gone after Rachel and he was accusing her as if she was behind the attack. "How would I know they would do that?"

"You're their captain! You should know what they are up to! They listen to you!"

"Are you implying that I told them to do this?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know Quinn for all I know you might have." Quinn felt the air rush out of her. It was as if someone had punched her in the stomach. "Puck told me to be careful when it came to you and I naively believed that you would be on my and Rachel's side."

Quinn clenched her fists and looked at the floor as her eyes burned with tear. She did not want to him to see how much his words affected her. To think that she had thought that maybe they could at least be friends, but… _"What the hell was I thinking?"_

"This is a new low even for you Quinn."

Quinn didn't know what possessed as her hand shot out and connected with Sam's cheek. Her hand stinged with the evidence of what she did. She looked at him surprised not believing that she had slapped him.

"What's going on here?" Puck came up to them. He had seen what Quinn did, while everyone else was distracted by Rachel.

"Nothing." Sam glared at Quinn before walking away.

Puck remained silent as concern clawed at him when he saw Quinn blink back tears as she watched Sam walk back to Rachel. "What happened?"

"It's a good thing you told him to be careful with me." Quinn forced a smile at him.

"Quinn I-"

"Didn't you hear?" Quinn cut him off. "I was the one who told Cassie and Lana to attack Rachel."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

Quinn watched as the Paramedics pushed the stretcher carrying Rachel down the hall Sam and Alex following them. "Nothing."

"Quinn." Puck growled when he noticed she was closing herself off.

"Puck if you don't leave me alone right I won't be held responsible for my actions." Quinn glared at him. "Do me a favor and look after Rachel with the others, while I clean the mess here."

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it knowing that Quinn wouldn't elaborate to anything he asked. He turned and left.

Quinn remained with her back straight as Principal Figgins frowned at her when he walked passed her followed by the basketball team. Some of them glared at her, while the others looked at her suspicious since they didn't know if she was involved in what happened. Kurt walked passed her with Mercedes and Zack. Neither of them bothered to look at her. Mike and Tina glanced at her, but said nothing as they walked passed her. The two football players gulped and walked passed Quinn quickly when they saw the glare she directed at them.

Artie and Brittany walked up to her. "I know it's not your fault." Brittany said touching her arm. Artie nodded in agreeing.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered feeling her voice crack. They had no idea how much she needed to hear that. Quinn took a deep breath. "I need you to stay for Cheerios practice today…if you can."

"Okay." Brittany knew that if she didn't Coach Sylvester would take it out on Quinn and after what happened today Quinn was going to take the burn for it. "Artie you go with Puck and the others to the hospital. I will come there later."

"Alright Britt." Artie smiled at her understanding.

"I'll see you later." Brittany waved at her before walking off with Artie.

"Quinn…" Cassie said as she and Lana walked up to her.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Quinn we're sor-"

"I said I didn't want to hear it!" Quinn shouted at them. "Get out of my sight!"

The two girls remained frozen they had seen Quinn's anger before, but they had never been the ones to receive it. "What do you not get?" Quinn snapped. "Do you understand English or do I have make you?" she growled.

Lana and Cassie quickly walked passed Quinn frightened about what she might do to them.

"Quinn!"

Hearing her boyfriend's call her name Quinn went rigid. She was not ready to face him not after what barely happened. Not while Sam's accusation was still a fresh wound to her. If Finn accused or even thought the same way Sam did she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What happened with Rachel?" Finn asked sounding hysterical as he stood before his girlfriend. He didn't notice the way Quinn's fists clenched or the way her body slightly shook. "Quinn! Are you listening?" He grabbed her by the arms. "What happened with Rachel?"

"She's hurt!" Quinn yelled at him. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I know that! But how did it happen?"

"Some of the Cheerios beat her."

"Why would they do that?" Finn growled. "You didn't…you wouldn't…you were with me until Coach Sylvester summoned for you." But even as he said it there was still doubt in his voice and Quinn heard it clearly. It felt like a knife slowly piercing her stomach and twisting slowly as the silence stretched between them.

"No I didn't…" Quinn looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Finn arms dropped to his side motionless as he looked at her shocked. "Quinn you're cr-" He tried to bring a hand up to wipe a tear that slowly slid down her face only to have her smack it away.

"Don't touch me." Quinn glared at him. "You were supposed to trust me."

"I-"

"Just go."

"Quinn I-"

"I know you want to go with her."

"I don't…I'm worried about you."

"Oh please Finn! I see the way you look at her when you think I'm not noticing, but I do!" Quinn cried. "Just go to her!"

"Quinn it's not like that." Finn tried to reach for her only for her to shove him back.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn hissed. "And it is like that! I will never be enough for you! Your attention always wondered to other girls!"

"But I'm with you! I always come back to you!" Finn yelled back desperately.

"Which makes me wonder why you go to other girls in the first place?" Quinn wiped at her tears furiously. Finn remained silent watching her. "I was never enough for and I will never be Finn."

"This isn't about us Quinn." Finn shook his head. "We'll talk about this later." He said glancing over his shoulder at Sarah and Santana who had been watching them silently.

"You're right. It's not. It's best to not talk about it because if we don't, it doesn't exist." Quinn forced a smile at him. "But I won't let it go Finn. I'm tired of always letting things go because you don't want to face them. Today you will. You will go see Rachel and stay by her side. I don't want you coming anywhere near me until you do."

"You can't possibly mean that." Finn frowned at her. "You need me."

"Like you said this isn't about us. She needs you just as much as you need her in your life. Whether you two realize it or not you both are close friends. You need to clear things with her Finn because if you don't you might regret it later." Finn stayed quiet not knowing how to comfort her.

"Is that what you want?" Finn asked.

"Just go." Quinn whispered.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Finn leaned down to kiss her only for Quinn to move from him. He looked down at her to see Quinn looking at the floor without another word he walked passed her.

Quinn stood looking at the floor until she could no longer hear his footsteps. She looked over her shoulder to see Finn gone. A part of her wished that he had fought to stay with her or at least stayed even when she told him to leave, but she knew how he was. He was always dense to her suffering. Tears slid down her face freely as her body shook. A gasp escaped her lips she quickly covered her mouth to quiet her sobs down. She turned to the lockers next to her and pounded her fist against it over and over again as she cried, but it did nothing to ease her pain. With a cry she began kicking and punching it like a mad woman before falling on her knees as her hands pressed against the lockers weakly holding her upper body up.

"Quinn."

Quinn looked over her shoulder seeing Santana and Sarah looking at her worried. She hadn't noticed that they didn't leave with Rachel. "Why are you still here?"

"We couldn't go. I told Alex I had a couple of things to take care of." Santana answered walking up to her sometime friend. "We have practice today and I know that Coach Sylvester will give you shit for this incident and if we don't show up you will pay for it even more." She took a seat next to the girl.

Quinn glanced at her, but remained quiet.

"You know I'm not good with this emotional shit unless it's with Brittany…and now Rachel as well." Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulled the crying girl closer to her. "You know that Frankenteen is an idiot."

"But he's my idiot." Quinn said through her crying.

Sarah took a seat on the other side of Quinn and rubbed circles on her back. "Would it make you feel better if I hurt him a little for you?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, it will hurt me more."

"Okay." Sarah sighed. "Just tell me if you change your mind."

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"Quinn, don't let this break you down yet." Santana looked at her worried. "You know shit is going to get worse."

"..."

"I know you had nothing to do with this."

"Brittany said the same thing." Quinn smiled through her tears. "I'm glad at least you two know that. If only the others knew the truth as well."

"Did someone say something to you?" Santana glared already feeling another way of anger. _"People need to keep their mouth shut if they don't know shit."_

"Sam." Quinn fought back another wave of tears. She wanted to be friends with Sam and was planning to repair her ties with Rachel, but today probably severed anything she had with them.

"Ken…" Santana sighed.

"Ken?" Sarah looked at them confused.

"Sam." Santana clarified for her.

"Oh."

"Quinn you know how Sam can be."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes." Quinn whispered. "He never looked at me like that not even when he was breaking up with me."

"It's because Rachel was hurt. He was trying to find an outlet and you just happened to be there."

Quinn shook her head. "No, he had a point. I should have known what they were up to. I'm the captain."

"You can't possibly believe that BS!" Sarah snapped. "You may be the captain, but doesn't automatically make you privy to their plans. They will always hide things from you especially when they know you won't agree with what they will do. You can tell them what not to do, but doesn't mean they will do as you say."

"I guess you have a point…"

"Pssh I know I have a point and if anyone says otherwise I'll deal with them captain." Sarah winked at her.

Quinn chuckled. "Thanks."

"Are you feeling better?" Santana asked.

Quinn got up and wiped the last traces of tears off her face. "No, but I'm going to be." She quickly fixed her ponytail and pushed her shoulders back standing up straight. "I will be." She held her head up high and smiled down at them. "I'll make sure of it."

"That's the spirit." Sarah exclaimed getting up on her feet.

"If they give you shit, we'll be there to back you up." Santana grinned as she stood up dusting herself off. "Let them bring it and we'll smack them back down." She high fived Sarah.

"Thank you the both of you." Quinn turned around. "I'll see the both of you at practice."

Santana and Sarah watched Quinn go with a hint of admiration watching the way the girl held herself. One would think she had the grace of a queen with the way she walked, an air of confidence surrounding her every move. No one would have suspected that thee Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios and girlfriend of the WMHS Titan's Quarterback, Finn Hudson had a breakdown merely seconds ago.

Sarah tore her eyes off of Quinn's retreating form and glanced at Santana. "We'll have to talk some sense into Sam when we visit Rachel at the hospital after practice."

"More like smack some sense into Sam when we visit Rachel at the hospital and Finnocence for putting Quinn through this shit." Santana growled. "This is the first time I've seen her breakdown like this." Santana frowned. "It's bad enough Rachel got hurt in this we don't need Quinn also getting hurt along the way especially since she wasn't involved in this."

"Then we need to work hard in getting the whole story straight."

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit that when I started to write this chapter I hadn't planned to write what happened in it. This chapter was originally supposed to be Finn talking with Rachel and getting things straightened out, but it took a twist of its own. I hope you enjoyed how it turned out. I have a couple of things planned out for the next chapter. I'm already envisioning how it's going to turn out. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again, but I'm not sure because the semester is almost ending which means more homework and exams *sigh* but once I'm done with that it's summer break, and more writing time! =) I want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome! I love hearing from you and you still continue to make my day better when I hear from you. A shout out to bahnannah, twilight2892, and anonymous (you didn't leave a name) for helping me with my inquiries for football season and basketball season. I'll see how I will work with it thanks. On that note please don't forget to review and telling me what you think about the chapter. They mean a lot to me…I almost forgot! I mentioned or implied what Quinn was in her past life. Tell me if you caught it. ;)


	15. Chapter 14

The trip to the hospital was a blur to Sam. He had ignored everything around him except for Rachel. He couldn't imagine how such a thing happened. How had he allowed it to happen? _"I am supposed to keep her safe." _His fists clenched. The urge to punch something irked him. He hated feeling helpless. The paramedics had rushed Rachel to the ER forcing Puck, Alex and him to remain in the waiting room. Alex had occupied himself by filling out papers for Rachel that the nurse had given to him before he handed them in and…never came back since.

"Don't beat yourself up."

Sam looked up to see Puck leaning against the wall his eyes troubled. "It's not your fault. You had no idea the moment you left her side they were going to strike."

"I should have known nonetheless." Sam glared at the wall behind Puck. "How could I forget what Karofsky and Azimio did? I should have known others were going to pick on her! I should have never let my guard down when it came to those fucking Cheerios! Not after Amanda had slushied Rachel."

"Let me be straight with you man." Puck went to sit on the seat next to him. "You don't know if they would have still picked on her even if you were with her."

"I could have prevented them from hurting her."

"You could have or you could have been overpowered and still had to watch her get beaten." Puck glanced at him. "What happened, happened. There's no use fretting over the past. It doesn't do anyone any good. Now what you need to fret over is how you're going to keep Rachel safe. We don't know if they will back down after this or things will get worst."

"I know, but she won't like me following her everywhere. She's going to still demand her independence from me." Sam frowned.

"Then give her the illusion of it." Puck smirked at him. "There are many who are willing to be eyes and ears for you in order to keep her safe."

Sam looked at him. "You think so."

"I know so." Sam remained silent as he contemplated Puck's words. They did little to ease his pain. _"I'm the cause of her misery, the reason why the bullying became this viscous. Maybe it's best if we aren't together…I don't want to cause her any pain."_

Puck didn't know why, but as he watched Sam silently he felt like the guy was going to do something really stupid. _"Where the hell is Alex when you need him?"_ Puck pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. In half an hour Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie would be coming over along the with the basketball team since Zack cancelled practice stating, "Rachel needs us just as much as we need her. She's part of the team which makes her automatically family to us."

Principal Figgins had only excused Sam, Alex, and him and forced the others to stay behind. Tina and Mike were going to explained to Mr. Schue what happened to Rachel. Brittany, Santana and Sarah would be joining them shortly after they were done with Cheerios practice. Puck slouched in his chair as he waited with Sam for the doctor to inform them how severe Rachel's condition is.

* * *

Alex who after turning in the papers to the nurse in the front desk had charmed his way into getting the information he needed in order to find his cousin and the doctor in charge of her case. It had been almost an hour since they arrived and they had yet to receive any news concerning Rachel's welfare. At any moment Alex felt like he would either pull his hair out or slam his head repeated against the wall until he knocked himself out.

Reaching the room he was looking for Alex was about to open the door and walk in when the door opened and the doctor came out. Upon seeing Alex the female doctor smiled at him. "Sorry for the long wait Mr. Rodriguez."

"Call me Alex." Alex looked at her name tag. "Dr. Cameron is Rachel going to be fine? Is there any internal bleeding? Will she need an operation?" Alex asked frantically completely losing his cool. The worry he had held under check for Rachel overwhelmed him. The thought of Rachel hurting was slowly eating at him. He was supposed to look after her. _"What older brother would let something like this happen to their younger sister?"_

"Oh goodness no. Take deep breathes and calm yourself." Dr. Cameron instructed. "Are you related to her?" she asked once Alex did as he was told.

"I'm her older bro-" Alex went silent, but upon seeing Dr. Cameron's frown he forced a smile. "Her older cousin."

"Ok then. I'm glad you're here then. She has refused for us to call her parents."

Alex fought back a smile. _"Even injured she doesn't want to worry her parents."_

"I got back the x-rays." Dr. Cameron's voice brought him from his musings. "I have very good news. There is no internal bleeding like you had worried about."

"Thank God." Alex sighed in relief.

"She suffered no broken bones, but there is a lot of bruising, so for the next week or so I want her to take things easy." Dr. Cameron smiled at him when she saw the way Alex leaned against the wall relieved. "I prescribed her some pain medication; make sure to pick it up at the front desk. We would like her to stay the night, but it is not mandatory for her to do so. She's a smart girl. Her condition would have been worse if she did not curl up into a ball when she was getting hurt." She stepped aside. "You can go see her. Is there anyone else in the waiting room that you would like for me to inform her condition to?"

"No I'll tell them." Alex gave her genuine smile. "Thank you for helping her." He opened the door and walked in. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to thud against his chest painfully as the breath left him. Rachel lay bruised on the bed seeing the usually strong girl in such a weakened state disturbed him far greater than words could ever describe.

"Hey." Rachel greeted him with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as he walked toward her and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"I feel like crap." Rachel growled.

"At least it's better than feeling like you're dying."

"You have a point there." They remained quiet, but Alex didn't have to tell Rachel how he felt she already knew. She grabbed his hand. "It's not your fault, not Sam's nor Puck's or anyone else for that matter. No one forced them to attack me. They did it because they wanted to."

"Even so I should have been able to protect you." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"You protect me and everyone all the time. You know that. Stop blaming yourself. I hate seeing you like this."

"I hate seeing you in a hospital bed…or crying…or anything that involves you being pain point blank."

Rachel chuckled. "The feeling is likewise."

"…"

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Leave it be, don't pursue them tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I can still see that hard glint in your eyes, the one that won't go away until you carry out the punishment that fits the crime."

"Rachel, you can't ask me not to."

"Yes I can and I don't want you to make anyone bleed either. If I hear you, Sam or Puck get in a fight with those boys I won't talk to you either one of you."

"…"

"Alex I mean it."

"…"

"Alex…"

He could never truly deny her anything. "Fine! I won't and I'll make sure they won't either."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled gently at him.

Alex frowned at the bruise marring her right cheek. His gaze traveled to her arms to see bruises there too and he knew that some probably covered her legs and back. His fists clenched at his side. The sound of the door opening brought him out of his dark musings. He looked over his shoulder to see Finn Hudson standing there. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll come back later."

"Finn." Alex's voice stopped him walking out. "You didn't interrupt anything. It's cool stay. I have to get Sam and Puck anyway."

"They're here?" Rachel asked in surprise. She remembered Sam saying he was going to come with her, but she faded into unconsciousness when the paramedics quickly rushed her on stretcher down the hallway of McKinley High. She was glad her boys were there for her.

"Yeah. Sam's probably spiraling into depression and Puck's probably barely holding up."

"You say it like it's not a big deal." Rachel glared at Alex.

"It's not." Alex chuckled. "Your fine, so they're going to be fine, but I really should go. It's bad enough I kept them waiting." He looked over at Finn. "Keep her company, while I'm gone."

Finn was surprised that Alex was letting him near Rachel. "If you hurt Rachel, while I am gone it will be you lying on that hospital bed before the day is over." Alex whispered to Finn as he walked passed him. For a moment Finn met Alex's gaze a shiver went down his spine seeing the dark promise his gaze held. From that simple gaze Finn knew that Alex was a guy who carried out his word. He stood still even after Alex was gone.

"Finn?" Rachel looked at him confused. They hadn't really held a conversation since their break up. When Finn made it clear that he did not want her anymore she had given up, but both continued to walk on eggshells around each other.

Finn cleared his throat before walking in and standing at the foot of her bed not knowing whether he should get closer or farther.

Seeing his indecision Rachel motioned to a chair to her right a few feet from her bed. "Take a seat."

"Ok." Finn walked toward the chair and took a seat. Silence settled over them. He shifted in his seat every so often. "So…"

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel cut straight to the point.

"I…" Finn closed his mouth and opened it again, but nothing came out, so closed it again.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Cat got your tongue?"

Finn looked at her surprised to see a small smile gracing her lips and he found himself returning it with one of his own. His life felt disoriented and he had no one to turn to except probably Quinn, but she was having her own problems adjusting to how much things were changing between them. Finn knew she no longer felt for him the same way she once did and he was finding out that while she was falling out of love with him, he was falling more in love with her, but there were things that kept him from fully going to Quinn. One of them being his feelings toward Rachel that stood out like a beacon in chaotic whirlwind of feelings he held for Quinn.

What he felt for Rachel was the same and at the same time different from what he felt for Quinn. He would give his life for both girls in a heartbeat and knew that he couldn't let either of them go. But if he had to decide between Rachel and Quinn he knew he would choose Quinn and even if he chose Rachel he would go back to Quinn sooner or later. Yet here he was sitting in the same room with Rachel. He didn't know if he came to win her back, but all he knew was that he needed Rachel to know what she meant to him and he needed to find how big her role would be in his life. Above all else he needed his friend back. He may appear to have a lot of friends, but knew that in the end when it came time to test their loyalty they would turn their back on him. There once had been a time when he could trust two people with his life and knew that they meant well actually four because of Mrs. Hudson and Mr. Schue. The two being Puck and Rachel. They both had kept him in line one way or another and trusted by pushing him to become better and be the man that he thought he could never be.

That was until the incident with Puck and Quinn afterward his friendship with Puck went downhill, but they were able to get back up later only for it to spiral downward again after the incident with Rachel. After that their friendship entered a stage of limbo. He didn't feel angry toward him, but didn't bother to talk to him either to tell the other one that it was ok. They greet each other in the hallway, but it was rare for them to hold a conversation now. Finn missed his best friend, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone especially now that Puck seemed so close with Sam and Alex. He felt that they could never repair what had been lost. A part of him feared that Puck wanted nothing to do with him now. Not only did Finn miss him, he envied the way Puck could easily go up to people speak his mind, charge into things damning the consequences and most of all his relationship toward Rachel. They still remained close after everything.

Rachel had become an important person to him in this lifetime. She was a breath of fresh air in his life of hierarchy. Someone who believed in herself and got back up no matter what people would to her. He admired her for that and somehow his admiration turned into a form of love for her. She stood up for her beliefs and spoke her thoughts not caring that others would think badly of her, while he himself watched his every step contemplated everything he said. He wanted people to like him and in a way needed them to. He wanted to be someone people looked up to and wanted to be, but he was starting to realize that being on top was lonely. Was everything he was giving up worth being on top? Finn was starting to realize it wasn't not when he was remembering how he lost everything so long ago because he lost his way. He had to find his way again. He needed to and in this lifetime it had been Rachel who guided him. She was his only hope now and he needed her in his life, he always had, but he avoided it.

Quinn made told him to come and once again he came to realize that she knew him more than he knew himself and he knew her more than she thought he did. He knew that she was breakable through her cold façade. She was very insecure about herself and Finn blamed himself for that. The more he dreamed, the more he remembered and what he saw he didn't like. He wondered if actions that happened so long ago can still affect the person…

"Finn." Rachel looked at him concerned when she saw the wistful look in his eyes as he stared at her. It was like he was looking through her not at her. His mind somewhere far away.

Rachel's voice broke through Finn's thoughts. He blinked this time looking at her. "…"

"Did you want to talk?"

"Umm…yeah." He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you far more times than I can count."

"Finn I'm over that."

"I know." Finn smiled at her. "I can see that with what's going on between Sam and you."

"Why are you here?"

"Quinn told me to come…but I was going to come here either way to check on you." Finn swallowed. "I was worried. I'm sorry they hurt you."

"It's not your fault."

"Qui-"

"You can't possibly believe that Quinn is behind this." Rachel narrowed her eyes on him. "I know she's not, she gave Amanda crap for slushing me. The Cheerio admitted it right before Santana fought with her."

"…"

"…Finn."

"I love you." He blurted out watching the way Rachel's eyes went wide.

"I can't de-"

"Just hear me out." Finn pleaded. "I know you're with Sam, but I need you to know how I feel. I'm not trying to take you from him. I can't and I won't." He stayed quiet waiting for her to say something.

"Speak."

Finn sighed in relief. "I love you and part of me always will because of what you did for me. You made an impact in my life and I won't ever forget. Even if we can't be together I want you to still be a part of my life and me of yours like we used to. We can be friends…or maybe acquaintances if you'd like better. I just need to know you will be there…please don't sever all ties with me. I need you more than ever right now." Finn eyes misted with tears as all the emotion he had been hiding under the surface threatened to claw its way out. If Rachel denied him this he knew he would surely drown. He blinked them back. "I need my friend back." He whispered the last part looking at the floor.

Rachel felt her breath leave her in a rush. Finn looked as if at any moment he would break down, a part of her ached to comfort him. _"We were friends once. He wants to be friends again." _Her eyes misted with tears even though Sam is her true love Finn had been her first love in this lifetime and before they became a couple they had been friends. "Okay." At that moment it didn't matter that he had hurt her because she had also hurt him. It took two people to ruin a relationship even though some people didn't realize it. She had failed him like he had failed her. She needed her friends at the moment, all of them including him.

Finn looked up and met her tear filled gaze. "What?" he asked surprised.

"I want us to be friends again." Rachel held out her hand. "But I swear Finn you do anything to hurt me or those I love. I will seriously maim you." She glared at him.

Finn fought back a chuckle as he stood up even bed ridden she tried to be intimidating which only made her appear adorable to him. He walked over to her and held her hand. "Thank you. I won't."

"You better not." Rachel chuckled as a tear streamed down her face. "Something is troubling you."

"I…how did yo-"

"You seem to forget I can read you like an open book." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him when she watched his eyes shift to look away from her and then look back at her. She knew he was about to lie when he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you dare lie to me Finn Hudson, you want to be friends, fine, but you have to be honest with me."

"Okay." Finn sighed. "Once you told me that our love was something that can't be explained in this world."

Rachel nodded remembering. _"I can't be I was that melodramatic when it came to him. That phrase applies more to me and Sam."_

"Our love may have not been like that, but the love between Quinn and I is." Finn met her gaze with his.

His eyes were pleading with her to understand him. _"Can it be that Quinn and Finn are like Sam and I?"_ she wondered. "What do you mean?" He looked away quickly, but not before she saw the fear in them.

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"Tell me." Rachel squeezed his hand trying to reassure him that she was there for him.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"Finn you may say some senseless things, but they are not without reason, so tell me."

"Can something you did years ago still affect a person?" Finn swallowed feeling his throat become dry. "Will you ever be able to get passed what happened?"

Rachel felt Finn hold her hand tighter. She looked at him to see him looking at the floor. "It can Finn, it doesn't matter how long ago it happened, if you do nothing to try healing those wounds then you might not be able to get over it. You have to address the problem and admit that it's there before you can try to move on or that part of you will always be stuck there. Once you do you can create new memories that can overpower the hurtful ones."

"New memories?" Finn whispered contemplating her words. When he was about to say something the door slammed open with Sam running into the room only to stop by the door when he saw Finn. Finn discreetly pulled his hand away as he met Sam's gaze hoping that he didn't get the wrong idea. Puck shoved Sam aside not noticing Finn and ran to Rachel. "Rach!" His eyes looked her over making sure there was nothing that could harm her life, his eyes narrowing slightly on her bruises. "Does it hurt?" he asked once he noticed how red and puffy her eyes were like she had been crying recently.

Rachel quickly wiped the traces of tears. "It's nothing."

Alex took one look at her and glared at Finn. Finn gulped nervously if looks could kill he would be buried ten feet underground already. Puck finally noticing Finn's presence turned on him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear." Finn held his hands up in surrender.

Puck was the first to move. He walked around Rachel's bed and rounded on Finn. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him near. "What did you do to my hot Jew?" he growled the question. Finn gulped when he met Puck's murderous glare. Alex came up behind him cracking his knuckles, while Sam turned away from them and walked to Rachel's side ignoring what was going on.

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asked worried as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No he didn't." Rachel looked away from her boyfriend to see Finn pinned against the wall by Puck and Alex stood behind him ready to swing. Even though Finn towered over them he was overpowered by them. For a moment she wondered why Finn wasn't fighting back until she realized what she made him promise. He couldn't hurt her loved ones. He was willing to let them hurt him only to remain friends. Her eyes misted with tears. "Don't you two dare hurt my friend!"

Puck let go of Finn quickly as if he had been burned his hands, while Alex simply raised an eyebrow at her. Sam looked at her quietly. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly. To anyone who didn't know Sam like Puck and Alex did would think he was nonchalantly asking a question, but underneath the façade jealously lurked.

Rachel felt a chill go down her spine with the look Sam was piercing the way his tightened around hers with a hint of possessiveness. "He apologized and wants to be friends."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." Rachel met his gaze with one of her own as if challenging him to try and say otherwise.

Ales shook his head in the background as if trying to tell Sam not to. He knew the look in Rachel's eyes. If Sam tried to dominate her decision all hell was going to break loose. Rachel has always been a girl who made her own decisions and truly detested when anyone tried to control them. Puck nodded in the background mentally trying to communicate for Sam to stake his claim on his girl.

Sam looked at Finn as his lips curved into a smile. "Any friend of Rachel's is a friend of mine especially since I want my girlfriend to be happy."

Finn tried not to look away even though Sam was smiling at him his eyes promised retribution. He knew that Sam was going to wait for him to screw up before pouncing on him, so Rachel wouldn't get pissed when Sam took him out the picture. But Finn wasn't planning on going anywhere and met his gaze head on. Puck fist pumped mentally when Sam did stake his claim on his girl even though he himself would have done it differently. Alex smirked at the way Sam handled the situation. He took on Rachel's challenge without provoking her wrath.

Sam looked away from Finn and looked back at Rachel. "Happy?" he whispered to her before pressing his lips against hers. _"I can't back down. Not now not when he's in the picture. I won't let him have my Rachel. I'll protect her. I won't hide what we are…not again."_

* * *

"Do you know what I had to endure?" Sue hissed her eyes narrowing on Quinn who sat on the chair across her desk. "Figgins gave me lecture on how I need to keep my Cheerios more in check! He gave me a lecture! Do you have any idea how degrading that is?"

Quinn remained quiet letting Sue continue with her rant. She sat with her back straight, shoulders back and her head held up high.

"What pisses me more off was that I was caught unaware by this!" She slammed her fist on the desk. "I put you as the captain again because once not long ago they listened to your every word and wouldn't think of going against you. The only one that did was Santana. Can you tell me how this has gotten out of hand?"

"They don't listen to me anymore. I tell them, but they do whatever they want in the end."

"That's your problem Quinn." Sue placed her elbows on the table and pierced Quinn with a look. "You have failed me before and I won't let you fail me again. If you can't rein those Cheerios in by the end of this week I'm not going to bother lowering your position on the team I'm kicking you out."

Quinn didn't let the Couch Sylvester see how much her words affected her. _"I can't lose my position not when I had to manipulate my way back to the top. I'm not going to turn against Santana again in order to get to the top. I won't… I can't." _"How do you expect me to do that?"

"They used to fear and respect you until you got knocked up by that good for nothing Mohawk boy. They found out how you weren't much different from them, you weren't better you could also break under pressure." Sue leaned against her chair. "I need that captain back. The one who would issue an older and they would obey without batting an eye. The one who walked down the hallway demanding everyone's eyes on her without her having to do anything. The one that boys wanted and girls wanted to be. Give me back that girl."

Quinn nodded.

"Install the fear of God in them Quinn."

"Fear?"

"Fear, respected. What difference does it make?" Sue shrugged. "They will listen if you have one or the other, but if you can get both then you will succeed far beyond my expectations."

"How do you want me to go by this?"

"You have free reign Quinn." Sue grinned. "Do whatever is necessary, so they can listen to you. In the end your position is at stake. You're dismissed."

Quinn got up from her seat and walked to the door. "Quinn." She looked back at Coach Sylvester. "I won't be going to practice today. You're in charge. Have fun." Quinn nodded before walking out the office. _"I can't go back…"_

* * *

"My diva!" Kurt ran to Rachel once he entered the room completely shoving Sam out the way and throwing his arms around Rachel. "I was so worried!"

"I believe he means we were worried." Mercedes said as she pushed Artie's wheelchair into the room.

Kurt pulled away and looked over Rachel carefully. "I swear those bitches were lucky Cedes and I didn't get our hands on them."

"I'm surprised Santana and Sarah didn't beat them black and blue." Artie chuckled as Mercedes placed him next to Rachel's bed. He held her hand. "Are you okay? Were there any broken bones?"

"No." Rachel smiled at him reassuringly. "Only bruises."

"Hmm those girls got lucky." Kurt said raising an eyebrow. "Or I would have made sure that every broken bone you received they will get."

"Really now?" Rachel looked at him skeptical.

"Yep. Mercedes and I planned it all out." Kurt and Mercedes smiled at each other when he winked at her.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked when Zack and the basketball team didn't walk into the room.

"The team got it in their mind that they wanted to bring Rachel some snacks, but instead of going themselves they tried to send Zack." Artie said.

"And you know how Zack is." Mercedes chuckled. "As punishment he made them all go with them, if he couldn't see Rachel then so couldn't they."

"They shouldn't be gone for too long." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn when he saw him sitting on a chair. He glanced at Puck who didn't seem fazed by the situation as he slouched in his chair. He glanced at Sam and raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Finn and then back at him. Sam frowned before briefly glancing at Rachel then back at him. Mercedes who had seen the exchanged simply frowned. Sam moved away from Rachel and leaned against the wall next to Alex. Alex lightly shoved him with his shoulder as if asking 'what's wrong?' Sam simply shoved him back and looked away as if saying 'nothing'.

Alex left the matter alone before glancing at Finn. He didn't know what had him looking back at the guy. Maybe it was the way he was sitting it was almost dare he say, regal. Alex shook his head he was seeing things.

Rachel who had been laughing at something Kurt was telling her looked at Sam and tried not to frown. She wanted him to be close, but it seemed like he was holding her at a distance. She didn't want that, she wanted him. Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked away.

Kurt sighed before walking away leaving Mercedes with Rachel and Artie. He walked over to Sam and glared at him.

"What?" Sam asked not knowing what he did to earn the boy's glare.

"You're girlfriend barely got beaten and you're hear sulking because her ex is here." Kurt hissed low enough only for him to hear. "You need to be beside her. Don't think just act."

Sam looked over Kurt's head at Rachel. He wanted to be beside her, but Finn's presence bothered him. He didn't know if the other guy wanted to take her back and Sam was not going to part. He thought he didn't have to worry about Finn especially since Quinn had said she would deal with him, but then again he couldn't count on her not after what happened. _"If I want things to go right for us I have to take charge." _Sam walked over to her. _"I let won't anything get in the way this time."_

Rachel smiled at him and reached out her hand to him. "Stay with me."

Sam grabbed it and held it gently. "Always."

"Aww that's too sweet!"

"No wonder Rachel couldn't say no."

"With slick lines loke those no girl can refuse!"

"If you two run for prom King and Queen you have my vote."

"Now that's romance Jake! You wanna win Tiffany that's how you do it. Take some notes from Sam."

"Thanks Zack! Tell the whole world about my love life that's stuck in limbo."

Rachel chuckled as Jake pushed his way through and walked into the room holding a salad in a plastic container. "I brought you food." He jumped on the end of the bed by her feet and handled it to her.

"We brought you food." Jeff corrected.

"For everyone." Zack dispersed the bags of chips as Virgil passed around the sodas. Since there wasn't enough seats Michael and Seph sat against the wall between Finn's and Puck's chair. Seph and Finn were trading chips, while Puck and Michael argued over which was better Doritos or Funyuns. Blaise and Dominic stood at each side of Alex.

"Is everything ok?" Blaise asked.

Alex looked at him confused.

"Rachel." Dominic glanced at her. "How bad?"

"Luckily it's only bruising. She can go home if she wants." Alex smiled as Jake lay next to Rachel on the bed with Bryon sitting on the end of the bed. Both boys were talking animatedly with her. Kurt joined in the conversation with Mercedes. Artie looked between two boys caught up in the story. Sam grinned as he playfully shoved Jake's head who tried to swat his hand away grinning. Zack grabbed Byron in a choke hold and began giving him a nuggie. "Hey!" he protested trying to get out of the hold. Jake quickly came to the rescue only to have Jeff hold him back.

Byron was almost falling off the bed with Zack being the only thing holding him from falling completely. Jake had been pulled off the bed completely his feet dangling off the ground as Jeff held him. Rachel was wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed. Sam was trying hard not to laugh as Jake fought to get off of Jeff's hold. Jeff tripped backward only to land on Seph and Michael who were caught off guard.

"Get off!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Sam help! We're gonna be related one day!"

"What!"

Omar and Ed quickly stepped in to help Jake up and pushed Jeff off of Michael and Seph who were groaning. "Men down! Men down!"

Blaise and Dominic burst out laughing as Virgil ran to the younger ones and looked them over. "Other than crushed pride they will be fine. Jeff you owe them some ice cream."

"No I invited everyone last time and cleaned out my allowance for the month. You pay for it."

"Fine." Virgil sighed the moment he agreed Michael and Seph sat up like nothing happened and high fived each other. "Hell yea!"

"We're getting ice cream!"

The glare Virgil gave them did nothing to deter their glee. "You heard him Zack."

"Aww hell naw!" Virgil turned to Zack. "Don't you dare decree it!"

Everyone in the basketball team flinched.

"Oh he did it now."

"He's gonna get it."

"He's so screwed.

"May God have mercy on him."

"Virgil Hawthorne, I do not take orders I issue them." Zack narrowed his eyes on him. "Not only will you invite Seph and Michael to ice cream you will also invite the rest of the basketball team."

The priceless look on Virgil's face made everyone around them laugh.

Dr. Cameron cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her. "I came here to check on my patient, but she seems to be doing fine." She looked at Rachel amused as the girl tried to gather her composure. "Will you be staying the night?"

"No I'm going home." Rachel said determined nothing was going to change her mind.

"Fine then I can't force you." She looked over at Alex. "You will make sure she relaxes."

"Of course."

"We'll all makes sure she relaxes." Puck stood up from his chair. "Especially Sam here." He patted Sam on the shoulder causing the room to break out into catcalls and chuckles.

Dr. Cameron shook her head smiling. "I should warn you only twelve people are allowed in the room." Everyone in the room looked at each other. "But since I am not counting it's ok I'm just giving you a warning in case the nurse comes in to check up on Rachel. She will most likely take some of you out."

"Thanks for the heads up Doc." Dominic looked at the others. "You know what that means."

"The younger ones have to hide." Blaise smirked.

"Hey smartass, how about not discussing the plan while the Doc is still in the room." Puck growled.

"I didn't hear anything." Dr. Cameron chuckled as she walked out the room. "Come find me in two hours I want Rachel to stay here a little longer."

"She really is something else." Blaise smiled at the door dreamily.

Dom smacked him upside the head.

"Isn't she too old for you?" Omar asked.

"I'm eighteen officially an adult now. It doesn't matter."

"You don't even know if she will give you the time of day since she will probably think of you as just another teenage boy." Rachel tried not to smile when Blaise winked at her.

"I'll show her how mature I can be." Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "Even if she thinks of me as a teenage boy just wait till she gives me a chance. She'll remember me as the teenage boy that rocked her world."

"Dude!" Puck burst out laughing as Finn shook his head trying to hide his smile. Sam coughed into his hand trying to hide his chuckle as Zack bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Artie shook his head sighing.

"Blaise!" Rachel glared at him. "The younger ones!"

"We got it covered." Jeff was covering Byron's ears, while Virgil did the same with Jake's.

"Why can't we hear?" Jake glared up at Virgil.

"We have to give him points for his confidence." Kurt whispered toward Mercedes.

"Poor boy is going to get his heart crushed when she rejects him." She whispered back to him.

"You think so…" They looked back at Blaise to see him showing everyone his multiple smoldering looks that he claimed weakened girl's defenses and allowed him into their hearts causing the others to burst out laughing again.

"Laugh it off just you wait until one of these looks work on Dr. Cameron."

"Maybe a bit of heartache will help him." Kurt sighed.

While everyone was distracted by Blaise's antics Alex walked over toward Sam and Rachel. "I know you don't want to worry uncle Hiram and uncle Leroy, but don't you think they're going to blow a fuse when you through the front door bruised up?" He looked at Rachel worried. He didn't mind his uncles wrath he could take it, but he didn't want them to also hold anything against Rachel. He knew his uncles will be even more pissed if they found out their daughter was in the hospital and she had refused to call them. _"I can take all the blame for it." _"If you're worried about telling them I'll face them."

"I'll go with you." Sam said without hesitation. "I'll tell them too."

"No." Rachel said.

"Rachel, be reasonable." Sam looked at her worried.

"My uncles have a right to know." Alex frowned.

"No." Rachel glared at them. "This will cause them unnecessary worry and if they find out the reason why I got hurt it will only make matters worse." She looked at Sam and held his hand tighter. She pleaded with her eyes. _"I don't want to be apart from you."_ She knew her dads meant well, but if they found out her dad wouldn't let her see Sam again and even if her daddy wanted to side with her he would agree with her dad.

Sam knew what she was thinking when he saw the fear mingling with pain in her gaze. "I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not!" Rachel snapped glaring at him. "Why can't you see? I don't want to be apart from you!" Her eyes misted with tear. "Not again…not after we have a second chance."

The whole room went quiet. Some looked at the couple confused not knowing how to interpret Rachel's words. Those that did looked amongst each other alarmed.

"What does she mean a second chance?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes not taking his eyes off of Sam and Rachel.

Mercedes remained silent watching the scene before her not knowing who's side to take. She wanted them to be together and be happy, but if things continue going the way they were Rachel would only end up getting hurt and Sam would blame himself time and time again if he wasn't there to stop it. It would slowly kill them inside out.

Alex glanced between the both. He couldn't stand to see Rachel crying and seeing the distress Sam was in bothered him greatly. It would suck for everything Sam worked to get with Rachel went down the drain because of this one incident. He met Artie's gaze the man who once long ago had been a father figure to him. Artie nodded at him and mouthed to 'give her a chance'. Alex looked back at his younger cousin. "If we listen to you Rachel, how do you plan to hide this from my uncles?"

Rachel looked hopeful at Alex before looking at Kurt. "You once told me that makeup can work miracles. Can it work a miracle on me now?"

Kurt lips curved into a smile understanding her plan. "I think we can work something out." He glanced at Mercedes. "What do you say?"

"I'm in." Mercedes grinned. If Rachel was willing to fight to stay with Sam then who was she to go against her, all she could do was help her along the way.

"Alright then." Kurt grinned at Rachel. "Rachel Berry, prepare to be glamorized by your fairy godmothers." He turned to Finn. "You brought the car?"

"Yeah." Finn looked at him confused.

"Come on!" Kurt went over to him and grabbed his arm. "We have to head home I need to grab a couple of things in order to help Rachel with her problem."

"Okay." Finn let Kurt pull him off the chair and drag him out the room.

"Mercedes!"

"I'm coming." Mercedes looked at the boys in the room. "You treat my girl right, while we are gone. No funny business. Is that clear?" she glared at them.

"Of course Cedes." Zack winked at her. "I'll make sure that the boys keep their hands off our Rachel."

"That includes you Colbert." Mercedes said over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

"Ouch!" Zack placed at a hand over his heart. "How you hurt me?"

Jeff sighed shaking his head. _"It's too late…"_ Dom met his gaze and shrugged. It couldn't be helped. They could only hope that Mercedes would treat him right.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked looking down at Rachel.

"More than I'll ever be." Rachel pressed her forehead against his. "I want to be with you. Don't you?"

"Of course I do more than anything." Sam said in a heartbeat. "I can't stand is the thought of you hurting because you're with me. Why must you suffer when it comes for us being together?" he whispered to her.

"If this is the only way I can be with you I will bear the pain." She twined their fingers together. "I don't care as long as you're with me."

There weren't any words that he could say to Rachel that would touch the tip of what he felt for her at the moment. Instead he climbed on the hospital bed next to Rachel and lay next to her facing her. He wrapped and arm around her carefully pulling her near not wanting to hurt her and let their twined hands lay on her belly.

Everyone in the room remained quiet watching them some smiling while others looked away giving them privacy. No one wanted to say a word to ruin their moment. After what happened they deserved this moment. Alex moved away from them silently and took the chair Finn used to occupy. He glanced at Puck to see him staring at Sam and Rachel intently before a wistful look over came his features. Alex knew Puck was thinking about a certain girl with dark hair and dark blue eyes. It didn't take long for Alex's mind to wander to his Latina. He was already missing her. _"I wonder how she is…"_

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird that Quinn gave us cupcakes to eat?"

"Who cares we can eat as many as we want."

"I agree it's rare when we get to indulge ourselves in something like this."

"Quinn is so nice." When no one said anything the girl looked around to see most of the Cheerios looking at her strangely.

"Since you're new we will explain some things."

"Quinn is only nice when it benefits her."

"She's probably only giving us this because she wants us to side with her."

"After the stunt Lana and Cassie pulled I bet Coach Sylvester threatened her position." Amanda smirked viscously. "It won't be long once she's gone. Afterward we will only have to worry about bringing Santana and Brittany down."

"What about that new girl Sarah? Melody said she saw her comforting a crying Quinn with Santana."

"Quinn was crying?" One of the Cheerios frowned worried.

"Don't be going all soft now Beatrice." Amanda glared at her.

"Screw you Amanda." Beatrice stepped up to her returning her glare. "This vendetta you have against Quinn has nothing to do with me. She didn't do me any wrong."

"Hold up girls calm down." Melody stepped in slightly pushing both girls from each other.

"I don't give a shit about power." Beatrice growled. "I'm only in it for the scholarship and I only have a little over a year and a half to put up with this hell hole."

"Keep pushing my buttons I'll make sure you regret it once I'm at the top." Amanda smiled at her sickly sweet. "The first thing I'll do is kick you off the squad and you can forget about your scholarship."

"Don't make me laugh Amanda. You know as well as I that you won't succeed in doing so." Beatrice sighed. "It's sad how low you degraded yourself to get to the top."

"I'm just following in Quinn's footsteps."

"No you're not. Quinn was at the top because she knew how to handle things without getting her hands dirty. She fell down in the worst way and came back up to the top. You're pathetic Amanda and it sickens me to be near you." Without another word Beatrice turned around and left the circle. The freshmen and sophomore cheerleaders followed the junior, while the rest of the junior girls stayed by Amanda.

"I'll make her eat her words once I'm done with Quinn and the others." Amanda glared at Beatrice's retreating back with venom.

"Here just eat a cupcake it will make you feel better." Melody smiled at her.

Amanda snatched the cupcake eating her forth one.

The guy cheerleaders who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange continued to eat the cupcakes trying to ignore the girls conversation as much as possible, while silently praying that Quinn will arrive soon, so they could begin practice soon. Coach Sylvester wasn't showing up and if they were lucky Quinn would let them go early.

It didn't take long for their prayers to be answered as Quinn strolled toward them from across the football field with Santana, Brittany and the new girl Sarah beside her. Everyone quickly got into their positions.

"I know that word has spread that Coach Sylvester won't be joining us today." Quinn announced once she was standing in front of them. Most of the girls glanced around each other surprised to see Quinn's composure intact. After hearing the news of Quinn breaking down they expected to see her bothered not calm and collected. Beatrice smirked at Amanda who glared at her.

"First off, did you eat the cupcakes I gave you?" Quinn asked smiling sweetly at them.

Some of the girls looked at each other nervously as they answered yes, while the boys grinned, saying hell yea.

"That's good. Now let's get down to business." Quinn winked at them. "I want to my flyers and their groups to step to the front. The rest of you step back and take a seat."

Amanda stepped up with her team consisting of two boys from the cheerleading team, Melody and another girl. Beatrice, Lana and Cassie who were the other flyers stepped up with their teams.

Quinn glanced at Sarah. "Can you be a flyer?"

"Sure just give me a team."

Quinn looked at the team. "Roy! Caleb! Lexi! Valerie!" When the four people she called stood up she motioned for them to stand next to the other groups of flyers. "You will be Sarah's team. Be sure to catch her please."

"Don't worry." Roy smiled reassuringly at Sarah when she jogged toward them

"I want each of you to perform a basket toss. You may choose which ever." Quinn eyes roamed the flyers. "By the time I count to five I want each of you to be in air. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" they answered.

"You keep performing them until I tell you stop. If you value your spot on the team you will keep on going." Quinn narrowed her eyes on them. "Get ready." They each got in their positions. "one, two three," the girls were each crouching on the basket load their hands lightly resting on the shoulders of the boys who were their bases. "four, five!" the girls were launched in the air. Beatrice performed a toe touch. Sarah performed a back tuck in mid air, while Amanda did an X-out basket toss. Cassie performed a kick twist and Lana did a twist with one arm up in the air. Each girl was caught in a cradle position when they came down by their group a moment before they got back up on their feet.

"Again." Quinn said regarding them coldly. When Quinn counted to five the girls were launched in the air once more. This time when Lana was on her feet she felt her stomach twisting. She glanced at Cassie to see her putting a hand over her mouth. "Again!" Lana was about to protest, but kept quiet when she Quinn gave her a look that froze her on the spot. They continued two more times. Cassie felt something was wrong her stomach churning. "Let's go girls." Just as Cassie was launched back into the air she saw the world around her spinning and bile rise up on her throat. The moment she landed she quickly scrambled off her team and got on shaky legs when she felt the cupcakes she ate coming back up. The sound of someone vomiting had her turning her head toward them only for the sight that greeted her was her undoing.

Amanda was on her hands and knees as she vomited the cupcakes she ate. Cassie shortly followed holding her stomach. Lana looked at Quinn to see her smirking. _"She planned this." _She thought a moment before she threw up. Beatrice moved away from them barely able to hide her disgust, while Sarah didn't know whether to try helping them. Santana raised an eyebrow amused, while Brittany looked away not being able to stand the sight of the girls puking.

Like a chain reaction those that had a weak stomach soon began to throw up what they had eaten for the day on the lawn. "That's gross!" one of the girls shrieked moving away them. The boys stood frozen not knowing to run for the nurse or simply move away. They looked at Quinn for guidance only to see her lips curved into a smile. A shiver went down their spines.

"Did I not tell you to leave Rachel Berry alone?" Quinn asked calmly looking down at the girls groaning on the floor as the lay beside their vomit. "I told you once nicely, but you did not listen to me. You forced me to do this." She walked to them. "Did you really think you would get away with overstepping my authority?"

Amanda glared up at Quinn weakly with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Now let us begin again." Quinn moved some strands from Amanda's hair gently. "Everyone in the Cheerios will not only leave Rachel Berry alone, but also everyone in Glee. If I hear anyone of you lifted a hand in way or form against them I will have to take more drastic measures against you." She looked away from Amanda and looked at the whole team. "It hurts me greatly to do this to you," Everyone held their breath. "but you leave me no choice when you don't listen. I'm the captain here and you seem to forget what I say goes. This is only a warning the next time I won't be so kind." Quinn stood up straight as her eyes roamed the team. "So you can see that I'm truly a nice person who cares for you I'm letting you go early. Hit the showers girls tomorrow is a new day be prepared." Without another word Quinn turned around and left them standing there.

Santana and Brittany followed Quinn. Sarah looked at the team and saw the frightened look in the girls eyes except for a few who were in shock, while the boys looked at each other nervously. Sarah turned away from them and walked after Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"I'll make her regret this." Amanda hissed.

Melody helped her. "How do you plan on doing that? You saw what she did. We can't do anything to them."

"We're not going to hurt them physically." Amanda chuckled. "We're going to turn them against one another by spilling each of their secrets."

Melody looked at Amanda confused. "What do you mean?"

"Puck wouldn't want the girl he brought flowers for to know that he slept with any of the Cheerios not to mention he knocked up the Queen of the Chastity Ball."

"Sarah hasn't done anything wrong to us."

"She did when she became Quinn's friend." Amanda glared at her. "We'll snatch Finn from under Quinn's nose and have Alex know how much of a slut his girlfriend is."

"What about Brittany?"

"We won't have to lift a finger against her. She will fall shortly after them like the follower she is."

Beatrice looked between Quinn's retreating back and Amanda's glare. Amanda had no idea she woke the sleeping giant. Queen Q was back…things were going to change but no one knew if it was for the better or worse.

* * *

"Rach!" Brittany ran toward Rachel when she slammed the door opened and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm glad you are okay. Artie texted me earlier when he received the news."

"Wait you knew Rachel was ok?" Santana asked trying hard to remain calm after driving to the hospital in a neck breaking speed.

"I knew I forgot something." Brittany smiled at Santana. "Sorry S."

Santana looked away from her best friend to her boyfriend. "And you couldn't text me her condition?"

"I kind of forgot…" Alex said lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You forgot…" Santana glared at him.

"If you're going to be mad at Alex you might as well be mad at Noah to." Sarah stated as she walked in the room making her presence known. "He could have also texted you."

"Babe you're supposed to be on my side."

"Don't you babe me Noah Puckerman." Sarah placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "You could have eased my and Santana's worry by a simple text telling us everything was ok with our Rachel."

"I apologize." He pulled her near. "Don't stay mad." Puck wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll see." Sarah turned away from him and smiled at Rachel. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"You had us worried Rach." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand. "When I saw Sam holding you as you lay on the floor…I was scared…I thought…"

"I know." Rachel squeezed Santana's hand. "I'm fine Santana."

"I hope you know when you see the bruises on Cassie and Lana they bring a smile on your face." Sarah smirked.

"That's my girl." Puck gave her an affectionate squeeze as he held her.

"Quinn was pissed when she found out what happened?" Santana said as Brittany took a seat on Artie's lap and nodded agreeing.

Alex looked at her curiously. "Really?"

"Now that you mention it, how was practice?" Puck asked worried remembering the condition Quinn was in.

"It was sick." Santana grinned with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Grotesque." Sarah shivered when she remembered the incident. Puck looked at her concerned and held her closer to him. "What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"Vomit everywhere." Brittany rubbed her temples. "It was horrible. They should have never angered Quinn. They should have listened to her."

Santana nodded. "They had it coming."

"Had what coming?" Alex looked at them curiously. "Spill I want to know the whole story."

"I will…" Santana looked around. "Where the hell is Sam and Finn?"

"How did you know Finn was going to be here?" Artie asked suspiciously.

"Sarah and I were there when Quinn yelled at him come here." Santana shook her head. "I'm going to smack some sense into that boy."

"Smack sense into what boy?" Zack asked curiously as he walked in with two bags of chips. "Want one?" he asked Sarah who quickly shook her head. After what she saw less than an hour ago she didn't know if she could stomach anything for the day. Zack looked over at Brittany and Santana. "You two?" Brittany shook her head, but Santana snatched it from him. "Thanks."

"So who the guy that's gonna get smacked metaphorically speaking?" Zack took a seat on the chair Puck was no longer occupying.

"Finnocence." Santana opened the bag of chips. "and Ken."

"Why Sam?" Rachel looked at her surprised.

"Finnocence?" Zack glanced at Alex. "Does she mean Finn?"

"I think so." Alex looked just as confused as him.

"Because Ken made Quinn feel like crap along with Finnocence. They blamed Quinn for what happened."

"What? Why?" Rachel exclaimed. She knew Finn did, but not Sam. "On what grounds?"

"No wonder it looked like she was near tears." Puck whispered frowning feeling guilty that he hadn't helped the situation. Sarah held his hand in comfort.

"Who you texting?" Zack asked Alex curiously losing interest in the conversation Santana was having with the others. He leaned over his chair closer to Alex.

Santana turned around and glared at Alex who was glaring at Zack. "Why didn't you leave with Jeff and the other boys?"

"I'm waiting for Mercedes. I thought I could give her a ride home."

"She already has a ride home."

"Oh…well I didn't know that." Zack sat back against his chair.

"Aren't you heading home?"

"Naw…Alison is hanging out at Sam's place with Rafe and Tiff….I really don't want to go home."

No one seemed to find pay Zack's words any heed except for Rachel and Alex who looked at Zack concerned as he stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. Santana snatched Alex's cell phone and looked at it. "You're texting Sam not to enter the room."

"I can explain." Alex said getting up from his seat carefully as Santana held his phone. At any moment it appeared as if she was going to through it against the wall in a fit of anger. "Don't do anything rash sweetheart you break that phone and you can say goodbye to our midnight conversations."

"Oooo midnight conversations that sounds kinky!" Puck chuckled.

"You're seriously not helping Noah!" Alex growled before smiling gently as his girlfriend. "Come on Santana give me the phone." She smirked evilly at him and lifted her hands to throw it against the wall. The door opened distracting her from her goal. Alex dived in and snatched his phone back. "Woman you threaten my phone and we'll be going on…"

Santana raised an eyebrow at him as Mercedes, Sam, Kurt and Finn walked in. "We'll be going on wait huh?"

"Come on say it man, put your foot down." Puck hissed at Alex. Sarah elbowed him succeeding in keeping his mouth shut.

"On break." Alex finished bravely.

No one said anything. Zack who somehow didn't feel the tension or ignored it got up and being the gentleman he helped Mercedes by grabbing the makeup kit from her hands and placing it on the bed next to Rachel.

Santana glanced at Zack for a moment, but deciding to let it go as she turned back to Alex. "Fine then you can consider our midnight conversations over." She said calmly.

"You can't possibly mean that…"

"Just as much as you mean about us going on break if I threatened your phone again."

"Psssh I didn't mean that." Alex chuckled nervously. "You can threaten my phone any time."

"That's what I thought." Santana patted his cheek affectionately.

"I wonder what those midnight conversations are." Brittany whispered to Artie who was blushing furiously. "Do you have a fever?" she asked concerned touching his forehead.

"No." Artie cleared his throat he had a clue what those midnight conversations might be, but didn't want to tell Brittany until they were somewhere more private.

"You're an embarrassment Alex. She has you wrapped around her finger." Puck shoved him lightly.

"I don't mind being wrapped around her finger." Alex had a goofy grin on his face when Santana turned to glare at Sam and Finn. "It has its highlights if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Puck.

"TMI!" Sarah cried covering her ears.

"Dude! Not in front of my girl."

Alex side stepped Puck's swing chuckling. "You started it."

"I have a bone to pick with you two." Santana growled at Sam and Finn.

"What did we do this time?" Finn asked confused.

"You two made my girl Quinn cry?"

"Quinn cried?" Kurt asked alarmed. "What happened?"

"These two idiots." Santana motioned to Sam and Finn.

"Since when has Quinn become your girl again?" Finn glared at her. 'The last time I checked you two weren't on speaking terms."

"Since the moment I found out Quinn had my girl Rachel's back." Santana snapped.

"What do you mean?" Sam met Santana's glare.

"So now you're willing to listen Ken."

"Santana cut through the crap." Sam glared at her. "I don't need your shit right now. This day has been bad enough without you having to make me feel shit. I need to know if I fucked up somewhere along the way with Quinn, so I can apologize the first chance I get. Or do you think of me that much of an ass that I won't admit when I'm at fault?"

Rachel placed a hand on Sam's arm to calm him. Sam's rigid posture uncoiled under Rachel's touch.

"That's more like the Samuel I know." Santana smirked.

"So are you going to tell me what went down or not?"

"Okay, but don't be getting your panties in a knot." Santana chuckled when she saw the look Sam pierced her with. "Quinn has been having Rachel's back since the slushie incident with Amanda. From what Brittany, Sarah and I gathered today was that Quinn told the Cheerios to stay away from Rachel, but huge surprise there, they didn't listen." Santana took a seat on Alex's lap. "From the looks of things some of the Cheerios might be planning to overthrow Quinn."

"Is that even possible?" Zack asked surprised from his spot next to Mercedes as she and Kurt began to put makeup on Rachel.

"It is now that Coach Sylvester threatened her position on the team." Brittany frowned from her seat on Artie's lap. "If Quinn isn't able to rein them in by the end of the week she's getting kicked off the team."

"She can't do that." Finn growled. "Quinn is a huge part of Cheerios. Cheerios wouldn't be Cheerios without her…"

Sarah smiled gently as him thinking what he said about his girlfriend was sweet.

"Yeah, well try convincing that to Coach Sylvester." Santana sighed.

"I will." Finn fists clenched at his side. Santana looked at him and was caught off hard by the sudden transformation in him. Instead of standing the usual way that he did, which showed his discomfort in himself, he stood with his back straight, shoulders back and head held up high. His transformation reminded her of the way Quinn held herself when she walked away from Sarah and her in the hallway. His posture oozed of confidence of a man who knew what he wanted and wouldn't hesitate to do what he had to do in order to make it happened. For a moment Santana saw why there were boys that envied Finn and wanted to be him. There was something about him…she couldn't put her finger on it. _"There are some men born to lead."_ She glanced at Sam, Puck and then Alex. _"There are others born to rule as Kings." _Her eyes landed on Finn.

"You never did tell us what Quinn did to the girls in Cheerios practice." Alex said breaking through her thoughts.

"That's right." Puck spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall he continued to hold Sarah within his arms as she leaned against him. "I want to know why there was vomit everywhere."

"Be prepared to be grossed out." Brittany warned.

"Quinn gave the Cheerios cupcakes so they could eat. She made it seem like a treat for them." Sarah began the tale. "It gave them the illusion that nothing was amiss, so they ate them."

Santana shifted on top of Alex's lap to get in a comfort position as she faced everyone in the room. "Quinn timed it to give them enough time for them to eat, but not for it to settle in their stomachs. The moment she walked in toward them she demanded the flyers to step up, which had to be the two hoes that hurt our Rachel including that bitch Amanda and Beatrice who is a pretty chill cheerleader."

"Quinn also put Sarah as a flyer." Brittany smiled at Sarah. "You were awesome when you did the basket tosses."

Sarah beamed at the compliment. "Thank you Brittany."

"Oh fuck." Puck groaned already picturing what happened. "All those stunts caused them to throw up."

"Bingo." Santana grinned. "Then all the other Cheerios began to vomit too when their gag reflexes kicked in." She laughed. "You should have seen Puck. Those bitches were groaning on the floor afterward next to their vomit. It was classic."

"Oh crap." Mercedes said shocked.

Kurt grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"Note to self, never piss off Quinn Fabray." Zack mumbled to himself.

Finn gulped visibly, while mentally agreeing with Zack.

Rachel squeezed Sam's hand. She didn't know whether to be worried about Quinn's actions. This was the first time that she ever heard Quinn do something this to that extent. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Don't you think that Lana and Cassie ganging up on you and beating you to the floor was harsh?" Santana shot back at her.

"I just didn't want Quinn to lower herself to their level." Rachel whispered.

"Sometimes you have to get down and dirty Rachel." Sarah said to her gently. "Especially when someone threatens those you care for. Who will defend them if they have no means of defending themselves?"

"The way I see it by doing this Quinn has stabilized her position in power." Kurt said as he stepped away from Rachel and looked at his and Mercedes handy work. He smiled at Rachel when he was satisfied with what he saw. "She proved to you as well as everyone who doubted her where her loyalties lie."

"That's not the best part." Santana smiled at the group. "She told the Cheerios if they tried anything on the Glee club what they witnessed today was only a warning. They looked scared shitless."

Sam contemplated Santana's words. _"I'll have to apologize to Quinn as soon as I get the chance."_

"We're done." Mercedes announced.

Everyone moved from their positions and surrounded the bed. "Oh wow." Brittany said.

The makeup was the same tone as her skin colored and completely covered the bruises that marred her face. Her skin looked flawless.

"If I didn't know better I would think you did use magic or some shit." Puck said not taking her eyes off Rachel.

"I think this just might work." Alex smiled at her.

"What about the bruises on her arms?" Santana asked concerned.

"I'll let her use my letterman jacket." Sam spoke up. "Her dads know about us."

Rachel felt a bubble of happiness knowing that Sam would do anything to help her with this.

"Alright then. I'll go check you out with Dr. Carmen." Alex walked toward the door. "Don't forget to clean your mess. We'll be leaving once we get the ok."

* * *

"Hi sweetie!" Leroy pulled Rachel into a hug when he greeted her by the door before greeting Alex the same way when he walked in. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled at her daddy.

"That's good dinner should be ready in less than half an hour." Leroy said smiling.

Alex was waiting for Leroy to see through the makeup and explode on them calling Hiram, but nothing came. "You have a guest Rachel. She's in the kitchen with Hiram right now." Rachel and Alex followed Leroy to the kitchen. They heard laughter the closer they got. Rachel was caught off guard by the sight of Quinn smiling as she helped Hiram by chopping vegetables. "That's it. Now you got a hang of it." Hiram ruffled Quinn's hair. There was a glow in Quinn's eyes that Rachel hadn't seen in a while. Genuine happiness.

"There's my little star." Hiram pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel bit back a moan of pain not wanting to alarm them. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow when he saw who's letterman jacket she was wearing before he could comment Alex cut in.

"I'm jealous uncle. You greet Rachel with such affection, but ignore me." Alex faked a frown at him.

"You know it's not like that." Hiram pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks uncle Hiram." Alex wheezed.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn smiled at her. "Hi Alex." She said looking at him.

"Rachel, why don't you take this wonderful girl up to your room?" Hiram said to his daughter. "She has been waiting for you, while your daddy and I finish preparing dinner."

"Okay dad." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and ran out the kitchen with her, through the living room and up the stairs before shoving her into her room and closing the door behind her. Rachel turned to look at an amused Quinn. "Thank you for not telling my dads."

"It wasn't a problem. Santana texted me saying you didn't want them to know." Quinn looked around the room taking everything in, which was different from her own, but then again Rachel was very different from her.

"Santana told me what you did." Rachel took a seat next to her bed and patted the spot beside her. "Thank you for everything."

Quinn sat down next to her. "Don't thank me. You were there when I needed someone and reassured me that people where there for me when I was at my lowest. You became my friend even when I didn't want you to be." She looked at Rachel. "It was passed overdue for me to step up for you as a friend. I guess this is my first real step at realizing and proving to both of us that we are friends…that is unless you don't want to be which I clearly unders-"

"I do want to be friends." Rachel cut her off quickly. "I would love that." She grabbed Quinn's hand.

Quinn looked down at their hands before meeting Rachel's eyes. A genuine smiled curved on her lips when she saw the hopeful gaze in Rachel's eyes. A part of her didn't ever want to let Rachel down again. It has been so long since she felt someone turn to her for help because they need it and not for an ulterior motive because they trusted her and had faith in her. "If you ever have need of me I'll be here for you."

"Likewise." Rachel grinned. The air around changed completely it something soothing where both girls felt comfortable with one another and safe knowing that they could trust in one another.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Is it about Finn?" Rachel glanced at Quinn to see her gulping nervously. "Don't worry he'll always be yours." Rachel held Quinn's hand more secure in yours. "He wants us to be friends. Are you ok with that?"

"I am. I know he needs you in his life." Quinn smiled at the floor. "He always went to you when he had problems."

"Quinn you know he loves you."

"…"

"I know there may be times when he can do dumb things like let his urges get the better of him."

Quinn looked at her surprised.

"Remember I was in your shoes once. He chose to go with Santana and Brittany."

"Yeah I remember."

"He said something very strange to me in the hospital today Quinn. Maybe you would understand better than I did." Rachel turned to the blonde. "He implied that the love between you and him couldn't be explained by this world. He asked if actions done years ago could still affect a person. Will they ever be able to get passed what happened? Do you know what he might have meant by that?"

Quinn's eyes misted with tears. _"He knows…how much I hurt…" _A tear slid down her face she quickly wiped it away, but another soon replaced it. In less than a minute tears were streaming down Quinn's face. "I'm tired of crying today." Quinn furiously wiped at her tears.

Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms. "It's okay to cry. Remember that even the strong ones cry. It's what makes us human. We're allowed to hurt, cry and feel happy. If you deny yourself any these feels it will make your life a living hell."

"It hurts so much…I want it to stop." Quinn held onto Rachel tightly. "I love him, but sometimes I feel that it's not enough."

"Because love itself is never enough," Rachel ran her hand through Quinn's hair. "Love is not simply an emotion it's sacrifice, it's having to accept their faults and having to put up with the pain that comes with it. It a decision we make every day in our lives without knowing when we are with that special someone. When that feel fades away the decision to love that special someone is the only thing that is left. If you only stay with that person because you feel something then it's not love. You have to at least be able to answer what you love about that person and why you are with them when you find yourself wondering why you are, but then again the feeling doesn't completely fade because they will always do something that reminds you why you are with him."

Quinn pulled away from Rachel and met her gaze. "Did you ever doubt your love for Sam?"

"I did, but I always found a way to ease my doubts and at times he did something that would remind me that everything we did and had to go through was worth it." A wistful smile graced Rachel's lips.

Quinn was about to ask her a question when her cell phone began to vibrate. Quinn pulled it out of her pocket to see Finn calling her. "This is his thirteenth time calling me."

"Why don't you answer?"

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet." Quinn looked up at Rachel. "I'll face him tomorrow when I have more energy, but right now I can't face him without wanting to breakdown at the sight of him."

"It will get better." Rachel reassured her rubbing circles on her back.

"Thank you Rachel. You have no idea how much I needed this." Quinn smiled. "I think it's best I head home now."

"I'll get Alex to drop you off."

"No I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't be ridiculous. One way or another you're getting a ride back home." Rachel stood up and pierced Quinn with a look as she placed her hands on her hips. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You're not letting me off the hook are you?" Quinn sighed fighting back a smile.

"Nope." Rachel grinned.

It felt nice to Quinn having someone genuinely care for her again that was someone other than her mother.

* * *

"Thanks for doing what you did for Rachel." Alex said breaking the silence between Quinn and him as he drove her back home. Sure he had sung to her a couple of times, but this was the first time they actually spent any time together and exchanged a sentence. Alex gave himself a mental pat on his back.

"It was something I should have done long ago." Quinn looked out the window.

"…" Alex cleared his throat. "If you say so…" he glanced at her. He didn't know much about her, Santana didn't talk about her, and he barely found out today that his girlfriend considered Quinn a friend. Maybe it was a complicated friendship, but Alex had a feeling that Quinn didn't have many friends even though she was popular. "If you ever need help you can come to me I'll have your back."

"We barely know each other." Quinn looked at him confused.

"And?" Alex shrugged. "Do I need to really know you in order to make sure your safe?"

"Friends do that…"

"So then were friends." Alex grinned. "Any friend of Rachel automatically makes them my friends."

Quinn fought back a smile. "Turn a right here. Stop in front of the third house on your right."

Alex did as he was instructed and whistled when he saw the house she lived in. "Nice."

"You and Rachel live in a house this size."

"Yeah, but still you got a nice place." He turned to Quinn smiling. "Let me see your phone."

"Why?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Come on indulge me a little."

"Hmm." There was something about Alex that made it hard to say no especially when he looked at her with those hopeful eyes. She no longer had a doubt in her mind that Rachel and Alex were related. "Fine." Quinn handed him her phone. She watched curiously as Alex lifted her phone to keep it from her sight as he messed with it. She watched as he took a picture of himself with her phone before messing with it some more.

"What's two plus one?" Alex asked randomly.

"Three." Just as Quinn answered Alex took a picture of her quickly with his cell phone. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yep." Alex said as if there was nothing strange in what he did.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Alex handed her cell phone back to her.

A second later she felt her phone vibrate. A picture of Alex smiling flashed in her screen signaling she had a text from him.

"Isn't that cool?" Alex grinned. "Text me back quickly." He said barely containing his excitement.

Quinn tried hard to contain her smile as she caved in and texted him back. A moment later Alex's phone vibrated in his hand, "Look!" he showed her the picture he took of her moments ago. It looked like she was smiling instead of answering his question. "You really are something else." Quinn chuckled as she opened her door.

"I get that a lot." Alex rolled her window when she closed the door. Just as she walked away from him he called out to her, "Quinn!"

Quinn turned around and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"If they become too much of a handful I could join the Cheerios for you and try keeping them on check."

"Isn't that what best friends do?"

"That's what I thought too. Best friends also make people hurt their best friends vomit or so I heard."

"Are you suggesting that I think Rachel is a best friend to me?"

"Yep. I don't see why else you would to the extent you did for her. You must really care for her."

"…"

"You know what that means."

Quinn looked at him curious. "What?"

"Any best friend of Rachel makes them automatically my best friend."

Quinn felt the laughter bubbling inside her and the goofy smile he gave her was her undoing. For the first time in a while Quinn found her herself laughing out loud. She clutched her stomach not being able to stop.

Alex watched Quinn wipe the tears that leaked from her eyes as laughed. He chuckled when she tried to say something to him only for her to laugh again and try to calm herself. "I'll see you tomorrow bestie! You be good!" He blew her a kiss before winking causing her to laugh some more.

Before Quinn could even try to change his mind of them being best friends he was already pulling out the drive way. He waved at her before driving off. It wasn't until he was gone did she realize she had waved back. _"Maybe it won't be so bad." _Quinn walked to the door with a slight bounce in her step feeling happy. She unlocked the front door with her set of keys. "Hey mom I'm home." Quinn announced at she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Quinn."

The smile fell from her lips instantly when she saw Sam standing in her living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in…I'm sorry." Sam blurted out. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me and never want to speak with me. I wouldn't want to speak to me either after what I said." He looked at the floor feeling lower than dirt. "You offered me your friendship and I threw it back at your face."

Even though he hurt her, Quinn still felt affectionate toward him. He will always be special to her. She had already forced herself to accept that he would never want to be a part of her life after what happened and seeing him standing a few feet from her apologizing felt like a dream. "It's ok. I understand why said what you did. Rachel was hurt and she means the world to you."

"That still doesn't justify what I did! I was an idiot and took my anger out on you." Sam looked at her with pleading eyes. "You can hit me…"

"No." Quinn whispered blinking back tears. She never wanted to hurt him in any way again.

"Then tell me what I have to do to earn your forgiveness."

"I thought you said you can understand why I don't want to forgive you."

"Yeah I can understand, but it doesn't mean I won't do anything to try earning it."

Quinn missed having him around. He was such a sweet guy. She looked at the floor, so he couldn't see her tear filled eyes. "Just be my friend Sam…that's all I ask and all I want. At this moment I just need my friends." Her voice cracked a moment before her body shook with sobs.

Sam covered the distance between them and pulled her in his arms. "If that is what you want then I'll be your friend no matter what, through thin and thick. I promise."

Quinn wrapped her arms around him and held him tight burying her face on his shoulder as she cried. "Thanks Sam and I promise I'll look after Rachel."

"You don't have to do that." Sam rubbed circles around her back like Rachel had moments ago.

"But I do." Quinn pulled away smiling at him. "Alex has it in his head that she is like my best friend and I'm starting to think that maybe he might be right. Best friends look after each other no matter what."

"Okay then I'll also be your best friend." Sam said determined.

Quinn chuckled. "Alright then, but you're behind Alex."

"How come?" Sam pouted.

"Because Alex said any best friends of Rachel automatically makes them his best friends."

"And clearly that makes perfect sense."

A moment later Quinn and Sam burst out laughing. _"Things will get better, it may not be tomorrow, but it will be…"_

That night Quinn had twenty missed calls from Finn along with twenty voicemails from him along. She received eleven text messages, while she slept.

"_**Goodnight bestie. I'll c u 2morrow. May u have dreams of me and only me ;) PS: Don't tell Santana. Lots of xoxo's from the number 1 man in ur life. =D" - A.**_

"_**Goodnight Quinn. You'll see that tomorrow will be better. I'm here for you. =)" –Rach **_

"_**Night Quinn I'll c u 2morrow. Don't stay up late thinking. U better shut that brains of urs off. I'll know if u stay up late. =(" -Sam**_

"_**Hey Q, do u wanna get breakfast together? I got starbucks gift cards! ;) Hit me up if u in!" -Sarah**_

"_**Hey Quinn don't trip about tomorrow. I got ur back. = )" –S**_

"_**You know you can come to me if you need help Q. Puckzilla still gots ur back " –Puck**_

"_**Quinnie! You were awesome today. (^_^) we need to hang out again. You should come eat lunch with Artie and me! =)" –Britt-Britt**_

"_**Mom is asking when you gonna come over to have dinner with us? She's bribing with lasagna, what do u say? ;) Come on you know you want it!" –Cedes**_

"_**Dear Q I heard about the stunt you pulled today! It was simply amazing! They had it coming. =) If you need help I'm here for you. I won't mind getting my hands dirty helping you. I might even be able to convince Blaine in joining our evil ploy ;) I'm glad to having you back Queen Q. Don't be a stranger." –Kurt.**_

"_**Hey Quinn. I wanted to thank u for looking out for Rachel when we couldn't. If u ever need anything I'm here for u." –Art**_

"_**I'm sorry. I know I screwed up big time today. I should have been there for u….Quinn please talk 2 me or txt me back. I dn't care I just need to know from u. I love u don't ever forget that. Goodnight Q." –Finn**_

Each time the phone vibrated in her hand a small smiled graced her lips through her sleep.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I am proud to announce that this chapter is my second longest and I hope you have enjoyed it. I couldn't resist giving Quinn some happiness before shit hits the fan again for everyone. I want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are simply amazing! You made my day. OMG I loved this week's episode of Glee they finally put some Evanberry! I couldn't help but find it cute that Rachel told Sam she found his lips cute and she even have him chapstick and he actually smiled for a moment *sigh* simply adorable! The only thing that killed the episode for me was the return of the triangle between Rachel, Finn and Quinn. I can honestly say that I am sick of it. I thought that Rachel and Quinn had reached a truce in the episode Born this way, but it seems I was sadly mistaken. Another thing had been what happened between Artie and Brittany I loved them both together. Anyway I'm glad they gave more spotlight to Sam my heart broke when he started crying. This episode only helped my love for him grow along with the chance of Evanberry, maybe coming to life in show. I'm already excited for the next episode I have my fingers crossed for more scenes of Evanberry ;) and Jesse is back! I must admit before Evanberry had become my favorite ship it used to be St. Berry followed by Puckelberry. I'm so excited! I'm going to stop right here before I make this AN any longer. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. (^_^)


	16. Chapter 15

AN: I had planned to update during May, but school became hectic and then finals hit. Not to mention I had lost my muse and didn't know how to continue it, but I think I got the hang of it. I want to give a special shout to **The Wonderful Mistique** and **oliigleegirl1124** who helped me through my writer's block. I'm happy to announce that since summer break is here I am going to try updating as regularly as possible and try to complete this fic before school starts again. =) And now I want to thank: **GleeRachelberry, GleeFantasy, Unable-Unbelievable, riverkirby, Princesakarlita411, LittleRedOne, oliigleegirl1124, missberryfan, The Wonderful Mistique, onebigsugarush, Small Girl Trying To Get Heard, Caroline, Glee Sam Lover, jmrstarlover, BellaoftheBall91 lizzybennettdarcy, MaddenedByMercury** and **A** for reviewing. Your reviews never ceased to bring a smile on my face and fill me with joy. Thank you =)

I also want to give a special shout to **MaddenedByMercury** who has written a wonderful Evanberry fic called _**My side of the story**_. If you're looking for an Evanberry fic to read, you must give this one a look and leave a review. You're going to keep wondering what is going to happen next until the very end. It definitely is an enjoyable read you won't regret it! This person is already working on a sequel for the fic, called _**Only Pretending**_, and a companion fic that takes place before the sequel called _**You and Me**_ so try checking them out and drop a review. =)

**Now without further interruption…on with the fic!**

He walked through the deserted room his footsteps leaving marks in the dust that had settled over the floor. Every where his eyes looked dust coated the white sheets that were covering the furniture, some of the sheets had been pulled off and piled on the floor carelessly. The furniture that had been left in the open had missing relics and jewelry that could feed several starving families. Reaching the middle of the room he closed his eyes as the image of the once splendor banquet hall flashed through his mind.

The sound of music blared through the banquet hall barely overshadowing the sound of talking and various forms of laughter. He opened his eyes to see the dark gloomy room lit in a beautiful mixture of yellow and orange hue by the candles that hanged from the chandeliers and the several candles positioned on the tables were various people of noble class dined. They oozed of wealth and power, but none compared to him rivaled his power as he walked further down the room. Conversations will cease as he walked passed. Eyes turn to him like magnets, smiles curved on their lips, some friendly, some menacing and few tantalizing from the female population in the room as they greedily took in the sight of him before they inclined their heads toward him.

"Long live the King!"

Cries of the phrase echoed through the hall as he walked toward his table. Normally he would stop by a table filled with woman who did not hide their intentions toward him and he would take them in without losing stride or let himself be distracted by a woman who would come up to him kissing him fully on the lips even though he was married. This was the way he always was be it before marriage or after it. Tonight was different he had eyes only for her. The woman who was strong enough to put up with his antics even if they disgraced her, the one he would turn to when he needed help the most and could trust with his life, the one he always came back to and welcomed him with open arms…or so he thought. He had not noticed the dead look in her eyes that used to glow with emotion that made his heart beat faster. The smile that used to curve on her lips only for him had vanished. He did not know if during that time he had chose to ignore it or truly did not notice the change in her. Maybe if he had things could have ended in better terms for them, there would have never been a need for her to give her life for him.

His fists clenched as he gritted his teeth and pushed the dark thoughts from his mind. He would not allow them to ruin this memory of what they once had. His eyes met a mixture between golden-brown eyes that glowed with happiness as he walked toward her. He quickened his pace to reach her, ached to fill the distance between them. The sight of her dressed in a pearl gown with her golden hair pinned up took his breath away and he knew without a doubt her beauty far outshined any other female in the room. He ignored the looks directed their way once he stood across the table from her instead of going around the table to sit by her side.

"Fernando." Worried clouded her gaze. "Is something wrong?"

Fernando remained silent as he leaned across the table his hand reaching out to her hesitating on brushing his hand against her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered the words he prayed every night that he had the courage of telling her when she was alive. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as understanding dawned upon her gaze. It was exactly how he envisioned she would look if he ever had told her. When his fingers were supposed to brush against warm silky skin it touched thin air. She vanished before his eyes. The majestic hall turned back to a ruin filled with cobwebs, dust and shrouded in darkness. It reflected how he felt inside. A hollow shell since the day she had been taken from him, not even having the crowned removed from him had hurt him as much as her death had. A cry of pain ripped from his lungs leaving him weak and doing nothing to ease his pain as he fell to his knees. His hands gripped his head as tears slid down his face again. "Why?" he cried. "Why did you take her from me? Why did not you let me die with her?" Every day he struggled not to run a blade against his veins and end his life, but knew that if he did he would damn himself, the gates of heaven would be closed against him and he would surely burn in the eternal flames of hell. _"It is not like I am not damned either way for what I have done." _Fernando chuckled darkly as he lay on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"_**You have to be strong for them, for us, and most importantly for you."**_

Her voice echoed through his head like a soothing melody that filled him with nostalgia as it calmed him, but brought tears to his eyes as he remembered what once was and would never be again. "Forgive me Belle."

* * *

Finn sat up, sweat coated his forehead and made the shirt he wore stick to his chest. The despair that held him captive made it hard for him to breathe or come to his senses that he was in his room. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest. His hands clenched around his sheets gripping them as if it were a lifeline. The scene continued to run circles in his mind disturbing him in far more levels than he would ever voice. The image of the blonde girl flashed through his mind. _"Quinn."_ He ached at the thought of never seeing her just like that time long ago. He needed to see her.

A knock sounded at his door. "Finn, Carole sent me to make sure you're awake, so I'm coming in." Kurt said through the door a moment before opening it. He stepped in and stopped in his tracks when he saw how pale and sweaty Finn was. "Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked worried. He felt a shiver go down his spine when Finn met his gaze the haunted look of desperation in them had the hairs on the back of his neck standing.

"I have to see her." Finn pushed the covers off him.

"You have to see who?" Kurt couldn't help asking when Finn stood up and walked toward him.

"Quinn." Kurt blocked Finn's path. "Move." Finn glared at him.

"You better change that tone Finn before I change it for you." Kurt said through gritted teeth as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry." Finn looked at the floor feeling guilt claw at him.

Kurt looked at Finn sadly. Even after all these years he still didn't think things through before acting. Some things never change. "How do you expect to look for Quinn, when you yourself have yet to bathe or change clothing?"

Finn looked down at himself before meeting Kurt's amused look. "I guess you're right."

Kurt snorted. "I'm always right when it comes to you. Or did you forget?"

"It still slips my mind at times." Finn scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'll go get ready."

"Good." Kurt smiled at him gently. "I'll wait for you downstairs. We leave in less than half an hour. If you aren't ready by then I'll leave without you." Without another word Kurt spun around gracefully hearing Finn run around the room frantically gathering his towel and clothing before he walked out the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Something was changing and the student body knew it. Most had ignored it or didn't want to admit it, but after the events that had transpired the day before and news that had spread like wildfire of what happened with the Cheerios could no longer be turned a blind eye for each student in the hallway was starting directly at the after math. The Quinn Fabray captain of the Cheerios was talking to Rachel Berry the lowest in the hierarchy and was practically off limits to talk to if one wanted to have a chance at becoming popular. Students were filled with mixed emotions trying to comprehend what was going on. Some even believed their eyes were playing tricks on them. Why would Quinn Fabray be socializing with Rachel Berry in any form when the girl had practically been involved with every boy Quinn had been romantically involved with? It made no sense, so they had no idea whether to welcome the change or fear it for they had no idea what could come from such fruitfulness.

Rachel felt the hairs on the back on her stand as a chill went down her spine. She did not have to glance around to see that Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sarah and her were the center of attention. The tension within the hallway was nerve wrecking. It seemed that her just being seen with Quinn in public broke every unspoken all that McKinley High's hierarchy had been founded on. Rachel tried to calm her breathing as her heart raced rapidly within her chest, her stomach dropped and her palms became sweaty.

"Don't let them see the fear in your eyes." Quinn's voice was able to soothe a little of Rachel's apprehension.

Rachel met Quinn's hazel gaze. "It's going to be fine." Brittany said reassuringly.

"You guys act like they're a pack of wolves." Sarah scanned their surrounding slightly unnerved by the numerous eyes looking at them.

"They are." Santana chuckled, her eyes shimmering with amusement as if waiting for someone to do something stupid.

"Not all them." Brittany piped in. "Some are like harmless kittens."

Santana smiled at her affectionately. "Of course."

"It doesn't matter what they think." Quinn said through gritted teeth. "They will have to get used to this." She lightly grabbed Rachel's arm. "Let's walk."

Rachel watched amazed as the crowd parted when they noticed that Quinn wanted to get through. Rachel walked passed them trying to ignore their gazes with Quinn by her side and Santana, Brittany and Sarah walking behind them. "Are you sure about this?" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"Yes I am." Quinn smiled at her gently. "They will now know that if they mess with you they mess with me."

Before Rachel could anything Alex and Sam walked up to them. "What was up with that crowd?" Alex asked looking over their heads to the crowd still staring at them. "Freaky…"

"Ignore them." Quinn said simply.

Sam stopped glaring at the crowd and looked briefly at Quinn trusting her judgment as he discreetly wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist pulling her closer to his side. Alex saw the movement from the corner of his eye, but chose not to comment. He looked back at Quinn to see her fighting back a smile and knew that she had also seen what he witnessed.

Rachel looked up at Sam to see him looking at her concerned. Her lips curved into a smile reassuring him that she was fine. The concern in his gaze melted away into slight amusement when he tugged on his letterman jacket that she was wearing. A sign to the outside world that she was his without them having to say anything. "It looks nice on me, don't you think?" she asked innocently as she winked at him.

Sam grinned as he pulled her near and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I think it looks sexy on you." He had to bite back a laugh as he stood in his full height and saw how flushed Rachel's face became in a matter of seconds.

Alex cleared his throat causing Sam to look at him and raised an eyebrow when he saw Santana standing next to him slightly leaning toward. He couldn't help, but to notice that ever since Santana and Alex began dating they were never too far apart from each other, it was if they were magnets attracted to each other. Not that Sam found it any weird instead he found it endearing that they seemed to rely on one another without even noticing causing Sam to momentarily wonder if Rachel and him were like that. He glanced at the small brunette next to him barely taking notice how she had her arms wrapped around his waist and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. They're bodies were practically flushed together and he could see why Alex had cleared his throat, but instead trying to put any modest distance between them he held her closer and met Alex's gaze with a smirk.

Alex simply rolled his eyes and sighed, while Santana looked at them amused. "I'll be taking my leave now before I become blind and I need my eye sight since I have an errand to run before homeroom. I'll see you guys later." Alex kissed Santana's cheek before making his escape quickly so no one could question him.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked Santana curiously.

"I have no idea." Santana frowned at Alex's retreating back.

"Do you know?" Rachel asked nudging Sam.

Sam looked down at her and slightly frowned. "I don't. He didn't tell me anything."

"Maybe Puck will know." Quinn spoke.

"Alex is Alex." Brittany smiled at them gently. A wave of comfort surrounded them and filled them with warmth. "He doesn't do anything without us on his mind, so whatever happens won't hurt us." For a moment no one spoke as they looked at Brittany. In that one moment she had soothed their worries and gave them tranquility that they have craved ever since their memories were coming back and their lives had become a bit more chaotic. No one wanted to break it by speaking.

But like every good thing must come to an end and Quinn knew that better than anyone. "Fill me in once you find out what's going on. I have to go deal with a couple of things before homeroom starts."

"We'll see you during glee then?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Quinn smiled at them one last time before walking past them and heading to her locker. Her hands clenched into fists making the knuckles white as her stomach dropped. She knew what she had to do, but it didn't make the situation any better. _"I have to…"_

* * *

Alex eyes roamed the hallway once he reached the second floor until they landed on the person he was looking floor. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed said person surrounded by females who were batting their eyes at him and trying to flirt, while he nervously rubbed the back of his neck trying to be polite to them while desperately trying to escape their clutches without being rude. He looked up and met Alex's gaze across the hall and pleaded with his eyes for help.

Alex bit back a chuckle as he walked toward him saying "Excuse me," as he walked through the crowd of girls and reached Zack's side. He grabbed his arm. "Sorry ladies, but I have to take him now." Alex glanced at Zack. "We don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." He said it loud enough that all the girls around them heard. Groans of disappointments echoed around them as Alex moved through the crowd of girls as he pulled Zack with him. Once they were in a safe zone he looked at Zack. "How did that happen?"

"I don't have a clue." Zack frowned. "One of the girls dropped their books and I helped her pick them up. And then another one did and I helped her and then another one…and then another one…" His eyes widened in realization. "You don't think they did it on purpose?"

Alex chuckled. "Why are you surprised if they did? They probably wanted to talk to you and you gave them a chance and they took advantage on of it."

"What do you mean?" Zack frowned at him.

"Did you talk to the girl after you helped pick up her books?"

"I did to everyone of them."

"Well there you have it." Alex leaned against the lockers. "It's not every day a jock helps a girl pick up their books and take the time to start a conversation with them or probably being polite or kind to them in any form…and that's what you did for them."

"Hmmm…does that mean they like me?" Zack asked curiously as he looked back at some of the girls who surrounded him and saw them looking at him some were slightly blushing as they smiled at him. He waved at them smiling and couldn't help but to chuckle when they gave him a small wave and quickly walked away because they had been caught staring.

"Yeah they probably do and if they didn't know about you before they do know." Alex fought back a grin when Zack turned to look at him nervously.

"Will they get in the way of me trying to be with someone?"

Alex shrugged. "It depends, there are many forms of liking someone as there are many forms of loving someone. There are those who wished to only possess you, which borderlines with obsession and might even lead to stalking. There are those who want to date you because they want to be more than friends. Then there are those who like you for you and wish only for you to be happy even if they may not be the cause of it. I tend to think those in the last category sometimes cross the thin line of liking to loving."'

Zack looked at the floor contemplating Alex's words. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know." Alex frowned. "This only happened to me before with three girls and one guy."

"Guy?"

"Yep he ended up being gay and I had no clue until my junior year when he introduced me to his boyfriend. Funny thing I knew the guy since freshman year and we became close friends, but he never made any moves on me, so I had no idea why people would give me strange looks when I said I was hanging out with him. His name was Alexis, but I called him Lexis."

"What happened to you and Lexis?"

"Surprising were still close friends considering all the shit I put him though since I met him. Getting in constant fights and having him drag me out of them and there were those he joined in protecting my back not mention the multiple trips to the hospital and bail outs from jail." Alex grinned. "Good times."

"Okay…" Zack looked at Alex in disbelief. "I bet you gave your mom a heart attack."

Alex laughed bitterly. "I gave her many or so she claims…"

Zack heard the bitterness in his tone and was curious to pursue the subject, but dropped it because he knew how difficult it was to talk about any problem relating to family. He had to deal with it daily. "What about the girls?"

"Claire, Amy, and Mary were their names. They were sweet girls and each claimed to love me…"

Zack looked at Alex when he heard the gentleness in his tone and saw a smile curved on his lips as if reminiscing.

"I believe they did and I learned to love them back just not the way they wanted, but we dealt with it. We all made sure to never cross the line of being more than friends especially when I found out it wouldn't work between me and any one of them." Alex met Zack's gaze. "They were my first true friends next to my dad…in this lifetime" he whispered the last part. "If one got in trouble we all did and I would constantly get in a fight with the girls because they would always jump in the fights with Lexis and I. Sometimes they would end up bruised and I would hunt the boys down that had hit them and start a whole another fight."

Zack smirked. "I would too. Is this your way of telling me to become friends with them?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"I guess you're right." Zack elbowed him. "So what category did you fit under when it comes to me?"

"Hmm...I would say maybe one or three when it comes to you."

"I'm leaning more toward three. You know you liked me when you first got to know me and now you love me!" He exclaimed causing some students who were walking in the hallway to look at them strangely. Zack ignored their looks and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders pulling him near. "Don't fret I love you too and would low key make sure that I discreetly make any girl that breaks your heart take a tumble."

Alex burst out laughing. "I know I shouldn't be laughing about that cus it's wrong in so many levels."

"You're right." Zack grinned. "I'll simply tell my girl Rachel to do it."

"Dude you better not because I have a suspicion she might just end up doing it."

Once their laughter settled and their breathing returned to normal Zack returned to the main subject at hand. "Even though I enjoyed our random male bonding I know you didn't come looking for me to simply have a conversation."

"Sorry about this." Alex frowned as he met Zack's gaze.

"Don't trip. Think nothing of it, we're practically friends and I know you like handling things yourself, so I know that whatever you're going ask me to do because you can't is of great importance."

Before Alex could tell him anything Blaise, Virgil and Dominic came up to them. "Devon and Mark." Dominic said before either Zack and Alex could greet them.

"Okay." Zack looked at them and frowned. "Where's Jeff?"

Blaise and Dominic shared a look as Virgil answered. "He's with Quinn at the moment. He said he will catch up with you."

Zack let the matter drop not wanting to go down that train of thought. "Is something wrong with Quinn?" Alex asked worried. He saw her only a couple minutes ago and she was fine.

"We're not sure. Jeff covered her from our view." Dominic said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you and Jeff?" Blaise asked Zack going back to the main topic. It's not that he didn't like Quinn, she was pretty cool when she wasn't angry or anything.

"No, the less involved the easier it will be to get away with it." Zack said in a tone that left no room for argument. He turned to Alex. "I got it covered. Rachel was under my protection the moment she agreed to become the team secretary, so anything involving her makes it my jurisdiction and with such matters I have to make an example of what can happen."

Alex remained quiet not knowing what to say. Zack had already been planning something even before he said anything.

"Tell Sam and Puck to keep their ears open. Before the school day is finished with, everyone will know." Zack grinned at Alex. "I'll see you later." Blaise smirked at Alex, while Dominic simply shook his head smiling and Virgil gave him a slight wave before following Zack.

Alex watched them go with a smirk curling on his lips. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his heart beat faster and his breathing became shallow causing his hands to curl into fists tight enough that his knuckles were turning white. How he ached to have them contact human skin and perhaps break the bone that lay underneath it. He could already taste the sweet taste of vengeance on the tip of his tongue. His only regret was that he was not the one who will be carrying out the retribution.

* * *

"Quinn."

Quinn froze momentarily when she heard Finn's voice behind her. She slipped her English text book inside the locker before trying to appear calm as she turned to face him. The desperation in his gaze slowly melted the longer she held his gaze and relief replaced it. A small smile curved on his lips as he took her all in with his eyes. Her heart began thumping harder against her chest as she flushed under his gaze. She had to stop herself from reaching over and touching him. _"Please don't look at me like that. It will only make it harder."_ She broke eye contact with him

Finn had to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and just holding her. Feel her warm form flushed against him and know she was alive, well, and his. Her hazel eyes made his stomach do black flips and his heart pounded rapidly against his chest as if he had ran miles to find her. The moment she looked away from him he knew something was wrong. "I called you multiple times yesterday and left voicemails. I even texted you."

"I know."

"…I saw Rachel."

"I know…she told me."

"Oh." Finn looked at her surprised. "So you two are talking now?" He asked hopefully, wanting the two important females in his life to get along.

"Yes we do." Quinn forced a smile at him. "We are friends."

"That's great." Finn said excited as a full blown smile graced his lips. "I've been wanting to talk to you. There's something I have to say to you…I'm sor-"

"Don't." Quinn cut him off sharply and quickly regretted it when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Please don't say it…I have to tell you something Finn." She took a deep breath to calm the emotions raging within her. Her resolve slowly disintegrating under his gaze.

Finn felt his stomach drop when he noticed the tears forming in Quinn eyes. "Quinn…" he whispered her name causing her to close her eyes for a moment a tear slid down her face. He wanted to wipe it, but his body would not cooperate instead he stood there frozen. It was as if his body knew what was coming, but his mind was slow at catching up to it as if he didn't want to see what was about to take a place.

"We should take a break from each other." With each word she uttered Quinn's heart broke.

Finn felt as if the ground was taken from under him and he was falling to God knows where. Every noise around him ceased to exist all he could hear was the blood coursing through his veins making his heart pound faster, harder, and more painful. It took him a while for it to sink in. His gaze never leaving Quinn's. "You're breaking up with me? Why?" He knew it was a stupid a question because he knew the reason why, but even so it didn't make the situation any less painful.

"I need time for myself Finn." Quinn said determined not to break down completely in front of him nor take back her words no matter how much she ached at seeing him hurt and that she was the cause of it…again. "I need to figure out what I am doing with my life."

"You can figure that out, while we are together." Finn said frantically not wanting to lose her not when he needed her most right now.

"It's not the same Finn. I need to make sure nothing is holding me back." Quinn pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

Finn knew that no matter what he said she would not change her mind and he didn't want to if this could make her happy. It was his selfishness that had hurt her and damaged what happened been between them all those centuries ago. "For how long?" he asked looking at the floor.

"What?" Quinn asked caught off guard.

"You said we should take a break." He met her gaze nervously. "That means you will come back to me…right?"

Quinn blinked back another wave of tears knowing that he agreed without making a huge scene. "Of course, don't I always?" Her heart swelled with love for him and skipped when he gave her a small smile. "But I don't know for how long."

"Okay." Finn gulped. "Then I'll wait for you…until you're ready to come back."

"Finn…you don't have to you are single now you can do what you want."

Finn's eyes widened. "So does that mean…you're planning on dating other guys?"

"I don't know." Quinn answered truthfully. "All I know is that I'm going to try and figure out what I want to do, so then when I come back to you I don't want to have any doubts."

Finn fought back the wave of jealously that reared its head when he thought of Quinn with another guy. "It's doesn't matter." Finn said quickly. "Even if you date another boy I will wait for you." He grabbed her hand gently and held it within his. "I want you to know how sorry I am about everything. For hurting you all those times long ago and now. I'm sorry and I'm sorry it has taken me this long to say it, while you quickly kept apologizing to me through voicemails and texts after the incident with Puck."

"It's ok…" Quinn looked at the floor not wanting him to see how much his words were affecting her.

"It's not…" Finn pressed his forehead against hers. "But it will be…I'll make it all up to you when you come back to me I promise."

Quinn closed her eyes willing the tears to not come out or any sign of her body betray her emotions to him. They stood silent like that for a moment just basking in the last moments of them being together like this.

"Quinn." Finn broke the silence.

"…."

Finn was not discouraged by her silence. "Quinn I lo-"

"Finn." Quinn cut him off. "Please don't make this any harder." She said through gritted teeth trying not to let her voice crack.

"Alright." Finn lightly brushed his lips over her forehead before gently letting her hand go. He took in the sight of her looking at the floor and engraved it into his head before he turned around and left her standing there. With each step he took from her he felt this heart slowly crumbling.

Quinn watched him go with tear filled eyes. Tears slid down her face silently as she leaned against her open locker.

"Are you ok?"

Quinn whipped her head to the right to see Jeff looking at her concerned. Instead of wiping her tears and quickly hiding the evidence that she was crying she let him see her in a weakened state. She felt she could be open with him and he would listen. An image of a man that appeared similar to Jeff with his dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes leaned against a concrete wall next to the door watching her with a gentle look in his eyes. It wasn't until she raised her hand for him to grab did he approach her. His warm hand clasped hers offering her comfort a moment before he gently pulled her into his arms and held her. **"Everything will be fine. You are strong. You will survive this."** He whispered in her ear. His words were always like a breath of fresh air that helped her continue living when she just wanted to wilt away when Fernando's indiscretions became too much for her to bear.

When she said nothing Jeff followed her gaze and saw Finn's retreating back. A frown marred his face. "Did he hurt you again?"

Jeff's voice brought Quinn back to the present. It took a moment for her to realize she was standing in the hallway of McKinley High and the ache of letting Finn go was still fresh. "No," she shook her head. "I told him I wanted a break from him." her voice cracked at the end.

Jeff looked at her surprised. _"She was never the one to let him go no matter how much he hurt her."_ He was tempted to go to her and hold her, but instead remained frozen in his spot. He couldn't go to her unless she gave him the sign. Instead he remained silent as watched her with gentle eyes.

Quinn's hazel eyes met his storm grey and noticed the gentle look in them. _"Just like in the memory…"_ She didn't know what possessed her to lift her hand toward him and hoped that he would grab it, but she needed him at the moment. The one who protected her from everything included herself. She needed her knight back.

Without any hesitation Jeff clasped her hand and held it gently within his. He saw the surprise look in her eyes. A moment later he lightly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be fine." He whispered into her ear. _"I'll protect you."_

Quinn fisted his shirt when she wrapped her arms around him and felt herself relaxing, the pain was still there, but it had lessened.

* * *

Rachel knew something was wrong when she was walking down the hallway and saw the stares various students were giving Finn who was looking at the floor. _"I wonder what's wrong with him?" _She remembered Alex telling her about Finn sulking around.

"Hey Finn." Rachel greeted him placing her hand on his forearm feeling the tenseness uncoil from him.

Finn looked up from the floor and looked at Rachel surprised for a moment before giving her a small smile. "Hi Rach."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Finn frowned, but when Rachel raised an eyebrow at him he knew he couldn't not tell her. "Quinn broke up with me." He blurted out. Rachel looked at him surprised as he leaned against the wall and looked at the floor. "Well…she said we should take a break…but that's the same as breaking up." He sighed.

"Oh Finn…" Rachel had no idea what to say to make him feel better. She had thought that Quinn was going to clear up things with him by talking their problems out.

"It's ok Rach. I was the one who screwed up you know." Finn forced a smile. "But even so it…still hurts."

"I know." Rachel leaned her head against his arm as they stood side by side leaning against the wall watching the students walk through the crowded hallway. Even though she didn't know what to say she could only hope that her being there made him feel a bit better knowing that someone is there to listen to him.

The silence between them was a comfortable one and Finn was grateful for having Rachel back as a friend. He felt a bit at ease, but that feeling was short lived when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a chill go down his spine. Someone was staring at him. It took everything in his power not to push off from the wall and alert Rachel that as he looked around frantically. His light brown eyes met green eyes. Finn gulped when Sam narrowed his eyes at them as he walked toward them.

"I completely forgot to do something." Finn said quickly as he stood up straight and looked around quickly for an exit.

"What?" Rachel looked at him confused not noticing Sam approaching.

"I'll see you at glee today." Finn gave her a semi wave before quickly walking the other way.

Rachel watched him go with a frown. _"I wonder what made him leave?" _

"What was that about?"

A shiver went down her spine when she heard the growl in his voice. Her lips curved into a smile when she felt his warm breath on her neck a moment before his lips brushed against it gently making her heart beat faster. Rachel turned around to see Sam glaring at Finn's retreating back. "No wonder he left in a hurry."

Sam tore his eyes from Finn's retreating back when he heard Rachel's teasing voice. "What do you mean?"

"With the glare you were giving the poor guy, who wouldn't run the other way?"

"That's not my problem." Sam shrugged.

"It is when you glaring at him that way."

"Well that was his fault he was standing too close to you."

"Is that right?" Rachel raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what distance would you prefer between me and a boy?"

"About this much." Sam stepped back three steps. "If they are leaning toward you then they have to take another step back."

"What if I need a hug?" The look Sam gave her had her fighting back a smile, but she didn't want to encourage this behavior, so she rephrased the question. "What if they need a hug?"

"Your hugs are only reserved for me as well as your kisses, if you need a shoulder to cry on you have me. The only exceptions are Alex and Kurt."

"What about Noah?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

Rachel playfully shoves him. "You better not be serious about this or we are going to have problems because you're being too selfish with me."

"I have a damn right to be." Sam growled as he pulled her to him wrapping an arm around her waist, while the other cupped the back of her neck. "So now tell me, what's going on between Finn and you?"

"So you are jealous." Rachel said surprised.

"Should I be?" he asked pressing his forehead against hers.

"It doesn't matter what I say because you already are."

"Maybe…" when he saw the look Rachel gave him he caved in. "A little."

Rachel chuckled. "I'll hate to see when you're really jealous."

"As long as no guy comes in to try and take you from me then we should be fine." His lips curved into a small smile knowing that what he had seen between Finn and Rachel was not threat to Rachel and him when he heard her chuckle. He knew her enough that if something had happened she would have looked at him guilty. She never could keep a straight face with him when she tried to conceal something."You still haven't told me what's going on with Finn."

"Quinn broke up with him."

"What?" Sam looked at Rachel surprised. "I thought they were going to sort things out."

"That's what I thought too, but she told him they need time apart."

"Most likely she's the one who needs time alone…"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked pulling away from Sam.

Sam shrugged. "She's been looking unhappy with him lately. Maybe what they need is time just for themselves."

"You have a point." Rachel nodded. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Sam asked alarmed looking over Rachel thinking that maybe she had gotten hurt again and he hadn't noticed.

"It's about Quinn and Finn." Rachel gulped. "I think they are like us."

"Of course they are." Sam smiled at her. "They love each other they just don't know how much yet."

"That's not what I meant." Rachel shook her head. "I think they might have past lives like we did. When I had talked to Finn he said some things that raised suspicions and then the way Quinn acted when I told her what he said confirmed them." She met Sam's gaze. "We have to help them."

Sam shook his head. "If that's the case we can't Rachel."

"Why not?" Rachel glared at him placing her hands on her hips.

"We don't know their past babe." Sam sighed. "The way Quinn acts sometimes makes me think that Finn might have not treated her right."

"That would explain Finn's guilt and why he's not making a scene about his break up with Quinn."

"And that is why we shouldn't get involved." Sam wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "It can go either way babe, we could help make matter better or make matters worse if we get involved."

"It would be great if we could help them." Rachel sighed.

Sam glanced down at his girlfriend and felt something tug at his heart when he saw the sadness in her gaze. "If they ask for our help we will help them."

"Really?" Rachel looked up at him hopeful.

"Yeah." He couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him that way.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened?" Kurt said as excited as he took a seat next to Santana in the lunch table.

"What happened?" Rachel asked leaning forward curiously.

"Come on spill." Santana grinned knowing that whatever had Kurt excited was good. Everyone in the table leaned in closer to hear.

"Remember Devon and Mark the two football players that were with Lana and Cassie."

"The ones who didn't do shit to stop the fight?" Jake spoke up.

"The ones Alex and Puck decked across the face?" Dominic grinned.

"Yes those." Kurt glared at them. "Now let me tell the news."

"Go ahead Kurt." Brittany smiled at him calmly.

"I heard that they had been found by Couch Beiste beaten and unconscious in the locker room. They were taken to the infirmary."

"Oh crap." Santana raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "They had it coming."

"My thoughts exactly." Kurt smiled at her.

Rachel glared at Sam who shrugged then at Puck who was smirking. "Sorry Rach, I wish I had something to do with it, but you told Alex, Sam and I not to touch them."

Alex nodded. "Yep we were nowhere near them."

"Do they have a clue who was responsible?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"That's the strange thing, after they became conscious they refused to name their assailant." Kurt looked at everyone. "They even refused to press charges."

"I would say they had the fear of God beaten into them." Alex chuckled.

"That's not funny." Rachel frowned at him.

"They won't gain our sympathy." Jeff met Rachel's gaze evenly. "The moment they did nothing to help you and instead stood in our way, this was bound to happen."

Rachel looked around the table to see everyone agreeing and sighed. Alex looked over at Zack to see him looking at Jeff a smile curled on their lips before they looked away from each other. Zack met Alex's gaze and nodded at him as if to tell him that all was said and done with.

"Why are you smiling?" Santana asked Alex suspiciously.

Alex hadn't known he had been smiling. "It's nothing." He pressed his lips against her temple before looking over at Jeff with a smirk. "So Jeff, what's this I hear about you and Quinn hugging?"

Jeff glared at him. "That's true I heard you two were holding each other like there was no tomorrow." Blaise grinned.

"Jeff and Quinn?" Santana looked at them confused.

"Damn Jeff it hasn't even been a day since she left her boyfriend and you're already copping a field." Zack chuckled.

"It's not even like that!" Jeff snapped. "She was in distress."

"Come on guys cut him some slack." Sam spoke up in his defense. "Clearly he was being the gentleman by lending her his arms, chest and shoulder for comfort." He smirked.

"Of course." Puck's eyes held mischief.

"When haven't we heard that excuse?" Sarah said who barely arrived and caught what Sam had said.

"Burn!" Puck held a hand out for her to high five as she took a seat next to Jeff.

Sarah high fived him before turning to Jeff. "So, who are we talking about?" Everyone in the table burst out laughing except for Jeff who shook his head sighing, while Sarah looked at them confused.

* * *

"Since the incident that happened yesterday with Rachel," Mr. Schue looked at her worried. "I have decided that this following week I would like for you to sing a song that reflects how you feel or about your life. This will help relieve some tension. I want each of you to feel comfortable here and forget about the outside world, while you are in glee."

"What are the rules?" Puck asked.

"There aren't any as long as the song is appropriate and you can do it as a group, duet or solo. It all depends on you." Mr. Schue smiled at them. "Now you can discuss what you want to do."

"That sounds pretty cool." Alex turned to Santana. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet." Santana frowned. "Do you want to work on a duet?"

"Sure, we'll blow their mind away." He winked at her.

Lauren turned in her chair to look at Puck who was sitting behind her. "Aren't you going to do it?"

"I don't know. What if it's too soon?" Puck glanced at Sarah to see her sitting with Quinn both of them were laughing with Tina at something Mike said.

"You never know unless you go with it." Finn said from next to him.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "He has a point."

"If you go up I'll go tomorrow."

"You already have a song?" Puck asked curiously.

"Well…yea…sort of…" Finn frowned. "I heard it in the radio a couple months back and it got stuck in my head."

"Alright, let's do this." Puck knuckle touched with Finn before raising his hand.

"Yes Puck?" Mr. Schue asked when he saw Puck's hand raised.

"I have a song I want to perform."

"Come right on down." Mr. Schue motioned toward him excited.

Puck got off his seat and walked toward the front of his class. "This song reflects how I feel about a certain someone." He looked at Sarah. Catcalls echoed throughout the room from Alex and Mike, while Kurt and Mercedes shared a knowing look. Rachel held Sam's hand in hers and smiled at him. Brittany and Artie glanced between Puck and Sarah. Quinn looked at Sarah to see her caught off guard as she looked at Puck, while Tina was grinning. Finn gave him a nod and Lauren smirked.

Puck whispered to the school band what song he wanted as he grabbed a guitar from one of them. The music began slowly a few moments before Puck's voice joined in.

_**Desperate for changing**__**  
**__**Starving for truth**__**  
**__**I'm closer to where I started**__**  
**__**Chasing after you**_

Puck joined in by strumming the guitar adding more to the melody. He met Sarah's gaze as he sang.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**__**  
**__**Letting go of all I've held onto**__**  
**__**I'm standing here until you make me move**__**  
**__**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Sarah had to bite back a smile. She briefly wondered if he saw the Lifehouse poster in her locker when he gave her the white carnations.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking**__**  
**__**Completely incomplete**__**  
**__**I'll take your invitation**__**  
**__**You take all of me now...**_

The melody picked up more pace as he sang the chorus putting more emotion into his voice.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**__**  
**__**Letting go of all I've held onto**__**  
**__**I'm standing here until you make me move**__**  
**__**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Sarah felt her heart pound faster and her face become flushed by the intensity in his gaze as he sang to her. A part of her wanted to join him, but instead she clenched her fists.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**__**  
**__**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**__**  
**__**And I don't know what I'm diving into**__**  
**__**Just hanging by a moment here with you**__**  
**_  
Puck lips curved into a smile as he sang. He saw the way Sarah was fidgeting in her seat and knew that when she behaved in that certain way she wanted to do something.

_**There's nothing else to lose**__**  
**__**There's nothing else to find**__**  
**__**There's nothing in the world**__**  
**__**That can change my mind**_

When Sarah saw his smile she knew that he knew. _"Dang him."_

_**There is nothing else**__**  
**__**There is nothing else**__**  
**__**There is nothing else**_

Puck gave the guitar back to the guy who handed it to him and deliberately walked slowly toward Sarah.

_**Desperate for changing**__**  
**__**Starving for truth**_

Sarah watched him suspiciously when he stopped in front of her.

_**I'm closer to where I started**__**  
**__**Chasing after you...**_

When she saw the smirk on his face she knew it was too late to stop anything he had planned. Just as the melody picked up beat he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off her seat.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**__**  
**__**Letting go of all I've held onto**__**  
**__**I'm standing here until you make me move**__**  
**__**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Sarah's laughter mingled with his voice as he twirled her before bringing her back into his arms.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**__**  
**__**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**__**  
**__**And I don't know what I'm diving into**__**  
**__**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

He captured her gaze once more. His eyes said everything he felt and wanted her to do. Her voice joined his in signing background vocals.

_**Just hanging by a moment (here with you)**__**  
**__**Hanging by a moment (here with you)**_

When the last line came they both sang it together. Neither overpowered the other instead it seemed to complement one another. It was if their voices were embracing each other.

_**Hanging by a moment here with you**_

For a moment the whole room was quiet the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing before the room began to roar with applause, whistling and catcalls. The only thing that would make the moment more than perfect would be a kiss, but Puck simply pressed his forehead against Sarah's. He didn't want anyone to see his moment of affection with Sarah. Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn't give a damn. He wasn't going to kiss Sarah even though they were demanding it, _"The way I see it only I can get any form of satisfaction from it. Everyone else be damned." _"Will you go out with me?" He whispered to her.

"Do you mean in like a date?" Sarah asked amused.

"No, not just a date." Puck growled. "Everything that comes with it."

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"What do you think?"

"There's no need to be a grouch." Sarah pinched his cheek playfully. "I don't know if I want to deal with a grouchy boyfriend."

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

Puck chuckled. She always had a way of twisting his words back at him. "It's a yes." He nuzzled her neck. "I should warn you though there's no easy way to get rid of me."

"I don't think I'll ever want to." Sarah whispered to him.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors and for taking such a long time to update, but life has been hectic especially with me looking for a job since my family is struggling with financial issues at the moment and my older sister moved back in with my lil nice and nephew for the time being. I'm trying my best to help them. Another reason was that I had hit a writer's block and didn't know how to get back into writing. I hope I did some justice and that you enjoyed this chapter. A few things I want to clear up just in case there is some confusion. There are two reincarnation arcs going on at the moment. The first being Rachel, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Alex and Sarah story. The second is Finn, Quinn, Kurt and Jeff story. They each have their own stories and are in separate times. I think that's about it at the moment. Another thing, for Kurt's past life I don't know if I should make him a girl or boy, so if you can give me your opinion that would be greatly appreciated. And if you're wondering when the drama is coming don't fret it will come and it will be huge I can promise you that. Relationships will be made, broken and then mended, but some won't be so lucky. As for which ones it may be, I cannot tell you it's a secret =D just know that things won't be the same. Now I think I have told you too much. Until next time please review and tell me what you think. You guys know I love hearing from you and once again thank you for all your encouragement. You guys are amazing. (^_^)

AN 2: The song Puck sang was Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse.


	17. Chapter 16

There were many things that one had to adjust to when marrying a King and becoming a Queen. Especially when said person had no royal background and no idea of the workings of a royal family. For she was but a commoner dressed in riches. Mostly everyone in the court would never allow her to forget with their serpent tongues that spread venomous words in harsh whispers tainting her image even more, while making sure that they did not break the unspoken rules that would call for an execution. She learned that she could not turn to her husband with such matters, but that is not to say that she did not have help from others. The knights respected and were overprotective of her. The servants admired her. Even half the council swore their loyalty to her because they believed her union with their King would bring the citizens and the royal family closer lessening the tension between them. But sadly not many liked that idea.

A look of impassiveness overcame Belle's features as she walked through the main court with her held high, shoulders back and back straight. Her walk oozed of power and confidence as her eyes solely focused on the door that would lead to her exit not sparing anyone a glance. She had grace of a Queen as she seemed to glide over the floor in light steps barely making as sound. Those who watched her would forget that she was a commoner since the air of grace that surrounded her surpassed all other women in the court who were raised learning that walk since the moment they began to take baby steps. It was that reason most women resented her and enjoyed rubbing it in their Queen's face when the King would turn his attention toward them instead of his wife.

The three knights who accompanied her tried hard not to frown or glare once the whispers began. They swore to protect their King, but the moment their King had married Isabelle they had also swore an oath to themselves that they would also protect their Queen no matter the cost. Once reaching the door the two servants standing their bowed to her a moment before opening the door. It was then the look of impassiveness melted away from Belle's features as a grateful smile curved on her lips as she directed it to the servants. "Thank you." She whispered to them. Admiration glowed within their eyes when they saw her smile before a blush overcame their face and they quickly looked down at the floor.

Belle walked through the doors and it was until the doors closed did she place a hand over her heart and sighed in relief. "You would think I would be used to this already." She sighed.

"A Queen should not be used to this treatment." One of the knights growled fiercely. "They should be groveling on the floor you walk on."

"Gabriel you should not speak in that manner." The second knight glared at Gabriel, "Especially not in front of our Queen."

"Oh piss off Ramiel." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. "They are animals just waiting to tear into anyone as long as they get the satisfaction of feeling powerful."

"Good thing Julius was not here or he would have them frozen on the spot with just one of his looks." The third knight said earning a chuckle from Belle.

The three knights each fought back a small smile at the sight of her trying to suppress a giggle, but were failing horribly. "Oh I can clearly picture it Michael." Belle leaned against the cement wall giggling.

"You can clearly picture what?"

All three knights went tense when they heard the voice behind them.

"Crap, you scared the shit out of me."

"I swear it's like just utterly your name summons you."

"Are you sure you are even human?"

Julius raised an eyebrow not knowing whether to respond or not. He looked over at Belle who burst out laughing once their eyes met. He ignored tried to ignore the feelings her laughter invoked from him. "What is going on?"

Gabriel glanced at Belle who was trying to regain her composure. "We were trying to make her feel better. The court can be a handful."

Julius nodded knowing what the other knight meant.

"Where is Fernando?" Belle asked once she regained her composure. "The sun is out and it is not such a hot day. Maybe this time he might be able to accompany me for a walk."

Julius clenched his fists. He hated always being the one to deliver the bad news. "The ambassador came. From the looks of things the King will be preoccupied the whole day and night."

At the last word Gabriel cursed under his breath, Ramiel frowned, and Michael looked at the Queen with sympathy. Belle knew what Julius meant. "So he brought a girl with him?" When Julius did not respond his silence was an answer. "I should not be surprised." She forced a smile. "Can you four do me a favor?"

"Of course my Queen."

"Anything."

"Your wish is my command."

"…" Julius inclined his head.

"Accompany me for my walk." Belle looked away from them to look outside the window to see the garden in full bloom. "I do not wish to be alone at the moment." When none of the knights said anything she looked at them nervous for this was the first time she openly admitted a weakness. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Ramiel smiled at her gently, while Michael nodded at her. Julius was the one to step forward. "It would be an honor." And in sync they bowed to her at the same time.

Later that night Julius was walking Belle to her chambers. They passed the occasional guard until they reached it. Belle turned to face him. "Thank you for everything."

"There is no need to thank me for I took pleasure in your company." Julius bowed to her, but was caught off guard when he stood in his normal height only for her to wrap her arms around him in a hug. His arms automatically wrapped around her form holding her close. He more than anyone, probably next to the King knew how much of an affectionate creature she was and it killed him to see how the King treated her. He would gladly take her far from here, but he was not blind to see how deep her feelings were for the King. She may care for him, but the feelings she felt for him were the tip of the iceberg compared to what she felt for the King. It did not take him long to accept their fate was a damned one. He will always pin for her, while she will pin for the King and the King will do his own thing not caring for the consequences. They would probably die with this cycle and a part of him wondered if they were to be reborn in another life, will this cycle follow them?

Belle pulling back from him brought him out of his dark musings. "I will head to bed now. You make sure you do the same thing." Belle gave him a playful glare before turning around and opening the door to her chamber. Just as she closed the door she met Julius gaze and gave him a small smile. "Goodnight." She whispered to him.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be standing there with him."

Belle turned around wide eyed when she saw a female with long beautifully rich brown hair and grey eyes that changed with the lighting to either green or blue. "Katherine. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Fernando."

"I was, but then the meeting ended and I was not about to let the lecher of an ambassador make his moves on me like he had been trying to do under the table throughout most of the meeting." Katherine growled as she up off the bed. "But it seems someone is getting close to the King's best knight."

"You know it is not like that." Belle frowned. "We are just friends."

"I know sweetheart." Katherine said to her affectionately. "Your heart belongs to Fernando, who unfortunately is blind for he cannot see the rare gem he is wedded to."

"Thank you, but I do not need such compliment Katherine." Belle gave her a sad smile. "I know what I am and so does he. No matter how much fine jewelry or breathtaking gowns I wear it does not change what I am…which is a commoner."

Katherine snorted. "You are no longer a commoner, but a Queen. It does not matter where you came from for the King chose you instead of all the other rich brats." She said as she helped Belle take off her gown.

"You have more power than me. You are his advisor."

"Not really. I can only advise him and try to change his opinion. In the end he makes the decision." Katherine sighed. "But you…you have the power to change his opinion and you do not even realize it. You have him wrapped around your finger and you do not even know it."

Belle chuckled darkly. "That is why he sleeps with anything that has a dress."

"Why don't you use your power and have your husband come to you tonight?"

"You must be joking."

"Say the word and I will summon for him personally."

Belle shook her head. "Let him do what he wants."

"Fine then." Katherine raised her hands in defeat as she walked to the door. "I won't be the one losing sleep thinking about how another woman is touching what is mine."

Belle clenched her fists trying to fight back a wave a jealously, but was losing. "Wait." She called out as Katherine opened the door. "Tell Fernando that I want him with me tonight."

"As you wish." Katherine inclined her head to her Queen before walking out the room and closing the door behind her. Her gleeful laughter echoed through the halls as she ran to council room. Without waiting to be announced she pushed the doors open and quickly scanned through the various women pleasuring men. Katherine frowned as she continued further into the room making sure not to bump into anyone. The moment she spotted Fernando, she was unfazed by the sight of a woman straddling his hips. As he kissed the column of her neck her hips rocked against his making them groan. Katherine cleared her throat. Neither Fernando nor the woman stopped what they were doing instead he spared Katherine a look to indicate to her that she had his attention.

"The Queen requests your presence in her chambers for the night." Katherine had to fight back a smile when she saw Fernando go completely still as he pulled away from kissing the woman.

A moment later Fernando pushed the woman off him and snapped his fingers. A servant appeared with a basin filled with water on one hand, an empty bowl on the other, a towel on his shoulder and a clean shirt for the King on his forearms. He set both the basin and empty bowl on the table in front of the King. Fernando stripped his shirt placing it on the table before cupping some water and splashed his face with it cleaning himself. He cleaned his neck and arms before rinsing his mouth to spitting the water in the empty bowl to rid himself of the smell and taste of the nameless woman. The servant handed him the towel and he used it to dry himself.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked as she ran her hand down his back and snuggled up to him.

"My Queen has summoned for me." Fernando simply stated moving away from the woman frowning as he thought of having to cleanse himself once more because she touch him again. He sighed as he reached for the water.

"You're going back to the commoner!" The woman snapped.

A wave of silence swept through the room as everyone seemed to hold their breath when they saw the body of their King go rigid. The woman took a step back when she saw the look Fernando pierced her with. Even Katherine was trying not to flinch. She saw the way Fernando's hands clenched into fists and for a moment she thought that he might actually strike the woman. He grabbed the woman by the back of the neck and pulled her to him roughly. Her eyes imprisoned by the look of anger and hate in his eyes as he gazed into hers. Her body frozen in fear when she felt his hand tightened. "You will not call her that." He hissed. "She is my wife and your Queen. You will show her respect for as long as I am in throne. She is the one who will give birth to a prince and continue this line. If I ever hear you or anyone else tell me that you are talking ill of my Queen I will have your tongue severed and fed to the dogs." He whispered the last part to her and pushed her away from him. Fernando gaze swept through every man and woman in the room causing a shiver to go down their spines. "That applies to each and every one of you. If I hear any ill talk of my Queen I will have your tongue severed and fed to the dogs! There will be no second chances! If you value your tongue I suggest you start cleaning up the manner in which you address my wife within our presence and out of it." He looked at the servant who handed him his shirt. "Make sure that this rule gets written as a law."

"Yes your majesty." The servant bowed to him before grabbing the items and walking away quickly to do as his King instructed him.

"With that said." Fernando slipped his shirt on and smoothed out any wrinkles as if there was nothing wrong and he had all the time in the world. "I bid each of you goodnight."

Katherine watched him go not knowing whether to follow him or go her own way. Maybe it was not best to follow if anything she knew what Fernando would do once he caught sight of Belle. She just hoped the girl was ready for what was coming to her. She looked across the room and caught Barnabas eye. Barnabas was one of the King's knights and the only man who had ever caught her heart. No one knew of their tryst. She winked at him discreetly before glancing to the door and walking out through it a moment later. Barnabas catching her meaning waited for the shock to blow over the crowd. As soon as they began to converse with one another frantically Barnabas used this moment to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

Jeff lay awake on his bed for God knows how long as he stared at the ceiling. The dream continued to run in circles through his head. "Belle looks familiar…" he whispered to himself. _"…She looks like…Quinn."_ Jeff sat up in his bed as the revelation came to him. It explained why he felt such an attachment to her, why the sight of Finn and Quinn together bothered him. And with the sudden revelation came the feeling of foreboding. _"The cycle…our feelings…the pain followed us. Will we be damned again?"_ Jeff sat up quickly and threw the covers off him. "Will I have to stand by idly again and watch as she suffers?" He gritted his teeth already knowing the answer. He could only do so much for her when her heart belonged to another man. "Oh Quinn." Jeff whispered her name as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Upon waking up Blaine had the sudden urge to not only call Kurt, but to see him in person. He had to stop himself for doing both things when he noticed it was five am in the morning and Kurt might not appreciate being woken up from his beauty sleep. But then again Kurt always made exceptions for him. Blaine sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _"No, I won't worry him about this. It was just a dream." _But yet the image of that woman with rich brown hair and gray eyes that changed color due to the lighting would not leave his mind. Just remembering how his eyes met hers made his heart pound rapidly within his chest._ "Katherine…" _ The thought of her invoked all the feeling he felt whenever he was around Kurt. _"It can't be… it was just a dream." _And yet the first thing he thought of after waking up from the dream he automatically craved for Kurt's presence and wanted him there next to him. _"Something is not right here…"_

* * *

"_Barnabas." _The name continued to run circles within Kurt's mind long after he had woken up and he couldn't help but feel that he was familiar. The feelings he felt when that name reared in his mind were those that only Blaine could invoke. _"Could it be that Blaine is…" _Somehow that thought did not seem foreign to him instead he welcomed it. It began to make more sense to him why the first time he laid eyes on Blaine, he felt a sudden pull toward him as if their very lives were intertwined. In that one instant Kurt knew he loved Blaine. All this happened before Blaine ever told him he was gay.

The other issues surrounding Julius, Isabelle and Fernando fell behind under that one name. Kurt knew he should worried about the others, but in the back of his mind he felt it the problems surrounding them were of normal occurrence and with that thought a frown marred his face. "Quinn and Finn's problems come from a whole another lifetime." He whispered to himself. "Does that mean it will take a lifetime to fix those problems and then one more for them to be happy?" But at the rate they were going Kurt knew that instead of fixing them they had caused themselves more problems. _"Maybe I should help them…like I did long ago." _With that thought a smile curved on his lips as he lay on his bed and welcomed sleep again. _"I will start later this morning…after I call Blaine."_

* * *

Quinn curled into a ball as she lay on her bed alone in the dark. Her eyes staring blankly at the darkness as images of the dream continued to repeat in her mind. The sense of betrayal, sadness and jealousy overwhelmed all her other senses. _"Fernando."_ The thought of him only heightened the feelings. A wave of nauseousness followed making her feeling sick. Her hands curled into fists on her covers as she took deep breathes to fight back the sickness. "Finn…" she whimpered blinking back tears. Even saying his name brought her emotional pain. Her eyes searched frantically through the darkness for her cell phone. Her right hand reached for her cell phone on top of her dresser. She had to hear his voice he was the only one who knew of her panic attacks since the first time they dated when she called him in the middle of the night without thinking in the midst of one. She flipped her phone open and scrolled down to her contacts until she saw his name, but her thumb froze. She couldn't push the dial button. "Oh God." She whispered trying to blink back tears as sat up trying to calm herself by breathing. She couldn't call him not after breaking up with him. Things weren't the same anymore. Even through all the pain and betrayal she wanted to be by his side.

Her cell phone vibrating in her hand brought her back from her dark musings. She looked at it to see she had a text message. Without a second thought she pressed the button to read it. _**"Just breathe." **_It was as if a spell had been broken when she read those words. It was as if a weight had been lifted and her lungs cleared. The grasp betrayal, sadness and jealously had on her slowly let go. But the heartache remained etched within her when she saw who the sender was. The tears she had been blinking back came with vengeance as they slid down her face silently blurring her vision.

* * *

Finn cursed as he sat on his bed. The anger he felt was tangible as it surrounded the atmosphere within the room. If anyone had opened the door to the room they would not dare to step in when they saw the way Finn was sitting on the edge of his bed hunched over with his forearms on his thighs, his hands curled into fists, his whole body was tensed as it glistened with sweat and gritted his teeth to keep from yelling in outrage. He resembled a caged animal ready to pounce on anything to tear it to pieces. The friendly look in his light brown eyes had vanished without a trace replaced by feral look that would have made anyone at the moment take a step back if they valued their life.

His actions in the dream kept playing within his mind. _"How could I have been sleeping with other women when I had Belle with me?"_ Despair battled against his anger. _"No wonder she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I made her go through hell for what she did with Puck, while I had done that to her countless times before without even knowing." _Disgust and anger at himself boiled in the pit of his stomach. _"Maybe it's best if she finds someone else."_ Yet the thought of Quinn being with another man bothered him more than words could describe. An image of a guy with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes smiling at Belle gently flashed his through his mind. Finn closed his eyes and clenched his fist tighter causing nails to bite into the skin. Finn shook his head. "Snap out of it." He whispered to himself harshly.

Finn took deep breaths to calm himself. Once he was able to reign in his feels he opened his eyes and relaxed his hands letting all the negativity leave his body. He looked to his right, the moon casting its light through his window allowed him to see his calendar hanging on the wall, a black circle surrounding this date and the next two days. It was a habit he had of keeping track of when he realized the panic attacks Quinn would suffer during the night or early dawn. Even after the first time they broke up he still marked the days. When he realized what that black circles meant Finn frantically looked for his phone. It was only until he grabbed hold of it did he allow himself to calm down. He quickly wrote a text and sent it to her hoping that in any way it could comfort her. Finn pressed his cell phone against his forehead and sighed. "God help her." He whispered the prayer he always did on occasions like this.

* * *

Sam was still having trouble coming to terms with how much his relationship with Rachel has changed. He enjoyed not having to be alone in a room in order to be close to her in any way or form. Not having to hide from prying eyes what and how deep his feelings for Rachel ran. Every time he looked at her he saw his own future with her and knew what he wanted in life. Their very lives were irrevocably intertwined. Being around Rachel made him feel light and invincible, as if he could take on the whole world with her beside him, she was his past, present and future.

But with such feelings of joy there's always the downside the fear of losing that precious someone that can invoke such feelings. Sam tried to not let his facial expression show the dark turn his thoughts had taken. He glanced at Rachel to see her smiling. She was never supposed to be his. If he left her alone then maybe her life would have been nicer with the Viscount. She would have married him, he wouldn't have taken everything she wanted in relationship away and Abraham would have never died. Sam did not care for the fact that he died in the process of trying to take her away from the hellhole she had been raised in. _"If I loved her, I wouldn't have let her go through everything I put her in order for us to be together. I should have let her go."_

"Sam."

Rachel's voice broke through his dark musings. Sam looked over at her to see he had stopped walking and she was a few feet ahead of him. Whatever she saw in his gaze made her frown. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she made her way back to him.

Sam couldn't tell what he thought. _"I don't want her to think that I'm having second thoughts about us…" _"It's nothing…"

"Sam." She said in a warning tone.

"I said it was nothing." Sam growled defensively looking away.

"Fine then, don't tell me." Rachel glared at him knowing that once he closed the subject he wouldn't let anyone pry into it. "You're a horrible liar." She turned away from him not wanting him to see how much Sam leaving her in the dark hurt her.

Sam knew he hurt her even though she acted as if she was mad at him. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He never meant to her hurt, not with his love for her centuries ago and not now with his insecurities surrounding her. It wasn't so much for the fact of her leaving him for someone else, but of her being taken from him. He had thought that maybe things would go better, but he didn't add into the equation that people might not want them together. The Cheerios attack on her was a slap in the face for him. Only because her evil father hadn't been reincarnated or they have yet to meet him didn't mean that nothing would stand in their way. Sam without thinking grabbed her arm just as she tried to walk away from him and spun her around.

"Sam…" Was all Rachel was able to say before Sam crushed his lips against hers catching her off guard.

Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her body against his. His other hand cupped her neck as his tongue desperately stroked hers trying to convey the need for her, the fear of losing her, and the guilt he felt in that one kiss coaxing a moan out of her.

Rachel's hands fisted on his shirt as she kissed him ravenously, taking in the ferocity of his kiss. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest with each beat the sound became louder until it was the only thing she could hear causing everything around them to disappear. Time ceased to exist. She held onto him as if her life depended on him, the only thing that mattered was him. When the urge to breath outweighed the need to become as close to him as physically possible she pulled away.

Sam pressed his forehead against hers as he took deep breathes to calm his breathing. Rachel met his gaze only to see a deep sadness in his gaze, which made her heart ache for him. She gently lay her hand against his cheek and watched as he leaned toward her touch causing a certain warmth to spread through her. All she wanted to do was snuggle up to him and take his sadness away. Rachel knew something deeply was disturbing him by the way he was acting and this kiss had been different. Instead of feeling like it promised more to come it felt more like a goodbye. _"I refuse to be separated from him." _"Sam." She whispered. "I want to be with you." Sam looked at her surprised, "More than anything in the world." She felt the tension in his body dissipate as he relaxed under her words. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him close as he practically lifted her off the floor when pulled her against his body wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her. His body shuddered within her arms.

"_How is it she always knows what to say?"_ Sam buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her inhaling the smell of strawberries that was her scent. He could feel her heart beat against his chest calming his insecurities and guilt. Neither wanted to the moment, but knew it had to for time waited for no one.

"Sam."

"Hmm…"

"You have to let me go." She felt Sam tense once more.

"Never." Sam growled.

Rachel ran a hand through Sam's silky hair as she bit back a smile. "The bell is about to ring."

"Let it."

"People are looking."

"Let them look."

"Sam." Rachel protested.

"Rachel." Sam mimicked her tone.

Rachel lightly punched his shoulder. Sam simply responding by holding her tighter to him, causing her to sigh as she let herself relax into his embrace again.

"Let's stay like this…" Sam whispered to her. "A little while longer."

Instead of responding Rachel pressed a kiss against his cheek and got more comfortable in his arms ignoring everything around them including the looks they were receiving filled with curiosity, anger, jealously, envy, and even a few genuine happy for them.

* * *

Finn wasn't noticing where he was going as he walked through the hallway until he bumped into none other than Quinn Fabray. When they each caught the other's gaze the look of surprise mirrored in both their eyes. Each had wanted to talk to the other, but instead had been trying to avoid confrontation. Now that they were face to face neither knew how to approach the subject that had transpired between them not only from the memory they dreamed about, but of the text that Finn had sent her.

"_He's turning out to be more different from his past self." _Quinn thought to herself as she held Finn's gaze. _"He remembered in the end."_ "Thank you…"

Finn was caught off guard by her gratitude. He didn't think she would mention it. "It was nothing. I remembered how much you hated being alone during those times, but I didn't know if I should have called you considering what happened between us. I wanted to…but I didn't know how you would react, so I texted." Finn looked at the floor. "I wanted you to know that you are not alone."

At that moment Quinn was tempted to hug him and never let go. He may forget many things when they were dating, but when things mattered the most he would make more than effort to remember. Her lips curved into a small smile.

Seeing Quinn's smile had Finn feeling warm inside and hope that things will get better between them.

"I have to go Finn."

"Oh…ok."

Quinn placed her hand on his arm and gave it a little squeeze and she continued to smile at him gently. "I'll see you at glee."

"Alright." Finn turned around when she walked past him and watched her leave. He saw her stop in front of a guy with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes._ "Julius."_ Finn's hands curled into fists when he saw the guy smile down at Quinn when she reached his side. As if sensing Finn's glare the guy looked up and met his gaze. Instead of cowering under the glare as most would have done he met him with cool calculating gaze. The tension between them slowly began to escalate. As if sensing something was forming some of the students stopped walking and looked around the hallway for the cause of such a disturbance. It didn't take them long to notice William McKinley's star quarterback Finn Hudson glaring at William McKinley's unofficial vice captain of the basketball Jeff Wroth.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you glaring at Jeff?"

Finn looked away from Jeff to see Sarah glancing between them curiously. "Is it because of Quinn?"

Finn didn't respond as he watched Quinn and Jeff walk away.

"If it makes you feel better they're not going out." Sarah said trying to cheer him up. "I even brought you some homemade chocolate chip cookies."

Finn grabbed the see through bag she was offering him with the cookies inside and gave her a small smile. "How much?"

"It's free of charge." Sarah winked at him. "You're my best paying customer, so this is one of the perks."

"Don't you mean I'm your only paying customer?" Finn grinned as he opened the bag and ate one.

"Haha very funny," Sarah swatted his arm. "And here I was trying to cheer you up and you're just trying to bring me down from my cloud nine." She glared at him. "But I let me warn not you or anyone will take this feeling from me."

Finn remained quiet the entire time eating his cookies and looking at her amused as she spoke her thoughts.

"Sarah."

Finn watched curiously as Sarah looked behind him and saw how her gaze softened and a smile curved on her lips. A slight blush coated her cheeks. He looked over his shoulder wondering who could have such an effect on her only to see Puck walking toward them. "Hey Puck." Finn greeted him.

"Sup." Puck greeted once he reached them. He smiled at Sarah, but said nothing more.

Finn stood silent waiting for Sarah and Puck to kiss or somehow any form of PDA like Sam and Rachel or Alex and Santana did on occasion, but none came. "So…" he said trying a break the silence that formed between them.

Puck noticed the cookies Finn was eating and pierced his girlfriend with a look. "I thought I told you not to bake him any."

"He looked neglected when he asked me to that one time in glee. I couldn't resist." Sarah opened her backpack and reached inside pulling out another set of cookies. "I even made you some."

Puck knew he should remain a tad bit angry with her because it was the principle that mattered. She should have listened to him, but when she looked at him with her eyes filled with joy and a small smile gracing her lips, while holding cookies she baked only for him he couldn't stay angered even if he tried. He never had much luck in staying angry at her no matter the situation. One look from her had him caving in, and any small smile from her had him doing her every demand. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know and he wasn't about to tell her any time soon. He liked to think he still had control. Puck grabbed the cookies offered to him.

"I am forgiven?" Sarah asked tilting her head to the side causing some of her hair to cascade to one side making her appear innocent. There was a slight pout on her lips.

Puck bit back a groan. She had no clue what that one look did to him. How tempted he was to cup the back of her neck and press his lips against hers only to suck lightly on her bottom lip. Run a hand through her silky black hair and wrap an arm around her waist pulling her body flushed against his, so he could feel every curve of her body against his. Puck cleared his throat and shifted in his stance feeling hotter than usual. He risked a glance at Finn to see the taller boy smirking and knew that Finn knew where his thoughts had been. "We'll see."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sarah asked worried.

"It's a maybe." Puck grabbed her hand. "We have much more important things to take care of." His voice came out husky.

The sound of his caused a shiver to go down Sarah's spine. The heated look he was directing towards her made her heart pound rapidly, her toes curl in anticipation and her body react to in ways that were new to her.

"We'll see you later Finn." Puck said in a haste farewell before dragging Sarah behind him to find a place more secluded for what he had planned. Sarah waved at Finn as they disappeared down a corner.

Finn chuckled as he went his own way not noticing the two Cheerios who had watched the scene like hawks. Both girls turned to one another. "Do you think we should tell Amanda about this new development Melody?"

Melody smirked at the other Cheerio. "I think that indeed we should Cassie." Without another word they walked away.

Something was coming, slowly boiling to the surface and those in its path, will burn.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Santana and Alex had been going out and she is more than surprised that this has been the longest relationship that she had because she honestly wanted to be with that person. She could even say this was her first to true relationship with a boy. The others couldn't compare to what she has had with Alex the past two weeks. She could already picture spending the rest of her life with him and in a way it scared her. What if she lost him? What would she do then? What if he heard about her sex escapades from another's mouth instead of her own? She feared such thoughts and she feared the thought of ever having to talk to him about it. _"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"_ The thought filled her with anguish.

The feel of muscular arms wrapping around her waist broke through her dark thoughts bringing her back to reality. "Is something wrong?" he whispered against her ear.

Santana felt herself relax completely in his arms. She knew at that moment she should tell him, but she couldn't stand the thought of him thinking she betrayed him. This matter was far different from her past. She hadn't slept with other men back then and had only run from him. Would he hold it against her? "It's nothing." She sighed.

Alex looked down at his girlfriend worried. From across the hall he could see something was greatly bothering her. It came off her in waves and her body language spoke of it in volumes. _"What is so bad that she can't tell me? Maybe she just needs time." _"Is it something I did?" Alex asked trying to lighten the situation.

"No." Santana smiled. She turned around in his arms and met his gaze. "Or did you do something behind my back that I should be worried about?"

"Not at all." Alex brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He instantly regretted his question when Santana went rigid in his arms. The playful banter was gone. "Is it something really bad?"

"You will hate me…"

"Nothing can make me hate you." Alex said with such certainty that she was more than tempted to tell him everything at that one moment, but instead she looked away from him and remained quiet. "Do you need time?"

Santana looked at him surprised that he wasn't pushing the subject like other guys would. "Yes." Her voice quivered under the emotional onslaught that was slowly rearing its head.

"Then I'll give it to you as long as you promise that you will tell me someday what this is all about." Alex rubbed slow circles on her back trying to get her to relax again.

"_I don't ever want to lose you." _Santana buried her face in the crook of his neck as she held onto him tightly. "I promise."

Alex pressed his lips against her head and continued to hold her silently. "Do you want some ice cream?" he asked out of the blue.

"Ice cream?" Santana asked pulling away from him.

"I found this one ice cream seller outside the school. He's standing outside the parking lot. I was going to tell the others, but you seem like you're in more need of some."

"I'm not supposed to be eating ice cream Alex. I'm in the Cheerios."

"So…I'm in the basketball team and I still eat my fair share." Alex stated proudly. "We'll go for a jog this evening if it makes you feel better." He grabbed her hand and began walking to the front doors.

"We're not supposed to leave school ground."

"Technically were not leaving school ground since we are going to be in the parking lot." Alex winked at her. "Come on we have to hurry or he might leave. It was by luck I stumbled upon him."

Santana chuckled. "Should I wonder what you were doing in the parking lot to begin with?"

Alex looked over his shoulder at her innocently. "I forgot my literature book in Rachel's car."

And just like that her fears and concerns melted away. He always seemed to have that power over her.

* * *

"Zack, what are we doing here?" Mercedes asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"You'll see." Zack stopped walking and looked around. Once he spotted what he was looking for he motioned for Mercedes to follow him.

As they reached the end of the parking lot on the right side Mercedes saw a small Hispanic man who appeared to be around his late thirties standing on the other side of the small wall the school had built as a boundary for the parking lot with a white ice cream cart that had three wheels. When the man saw Zack approaching he waved at him with a friendly smile. "Hola Zack! (Hi Zack.)"

"Hola Manuel. (Hi Manuel)" Zack greeted with a smile. "Como estás? (How are you?)"

"Muy bien. Y tú? (I'm good and you?)"

"Tambien estoy muy bien. (I'm also doing good.)"

Manuel looked at Mercedes before looking back at Zack smiling. "Quién es está hermosa mujer? Es tu novia? (Who's this beautiful lady? Is she your girlfriend?)"

Mercedes only understood a bit of Spanish since she barely paid attention in that class was having trouble understanding the conversation, but she did notice the way Zack blushed. "No es mi novia, ella es mi amiga. (She's not my girlfriend, she's only a friend)"

"Pero tú quieres que ella sea tu novia, verdad? (But you want her to be your girlfriend, right?)" Manuel looked at Zack amused.

Zack cleared his throat. "No deseo hablar de eso. (I don't wish to speak of this)"

"Okay, dejamos esa tema. Introduceme a tu amiga. (Okay, we'll leave that subject. Introduce me to your friend)"

"Mercedes this is my friend Manuel." Zack motioned to Manuel. "Manuel as you already know this is my friend Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you." Mercedes held out a hand to him smiling brightly at him.

"Nice to meet you too." Manuel responded back shaking her hand. His English had an accent, but it wasn't so thick that no one couldn't understand.

"You speak English?" Mercedes asked not trying to be rude.

"A little." Manuel smiled at her warmly.

"He understands English, but has trouble speaking it." Zack said looking at the ice cream.

"Vas a comprar para los otros ninos? (Are you buying for the other boys)"

"Si, ellos ya me han dicho que extraña las paletas. (Yeah, they have told me they miss the ice cream)"

"Mandalos mi saludos. (Give them my greetings)"

"Los dire. (I will)"

"He's right over there!"

Zack looked over his shoulder to see Alex dragging Santana behind him as he ran toward them. "Hey Zack." Alex smirked at him as he came to stand beside him.

"So you found out about Manuel?" Zack knuckle touched with Alex.

"Yea barely a few minutes ago." Alex smiled at Manuel. "Gracias por hacer la espera. (Thank you for waiting)"

"De nada. Siempre estoy feliz de hacer nuevo negocio. (Your welcome. I'm always happy to make new business."

Alex looked at Mercedes. "Zack roped you into coming here?"

"You could say that. He has his ways of bribing people."

"Woah, do I even want to know what that implies?"

"Dang Mercedes I didn't know you and Zack were like that." Santana smirked.

Mercedes looked at them confused before she could ask what they meant Zack called her over. "Which ice cream do you want?" he asked.

"I want the ice cream sandwich."

"Do you think I should get that one for Kurt and the others?"

"I think so it's a pretty neutral ice cream."

"You're right." Zack looked at Manuel. "Me puedes dar veinte de esos." He pointed at the picture of the ice cream sandwich.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Santana asked.

"I'm getting one for everyone." Zack looked over his shoulder at her. "If we have any leftovers we can eat them." He smirked.

"I'll pay for half of them." Alex said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Naw, don't trip. I got it. You can pay for next week ice cream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure." Zack pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Manuel who placed all the ice cream in a bag and handed it to Zack. "Los vemos la proxima semana. Se cuida. (I'll see you next week. Take care)"

"Igualmente Zack. (You too Zack)" Manuel waved at them in farewell.

"He seems like a nice guy." Mercedes said as she waved back him.

"He's is," Zack looked over his shoulder to see Manuel giving him a knowing look and a thumbs up, "and an encouraging friend." He chuckled when he looked forward and glanced at Mercedes. _"Maybe in time she will give me a chance."_

* * *

Mr. Schue stood in front of the choir room looking at his kids. A smile curved on his lips. "As you already know Sectionals is less than two weeks away. I want you each to finish this assignment because by it being personal and relating to you it will bring out the best in you." He clapped his hands together. "So now with this said who wants to go up." He eyes roamed the room landing on Rachel surprised that she has yet to raise her hand to go up. He didn't know whether or not to be worried about that. The only who raised their hand was Finn. "Alright Finn you have the stage."

Finn got up and walked to the front as Mr. Schue took a seat on one of the chairs. He whispered to the school band what song he wanted before facing the others. "I'll have chosen this song because since the first time it came out it always caught my attention and I didn't know why…until now. I am able to relate to this song because I feel that it describes…how my life once was." Finn met Quinn's gaze for a moment before looking at Kurt who gave him an encouraging smile. Finn cued the school band to begin. As the song began to play Finn waited as he closed his eyes feeling the melody surround him. He could clearly envision his kingdom, which was a beauty to behold.

_**I used to rule the world**__**  
**__**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

But in just one moment he lost everything. It was all striped away from him.

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**__**  
**__**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

He could almost taste the power he once held within the palm of his hand and at the tip of his tongue. He could condemn any to their death with just one word. People feared crossing him in any manner.

_**I used to roll the dice**__**  
**__**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

The glorious cries of joy that echoed through the royal hall the day he was announced to be the next in line for the throne, when the crown was placed over his head.

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**__**  
**__**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**_

Finn knew how he lost everything. He felt it slipping before it all happened, but he had ignored it. Even when she had asked him to open his eyes.

_**One minute I held the key**__**  
**__**Next the walls were closed on me**_

"**Your council has left you to suffer the consequences! They cared only for themselves and not the people. They made you do their dirty work and now you will take the fall!" **

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**__**  
**__**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

How many came to him and asked for help and he granted them his aid. His mission was clear.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**__**  
**__**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

Become the greatest King in history by being there for his people. Become the one to connect the monarchy and noble class to the commoners.

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**__**  
**__**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

No one was ever meant to starve and there was never meant to be a rebellion.

_**For some reason I can't explain**__**  
**__**Once you go there was never**_

But he had lost his way. Instead of doing things his own way he listened to others and followed their order. He lost his vision of what he wanted to accomplish in his reign.

_**Never an honest word**__**  
**__**And that was when I ruled the world**_

Finn could feel the flames that licked his castle walls and hear the cries of pain of those who were being massacred, who had tried to protect him to the very end.

_**It was the wicked and wild wind**__**  
**__**Blew down the doors to let me in**_

"**Open your eyes! Can you not see they want you dead?" **she cried through the fire pulling on his sleeve to run with her, but his eyes could not tear away from the bloody scene before him.

_**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**__**  
**__**People couldn't believe what I'd become**_

He was willing to give his life in order to end the conflict. In order to save her, but she would not let him go alone. An agreement was made they will both die together.

_**Revolutionaries wait**__**  
**__**For my head on a silver plate**_

But in the last moment she bargained her life for his. Leaving him alone in the world. **"I have high hopes for you my King. You can make a difference."** She whispered to him before she was violently yanked from his side. He struggled against them, but they had restrained him and had him kneeling on the floor. He was forced to watch as they tied her up before throwing her to the flames. His cries of pain echoed with hers.

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string**__**  
**__**Oh, who would ever want to be king?**_

The days following he prayed for his death every day.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**__**  
**__**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

But God never answered his prayers. Even after he picked up the pieces of his life he could never forget and never wanted to. He only wished to join her.

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**__**  
**__**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

Finn's eyes misted with tears. She had died because of his stupidity and he had never done anything to deserve her.

_**For some reason I can't explain**__**  
**__**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

"_I'm sorry." _He met Quinn's gaze.

_**Never an honest word**__**  
**__**But that was when I ruled the world**_

Rachel and Sam shared a glance when they saw how Finn seemed close to breaking down.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**__**  
**__**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

Alex leaned forward in his chair. _"A reborn King amongst us? Hmm…maybe I'm looking too much into it."_

Santana looked at Quinn to see her looking at the floor not meeting Finn's gaze.

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**__**  
**__**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

"Noah, you don't think Finn and Quinn are like us?" Sarah whispered to Puck.

Puck remained silent, but glanced at Mercedes who met his gaze and knew that she also thought something was up. "You just might be right."

_**For some reason I can't explain**__**  
**__**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

Kurt frowned knowing how much Finn was hurting after all, once upon a time he had been the one to try and help guide Finn, but he could not protect him from the betrayal, but died trying to save him and the Queen. Kurt glanced at Quinn to see her whipping a tear the slid down her face quickly. Finn's pain was her pain as well.

_**Never an honest word**__**  
**__**But that was when I ruled the world **_

When Finn finished singing the room was silent. Mr. Schue didn't know how to approach Finn by asking how did the song reflect his life. The only connection he could draw the song to was to Finn's popularity, but by the way the boy was acting, it went far deeper than that. It reminded him of when Puck sang Hurt by Johnny cash, but instead of breaking down Finn regained his posture and walked back to his seat as if he hadn't just shown a deep most inner part of himself. His posture oozed of power and confidence as he took a seat as if he owned the place, which was the opposite of the self conscious and sometimes klutz quarterback. He glanced at Quinn to see she also look a bit distressed.

Even with these turn of events the show must go on. Mr. Schue cleared his throat causing the attention to shift back to him. "Does anyone else want to go next?"

"I'll go Mr. Schue." Quinn said getting up.

Mr. Schue watched her curiously and admired her for her strength. Even though Finn's performance got to her she was still willing to go up.

After telling Brad the song she wanted him to perform Quinn faced the class. "This song is something I hold dear to myself because it reminds me of something so simple that I forget to do when I am under stress or when things become too much to bear. Last night a dear friend that I love reminded me of this simple action."

Finn looked up at her surprised to see her giving him a small smile.

"So I am dedicating this song to him as well and hoping each of you in your time of need will remember this simple action as well." Quinn smiled at them before glancing at Brad. Brad taking it as his cue began to play.

_**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,**__**  
**__**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,**__**  
**__**I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**_

Quinn walked slowly away from the piano and closer to the others.

_**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes**__**  
**__**Like they have any right at all to criticize,**__**  
**__**Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**_

Rachel couldn't help but to smile when Quinn met her gaze.

_**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable**__**  
**__**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**__**  
**__**No one can find the rewind button, girl.**__**  
**__**So cradle your head in your hands**_

Quinn closed her eyes and slowly felt herself relax. Letting the pressure and any burden she felt go.

_**And breathe... just breathe,**__**  
**__**Oh breathe, just breathe**_

Finn was mesmerized by her as she met his gaze and walked toward him.

_**May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss**__**  
**__**"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,**__**  
**__**"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."**__**  
**__**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,**_

Quinn took a seat on the empty seat beside Finn and held his gaze as she smiled, while singing.

_**But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,**__**  
**__**Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.**_

Alex watched the couple smiling even broken up no one not even a blind person could deny the chemistry between them. If it weren't for the looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking then one could tell by the tone they use when talking to one another.

_**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**__**  
**__**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.**__**  
**__**No one can find the rewind button, boys,**__**  
**__**So cradle your head in your hands,**_

Quinn gracefully stood from her chair.

_**And breathe... just breathe,**__**  
**__**Oh breathe, just breathe**_

She turned around slowly meeting Finn's gaze. Hoping that in some way he will understand the meaning.

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,**__**  
**__**You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out**__**  
**__**And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again**__**  
**__**If you'd only try turning around.**_

Brittany who had been silently sitting beside Artie watched the events unfold before her. Her hand sought Artie's and grasped it within hers. Artie tore his gaze away from Quinn and Finn and looked at his girlfriend. "Told you they were meant to be together. They both are practically the King and Queen of this school." She whispered to him. "Now you owe me a dinner at Breadsticks tonight."

_**2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song**__**  
**__**If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,**__**  
**__**Threatening the life it belongs to**_

Everyone held their breath as they heard Quinn sing the next stanza with such emotion that they had never heard from her before in any of the past songs she sang. It sent a chill down their spine and adrenaline course through their veins as they hanged on to every word that left her lips.

_**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd**__**  
**__**Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud**__**  
**__**And I know that you'll use them, however you want to**_

Even after losing breath Quinn was barely able to take a breath before continuing. Pushing her limits.

_**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**__**  
**__**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**__**  
**__**No one can find the rewind button now**__**  
**__**Sing it if you understand.**_

Mr. Schue watched amazed as everyone joined in except for Mike who swayed to the song with Tina by his side as he smiled. Almost automatically finding a sync with Quinn's voice, but at the same time Quinn's voice rose above all the others.

_**And breathe, just breathe**__**  
**__**Woah breathe, just breathe,**__**  
**__**Oh breathe, just breathe,**__**  
**__**Oh breathe, just breathe.**_

Once the song ended everyone burst into clapping or whistling. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Sarah, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt got up from their seats and ran toward Quinn catching her in a surprised hug.

"That was brilliant!"

"I didn't know you can sing like that Quinnie!"

"I am proud to say that your voice was simply epic!"

"It went far beyond epic Q!"

"Now that's the Queen Q I know!"

A smile curved on Quinn's lips as her eyes misted and a warm feeling wrapped around her. She felt safe. Even through everything they still accepted her. "Thank you." She whispered blinking back tears.

"Move it!" Alex infiltrated the circle as he came to stand in front of Quinn. "None of your hugs, not even combined is as important as mine is." Alex wrapped his arms around Quinn and faced the glares directed at him. "She's my bestie and automatically that makes me hers as well."

"That makes no damn sense." Puck said from his seat watching amused just waiting for the girls and Kurt to dig into Alex.

"Where do you come up with this?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's my philosophy. Bite me." Alex smirked.

"_He never learns."_ Artie shook his head amused.

"Gladly." Santana said as everyone in the circle moved in closer to him.

"I don't mind being bitten by you babe, but I don't know about the others." Alex looked around a tad bit nervous.

"Get him!"

Just as the girls including Kurt were about to jump Alex, Finn snatched Quinn from Alex's arms just in time.

Quinn and Finn watched silently as they pinned Alex. She couldn't believe that she had almost been in the middle of that.

"Get him Santana!" Puck cheered as he stood up.

"I swear I am gonna clean the floor with you Noah!" Alex yelled. "Santana that's my earlobe be gentle." He groaned.

"_Wait that groan didn't sound right. I better put a stop this before they take it too far." _Mr. Schue cleared his throat quickly. "Okay that's enough!" He watched as the girls and Kurt moved away from Alex, who ran a hand through his messed up hair trying to play off what had happened.

"Mr. Schue I think I just saw heaven." Alex winked at the girls and Kurt.

"Alex." Santana said in warning.

"Come on babe you know what I meant by seeing heaven it's because you were there."

"It best be Alex." Santana crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"You know I love you babe." Alex blew her a kiss causing everyone in the room to chuckle, but Santana simply raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not gonna blow me a kiss back?"

"No."

Mr. Schue tried not to laugh along with the others at the disbelieving look Alex had directed to Santana, who was trying not to look at him. "Alex you can sort this out after glee with Santana." He said as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Everyone go back to their seats." He noticed that instead of Alex taking a seat next to Santana he went to sit between Quinn and Lauren. This time it was Santana looking at him and he was avoiding her gaze. Mr. Schue shook his head amused. "I may be going overboard saying this, but I believe with the way each of you has been bringing your singing into a whole other level we just might blow nationals away again."

Cheers echoed through the room. Mr. Schue smiled at their enthusiasm

"Hell yea!"

"Whoop! Whoop!"

"Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have anything on us!"

"That's cus we the shit!"

"Puck language." Mr. Schue scolded lightly.

"What, I'm just saying the truth."

Mr. Schue shook his head as his bit back a laugh. "And with that said you are dismissed."

They got up from their seats grabbing their backpacks and walked out the room still radiating their excitement as they left as a group. No one noticed the two pairs of eyes watching their every move as they exit the building.

"Now do you believe what Cassie and I said?"

"I never doubted you." Amanda glanced at Melody. "I just had to see it with my own eyes. For this plan to work there must be no error." Amanda turned around and began to walk away.

"When do we begin?" Melody asked trailing behind her.

Amanda simply looked over her shoulder at Melody and smirked before looking forward again as she continued to walk.

Something indeed was in the workings.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors as well as the late update. Life has been very hectic at the moment and I finally landed a job that I so badly needed! Today was my first day and I'm completely exhausted, but I had to finish this chapter. I owed it to you especially since I had been working on it the entire month when I had free time. Once again I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed it. =) Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hear hearing from you, your reviews make my day no matter how bad it has been. Remember that drama filled chapter I promised, it's the next one up. I hope you stick around till then. ;)

AN 2: I would like to ask for a small favor. I'm really close to 200 reviews and I was wondering if you can help me reach this goal with this chapter. And for everyone who reviews I will write a small EvanBerry one-shot or fic just for them based on an idea they want. It can be something paranormal, sci-fi, fantasy, horror or whichever you want and of course in any genre you choose it will include romance. But there's one thing please try not to make me bash on Finn or Quinn cus believe it or not I kinda like them as characters and it's hard for me to do so. So what do you say? =D

AN3: The song Finn sang was Viva La Vida by Coldplay and the song Quinn sang was Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick.

P.S. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed you are amazing. (^_^)


	18. Chapter 17

Something was coming and he knew not how he did, but he could feel it. That sick feeling that wrapped him in apprehension making his throat dry, his stomach drop, his palms to slightly sweat and his heart to race unexpectedly. Abraham silently cursed to himself as he put the quill down and wiped his hands against his trousers for the fourth time that night in less than an hour. His eyes roamed his study to see nothing amiss just like the other times before and yet the sight of nothing being wrong did not calm him. He stood from his seat and walked across the room to one of his windows. Maybe some fresh air would help clear out the feeling. He opened the window and felt the warm breeze of a summer night caress his skin, but still it did nothing to calm the foreboding that haunted him. Abraham learned at a young age that if his instinct was acting up he should pay close attention to it. No one ever knew what could be lurking around the corner. His hands curled into fists making the knuckles white as his nails bit into the skin. He welcomed the familiar pain and concentrated on it, so he could push the feeling of foreboding down and be able to think with a clear conscious. _"When was the last time I felt this way?" _

Like a bolt from the heavens striking the earth Abraham was able to pinpoint the last time he had ever felt this way. _"When Samantha left me a year ago." _The thought of her leaving him again filled him anger and dismay. _"No she wouldn't leave it's only been six months." _He tried to reason with himself. _"She ran away the last time I proposed. Nothing can stop her from doing it again…"_ Abraham pressed his forehead against the cool glass trying to stop his thoughts from running in circles.

"Abraham."

The sound of her voice was like a caress going down his spine making him aware of her presence and his body responded wholeheartedly. His hand uncurled instantly as his heart pounded at an alarming rate against his chest almost making it painful and felt the room around him become warmer. His body automatically turned around to face her as his eyes craved the sight of her, what he saw had desire wrapping its fingers around him. She wore a white short sleeved sleeping gown, her raven hair that was pinned up during the day cascaded downward reaching her mid back and was barefoot. His hands ached to run themselves through her hair and down her body. The frown that marred her lips, he wanted to kiss it away. Abraham wanted to ravish her right then and there as well as protect her from everyone and everything when she looked vulnerable to him as she was at that very moment. "Samantha." He breathed her name. She had no idea how she had him wrapped around her finger and it was times like those Abraham wondered if even an ounce of her feelings toward him were as strong as what he felt for her.

"Is something wrong?" Samantha asked concerned.

Abraham was tempted to ask her if she had plans of running away, but couldn't. A part of him was not ready to hear the answer that would come out of her lips just yet. He'd rather remain ignorant for a while longer. "It is nothing to concern yourself with. You should be in bed."

Samantha glared at him not liking the tone he was using. "And so should you."

"I will shortly."

"Would you like me to stay up with you?"

"No, that will not be necessary." Abraham walked to his desk and blew out the candle. "I will be heading to bed."

Samantha as if knowing something was wrong grabbed his arm as he walked passed her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Abraham had to bite his tongue to keep from asking if she will do something wrong. "No, not unless you have a guilty conscious." Her silence spoke volumes as her hand let his arm go and Abraham knew his answer. He didn't look at her for he feared seeing the guilt in her eyes and then there would be no denying it. At that moment he couldn't bear it, he wouldn't bear it. "I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast. Get some sleep." Without sparing her a glance Abraham walked away.

* * *

Alex eyes snapped open as the feeling of foreboding overwhelmed him keeping him frozen on his bed. His eyes adjusted to the dark as he tried to make sense of what was going on. _"Breathe…" _He instructed himself forcing his lungs to take in air and slowly exhale. Once he calmed down, Alex sat up as his eyes searched frantically through the darkness to see if anything could have caused him to react in such a way. But he felt no threat anywhere near him at the moment and yet the feeling of foreboding lingered around him. Images of the memory kept replaying in his mind and he couldn't help, but to draw parallels between the way Samantha was acting in the memory to how Santana was acting the past few days.

Alex knew that Santana would not be running away from him. She promised him and he believed her, nothing would change his mind about that. But something was bothering her greatly that was causing her distress even though she tried to hide it from him. There even were those few times he caught her staring with a guilty look in her eyes and it seemed like she wanted to tell him something, but she didn't know how. Alex didn't want to pressure her because he knew Santana had her reasons why she was hesitant and a part of him even though he would never admit it out loud feared what she might say. For Santana to be hesitant about something spoke volumes about the problem. _"Please don't let it be that I fucked up a certain way with her already." _Alex lay back down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling contemplating. _"I can't lose her again…not when I barely found her again."_

* * *

There was a week left until Sectionals, the Gleeks were all excited and were far closer than they had ever been before. They made sure to meet up together with the basketball team during nutrition and lunch and soon it became a habit to them along with the occasion glares between Finn and Jeff. None were prepared for what was to come.

Sarah was walking through the hallway to exit the building to get to the quad where she would meet the others when Amanda and Melody walked up to her. "Hi." Sarah greeted them. She knew that Amanda was a troublemaker from the first time she saw her throw a slushie at Rachel, but she had yet to hear anything bad about Melody except that her best friend was Amanda. Sarah knew to be on her guard.

"We have something to tell you." Amanda said meeting Sarah's gaze.

Melody nodded. "It's very important."

"Okay." Sarah glanced between the two. "What is it?"

"We can't say it here." Amanda glanced around to see some of the students staring at them. "It's something only you should hear."

All it took was a nod from Sarah for Melody and Amanda to grab her and lead her into the closest classroom. Once inside and with the door closed Sarah raised an eyebrow at them. "What is it that you had to tell me?"

"Sarah you're part of the Cheerios now and it's in our benefit that we look out for one another." Melody explained.

"But we couldn't help, but worry when we noticed that you are in a serious relationship with Puck." Amanda frowned. "We believe it's best you know who you're getting involved with."

"I know Noah is a womanizer." Sarah chuckled. "But he's stopped now since we began going out."

"That's good to hear." Melody told her genuinely.

"We still think we should tell you what happened before someone else does to try and break you and Puck up."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked confused.

"What do you know about Puck before you came to this school?"

Sarah remained quiet she didn't know anything other than he had many flings and is in the football team and glee club. She knew who he was, but not what he did.

"Let me enlighten you." Amanda pierced Sarah with a look that sent a chill down her spine. "Puck has slept with your so called friends. Did they tell you that?"

"Wait…what?" Sarah felt her throat go dry.

"Puck had sex with Brittany, Santana, and Quinn and ended up getting Queen Q pregnant."

"Noah and Quinn had a baby." Sarah whispered to herself trying to take in what Amanda was telling her. _"Noah is a father."_

"He probably slept with Rachel too since they went out for a week."

"I think you have that wrong Amanda rumor has it that Puck broke up with Rachel because she wouldn't give it to him."

"I think you're right Melody either way even your friend Rachel had been involved with your boyfriend Puck and you can count Mercedes into that category as well."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah clenched her hands to fists as she felt her eyes burn with tears.

"Because we care for you Sarah and you deserved to know. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and not even Puck were willing to tell you. We couldn't leave you in the dark."

"Now that you have told me, would mind leaving me alone?"

"Not at all." Amanda frowned at her sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in. I hope you feel better."

Melody followed Amanda out the room. Once she reached the doorway Melody looked over her shoulder to see a tear slide down Sarah's face silently as she stared at the wall. "I'm sorry." Melody whispered before closing the door.

Sarah remained in the now silent classroom as her thoughts ran in circles. _"I knew this could have happened. I knew his history, but he never had children outside of wedlock. I was the only one to ever give him children." _She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears, but they seeped through and ran down her cheeks. _"Why? Does he love Quinn? Did I do something wrong?" _Her shoulders shook as a sob escaped through her mouth when she tried to breathe in. Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to quiet them down. _"Am I not enough? Am I not good enough for him?"_

* * *

"That's weird, Sarah and Alex aren't here yet?" Zack commented as he joined the basketball team and glee club in the regular spot in the quad. He had thought he was the last one to join the group since his calculus teacher held him after class to talk about him tutoring other seniors that needed help with the course.

Puck and Santana shared a look, both feeling uneasy since Alex and Sarah were always one of the first to arrive and for them to be this last something happened. Puck looked at Sam who met his gaze and nodded. Both of them stood up at the same time. "We'll go see what's keeping them." Puck said as he and Sam walked away.

Santana watched them go with a frown. She didn't know why, but she felt foreboding. Something was coming and not seeing Alex only worsened the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked Santana concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana said quickly smiling at her as to not worry her.

Brittany saw through her façade, but didn't comment instead she simply place a hand over Santana's and held it. Santana held Brittany's hand tighter taking comfort with her. _"I know I don't pray to you God, even though I should and I stopped going to church during the eighth grade when my parents no longer put up with the façade of being a happy family filled with unity. But I am begging you this once, please give me the strength to face what is coming."_

* * *

"Hey we need to talk."

Alex looked over his shoulder to see Azimio and Dave. "What do you two want?" he sighed as he closed his locker and turned to face them.

"We wanted to talk to you man to man." Azimio glanced at Dave. "Isn't that right?"

"I rather stay out of it." Dave glanced at Alex guilty before looking the other way. "It's not our business."

"But we should at least give him a warning with who he getting involved with." Azimio glared at Dave. "Especially since he thinks he's all high and mighty."

Alex leaned against his locker looking at them bored. "Are you two done talking with each other so you can tell whatever the hell you wanted and I can go on my way?"

"It's about that girl of yours." Azimio sneered.

Alex felt his whole body go rigid as his hands curled into fists ready to jump in his girlfriend's defense. "What about Santana?"

"She's been around Alex." Azimio smirked at him. "You strut her out like she's the finest piece of meat, but you have no idea that most of guys have already gotten a piece of her."

Without warning Alex slammed his fist against Azimio face, but before he could even pounce on him Dave stepped in holding Alex back by pinning him against the lockers. "Let go Karofsky, this has nothing to do with you." Alex growled glaring at Azimio.

"What the hell?" Azimio hissed. "I was only filling you in on what your girl is keeping away from you, so you don't look stupid when people start talking behind your back."

"How about shutting the fuck up you pile of dog shit? Santana would have told me." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Azimio ran to him. Dave cursed as he readied to hold Azimio back as well only for Alex to shove him and meet Azimio half way. Azimio speared Alex by grabbing him around the waist and slamming him against the lockers pinning him. "Do you think she would have fucking told you that she opened her legs for Puck, Finn and Sam?" Azimio said venomously.

"Lies!" Alex head butted Azimio causing the bigger guy to let go. "You're fucking lying!" Dave took his opportunity to get in between holding a fuming Azimio back.

"Fine if you don't believe me, why don't you ask them?" Azimio shoved Dave away from him. "If they're your friends, they will tell you the truth." He looked at Dave. "Let's go."

Dave glanced at Alex to see him glaring at Azimio as he walked away before following him. Alex remained leaning against his locker trying to calm himself down. _"Azimio's lying. Santana would have told me."_ But then he thought about how Santana had been acting the last couple of days. Keeping things from him and when it appeared she wanted to tell him something she would simply turn away. _"Is this what she couldn't tell me?" _Alex felt like the air was knocked out, how was he supposed to feel about it? Maybe it wouldn't have hurt as badly if he had heard it from her. _"She slept with Finn, Puck and Sam…"_ The thought itself had anger burning through his veins. How dare they sleep with her? Why didn't they tell him?

"Alex."

Alex looked up to see Puck and Sam looking at him worried, but at that moment all he wanted to do beat the crap out of both of them along with any other guy that had slept with Santana.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked cautiously when he saw the angry glint in Alex eyes.

"You two are my best friends, right?" Alex asked surprising both of them with his question.

"Of course."

"You know we are. What's up with the question?"

"You two will tell me the truth no matter what it is, right?"

"Yeah…" Sam felt a chill go down his spine.

"There are no lies between us." Puck answered.

"Then how the fuck did it escape the both of you to tell me that you had sex with my girlfriend?" The glare Alex directed to the both of them had them wanting to back away, but knew they had to stand their ground.

"It never came up." Puck answered truthfully. "You never asked."

"So when the hell did you expect I would find out?" Alex snapped.

"Never." Sam met Alex's glare. "It wasn't something we could tell you."

"And that makes it all the better."

"Alex you have to understand-"

"Don't tell me to understand!" Alex stormed up to Puck and grabbed him by the collar before slamming him against the lockers. "You know how much I love her!"

"Damn it Alex!" Sam tried to pull Alex away from Puck only to end up being elbowed in the face. "Fuck!"

"We didn't know that she was Samantha!" Puck didn't bother to defend himself and let his arms lay uselessly by his side. "If I did I wouldn't have even looked at her the way a man wanted a woman,"

"Nor would I have ever laid a hand on her." Sam said rubbing his nose glad that it wasn't broken.

Alex believed them and knew that it wasn't right to hold it against them.

"We barely started getting our memories back." Sam pleaded with him. "We had no idea until recently."

Even so it didn't change the fact that both his best friends had slept with his girlfriend. Alex let Puck go and stepped away from them. "This is some fucked up shit…"

"Noah!"

Alex, Sam and Puck turned to see Sarah walking up to them. Puck instantly became worried when he saw her tear stained eyes only to be met with a stinging sensation on his right cheek when Sarah stood in front of him. "Did you just slap me?"

"Yes I did!" Sarah growled trying to call upon her anger lest she break down and cry in front of him. His betrayal still fresh to her like an open wound that was carved into the skin by a knife. "When did you plan to tell me about Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes?"

Puck tore his eyes away from Sarah to look at Sam who frowned at him. He had warned him to tell her and he was going to, but the timing had never been right. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter." Sarah blinked back tears as her hands clenched. "Is it true? Do you have a baby with Quinn?"

"Sarah I-"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Yes I do." Puck said defeated.

His answer was like a dagger being plunged to her heart. A tear slid down her face and Puck wanted nothing but to wipe it away. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip and with every beat it was squeezed painfully. "I'm breaking up with you."

Her words tore through Puck. His stomach dropped as dread wrapped its finger around him making it harder for him to breathe. "What?" he asked in shock.

"I can't be with you anymore. Not after this…I just can't…" Tears slid down her face silent as she continued to hold his gaze.

Without thinking Puck lifted his hand and wiped some of her tears away. He felt a little comfort when she didn't flinch from his touch or smack his hand away. "We can work it out." He whispered to her. _"Don't leave me…not like this. Stay with me."_

"Back then, even though you slept with many women you never left them with child. You told me that the only woman you wanted to every carry your child was the woman you loved. The one you gave your heart to." Sarah voice cracked. "It was me you had given your heart to, but I think I showed up too late this time." She whimpered as her hand landed on his chest and felt his heart pounding under her palm. "You didn't give it to me."

"That's not true." Puck pleaded for her to understand, to believe him. "I never planned for it to happen."

"You were simply careless with her," Sarah pulled away from him, "when you weren't with others."

"Sarah-"

"I would give you everything I have to offer Noah if I knew in return that I would be able to hold your heart, but how can I when no matter what I do I will never have it." Sarah closed her tears willing herself to stop crying. "This might make me selfish by leaving you," Sarah opened her eyes and met Puck's gaze, "but in this lifetime I have a damn right to be." Without another word Sarah turned around ignoring Alex and Sam's gaze and ran away from Puck and the pain, but no matter how much the distance increased the pain remained.

The silence that surrounded that surrounded Alex, Sam and Puck was broken when Alex spoke, "I'm sorry."

Sam and Puck looked toward him not knowing for what exactly he was apologizing.

"But I really can't handle this shit right now." Alex looked at Sam and Puck. "I'm out." Neither Sam nor Puck tried to stop him as he walked away. Puck watched him go, knowing that in one day he lost the love of his life and possibly one of his best friends.

Sam not knowing what to say to Puck simply placed his hand on his shoulder silently offering him support.

Finn who had been walking down the stairs caught sight of Alex and smiled. "Hey Alex." The next thing he knew Alex grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers. The words of protest died in his throat when Alex barely glanced at him with a look that sent a shiver down his spine as he continued to walk. Finn stood there watching Alex's retreating back not knowing what he did wrong.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked alarmed when Sam took a seat next to her with a bruise forming on his face.

"It's nothing." Sam said trying not to worry her.

"It's not nothing." Rachel placed her hands on the sides of his face and forced him to face her so she could get a better look. "You're going to need ice." She glanced at Puck to see him sitting across from them with an impassive face as he stared at the table. No one knew what to say as they glanced between Puck and Sam not knowing whether to question them about Sarah and Alex's absence.

"Where's Alex?" Santana asked feeling her stomach drop.

"He's not coming." Sam answered when Puck remained quiet.

"Why?" Santana asked worried.

"Someone told him about your history with Finn, Sam and I." Puck spoke for the first time since he sat on the table. "He was pissed…"

The air left Santana's lungs in a rush as panic and guilt overwhelmed. "Oh my god." She whispered trying to grasp that someone had told Alex about her promiscuity before she had the chance. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's arm willing her to calm.

"He thinks we betrayed him." Sam gave a humorless chuckle. "And in a way we did."

"Who told him?" Santana growled the question.

"When we arrived he was already alone."

"I bet it might have been someone from the football team." Rachel continued to frown as Sam's bruise. "Did Alex do this to you?" When Sam remained silent Rachel knew her answer. "I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

Sam shook his head. "Don't Rachel. Puck and I crossed a line that we shouldn't have and we never had before. I would react the same way if I knew my best friends slept you." He told Rachel honestly.

"But the both of you didn't know." Rachel glanced between Puck and Sam. "You had no clue."

"It doesn't matter." Puck sighed. "The damage is done."

"Noah." Rachel looked at him concerned. "Did Alex hurt you worse than Sam? Did he say something?"

"What he did or said is nothing compared to what Sarah did." Puck never imaged he could ever feel this much hurt over a girl breaking up with him, but then again Sarah wasn't just a girl to him.

"What happened?" Santana asked concerned when she heard the hurt in his voice.

"She broke up with me."

All conversations ceased in the table as they turned to look at Puck. Few knew how deep Puck's history with Sarah ran and knew what she meant to him, while the others knew how close they both were and were completely caught by surprise at the sudden turn of events.

"Why?" Brittany asked gently looking at Puck with sympathy.

"Someone told her about my conquests with you, Santana, getting Quinn pregnant and dating Rachel and Mercedes."

"Dude they just laid your history raw to her." Artie frowned. "No wonder she broke up with you. Why didn't you tell her before?"

"I wanted to." Puck snapped. "But it's not like I can go up to her and say, 'Hey babe I slept with your friends Brittany, Santana and ended up getting Quinn pregnant. I also dated your friends Rachel and Mercedes' Do you know how fucked up that sounds?"

"And yet that is exactly what you did." Blaise said frowning.

"I know that." Puck glared at him. "It's just that the timing was never right to tell her."

"The timing can never be right when you want to say that to a girl." Dom said, while Virgil nodded.

The table got quiet as they absorbed the news and didn't know how to start fixing the wrong. Zack cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. "I don't know why you're making a huge deal out of all this." Before they could protest Zack raised his hand to signal them to remain silent. "Listen, we all know Alex is head over heels for Santana. Shoot, I knew before they even began dating. This is simply but a road block that Santana and Alex have to work through. I highly doubt Alex will let go of Santana that easily even if Sam and Puck slept with her. He'll let go of it in time after he clears his head and knows that he can't hold it against anyone because this all happened before he arrived. Just give him time to vent and maybe things will go back to what they once were."

Hearing Zack words filled Santana with hope and eased Sam and Puck's worry concerning Alex.

"As for Sarah," Zack looked at Puck. "Whoever told her this wanted to cause her or you harm and the same could apply to Alex's situation. What we have to do is get to the bottom of this. Who the hell keeps opening Pandora's Box? When we find out whom it is we have to make sure that they're going to keep it close."

"Okay I understand why we have to get to the bottom of this, but how does that help me get Sarah back?" Puck asked.

Zack shook his head sadly. "I don't know how to help you with that Puck. You're going to have to clear it up with her yourself. From what I gather of Sarah she is one tough cookie and when she makes up her mind it's hard to change it. All I can say is for you to explain everything to her and lay yourself bare to her. Let her choose afterward what she wants to do. All is not lost for the both of you."

Puck nodded. "I'll see."

The bell rang signaling the end of nutrition. Zack frowned as he looked around to see Jeff, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt missing. "I wonder where they could be."

* * *

"Azimio said the plan worked. He saw Alex fighting with Sam and Puck." Lana said grinning at Amanda, Melody, and Cassie. "He witnessed Sarah slapping Puck in front of Sam and Alex before breaking up with him."

"Excellent." Amanda smiled. "Now that Alex is against Sam and Puck, it's only a matter of time before he distances himself from Santana. Not to mention Sarah will be against Brittany, Santana and Quinn as well as Rachel and Mercedes for not telling her about Puck."

"Who's next?" Cassie asked curiously.

"No one yet. We'll just wait for them to drift apart a little longer and then maybe we can use Sarah as a pawn against them."

"Do you really think we would be able to use Sarah against them?"

"Of course we can." Amanda chuckled. "You should have seen the heartbroken look on her face when Melody and I told her about Puck. She looked close to tears." She glanced at Melody. "Isn't that right?"

Melody shifted slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah."

Amanda saw the way Melody was acting, but didn't comment.

"I simply cannot believe that such beautiful girls as yourselves would be planning such vile things."

The girls turned to look at the intruder to see Jeff grinning at them. "What do you want?" Amanda asked glaring at him.

"Nothing really." He walked toward them "I just want to know what you will get out of ruining other people's relationships."

"They're just casualties to the bigger picture." Lana said giving him a once over.

"So then, what's the bigger picture?" Jeff asked his gaze sweeping over the girls.

"To bring the fall of Quinn Fabray and allow Amanda to rise and take her place." Cassie said blushing under his gaze.

"I don't think that's a good plan."

"What do you care? Everyone knows Quinn loves Finn and not you." Amanda said to him smugly. "Are you going to run to her like a dog and tell what we're planning, so then she can reward you?"

"That statement only proves how shallow a being you are." Jeff looked at her coldly. "It doesn't matter if she loves me or not because it doesn't change the fact that I love her and want her to be happy even if it's not with me."

"…" Amanda remained quiet glaring at him, while Melody glanced between them nervously and Cassia and Lana looked at him awestruck.

"Don't worry your plan is safe with me I won't tell Quinn…"

"It better be." Amanda growled before turning away from him and walking away followed by Melody. Cassia and Lana waved at him before following them.

Jeff grinned as he watched them leave. "…because she already heard everything." He glanced over his shoulder to see Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes come out of their hiding spot.

"I'll kill them." Quinn hissed already walking after them only for Kurt to hold her back.

"You can't." Kurt said sternly. "We have to tell the others first."

"What's the use?" Quinn snapped at him. "They already ruined Alex's relationship with Santana, Sam and Puck as well as Puck's relationship with Sarah."

"I know you want them to bleed." Kurt said calmly. "But we should warn the others beforehand in case they try to pit them against each other."

Mercedes nodded even though she had yet to stop glaring at the Cheerios backs. "Don't worry Quinn, we'll be pulling on those hussies hair soon."

"That means I'll have to tell Zack." Jeff said a moment before the bell rang signaling the end of nutrition. He glanced at Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes. "I'll see you three around."

"What are you going to do about him?" Kurt asked once Jeff left their side.

"What about Jeff?" Quinn asked confused.

"Girl," Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her. "The boy confessed his love for you in front of the Cheerios and even went as far as to say he wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't him that you chose. You really have some thinking to do."

"I swear if I weren't in love with Blaine and Jeff was gay I would gladly sink my claws into him." Kurt purred not taking his eyes off of Jeff's retreating form.

* * *

"They are the ones behind it." Puck growled feeling anger burn through him. How he wanted to get those stupid Cheerios along with Azimio and wipe the floor with them.

"Son of a bitch." Santana hissed glaring. "I am going to kick his ass."

"Calm down S." Brittany said soothingly. "We don't want to start any trouble."

"Britt," Artie frowned at his girlfriend. "I hate to say this, but the trouble has already started. Let Santana give Azimio a good kick in the balls because he deserves it for what he's putting Alex and her through."

"I'll back you up." Sam grinned already picturing what he was going to do to Azimio.

Rachel shook her head. "I swear you hang out with Alex too much. I don't remember you being this violent."

"That's only because they picked on the wrong people babe." Sam kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "You know I only get like this when they have it coming." He pulled Rachel on his lap and wrapped an arm around her. "I know." She leaned against him.

"That would explain why Alex slammed me against the lockers during nutrition." Finn said calmly as it finally made sense to him.

"Wait, Alex slammed you against the lockers?" Kurt asked looking at him worried.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Finn shrugged it off. "I know how he feels I'm just glad I didn't get punched."

"That's cus you're not one of his best friends."

Finn looked at Sam's bruise and tried not to flinch. "Like I said I'm glad."

"So what are you planning on doing Quinn?" Mercedes asked the blonde who has been quiet.

"I don't know yet." Quinn glared at the table. "I have to do something that will force them to back off for the remainder of the year."

"You just give me the signal and I'll go all Lima Heights on those bitches."

"Thanks S." Quinn grinned when Santana winked at her. She looked around the table to see Alex and Sarah missing. "Does anyone have any clue where they might be?" She asked concerning knowing that they had skipped their second class for the day and it was already lunch, but no one had seen them.

"I saw Alex walking in the hallway." Mike said frowning. "But when I called out to him he ignored me."

"He's having a bad day." Tina patted Mike's hand so he wouldn't feel bad.

"How about Sarah?" Puck asked concerned.

Everyone in the table shook their heads.

"Where are Zack and the others?" Puck searched the cafeteria, but saw no sign of Zack or the basketball team.

"It seems they have also gone missing."

* * *

"So this is where you have been hiding."

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see Lauren standing there. "Hey."

"Everyone has been worried about you." Lauren said as she watched Sarah aim the basketball and shoot.

Sarah tried not to frown when the ball hit the rim and missed. "They shouldn't be." Sarah grabbed another basketball from the crate and bounced it.

"This isn't like you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know that you are one tough girl and at one point I even thought you were in my level."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"What do you think?"

Sarah sighed when she missed the shot again. "Just get to the point Lauren. What do you want?"

"I'm here because I heard you broke up with Puck."

"You heard correctly." Sarah gripped the ball tighter.

"Why?" Lauren asked as Sarah once again missed the shot.

"Because he didn't tell me about what he did with Santana and the other girls."

"Oh you mean his conquests."

"Did he tell you?" Sarah asked Lauren curiously.

"No, he didn't have to." Lauren took a seat on the bleachers. "I've been in this school since freshmen year. I already knew what Puck had done before we even dated." She looked up at Sarah to see her stop shooting the basketballs and had her undivided attention. "But I can understand why you broke up with him. You had no idea what he did."

"…"

"What disturbs you most, the fact that he slept around with woman or that he didn't tell you?"

"…I can accept the fact that he slept around I kind of already expected it, but I wish he told me, so I wouldn't have been caught by surprise."

"But that's not all, is it?" Lauren watched the way Sarah hands clenched into fists.

"I had no idea he was a father."

"Oh the whole Quinn and Puck baby." Lauren sighed. "Well technically speaking he's no longer a father."

Sarah looked at her surprised. "Why?"

"Quinn gave up the baby girl for adoption since she wasn't ready to be a mother, while Puck wanted to be a father. In the end he let her because he owed it to her for everything he put her through. Quinn fell hard when she was pregnant those she called friends turned her back on her and only the Glee kids remained with her, while Puck's reputation didn't get harmed in any way, but then again that could be because Quinn didn't want anyone to know it was Puck's child and wanted everyone to believe it was Finn's. The bottom line, it was a huge mess filled with complications." Lauren met Sarah's gaze. "But I know one thing, he loved that baby."

Sarah felt saddened by the story and wondered if Puck didn't mention the whole thing because it still affected him in some level. "I know he would have been an amazing father." Her eyes misted with tears. "Hardworking and caring. He would have spoiled her."

Lauren seeing Sarah close to tears the pain in the girl's eyes reminded her of the pain she saw in Puck's gaze earlier in the day. "Oh my god."

Sarah blinked back tears and looked at Lauren worried. "What?"

"You love him." Lauren grinned. "You really fucking love him."

"…"

"The both of you have this pained look in each other's gazes as if someone took both your hearts and ripped them apart before your eyes."

Sarah looked away from her.

"Don't let them win."

"Who?"

"Those fucking Cheerios. They did this shit on purpose Sarah. I know for a fact that Puck was planning on telling you, but he's the type of guy that waits for the right time to tell you something even if there isn't one."

Sarah looked at Lauren surprised. "What?"

"Puck loves you Sarah. Anyone can fucking see it from the way his eyes follow you when you enter a room he's in. The way he smiles when you approach him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Puck is the type of guy whose eyes wander to another girl even when he's dating except when it comes to you. He has eyes only for you! I haven't seen Puck happy the way he is with you. Whenever he talks about you, he has this stupid grin."

Sarah for the first time that day fought back a small smile.

"I understand if you don't want to get back with him right away. You need time for yourself." Lauren stood up from her seat. "Just tell him that and he would understand. He wants you in this life any way possible than not have you at all Sarah. Don't deny him this."

Hearing Lauren's words brought tears to Sarah's eyes. "I'll see." She said barely keeping her voice from cracking under the emotion.

"That's all I ask." Lauren gave her a small reassuring smile before walking out the gym.

It wasn't until Sarah heard the door closing behind Lauren did her knees give under her and the tears streamed down her face freely. She sat on the floor hugging her knees as her body shook with sobs. "Noah…" she whispered his name.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Zack asked Jeff, his second in command.

Jeff nodded. "They told me themselves. Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt heard it as well."

"So exactly, why are we getting involved?" Ed asked glancing at Omar before looking at the seniors in the basketball team.

"Clearly it's because Mercedes is involved." Jake said grinning.

"That's not true." Zack cleared his throat, but when all the guys gave him a look, "Okay she adds to the reason, but isn't the whole reason."

"I bet she's most of the reason." Seph teased causing Michael, his partner in crime to elbow to get him quiet when Zack gave them a sideways glare.

"Do explain what the rest of the reason is." Byron said curiously since all he knew was that Alex and Santana were having problems, but not why.

"All of you remember that our most important rule is to protect one another." Zack looked at everyone surrounding him.

"Of course." Dom said, while the others nodded agreeing.

"This problem breaches that rule." Zack said in a serious tone that had everyone's attention and left no room for argument or laughter. "Alex is one of our own and Azimio started shit with him, which automatically makes it our problem."

"I thought this is Quinn's problem." Blaise frowned.

"Even so," Jeff glanced at him, "it affected Alex, which pulls us into the fray."

"This can be avoided, can't it?" Omar asked.

"It can…"

"But you don't want to." Virgil said piercing Zack with a look. "You've gotten attach to them."

"That's not the point." Zack shook his head. "Alex-"

"Even so you would have still gotten involved whether Alex had been targeted. You would have used Santana as a way in saying that because she is Alex's girlfriend she is under our protection." Michael sighed causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"Hey!" Zack protested weakly, but did nothing to deny the accusation.

"I'm in." Michael said before Zack could come up with a way to defend himself. "This school is boring as it is by doing this we'll rock it bit. Plus you said if we win the first basketball match with Alex's help we will be joining the glee club." Michael stood up from his chair and stretched. "The way I see it, we're simply acknowledging the treaty beforehand."

"Does that mean you think we have the first match in the bag?" Blaise asked him amused.

"I know we do." Michael grinned before knuckle touching with Seph.

"That's the spirit!" Zack said excited. "Who's in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at him.

"No fucks with Alex and gets away with it." Blaise proclaimed as he fist pumped.

Dom nodded. "I see no reason why not to."

"Count me in." Virgil smiled at the younger ones. "You guys in?"

"Not only for Alex," Byron frowned. "For Sarah as well."

"No one hurts our Sarah and gets away with it." Jake growled. "You got the freshman dynamic duo on your side!"

"I hope you know that you two will have to change that name when you go to your sophomore year." Ed teased and grinned when Jake gave him the finger, while Byron simply shook his head at their antics. "I'm always in."

"I'm in." Omar looked at Zack. "But can we keep the violence low key this time."

"Damn pacifist." Ed shoved Omar lightly on the shoulder.

"He has a point." Zack looked at Omar with a gentle look in his eyes. People didn't know how close they both were, with him being very out there and Omar kept to himself a lot except when he was with the basketball team or Ed. They both came from the same background, but had adjusted to the circumstances differently. Instead of letting problems at home bring him down or turn negatively to others, Zack kept a positive façade and helped those around him because he knew how ugly it felt to feel hopeless and vulnerable. While Omar instead of becoming optimistic or violent he isolated himself until Zack came around and introduced him to Ed and the others. But that is not to say that Omar didn't know how to fight, being raised in an environment where one is constantly beaten forces one to learn how to fight back in the most viscous ways in order to survive. "If it becomes violent I'll make sure you handle the part where you don't have to get involved in the violence."

"Thanks." Omar smiled up at him.

No one said anything. They didn't have to because in a way they all knew the history surrounding Zack and Omar, but no one wanted to voice it. If the people involved weren't complaining, why should they? At least that's what Zack engraved into their heads after constant fights surrounding the subject whenever he or Omar showed up bruised the next day. They didn't understand why they didn't get help, but only knew that they each had their own reasons.

"What's the plan?" Blaise asked the question everyone was wondering.

Zack looked at his team. "As you know we can't strike first."

"So then we observe for the time being until they do." Jeff said looking at him.

"Precisely." Zack grinned. "But that won't be the case this time. We all know how Santana is."

The boys nodded.

"If Alex decides to want some place, Santana will most likely give it." Virgil peered at Zack for confirmation.

"She will." Zack nodded. "But only for so long before she blows a fuse."

"And goes ballistic on Azimio for causing Alex to distance himself." Blaise chuckled as he pictured the Latina punching Azimio in the face or kicking him in the family jewels. He stopped once he noticed the strange looks the others were giving him.

"He won't take the hits like a man." Dom stated. "He will strike back."

"And that's when we jump in." Jake said excited.

Byron looked at Zack. "But we have to come in before Santana gets hurt."

"That's correct." Zack frowned. "One of us has to be close enough without raising suspicion in order for us to get to her in time."

"That might be a problem." Jeff sighed.

"Maybe I can go in." Omar spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Ed looked at him concerned. "You might end up getting hurt and be in the middle of the whole fight."

"It's better than a girl getting hit."

"We can go in behind Omar." Seph said motioning to himself and Michael.

"Yeah." Michael agreed smiling at Omar. "We can get him out with Santana before shit goes down."

"I'm not sure about putting you little ones in harm's way." Zack scowled.

"We are not little!"

"Come on Zack! It's like the perfect plan!"

"I want to do this Zack!"

Zack looked at Jeff, Blaise, Dominic and Virgil who simply nodded or shrugged. When he looked around at the whole team he knew he was outnumbered. "Fine." He sighed. "Omar you get Santana out of their quickly. Seph and Michael, I want you to be Omar's back up. Make sure no harm comes to either one of them before we show up."

"Cool."

"Alright."

"I swear you make it sound like we going to war Zack."

"If anything I'll be with them." Ed grinned at Omar.

"So how will we get the word across when shit is about to go down?"

"Through texts of course."

"Shit I have bad signal here."

"How the hell do you have bad signal on school ground?"

"I don't know…fuck! Bite me!"

"Don't trip Blaise you can hang with me."

"Thanks Virgil, at least someone here understands."

"So then what's the signal, to like you know attack or something?"

"The signal will be when I yell…attack!"

"I don't mean to burst your bubble Zack, but don't you think that's the most obvious word."

"Yeah, but it will still catch them by surprise you see. When one yells the opponent tends to freeze up for a little while and that's our opportunity. We'll jump on them like a pack on hungry wolves."

"You're so descriptive Zack. I admire your usage of simile."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No."

"You think you can help me with my English essay. I have to write about magical realism."

"Sure Jake."

"What you mean by them?"

"Them?"

"Yeah, them? You said we'll jump on them like a pack of hungry wolves."

"Seph has a point Zack. I thought we were only attacking Azimio?"

"What the…? No I thought we were planning on attack the football team."

"What the hell Zack? I thought Azimio is our only target."

"Now that you mention it. This plan is too much for taking down one guy."

"It's not just one guy. I was planning under the assumption that Santana will attack Azimio when he's surrounded by the other football players."

"Why would she do that?"

"Do you really have to ask Dom?"

"I would think even pissed she would have some rational thought."

A chuckle left the group. "You have no idea how Santana Lopez is when she's pissed."

"Consequences are damned to her."

"Her furry is the definition of all hell breaking loose."

"If that's the case, why are we worried about getting her out in time? She seems like she can kick some ass."

"That may be the case, but a guy punching a girl can really hurt the most strongest of girls and it's a gruesome sight to behold." Zack visibly shuddered. _"I don't like seeing it more than necessary already."_

Everyone in the group nodded. They all came to the same conclusion without having to say it. Santana Lopez will come out unharmed, they'll make damn sure of it. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Aww man I didn't get to eat."

"Thanks a lot Zack. You owe us food afterschool." A chorus of agreements echoed throughout the room before Zack could protest. "Fine." He sighed.

"Come on guys have some sympathy for him." Blaise frowned at Zack. "Clearly it's bad enough he didn't get to spend some time with Mercedes."

A chorus of awww's went around causing Zack to redden. "Screw you guys! You can forget about me buying you ice cream again." He grabbed his back pack and walked toward the door.

"Come on Zack don't be like that!"

"You know we love you!"

"Shoot, you know you love us!"

"We're just jealous that you're giving your heart to someone else instead of us!"

"Why can't you love only us?"

Zack looked over his shoulder at them amused. "I think I spoiled you guys enough with my love. I think it's time I move on." He could hear the laughter as he walked out the room and into the hallway. As he continued to walk he caught sight of Mercedes and waved.

Mercedes smiled as she walked up to him. "What happened to you and the others?"

"We had things to discuss." Zack shrugged. "You know basketball and all."

"Uhuh." Mercedes looked at him amused.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" Zack held out his arm for her.

"Not at all." Mercedes smiling placed her hand on the crook of his elbow.

"And here we thought we had heartlessly deprived you seeing Mercedes and not a minute after leaving you two coincidently found each other."

Zack and Mercedes look over their shoulders to see the basketball team peering at them with a grins and smiles. "Scram the lot of you." Zack waved his hand theatrically at them. "Can't you see I'm with my fair lady?"

"And we sometimes wonder why he doesn't join the drama club." Jake said causing Mercedes to chuckle.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted them as she walked up to them with Sam beside her.

"Rachel." Zack placed his arm in front of her to stop her from walking up to the others. "You must tread carefully with these hoodlums."

"Hoodlums?" Rachel asked confused glancing at him then at Jake and the others.

"Just ignore him."

"This is Zack's way of throwing a hissy fit."

"I am not throwing what you call a hissy fit. You take that back young man."

"First he calls me a hoodlum and now a young man."

"Hey you best not forget it's these hoodlums you have to feed after school."

"Sam I suggest you take your woman far from here. Things are going to become ugly." Zack said glancing at Sam seriously. "In more ways than one."

"What about Mercedes?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow not bothering to argue with Zack. There was something the way he looked at him that made him believe it was more than an act. _"Is something going to take place?"_

"I'll protect her. You just worry about Rachel, don't take your eyes off her."

Sam nodded as he grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to him. "Let's get to class." He whispered to her as his eyes roamed the hall.

"Okay." Rachel looked between Zack and Sam sensing how the atmosphere between them changed. She walked beside Sam as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her away.

"So I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor." Mercedes looked up at Zack to see him giving her a cheeky smile. She knew it was best not to boost his ego, but there was something in his gaze that glowed with emotion as if always craving and searching for something, but she couldn't put her finger on what it could be.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Awwww!" The basketball team said causing people to stare at them. "Does that mean you two are dating?"

Their only answer was Mercedes blushing and Zack clearing his throat. "I'll see you hoodlums later." He waved at them before leading Mercedes away.

"He called us hoodlums again…"

"We should make pay for that."

"I ain't no hoodlum."

"I'll get him back by making a dent in his wallet. I'm ordering dessert."

* * *

Santana was walking to her last class for the day when she caught sight of Alex. "Alex!" She saw him freeze as she ran to him and grabbed his arm. Alex turned to look her and she could clearly see the pain in his gaze. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you." Alex said cutting her off. "I didn't know…what I was supposed to do…or feel about this."

"Just stop." Santana said through gritted teeth. "I hate seeing you like this." His pain was her pain. "Yell at me…do anything to me…I just want you back."

"I can't do that to you." Alex pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her. "I can't go back to you right now either." He felt Santana go tense in his arms. "I just need time."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Santana asked her hands fisting his shirt. Her vision becoming blurry at the thought of not being with him.

"No, I'm not." Alex said reassuringly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Not when I found you." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'll come back to you." Alex let go Santana and waited patiently as she let his shirt go.

"I'll be waiting." Santana said meeting his gaze. Alex nodded and walked away. Even though Santana knew he said he would return to her, she couldn't help but feel that kiss against her forehead was a farewell.

* * *

_**How I wish I could surrender my soul;**_

Alex was wandering around the hallway aimlessly for his free period when he heard the feminine voice signing.

_**Shed the clothes that become my skin;**__**  
**__**See the liar that burns within my needing.**_

He curiously followed the sound of the beautifully soft melancholy voice and ended up standing in front of the gym doors. The song sounding very familiar to him.

_**How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.**__**  
**__**How I wish I had screamed out loud,**__**  
**__**Instead I've found no meaning.**_

Alex opened the gym doors only to see Sarah standing in the middle of the gym with basketballs scattered around the floor. Her voice offered him comfort as he leaned against the closed door behind him and watched her.

_**I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,**__**  
**__**All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.**__**  
**__**Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.**__**  
**__**I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.**__**  
**__**It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.**_

A wistful smile graced her lips as she sang. Alex was tempted to join her once he remembered the song.

_**How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;**__**  
**__**Hold memory close at hand,**__**  
**__**Help me understand the years.**_

Alex didn't know what possessed him to join her in singing except for the fact that he felt he could relate to the song.

_**How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.**__**  
**__**How I wish I would save my soul.**__**  
**__**I'm so cold from fear.**_

Sarah turned around surprised as Alex began to sing the chorus. When she caught sight of him she relaxed and let him join her.

_**I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,**__**  
**__**All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.**__**  
**__**Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.**__**  
**__**I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.**__**  
**__**Far, far away; find comfort in pain.**__**  
**__**All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.**__**  
**__**It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.**_

Sarah began to hum the melody as Alex continued to sing.

_**Tears and Rain.**_

Alex joined her in the humming for a while before motioning her to sing,

_**Tears and Rain.**_

Sarah couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips when Alex joined her in singing the last stanza.

_**Far, far away; find comfort in pain,**__**  
**__**All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.**__**  
**__**It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.**_

When Sarah raised an eyebrow at him causing Alex smile at her sheepishly. "I heard you singing."

"…"

"I love this song."

Sarah chuckled. "Me too. I thought it fit the occasion."

"Yeah." Alex sighed as he looked around. "So, is this where you have been the entire day?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled as she motioned to the gym. "It has become my lair for the day."

"I can see." Alex looked at her amused. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Sarah took a seat on the floor. "The more the merrier."

Alex took a seat next her. "…"

"…"

"What are you going to do with Puck?"

"At first I had wanted to nothing to do with him after I broke up with him." Sarah looked at the floor smiling sadly. "Lauren told me a couple of things that helped me understand."

"So then are you going give your relationship with him a second chance?" Alex glanced at her.

"No…at least not now."

"…"

"I realized that I know more about Zane than Noah."

"They are the same person."

"No, in a way they are not." Sarah looked at Alex. "Their history is different. I was being unfair for holding it up against Noah to be exactly like Zane."

Alex reflected Sarah's words. Was he also being unfair by holding something against Santana, Sam and Puck?

"Even though Noah might not be the same person I remember and did things that he wouldn't have done centuries ago…I don't love him any less." Sarah met Alex's gaze and saw understanding dawning in his gaze. "Do you love Santana any less for what she has done?"

Alex was angered, disappointed and bothered at the moment, but he knew that even so none of it affected what he felt for Santana. He still loved her and wanted to be with her. "No, I love her just the same. I want to be with her."

"I thought so." A small smiled graced Sarah's lips.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want to be with Noah?"

"I never want to be apart from him."

"So go back with him."

"It's not that simple Alex. I want to do right by him like he did with me all those years ago."

"In other words you want to get to know Noah for Noah."

"Exactly. I'll only be friends with him until I know for sure that we should be something more again, but right now the way things are I can't face him. I need time for myself."

"Makes sense." Alex knew that he had to think a couple things through and could also use some time for himself.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they became lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Mr. Schue knew that it was best not to ask considering the tension in the choir room, but when two of his students didn't show up he needed answers. "Where are Alex and Sarah?" He watched the way everyone went tense. Puck clenched his jaw, while Santana cursed in Spanish.

"We don't know." Sam answered.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schue asked worried thinking that maybe they could have gotten hurt.

"Some things went down earlier today that caused them to isolate themselves from everyone." Mercedes said.

Mr. Schue glanced at them. "Should I be worried?" He asked wanting to know if it was a family problem or just teen drama surrounding them.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue they'll come back." Finn assured him.

"What is up with you guys?" Mr. Schue sighed. "Every time Sectionals comes around there's always drama that breaks up the group before performing." He had to fight back a small smile when a second later the room was filled with protests.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I had planned for the drama to start in this chapter and end in it, but it ended being more bigger than I had originally planned since a lot more characters ended up getting involved in it. The drama might continue for two more chapters before Sectionals and then I think we'll be halfway through the fic. I hope you enjoyed this and are able to see where Alex and Sarah are standing at the moment with their significant other. I apologize for the late update, but work has been horribly hectic. I want to thank GleeRachelberry, Glee Sam Lover, Unable-Unbelievable, GleeFantasy, kate7184, oliigleegirl1124, Princesakarlita411, Catlimere, The Wonderful Mistique, bahnannah, riverkirby, SandiiB, f, missberryfan, and ueghefh for reviewing. Your reviews are always amazing and they make my day. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you.

AN 2: The song Sarah and Alex sang was Tears and Rain by James Blunt. I would like to give special shout to oliigleegirl1124 who requested for another chapter of Once More instead of a one-shot I hope you liked it. =)

AN 3: I still owe missberryfan, Catlimere, GleeFantasy, Glee Sam Lover, GleeRachelberry, f and ueghefh an EvanBerry one-shot. You can message me your prompt or tell me what would you like in a review.

AN 4: If you have yet to read Dancing Across Time please give it a chance and leave a review. It's a collection of EvanBerry one-shots based on prompts from reviewers who helped me reach my goal by reviewing chp 17.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry! I've been really busy and then I get spur moments of updating Dancing Across Time or Lies when I finally get the free time. But I want you to know that I won't abandon this fic! It's my baby and you guys have been beside me helping me and watching it grow to what it is today. I plan of giving it a right ending when the time comes. Thank you so much for all your support. Without further ado here's chapter 18!

Fear clouded her heart as she woke up alone in her dark room. She climbed off the bed and didn't flinch like she normally would when her small feet touched the hardwood floor and the coldness bit into them. She ran to her door and threw it open before quickly walking toward her daddy's room. Without knocking she turned the door knob, "Daddy." She called out hesitantly as her voice echoed through the room. When she didn't receive a response or hear the usual sound of snoring a chill went down her spine as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

With numb fingers she pushed the door opened to see her daddy's bedroom empty. Her eyes misted with tears as the fear continued to course through her. She had no idea what to do. "Daddy." Her voice cracked as tears slid down her face. Her knees gave out from under her as she collapsed to the floor looking at the empty bed. It wasn't the first time he left her alone in their apartment, but the pain never lessened and only made the fear of being abandoned even worse. She hugged her knees as she rocked back and forth. "Daddy….come back." Her body shook with sobs. "I don't want to be alone!"

Loud knocks on the door echoed throughout the apartment. Her head snapped up at the sound of them. _"Maybe it's daddy! He might have left his keys!"_ She wiped the tears from her eyes as she got up on shaky legs and ran to the front door. Without a second thought she opened the door her fear slowly receding, "Daddy…" her voice falter as fear engulfed her again when the man standing there was not her daddy. She took a step back from the police man standing there looking at her worried. "You're not daddy…"

"I'm here to take you." The police man said soothingly as he crouched on the floor to be at her eye level.

She shook her head. "I have to wait for daddy. He doesn't like being lonely…"

"And yet he leaves you alone here…" He whispered frowning.

"He comes back. Daddy always comes back." She blinked rapidly to keep the tears from spilling.

"You're daddy isn't coming home tonight." The policeman stated. "Your grandmother asked me to come get you."

"Grandma…" She rubbed her eyes. "Is daddy with her?"

The policeman didn't have to say anything she already knew the answer when he averted his gaze. The tears she had been trying to hold back slid down her face again. "It's alright." He whispered soothingly when he noticed the tears sliding down her face, but what bothered him immensely was the fact that she was not sobbing like other children. The tears slid down her face silently almost as if she was used to this pain of being left on her own. He didn't know what to say to her at that moment, so he simply held out his hand to her waiting patiently for her to grab it. They stood staring at each other. Her with tears stained eyes and his with compassion for a child who shouldn't have to be accustomed to this sort of pain. She reached out her hand hesitantly and grasped his hand. Once he felt her firm grasp he held her hand gently in his and waited for her to walk toward him. The moment she stood in front of him he gave her a small smile. "My name is Matt Lockwood. What's yours?"

"Sarah…" She cleared her throat when she heard how weak her voice sounded. "Sarah Lancaster."

"Well Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you." Matt ruffled her hair. "My only regret is that we met under these circumstances." He stood up to his full height. "Let's take you to your grandmother."

* * *

Sarah woke up to a dark room feeling the sting fear, but was slowly soothed as she quickly glanced around remembering her surroundings. She sat up drowsy not understanding why she was remembering that day. It had been a while since she dreamed of it that vividly, the fear she had felt threatening the life she had. That night officer Lockwood had been right she wouldn't see her father that night until the day of his court and then after that never again. Her dad been arrested for beating a man to death in a bar while drunk and was still serving his sentence for manslaughter in California State Prison, in Los Angeles County. The phone in her room rang causing Sarah to reach for it without thinking. She barely heard the operator asking if she accepted a long distance call and Sarah without thinking agreed.

"Alyson…"

Her heart gave a painful lurch as tears burned her eyes. She hadn't heard his voice for ten years, but she could remember the sound of it except now it sounded raspier with age.

"Alyson…please I beg you. Let me talk to Sarah."

After her grandmother had told her she was forbidden from seeing her father. Sarah never bothered to argue. No eight year old deserved to go through what she did.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry. Please let me talk to my daughter."

Even so she could still remember the good times when he used to tuck her into bed and read to her, his voice lulling her to sleep. Even though those memories would constantly be overshadowed by the lonely nights or when she would wake up in the dead of night to things being slammed and angry yells. She learned long ago to hide under her bed or in the closet in case he entered her room and saw her, after that one slap to her face when her dad had stumbled into her room drunk and beat her. Sarah never told her grandmother or her aunt Alyson because if she had there was no doubt in her mind they would have taken her from her dad long before the incident. But she never did because the next morning when he saw the bruises he broke down crying and held her in his arms as he apologized begging for forgiveness and promised that he would never do it again. He stayed with her the whole week missing work and not sending her to school as he took care of her bruises. He never did beat her again and that was because she never gave him the chance. She would hide even when he didn't enter her room. It was better safe than sorry.

The sad thing was that she believed him when he promised he'll stop drinking and kept giving him countless chances when he broke his promises. Even so she never gave up hope until the day officer Lockwood came to get her and drop her off at her grandmother's. The day the court passed the guilty verdict Sarah cried like she never cried before instead of feeling relief. Even though the man was not the best father and was now considered a murderer, he took care of her and loved her…but not enough to change his ways.

"It's been ten years. Let me say sorry!"

A tear slid down her face when she heard her father's desperation. "Daddy…" she whispered.

Marcus Lancaster had gone quite on the line. "Sarah…sweetheart…"

"…"

"I've been wanting to talk to you, to tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you."

Sarah bit her bottom lip to keep herself from sobbing as more tears slid down her face silently.

"I'm almost done with my sentence sweetheart. Can you believe that?"

"…"

"Once I'm out I'll make it up to you. I cleaned up my act. We can meet up and you can tell me everything you have done these last ten years. We can pick up from where we left off."

"…No…" Sarah was barely able to choke out.

"What?"

"I said no." She sobbed not able to contain her cry. "I can't meet up with you."

"Why not?" Marcus asked concerned.

"Because I can't look at you anymore," Sarah said through gritted teeth. "I have no more chances to give!"

"Sarah…I…please don't cry." Marcus pleaded. "I can't stand it when you cry."

"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered.

"Sar-" Sarah hanged up the phone not able to hear what he had to say anymore. _"I don't care for him anymore!"_ But the pain she felt gripping her was a cruel reminder of the reality. A part of her still cared for him even after everything he put her through. Maybe it would have been easier to forget him if he never showed her that he had been capable of loving her. She curled into a ball on her bed. Her hand reached for her cell phone and quickly searched through her contacts until she stopped when she reached Noah's number. All she had to do was press a button and knew he would answer on the first ring. The sound of his voice would be able to soothe her pain. He wouldn't ask questions and instead would let her cry her heart out to him. But she couldn't not after what happened in school. Nothing was the same between Noah and her. She had ruined what they had by breaking up with him and not letting him explain his side. A part of her feared that he would ignore her call and that would only hurt her more. Instead Sarah buried her head on her pillow to muffle her sobs as she cried her heart out alone in the dark.

It really sucked when she had to dream about her childhood trauma and her past life. She could never guess when one or the other was coming especially when she stopped dreaming about her childhood when her past life began resurfacing in her dreams, only now for her dreams to regress back to her childhood. Fear mingled with the pain. A small part of her feared she just might go insane if things continued the way they were.

* * *

"Did you see how Sarah looked today?" Zack asked as Alex opened his locker.

Alex stopped moving the dial to look at Zack. "No I haven't." He frowned. "Is something wrong with her?"

"There was a deep sadness in her gaze." Zack looked at the floor. "Her eyes were hollow as if haunted. It was unnerving. I think she might have been crying last night."

"Does Noah know about this?" Alex asked once he opened his locker and grabbed his English textbook.

"I don't know." Zack frowned. "Those Cheerios fucked up everything."

"Don't worry." Alex zipped his backpack close and threw it over one shoulder. "I'll talk to her."

"Hey Alex!"

Alex looked up to see Kurt and Mercedes walking up to him. "Hey guys."

"Mr. Schue wants us to meet up in the choir. He said that you and Santana have to present right now along with Sarah, so we can choose who will be singing the duet and the solo for Sectionals." Mercedes said before glancing at Zack and smiling at him. Zack simply winked at her in greeting.

"He even got us passes to skip class!" Kurt said excited. "Let's go." He grabbed Alex by the arm and began dragging him as he waved at Zack. "We'll bring him back to you at nutrition."

"I'll see you then." Mercedes said in farewell as she walked after them.

"I'll be waiting!" Zack called after her causing some of the students in the hall to look between them and he didn't care because all he could see at that moment was Mercedes blushing and the smile that graced her lips.

* * *

Sarah continued walking toward her locker not bothering to spare anyone a glance. She felt tired beyond belief and each step was too much of a hassle for her. The pain and fear had let her go, but not without leaving her drained. Sarah simply wanted to close her eyes and forget everything for a moment until she could gather her strength back. She didn't have the will to face the Cheerios, the Basketball team or the Gleeks. She ignored the looks that were directed at her as she walked through the hallway. She knew she looked like crap and didn't have to be reminded by their stares. Sarah had half a mind to glare at them, but was too exhausted to even exert the energy to perfect such a look at the time.

Sarah reached her locker and leaned her head against the cool metal feeling it soothe her as her eyes closed. For the first time since waking she felt relief.

"Sarah!"

Sarah eyes snapped open at the sound of Rachel calling for her. She turned around quickly forcing a smile on her face not wanting the girl to see how weak she was at the moment. Her vision darkened at the sudden movement. Sarah leaned against the locker when her vision returned only for the hallway to spin around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sarah."

She felt a hand on her arm and was slightly soothed by the contact. Her eyes opened slowly to see Rachel looking at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

At that moment Sarah felt like crying at that simple question and wanted to hold onto the petite girl for comfort but she pushed that thought away hating herself for such weakness. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

Rachel didn't believe her for a second, but didn't want to pressure her especially after yesterday's events. "Mr. Schue wants us to meet at the choir room. He wants Alex, Santana and you to perform your song, so we can choose who will sing the duet and solo."

"Okay." Sarah sighed.

Rachel looped her arm with Sarah and began to lead the way slowly as if knowing she had to be very careful with her. "I want you to know you can always lean on me for anything."

Hearing her kind words had Sarah blinking back tears. "Thank you." She whispered afraid that her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

Rachel glanced at Sarah surprised to see her blinking back tears. It hurt her to see a strong girl like Sarah breaking. "We're always here for you." She leaned her head against Sarah's shoulder as they walked. Sarah didn't say anything except lean her head against Rachel's.

* * *

"I'm glad to see everyone has arrived." Mr. Schue smiled warmly at Alex and Sarah as they walked in with Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel.

Rachel went to take her seat next to Sam and intertwined their hands together like it was second nature. Sarah took a seat next to Quinn like she had been doing the last couple of times in Glee and Alex joined her by sitting on her other side. He ignored the looks directed at him when he chose to sit beside Sarah instead of Santana.

"Now let's get down to business." Mr. Schue announced. "Who wants to go first?"

Alex glanced at Sarah to see her looking at the board with a blank look in her eyes. Now he knew what Zack meant and it disturbed him. _"What happened to her since the last time I talked to her? Her break up with Noah hadn't hurt her this bad. I thought we ended up deciding that we would go back to them." _"Santana and I will go first." Alex said quickly causing everyone to look at him. He risked a glance at Sarah to see her mouthing a thank you at him.

He got up from his seat only and looked over at Santana to see her getting up as well. Their gaze met for a moment before he quickly looked away when he felt the sting of pain.

Mr. Schue watched the couple approaching the front warily as he took a seat with the others. He heard what happened and had wanted Sarah to go first in case something happened between Alex and Santana. Alex grabbed the classical guitar one of the guys in the school band handed to him as he told him the song he wanted them to play. He turned to the class and began to strum the guitar strings starting the melody.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Alex glanced at Santana to see her looking at the floor. His intentions were never to hurt her.

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Santana slowly looked up at the others as her voice joined his. She couldn't look at him without feeling like she had failed him again.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"**I love you. " **Were words that he would constantly tell her and yet when he thought back on their past life they weren't enough to keep her from leaving him. He liked putting up the image that her departure hadn't hurt him and that his distance with her right now wasn't killing him.

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**_

Santana's voice echoed through the choir room awing everyone at how soothing she made it sound.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

Alex looked at her when he heard her voice beckoning him soothing his pain and worries.

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

He began walking to her as he joined her in singing wanting to feel her close to him. He missed her presence more than he could ever say. He spent too much time away from her and didn't want to waste any more time on it.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

Santana met him halfway and stopped once she was standing in front of him. She only hoped that he could hear the desperation in her voice. She wanted him back.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

Everyone in the room remained transfixed as they watched the couple sing.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

The passion with a hint of desperation in their voice as they sang was breathtakingly amazing.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Santana fisted Alex's shirt pulling him closer to her as they sang.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Alex pressed his forehead against hers as he sang the last lines to her.

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

After the song ended the roar of applause was deafening causing Alex and Santana to pull away from one of another. Santana risked a glance at Alex to see him smiling as Mr. Schue came up to him and place his hand on his shoulder praising their performance. As if feeling her gaze he looked over at her and his lips curved into a small smile just for her making her heart flutter.

Alex looked away knowing what he had to do. If he wanted to be if Santana he had to make sure no one would come between them. He had to pay a visit to Azimio and Karofsky.

"Sarah." Mr. Schue looked over at her to see she looked paler than usual almost as if she was becoming ill. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schue." Sarah got up and walked up to the front. She crossed paths with Alex who gave her a thumb up and Santana who gave her an encouraging smile. A small smile graced her lips feeling comforted by their efforts. She went up to Brad and told her what song she wanted him to play. Sarah turned around as the melody pierced the air. Her voice following shortly after.

_**Take a look at my body**_

_**Look at my hands**_

Sarah could vividly remember the day she woke up after the beating thinking it was a nightmare only to feel the pain when she tried moving and see the bruises that marred her skin.

_**There's so much here**_

_**That I don't understand**_

"**Oh sweetheart I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop." **He whispered to her as he held her in his arms rocking back and forth. **"I love you, you know that."**

_**Your safe saving promises **_

_**Whispered like prayers**_

_**I don't need them**_

How much she believed his promises even when he broke them again and again when he came back home from drinking.

_**I've been treated so wrong**_

_**I've been treated so long **_

_**As if I'm becoming untouchable**_

The nights she would wake up from a nightmare and try to go look for him.

_**Well contempt loves the silence **_

_**It thrives in the dark**_

Only to find his bedroom empty, it wasn't until she caught what his plan was.

_**With fine winding tendrils**_

_**That strangle the heart **_

He would tuck her in and read to her. After making sure she was sleeping he would sneak out to go drink without her knowing.

_**They say the promises **_

_**Sweeten the blow**_

What he didn't plan on was her waking up in the middle of the night. His promises began to mean little to her.

_**But I don't need them**_

_**No, I don't need them **_

At a young age Sarah learned not to expect much and as she grew older she didn't believe in promises.

_**I've been treated so wrong**_

_**I've been treated so long **_

_**As if I'm becoming untouchable**_

The moment he had hit her something in her began dying, slowly wilting away. Maybe it was her love for her father.

_**I'm a slow dying flower**_

_**I'm the frost killing hour**_

Hearing her father cursing and yelling in a drunken rampage made fear her best friend.

_**The sweet turning sour**_

_**And untouchable**_

Puck felt the pain in her voice as she sang tug at his heart. At that moment all he wanted to do was go to her and hold her. Take her pain away.

_**Oh, I need**_

_**The darkness**_

_**The sweetness**_

_**The sadness**_

_**The weakness**_

_**Oh, I need this**_

As if feeling his gaze she looked at him. Puck felt a chill go down his spine when their gaze met. She wasn't looking at him, but through him.

_**I need**_

_**A lullaby **_

_**A kiss goodnight**_

_**Angel sweet love of my life**_

_**Oh, I need this**_

Her eyes were clouded with fear, pain, and sadness.

_**I'm a slow dying flower**_

_**I'm the frost killing hour**_

It was as if she was reminiscing something and he could do nothing to ease her. Puck's hands curled into fists, his nails bit into his skin.

_**The sweet turning sour**_

_**And untouchable**_

She could clearly remember the days when her dad used to pick her up from school. The moment he spotted her a smile curved on his lips and had his arms open for a hug as she ran to him.

_**Do you remember the way**_

_**That you touched me before **_

When his hand used to hold hers securely in his making her feel safe as they walked back home, nothing in the world could hurt her as long as her dad was next to her.

_**All the trembling sweetness**_

_**I loved and adored**_

"**I love you." **Sarah could remember like it was only a few days ago when her dad used to whisper those words to her as he carried her in his arms before tucking her into bed. But in reality it had been ten years.

_**Your safe saving promises **_

_**Whispered like prayers**_

_**I don't need them**_

Her grandmother soothing her after her dad had been convicted. The bittersweet feeling she felt had haunted her until her grandmother had told her it was nothing to feel guilty about.

_**Oh, I need**_

_**The darkness**_

_**The sweetness**_

_**The sadness**_

_**The weakness**_

_**Oh, I need this**_

"**I'm sorry. Please forgive me."** He begged as he looked at her through misted eyes.

_**I need**_

_**A lullaby **_

_**A kiss goodnight**_

_**Angel sweet love of my life**_

_**Oh, I need this**_

Sarah tried to push the pain away as she poured more emotion into her voice.

_**Well, is it dark enough?**_

_**Can you see me?**_

_**Do you want me?**_

_**Can you reach me?**_

_**Or I'm leaving**_

"**I never meant to hurt you sweetheart. I love you."**

Sarah's eyes glistening with tears. She knew he loved her in his own way.

_**Then you better shut your mouth**_

_**And hold your breath**_

_**And kiss me now**_

_**And catch your death**_

_**Oh, I mean this**_

But just not enough to stop his drinking. A tear slid down her face as her voice cracked when she sang the last line.

_**Oh, I mean this **_

The room remained quiet as the melody continued to play and watched tears silently stream down Sarah's face. Her body didn't shake with sobs. When the music stopped no one dared to say anything afraid that they might break her. The silence was broken when Sarah tried to take a deep breath only for a whimper to escape from her lips. She placed a hand over her eyes to try and stop the tears but they seeped through.

"Sarah." Mr. Schue said her name gently as he approached her.

"Don't." Sarah hissed. "Just stay away…" She quickly wiped her tears away. "I just need some time alone…I have to go." She stated more to herself than anyone. Without warning Sarah took off running.

The moment Puck got up from his chair Alex had already started running after her.

"What did you do?" Mercedes glared at Puck.

"I haven't done anything!" Puck snapped. "I'll never hurt her that way! I swear that if I find out that those Cheerios are behind this I'm going to personally come after them." He growled as he stormed out the room to follow Sarah and Alex. He didn't have to go far and stopped frozen in his spot at what he saw. Alex had caught up to Sarah. Sarah was clinging onto Alex as he held her while she cried. Her whole body shook and her sobs where muffled by Alex's shirt. Seeing them like that hurt far more than anything he had experienced before. Puck knew it should be him comforting Sarah and he should be the one that she was clinging to desperately not Alex.

But before he could even decide to go up to them or let them have their moment a small gasp sounded behind him. Puck turned around to see Santana staring at Alex and Sarah. The pain in her eyes reflected his. The bell rang signaling the end of their first class. Puck looked back at Alex and Sarah to see them pulling away from one another. Alex grabbed Sarah's hand and began to lead her away as students walked out the classrooms. He watched them go and with each step she took further from him the pain increased. _"Sarah." _ He continued to stand there even when he could no longer see them.

* * *

"We have to do something." Rachel stated as she walked through the hallway with Sam by her side. She couldn't help, but to feel horrible watching Puck sulk and Santana hurting, while Alex and Sarah had gone MIA and no one has seen them since their performances. But she knew something happened because of the drastic change in Puck and Santana after they had gone after Alex and Sarah.

"I personally believe we should stay out of it." Sam said nonchalantly.

Rachel stopped walking and turned to him glaring. "How can you say that? They're our friends."

"And good friends mind their own business."

"And great friends help their friends out no matter the situation."

"Rachel just wait until they ask for our help."

"Why should we? Why can't we just help them?"

"Because it's not about just helping them Rachel." Sam growled frustrated. "You seem to forget the bigger picture. Them breaking up was part of the Cheerios plan. You know how violent and vicious they can be."

"You seem to forgot that I experienced it firsthand." Rachel hissed. "I should be the one hesitating when it comes to the Cheerios not you."

"I have forgotten," Sam let out a humorless chuckle. "I remember it every fucking time a Cheerio walks through the hallway and your body tenses without you even realizing it." His eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to her. "I remember the feeling of hopelessness when I saw you on the floor whimpering in pain and I could do nothing to ease it."

Rachel knew she crossed the line when she saw Sam's eyes filled with anguish and anger. He was trying to intimidate her to back down with his close proximity, but Rachel wouldn't. She wanted for things to go back to how they were with Alex and Santana being together and Puck with Sarah. She hated seeing her friends suffer and she will get things back to normal either with Sam's help or not. "You're either with me or you're not."

"Are you really going to be pulling this stunt on me?" Sam asked his anger dissipating.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Sam. I won't feel guilty for this because I am doing what I believe is right. I just don't want to go against you." Rachel looked at him pleadingly. "I want you beside me on this."

Instead of giving her an answer Sam simply looked away and remained quiet knowing that she had won the argument. He could never deny her anything especially when asked that of him.

* * *

"When I was singing with him…I thought I had a chance with him again." Santana stated looking at the floor sadly.

Puck glanced at her from his seat on the floor. "Why do you act like you don't?"

Santana looked at Puck. "What?"

"You'll always have a chance with Alex. The man was still able to genuinely love you even after you ran away twice after he proposed and came back again to be with you."

"Tell me about you and Sarah…"

"What do you want to know?"

"…Everything."

"I love her Santana and I don't know what I'd if I lose her again. There so much I can tell you so much about her, but I don't know where to begin." Santana could see the affection lit up the dullness from Puck's gaze as his lips curled into a smile. "She gave me everything Santana. When all of you passed away except for Mariam I didn't think I could ever feel happy again, but she made me happy. Just seeing her smile and laugh had my heart swelling. She was able to love completely even after she knew about my reputation."

"Then why did she snap?" Santana asked genuinely confused.

Puck chuckled. "That's like asking why Alex turning against Sam and I."

"In my past life I never slept with Sam and you or any other guys."

"Sarah had no idea about Quinn and Beth and my relationships with you, Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel and half the Cheerios squad."

"You know she still loves you."

"How do you know that?" Puck asked. "How can you be certain?"

"If what you say about her is true then there is no way for her to easily fall out of love with you."

Puck remained silent contemplating Santana's words.

When Puck didn't respond back to her words Santana reflected back on her situation. If she wanted to get back with Alex she had to deal with the person who provoked the situation. Make them an example. Santana stood up.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked confused not understanding why the Latina stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to take care of some business." She said as she walked away her anger building and her fist clenched side.

Puck watched her go uncertain whether to follow her or not.

* * *

Sarah walked down the stairs to the first floor and bit back a groan when she saw Amanda, Melody, Lana and Cassie. "Hey." She greeted the Cheerios with a fake smile.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda asked frowning with fake concern.

Sarah simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I guess not." Melody answered for her.

"What are you planning to do now?" Lana asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to let it go and do my own thing for now." Sarah said watching Amanda's eyes darken with anger. "I need time for myself."

"Don't you want to get back at Puck, Quinn, and the others?" Cassie asked confused.

Sarah shook her head. "That's their problem and I want nothing to do with it. I have to move on."

"So if I were to ask you to help me take out Quinn, you won't help me?" Amanda said barely keeping the growl from her voice.

"Precisely." Sarah answered not feeling intimidated. "It's not my problem."

"Azimio!" A female voice yelled before Amanda or the other Cheerios could retort.

Sarah turned around when she heard Santana's voice only to see the Latina punch Azimio across the face before trying to shove him roughly. "This is your fault! He can't even stand to look at me or be in the same room!" Karofsky remained frozen caught off guard by the sudden assault on his friend. Santana continued trying to hit Azimio who had not moved since she hit him, but soon broke out of his shock. A growl was the only warning he gave before he swung at her.

The air rushed out of Sarah's lungs as she forced her legs to move and help her friend, but before she could sprint down the hall someone grabbed her arm roughly. She ripped her eyes from Santana and glared at Amanda who was holding her back. "Let go." She hissed, but the Cheerio ignored her. Sarah's hand clenched into a fist and without warning she brought it up striking Amanda across the face. The moment Amanda's grip on her loosened Sarah turned around to run toward Santana only to see Omar shove the girl behind him and take the hit. From the corner of her eye she saw Zack, Jeff, Blaise, Dom and Virgil shove through the crowd to get to the center. Sarah glanced behind her to see the rest of the football team coming.

"Heads up!" Sarah yelled rushing into the crowd to get to the center. Zack looked her way and she pointed over her shoulder. His gaze followed where she was pointing out and cursed. He gave a signal to Jeff and the others that had them looking over their shoulders and then looking to the front trying harder to get to the center.

"You guys have to move!" Zack yelled at Omar, Ed, Seph and Michael.

* * *

The fist that collided with Omar's face stung as he stumbled back into Santana. Santana who had been caught off guard by the sophomore defending her grabbed Omar and held him securely as Ed, Seph and Michael came to stand in front of them as they glared at Azimio and Karofsky.

"You hit Omar!" Seph yelled outraged.

"You bastard!" Michael growled.

Ed didn't bother to comment as he cracked his knuckles an evil glint in his eyes.

"You guys need to move!" They heard Zack's voice yell.

"We're blocked." Omar stated as he righted himself and glanced at their surroundings. A crowd had formed around them making it hard for them to leave the area point blank. Seph and Michael got in their fighting stance as Karofsky and Azimio advanced on them. Just as Azimio was going to reach them as a figure broke through the crowd and speared the football player. Karofsky turned to help his friend another figure broke through the crowd on the other side and jumped on his back grabbing him in a choke hold.

Santana felt her heart pounded rapidly within her chest when she saw the raven hair and pale complexion of the figure that wrestled with Azimio on the floor. _"Alex." _

"Get him Alex!" Jake cheered having appeared right behind Alex with Byron. It didn't take long to guess that the freshmen had given Alex a heads up when they received the text that Santana had exploded.

Karofsky growled when he couldn't reach his assailant behind him so he bent over and grabbed the person from his back. He flipped them off of him and slammed them on the ground. A gasp left him when he saw the female figure on the ground withering in pain as her back arched off the floor where it hit and her eyes had gone wide with disbelief.

"Sarah!" Byron yelled as he rushed at Karofsky. The football player didn't have a chance to explain it was an accident when the freshman began punching blindly at him with rage.

Jake ran in and grabbed Sarah's foot pulling her toward him giving Byron the chance to jump on Karofsky. "Sarah." Jake whispered her name concerned when she began to take deep breaths to ease the pain.

"Fuck." Sarah cursed. "It's my fault." She said through gritted teeth. "I should have done a frontal assault."

"I think you still went down like a G." Jake grinned holding his knuckle toward her.

Sarah gave him a small smile as they knuckle touched and let him help her up before limping toward Santana, Omar, Ed, Michael and Seph. Once they were near Santana latched onto Sarah and looked her over quickly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Sarah gave a small chuckle. "Just hurt like a bitch. Can't believe they took me down with just one move."

"It wasn't just one move." Ed turned to her as if she were crazy. "The son of a bitch flipped you over and slammed you on the floor. I'm surprised you ain't crying now. That shit looked like it hurt."

Before they could continue their conversation Zack, Jeff, Virgil Dom and Blaise broke through the crowd. "You need to get out of here." Zack said as he looked over his shoulder and cursed.

"What's going on?" Omar asked nervously feeling dread at the frantic look in Zack's eyes.

"The rest of the football team is coming. It's going to probably be worse than before considering that we are trapped here."

"Seph and Michael could take the front have them push through the crowd followed by Omar, Santana, Sarah and Jake. Ed and Byron can take the rear." Jeff said as he looked at the crowd to see Puck and Sam pushing their way through it. "Sam and Puck are coming, use their passage."

"Can't we stay and fight?" Seph asked.

"No you guys are in charge of taking Santana and Sarah out of here." Zack cut off his protests with a look. "Move it."

Knowing not to argue it didn't take them long to get in the formation Jeff told them to. "What's going on?" Sam asked once he was at the front of the crowd and standing by Michael and Seph with Puck beside him.

"Do you really have to know all the details?" Michael asked captivated by the fight in front of them. Blaise had succeeded in peeling Byron off Azimio and letting Dom take his place. "Let me at him!" Byron yelled struggling against him. "He hurt Sarah!"

Hearing Byron's yell Puck turned to look for Sarah not knowing she was in the middle of it only to see her leaning against Jake for support. Sarah felt her face flush as she pushed away from Jake and stood by herself when his gaze traveled down her body as he looked for any sign of injury. He got his answer as she flinched when she moved a certain way. Without a word Puck walked passed them ignoring Alex as he continued to punch Azimio on the floor. Sarah was about to go toward him only for Jake to grab her elbow.

Karofsky grinned when he was able to deck Dom across the face making him stumble back by the force of it. He felt someone grab his shoulder and spun him around to face them. Before he could even react a fist slammed into his face causing him to stumble back and followed by another that sent him to the floor. He barely had a chance to breathe as his mind finally registered the pain, but his torment was far from over as his attacker grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up. Karofsky looked at his assailant to see none other than Noah Puckerman staring down at him with hazel eyes that burned with anger and sent a chill down his spine. He knew about Puck's reputation and knew why some feared him, but he had never been one of those to fear him. There had never been a reason to, Puck's anger had only once been directed at him and he was able to take him down easily, but this time something in Puck had changed. The guy standing over him was not the Noah Puckerman he knew, but someone else for in his gaze the promise of death was definite. "I'll make you regret ever hurting her." Puck whispered to him. Karofsky tried to pull away from him, but Puck held on tighter. His yell for help died in his throat when Puck rammed his fists against his face at a constant pace.

"Noah," Sarah whispered his name not wanting to believe that the man beating Karofsky was the love of her life. She had only once seen him act in such a way and it was not in this lifetime. _"Zane." _Such anger only aroused when she had been beaten by one of the customers in the tavern when she refused to have sex with him. The man had sneaked inside, overpowered her and had her pinned against the table. He was about to rape her when Zane had broken in when she did not answer the door like she usually would and beat him until an inch of his life and would have killed him if it wasn't for her stepping in and stopping him.

But Sarah couldn't move this time. She remained frozen watching Puck beat Karofsky. Zack was busy with Jeff, Blaise, Dom and Virgil trying to fight off the other football players who joined the fray. Alex and Azimio were still going at it neither was overpowering the other now. "Sam you have to stop Noah."

Sam who had been debating on whether to help Zack or Alex looked at Sarah. "What?"

"He's going to beat him to death." Sarah flinched when blood began to coat Puck's fist.

Sam cursed when he followed her gaze and ran toward his best friend. "Puck stop." He grabbed his arm only to be rewarded with Puck turning against him. It was then Sam saw the faraway look in his gaze. As if he weren't in the present or someone else completely. "Puck…"

"Samuel." Puck said confusion in his gaze. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

Sam felt a chill go down his spine. "Puck quit playing games. Now is not the time."

"I am not playing." Puck growled glaring at him.

"Zane." Sam said watching Puck cautiously as he let Karofsky go and turned his full attention on him.

"Is this a dream?" Puck asked as he looked at his surroundings nervously not knowing why everything looked so different and strange. It made him uncomfortable. That was until his eyes landed on her and felt his soul and heart settle at the sight of her. "Sophia!"

The fighting stopped for a moment as they looked at Puck. Everyone around them looked confused not knowing who Sophia was. "Is he ok?" Ed whispered to Omar.

"I don't know." Omar looked between then shock in Sarah's face and the adoration on Puck's when he looked at her.

"I told you I would protect you." The grin that graced Puck's lips had Sarah's heart pounding rapidly within her chest.

"Zane." Sarah didn't know how to feel. She loved Zane, but what happened to her Noah? Was he still there? Had Zane taken over? But that couldn't be, weren't they the same person?

"I know I may not say it or show it." Zane met her gaze. "But I waited even though it may not seem like it. I waited for my heart to return to me."

"**I will love no other like you. I've given you my heart for all time. I'll wait time and time again for my heart to come back because I know that when it does the one who holds it will be there. …You will be there."** The words he said centuries ago echoed through her mind like a caress. All the doubts she had began to dissipate and in his own way he was telling her that he loved her. Sarah knew he was speaking about both him and Puck.

"I know…" Sarah blinked back tears. "I know that now."

Zane remained where he was knowing that he wasn't supposed to be here, but seeing her pain, while knowing he could fix it was killing him. And now that he did what he was able do, it was time to go back. Zane closed his eyes and let himself drift back deeper into the subconscious where Puck did not know he existed and he could only witness the events unfold and try helping his reincarnation by willing him to remember things.

The girls in the crowd were practically swooning for Puck, while the guys looked at each other confused. Those that had been fighting didn't know whether to continue. But their answer came when a messed up looking Amanda stumbled into the center of the circle. She turned around and glared. "You bitch!"

Quinn Fabray stepped into the center a smirk gracing her lips. "Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to prove to everyone you can defeat me? Go on and try." She taunted.

Cassie came up running from behind and tackled Quinn down from behind.

"Oh shit!" One of the guys in the crowd yelled. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Soon the whole crowd began to cheer.

Zack shrugged and turned to punch the football player next to him. Alex who had stopped just when he was about to deck Azimio across the face delivered the punch. "Don't you dare try to hit Santana again you piece of shit!" he delivered a powerful kick to his stomach. "Let this beating be a warning. The next time you come between Santana and I, I won't be so lenient with you."

Quinn was able to turn around and pull on Cassie's hair just as Brittany came to peel the girl off of her. "Take care of Amanda." Britt said she struggled with the girl in her arms. Quinn threw her a grateful smile before turning to Amanda who regarded her cautiously.

"Quinn watch out!" Brittany warned as Lana came up behind Quinn, but before the other Cheerio could harm the captain Rachel came in behind her and forced her to turn around. "You're dealing with me." She said as she punched Lana across the face feeling adrenaline course through her veins. It was time to get even with the Cheerio.

Lana stumbled back into Quinn who pushed the girl back toward Rachel before tearing into Amanda.

Rachel aimed another punch at Lana when the girl had been shoved back at her before throwing her on the floor. Rachel didn't let up as she began to kick the girl on the floor like they did to her.

"Lana!" Cassie cried as she kicked Brittany who whimpered and let her go.

"Aww hells naw you bitch!" Santana ran toward Cassie as she went to attack Rachel.

Rachel turned to her swiftly and aimed a kick at the Cherrios's stomach knocking the air out of her. Santana took his opportunity to turn the weakened Cheerio around and punch her as payback for hurting Brittany.

Sarah had followed Santana into the fight, but instead of going after Cassie she went after Amanda with Quinn. "I called dibs on her Sarah." Quinn grinned wickedly.

"If that's the case, make sure to leave some for me to tear into when you're done." Sarah smirked when Amanda looked between them fearfully. "I have to repay her for the damage she caused between Noah and I."

"Gladly."

"You two act as if I can't fight." Amanda growled as she aimed a punch at Quinn who dodged and punched her on the stomach before slapping her across the face. Amanda gasped in pain. "Melody! Come and help!"

Sarah looked over at Melody who met her gaze. There was no sympathy in her gaze and she made no move to defend her friend. Amanda had also noticed the sudden change in her. "What are you doing?"

"Only the same thing you would do to me." Melody replied before turning her back on her and walking away.

"Smart girl." Sarah commented.

"Rachel!" Sam growled over the fight.

Sarah looked up to see the blonde fighting a path toward his girlfriend, but the anger in his gaze was not directed at the guys he was hitting instead at Rachel. It was then Sarah felt sympathy for her friend. But Rachel simply held her ground as she knocked Lana down again. "Did I not tell you to stay out of this?"

Rachel looked at him once she had Lana pinned under her foot only to see him flip Devon from his back and onto the ground. Once on the floor Sam punched him on the face and wasted no time in continuing toward his girlfriend. "You can't expect me to not jump in when she was about to attack Quinn from the back. That's not fighting fair and you know it. I wasn't going to them gang up on her like they did me."

Sam understood her point of view and she knew what she did was right, but that barely fazed the anger that burned through his veins. What if she had gotten hurt like last time? This fight did not only include girls it also included the boys. Karofsky hurting Sarah and then Puck completely flipping on him was an example of how bad things could get. If Rachel was ever hurt like that Sam knew he would go berserk.

The sound of a whistle being blown echoed over the fight and through the hallway. Everyone turned to look at the end of the hall to see Sue Sylvester standing there with the hockey team behind her. Silence settled over them as apprehension clawed its way through them. They knew what was coming. If those involved in the fight got caught it was automatic suspension and who ever opened their mouth to name those involved wished they were never born. Everyone became tense waiting for the signal they needed to start running.

"Byron and Jake." Zack turned to the freshmen. "Begin clearing a path for us." He looked over their heads to see Omar motioning some of the crowd to make way for them without catching attention.

"Get them!" Sue signaled with her hand for the hockey team to rush forward.

"Oh shit!" Blaise cursed as he ran past Dom and Virgil and toward the crowd.

"You chicken shit!" Dom called after him as he ran behind him with Virgil. "You were willing to leave us behind!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaise said through gritted teeth as he pushed through the crowd until he reached the stairs and began running up them. "I knew you two would be behind me." He said over to his shoulder to see that they were indeed behind him.

"Go north!" Zack yelled. Jeff, Ed, Michael, Seph, Jake, and Byron looked to where Zack told them to run to see that Omar had cleared a path for them. Without a second thought they dashed after him and into the crowd blending in with them.

"Where's Blaise, Virgil and Dom?" Jeff asked concerned as tried to look through the crowd for them while they ran but found none.

"They high tailed out of here already." Zack grinned. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Alex grabbing Santana's arm and pulled her along as he ran toward them. "Find somewhere good to hide. If Coach Sylvester can't find you before the school day is out you're safe and you won't get suspended." He said once Alex and Santana caught up to him.

"Thanks." Alex smirked at him before rushing passed him with Santana.

The moment Sam heard Sue's order he threw Rachel over his shoulder. "Sam!" Rachel gasped. "Let me go you Neanderthal!" She pounded on his back.

"Not until we are clear." Sam said calmly ignoring the disbelieving looks some of them were throwing his way. He could have sworn he heard Sarah laughing, but pushed the though away as he continued to shove through the crowd until he reached the stairs and climbed up them two at a time.

Sarah had seen when Sam threw Rachel over his shoulder and the shock in Rachel's face sent her laughing. Even though the situation got worse with suspension hanging over their heads Sarah hadn't felt laughing like this in a while.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked through the crowd to see Puck pushing his way toward her, but the crowd kept pushing him back. Without a second though she ran to him as he reached his hand out to her and clasped it in hers. It was then he began to run with the crowd with Sarah right next to him. Sarah looked ahead to see Brittany and Quinn running ahead of them. "Everyone split!" Puck yelled. A heartbeat later the crowd began going different directions. Some went up the stairs, others out the building toward the quad and then those who continued running forward. Another laugh burst out from Sarah enjoying the way her feet slammed against the floor pushing her forward and increasing the distance between her and Coach Sylvester. The warm hand holding hers hand butterflies in her stomach. She glanced at Puck to him looking at her amused for a moment before he looked ahead. As he held her hand Sarah trusted him to take her somewhere safe and let him lead the way.

* * *

Alex shoved their way through the crowd and turned to the right pinning Santana against the wall. He stuck his head a moment to see if anyone was following them, but saw none. Not wanting to risk it he pulled on Santana along to continue walking with him through the lone hallway. He glanced at her to see a thin layer of sweat coating her as she licked her lips and her eyes glowed with mirth. It wasn't the first time he was awed by the sight before him nor would it be his last. He cleared his throat drawing her gaze to him. "I'm so-"

"Don't say it." Santana cut him off glaring.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"Don't apologize."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"That's bullshit." Alex growled looking away from her.

Santana was surprised by his anger. "Why do you say that?"

"I have a suspicion that you wouldn't have let them so much as touch you if you remembered me before." A slow wicked smirk curved on his lips.

Santana could have sworn the temperature in the hallway rose when he smirked that certain way. Not liking the way he spoke as if he owned her. She was not one to tame or be owned. She chose who she wanted not the other way around. "Is that right?" she gave him a challenging look.

Alex never one to back down from a challenge thrived in it. He stopped walking and turned to her. "Do you doubt it?"

"Doubt what?" Santana met his gaze and willed her heart to calm its rapid pace when his eyes roamed over her body.

"That you belong to me." Alex eyes met hers as he stepped closer to her.

Santana stepped back trying not to enjoy the way her body responded to his close proximity. She could feel his warmth call out to her and ached to press herself against him until her body was flush against his, but she highly doubted that would help ease the fire that was beginning to burn through her the closer he got. Her back touched the cool lockers behind her, which was a welcome contrast to what he was making her feel. "I'm not so sure about that."

"So then you deny with just my voice I can make you come at night when you're alone in bed?" Alex asked innocently as his fingertips brushed against her arm up and down slowly causing her to shiver.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up during the day." Santana tried to glare at him, but was failing horribly when he felt his hands slowly go up the sides of her waist toward her stomach and then higher, his thumbs caressed her breasts. She bit back a moaned.

"We're alone and no one can hear us." Alex chuckled as his hands skimmed over her shoulders and down her arms again until he reached her hands and intertwined their fingers. "It's still our secret." He whispered into her ear as he pressed his chest against hers feeling her curves flush against him. He moaned into her ear. "God, I miss this."

Santana was just about to agree as she unconsciously began spreading her legs for him to accommodate his hips, but instead he slid his thigh in between her legs. She groaned when her hips moved to grind against it. "Alex…" she whimpered his name.

"That's it babe." Alex whispered into her ear. "Slowly build up for me." He bit back a moan as he felt himself growing hard every time her hips moved against his thigh her leg would brush against him as if stroking him.

Santana could feel it burning and building within her every time her hips moved against his thigh. She wanted more, needed more, "Alex." Santana moaned as she moved against his thigh wantonly. Her breast brushed against his chest frantically.

It took everything Alex had not to stop her then and place his hips between her legs so she was dry humping him and not his thigh. He wanted her to take pleasure solely off of him, so she remembered everything they had, could have and will have in the future. In his own way he was marking her as his again, so no other would take her from him and she would never think of leaving him. Alex groaned through gritted teeth as Santana's frantic movement had her leg brushing against his hardened manhood. If she kept this up she just might have him coming as well. _"Damn it!" _"Come for me."

Her mind registered the command and her body rushed to obey once it reached her climax. Her back arched off the locker's as she cried out, "Alex!" opening her legs more and undulating her hips. As the waves of pleasure relented Alex wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, while still keeping one of their hands intertwined. Neither moved for a while as Santana tried to calm her breathing and Alex tried to calm his raging hormones and gather his composure. With her free hand Santana wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders and held him close.

"No doubts?"

"None."

"And who do you belong to?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Santana felt Alex tightened his hold on her.

"Woman." Alex growled affectionately.

"You."

"That's more like it."

Santana looked at him smiling. "Now how am I to know who you belong to?"

Alex cleared his throat knowing exactly what she was implying. "Maybe some other time."

"You're no fun." Santana frowned.

"Needy much," Alex looked at her amused. "How about next time you can tie me to the bed." He winked.

"Now that sounds better." Santana eyes darkened with desire. "I'll get to have my way with you."

Alex instead of responding kissed her showing Santana how much her words affected him.

* * *

Once they were on the second floor Sam placed Rachel down carefully. "What was that about?" Rachel glared at her boyfriend furiously.

"Neanderthal?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Yes! You acted like one!" Rachel poked him on the chest to emphasize her point. "You didn't give me a warning."

"Sorry if a Neanderthal means being a protective boyfriend." Sam bit back. "I was just worried that the crowd might have trampled over you."

"Are you teasing me about my height?" Rachel asked not knowing if he was playing or really angry.

"Maybe." Sam turned away from her as he began to walk down the hall.

Rachel struggled a bit to catch up with his long strides. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"I was only trying to help Quinn."

"So you're saying that Cassie and the other Cheerios having to be involved with breaking up Alex with Santana and Puck with Sarah as well as getting revenge for the stunt they pulled on you had nothing to do with it?"

"Well those added to the factor, but the main reason I jumped in when I agreed that I wasn't going to was that Quinn was about to go through what I had gone through." Something in Rachel's voice had Sam stop walking and looked at her to see Rachel glaring at the floor trying to fight back tears of frustration. "Wouldn't you do the same for Alex or Puck?"

"Of course and I'd do the same for you Rachel." Sam answered her question.

Rachel looked up and met his emerald gaze. "I know you would." Her lips curved into a smile.

"I don't want you to feel guilty about what you did Rach. You did the right thing, but what I don't like is that you put yourself in danger. The whole point I asked you not to get involved if there was a fight was because I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt and I can't protect you."

"I can take care of myself." Rachel placed her hand on his arm. "You have to trust me when I say that."

"I know." Sam sighed. He knew even in their past life that she could look defend herself. Abraham, Zane and himself made damn sure of that. But now that he thought back about the past and what he witnessed today with Puck and Zane he couldn't shake the strange feeling of something lurking in his mind waiting to come out. Like that one time when he heard Rachel playing the piano he knew what was going on, but couldn't really control what his body did or how it responded. He was simply acting out something he knew that happened long ago and remained buried deep within him? Could Samuel still be alive within him? Could he come out at any moment he willed? Did Rachel love him as Sam Evans and not because he is the reincarnation of Samuel Delacroix? The last question irked him more than he could say. He wanted Rachel to love him too because he knew without a doubt that he not only loved Rachel for who she was, but also for who she is now. "I love you."

Rachel looked at him confused at his outburst. "I know."

Sam shook his head. "I mean I love you as Sam Evans and not as Samuel Delacroix."

"Okay…is something wrong?" Rachel asked before her eyes widen a bit as she understood what he was trying to tell her.

"Do you Rachel Berry love me as Sam Evans and not as Rachel Montclair who loves Samuel?" Sam asked his gaze left her to glare at the wall not understanding why he felt dread, but then again he knew why. He feared her answer.

"Of course I love you as Sam Evans." Rachel looked at him in disbelief and genuine hurt. Did she ever give him a reason to doubt her? How could she not love him? After all that he did to court her and knew how sweet and charming he was. It was impossible not to. Memories or no memories she liked to believe she would have found him one way and end up being with him one way or another. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt it?"

"No." Sam looked at her surprised feeling calm at her reassurance. "I just…you didn't see when Zane possessed Puck's body Rachel. He came out and even called Sarah, Sophia in front of everyone. It made me think that maybe we are puppets to our past self and the feelings we have now are not because we have them willingly, but were influenced to have them. I want to I love you because I love you and not because Samuel loves you."

"I understand." Rachel smiled up at him putting his soul at ease. "Do you feel that what you are feeling at this moment is what Samuel is feeling?"

Sam remained silent as he looked at her feeling elated as his heart pounded rapidly within his chest and his stomach felt like it was doing back flips, but even if the inside of his body was going all over the place because of her gaze on him he felt calm. There was no other disturbance surrounding him like the first time he kissed Rachel in the auditorium. What he was feeling now were the genuine feelings he held for her and her only. "No, it's different."

Rachel watched him curiously. "How so?"

"I ache to kiss you." Sam said without thinking and as he watched the blush form on her cheeks he realized that he had just spoken his thoughts out loud. He cleared his throat. "I mean it just feels different." He quickly started walking again not trusting himself to remain standing with her there. They had shared kisses before, but now he felt something shifted between them. The past kisses he felt he had a right to, but as he was now separating himself from his past self he no longer had that right for he was not her husband, but her boyfriend at this time. Sam was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something jump on his back. Without breaking stride and as if it were second nature to him Sam grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, so Rachel could get more comfortable and wrap her arms around his shoulders giving her a piggy back ride.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Rachel asked. Her breath tickled his ear.

"There's nothing to forgive. You did no wrong."

Rachel sighed as her eyes glisten with a hint of mischief. She had seen other couples do this and wanted to know how Sam would react if she whispered into his ear. "I love you Sam Evans." She whispered huskily into his ear and as she spoke her lips brushed against it. It only took a second for her to feel Sam's body shivere slightly before going tense.

This time instead of her breath tickling his ear it had the exact opposite effect. Sam felt his body tremble as an image of Rachel pinned under him withering in pleasure flashed through his head and knew that it was more than his imagination conjuring up a scenario for him to picture when she would be using that tone. It was then he became aware that his hands were touching the bare skin of the back of her thighs, his upper back body was being cradled between both her legs and the warmth radiating from her body was making it hard to ignore that she was by far and would always be the most delectable woman he ever had the pleasure of knowing and tasting even though he had yet to in this lifetime.

"Sam." Rachel whimpered shifting on his back. "Be nice." She warned.

It was then he noticed that his hands had tightened their grip on her thighs and her shifting on his back had not helped his predicament one bit. Instead now he could feel her breasts pressing against his back through the fabric of her shirt and his. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as well as her thighs around his waist. Sam bit back a groan as he continued walking trying to ignore how aroused Rachel was making him. For a moment he thought he felt Rachel chuckle against him, but pushed it away. She wouldn't be this devious. Sam risked a glanced toward her to see her lips had curved into a mischievous smile. "I love you too Rachel Berry." Sam growled causing Rachel to meet his gaze that sent a chill down her spine, which promised retribution of the most delicious kind. She felt her body reacting toward his look as it clenched knowing what he had in mind as his thumbs began caressing her thighs.

* * *

Puck pulled open the choir room door and making sure for Sarah to go in first before he followed making sure no one had followed them. "That was close." He sighed relief his gaze sought Sarah's form to see her sitting on one of the chairs already. She looked up meeting his gaze and taking his breath away when she smiled at him. All the hurt in her gaze was gone instead replaced with joy.

"Thank you Noah." She said once she was able to catch her breath. "I owe you one."

"Not even, it was a pleasure running for my life with you by my side." He grinned.

"Likewise." Sarah chuckled leaning back against the chair.

Puck looked toward where the piano and all the instruments were. "Did you know I had something planned for you to make up for how badly I screwed up?"

"Noah," Her gaze softening as she looked at him. "You don't have to." Especially after what happened during the fight, everything was out in the open and she knew he loved her just as much as she did him.

"No, hear me out." Puck walked toward were the instruments where and grabbed a guitar. "I had planned to sing to you in the cafeteria in front of everyone today, but after what happened that went down the drain." He frowned. "I thought I had no chance and it would have to wait for tomorrow, but now that I have you hear with me there's no need to. It can still work that is…if you are willing to listen to me."

Sarah felt her heart give a painful thud when Puck's voice faltered in the end as if he was preparing himself for her rejection. "I'm always willing…" She felt her voice falter when Puck looked up at her with surprise and regretting even more for acting the way she did the day before. "…for you."

"That's great!" Puck exclaimed grinning. "Well here it goes." He began strumming the guitar.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**__**  
**__**You don't know how lovely you are**_

The moment Sarah heard the opening lines she felt her eyes burn with tears.

_**I had to find you**__**  
**__**Tell you I need you**__**  
**__**Tell you I set you apart**_

Puck smiled gently at her as he slowly walked toward as if not to frighten her away. He had waited centuries for her to come back.

_**Tell me your secrets**__**  
**__**And ask me your questions**__**  
**__**Oh, lets go back to the start**_

Sarah felt her heart beat painfully within her chest as she met Puck's gaze blinking back tears. Not knowing that even though she went through a lot of pain in this lifetime she didn't regret it not if the outcome was meeting him.

_**Running in circles**__**  
**__**Coming up tails**__**  
**__**Heads on a science apart.**_

The only thing that made her nervous was the fact that he knew nothing of her past. It wasn't something she could lock away and throw away the key. Especially when his jail sentence was close to ending, he would come looking for her. But how did she tell Puck about him? The man who raised her was also the man who made her life seem like a nightmare, but a part of her still loved and cared from him because he had loved her in his own way.

_**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

_**Oh, take me back to the start.**__**  
**_  
Puck took the seat next to her as he continued to strum the guitar. The pain in her gaze worried him as her eyes glistened with tears.

_**I was just guessing**__**  
**__**At numbers and figures**__**  
**__**Pulling the puzzles apart**_

As if sensing his worry Sarah shook her head smiling at him showing him that she was fine.

_**Questions of science**__**  
**__**Science and progress**__**  
**__**Could not speak as loud as my heart**_

Puck smiled as he sang the next stanza leaning toward her his face inches from hers.

_**Tell me you love me**__**  
**__**Come back and haunt me**__**  
**__**Oh, when I rush to the start**_

Sarah felt her face become flush at his proximity. You would think she be used to him always invading her personal space and even when they had been intimate in their past life Sarah had always been shy to a certain extent when it came to matters involving him in general.

_**Running in circles**__**  
**__**Chasing tails**__**  
**__**Coming back as we are**_

Not caring that he was crossing personal barriers Puck moved closer to her until his knees were touching her and she was looking directly in his gaze.

_**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

He would go through everything in this lifetime and the last one if he was guaranteed that she would forever be his.

_**I'm going back to the start**_

Once he finally ended the song a tear slid down Sarah's face silently. "I'm sorry." Puck whispered as he wiped it away.

"Don't be." Sarah pulled away quickly wiping at the others tears that began streaming down her face. "I should be the one apologizing to you after everything Lauren told me."

Puck remained silent as he took in what she told him. A smile curved on his lips when he thought about his ex and current close friend at the moment. Leave it to Lauren to clear up something whenno one else could. "No you had every right to act the way you did. I was keeping something important from you."

"Don't try to justify my actions."

"I'm not I'm only saying the truth."

Sarah smiled at him. "You make it so hard to stay mad or disagree with you."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He gave her a cheeky smile that had her chuckling pulling him close to her. She caught him off guard when she pressed her lips against his. It took Sarah a moment to realize what she had just done and about to pull away, but that's all Puck needed to respond to her and cup the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. Sarah didn't resist him as he deepened the kiss instead she sighed giving him more access. They stayed like that until their lungs craved for oxygen and when they pulled away Puck pressed his forehead against Sarah. "Is that a yes?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She looked at him amused.

Puck quickly pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss. When she didn't hit him after pulling away he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine by me."

"I hope you know that after this I don't plan to ever let you go and that you're stuck with me."

"I thought that might have been a possibility."

"I don't want anything coming between us again."

"Agreed."

"No more secrets." He said seriously sending a chill down Sarah's back. "I mean if there's something you want to tell me I want you to tell me."

"I understand." Sarah said looking away.

"Sarah…" Puck looked at her concerned. "Is there something you have to tell me?"

Sarah wanted to tell him no, but knew how much a lie can come back and bite you in the ass. "Yes, but I can't right now."

"Is it bad?"

"Sort of."

"For us?"

"Maybe."

Puck sighed knowing all this had been too good to be true. "Will it bite me in the ass?"

Sarah frowned as she thought about what he said. "No, most likely me."

"That automatically applies to me." Puck said causing Sarah to snort. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when she looked back at him in amusement. "Whatever it is I'll wait for you to tell me when you are ready."

"Thank you." Sarah said feeling grateful toward him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and snuggling up to him trying not to move so much because the pain on her back came back after everything that distracted her from it calmed down.

The door to the choir room opened as Lauren stepped in looking at them with a bored expression. "Good to see you two lovebirds are back together. Although I should give you a warning the Asian couple, Finessa, Lady-fabulous, and Ms. Jones are looking for everyone in glee that was involved in the fight and did not inform them."

"Thanks for the heads up." Puck grumbled feeling his mood dampen.

"It can't be that bad." Sarah said trying to make him feel better, but instantly regretted her words when the door to the choir room opened. The moment Kurt caught sight of her. "They're here!" he rushed in with Mercedes behind him. A moment later a pissed off Finn walked in with Tina and Mike behind him.

"Tell us everything!" Kurt said taking a seat in front of them waiting for the story.

"Why didn't you give us a heads up?" Mercedes frowned at them.

"Is Quinn alright?" Finn asked the anger gone now instead replaced by worry.

"What is wrong with you?" Tina glared at them.

"We're supposed to be family." Mike nodded. "What happened to all for one and one for all?"

"I don't know." Sarah answered his question honestly, but before they could try questioning them again the door to the choir room opened as Brittany walked with Sam giving Rachel a piggy back and Quinn right behind them.

"Quinn." Finn rushed over to her and looked her over making sure she was not hurt. "You're ok." He sighed in relief holding her close. Quinn remained silent not knowing what to say and instead wrapped her arms around him.

Mercedes tapped Kurt and pointed at the once couple. "Aren't they cute?"

"When are they going to get back together?" Kurt sighed knowing how much they felt for one another. He knew they belonged together.

"It's good to see that you two made it out ok." Puck said looking at Sam who let Rachel slid off his back and onto her feet before she took a seat on her chair.

"We escaped going up to the second floor."

"I bet Rachel really liked that escape." Sarah winked at Rachel who looked at her shocked.

"You saw?"

"I'm surprised no one made a scene." Sarah chuckled.

"Thank goodness they didn't." Rachel smiled before looking around. "Where's Alex and Santana?" Her question was answered when the door to the choir room opened again. Santana walked in with a slight bounce to her step and a saucy smile on her lips. There seemed to be a slight glow coming off of her, but then again it could be that she looked utterly satisfied. Alex walked in behind her there was something in his gaze that showed he was proud.

"Oh no…" Puck said looking between Santana and Alex. He knew that slight bounce in Santana's step it only came when the Latina was satisfied carnally. Which meant that Alex and her…"You guys did not just do that!" he exploded.

Everyone looked at him confused except for Sam and Brittany who knew why Santana was practically glowing. Alex motioned for him to be quiet as Santana just winked at him. "You two are so bad, you're going to hell."

"Noah." Rachel glared at him. "It's not nice to condemn others to damnation."

"That's right." Santana said taking her seat next to Rachel. "Especially when you're jealous…"

Puck simply sat against his chairs his arms folded over his chest. Sure a part of him was jealous that Alex and Santana had moved on to the physical part of their relationship, while he has only reached second base with Sarah. He glanced at his girlfriend who raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry babe." He whispered to her. "I know we'll be there soon." He winked.

Once Sarah got his meaning she punched him on the arm. Before he could say anything Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. "Why am I not surprised that some of you were involved in the fight?"

"Because you know us to well."

"That doesn't help Puck." Mr. Schue sighed. "Do I need to ask why?"

"Nope." Alex responded. "But we can guarantee that there's no drama between us now."

"I guess that's one good thing." Mr. Schue chuckled. "But are you guys fine?" he asked concerned.

"Only bruises here and there." Sam smirked. "But no broken bones."

"That's a relief." Mr. Schue looked them slightly smiling glad to know they were ok. After he heard from Emma some of the wounds the footballs players sustained he was worried for his kids. "While you were all busy causing mayhem I was busy choosing who were going to sing the duet and solo."

The glee kids remained quiet as they looked at Mr. Schue curiously. It a strange sight for him not to see Rachel practically jumping on her chair in excitement or Kurt taunting Rachel that he was going to get the solo or Mercedes stating she was going to get the part. "The two who are going to sing the duet are Alex and Santana." The room broke out into cheers. "While the solo will go to Sarah." Silence met his announcement. Mercedes and Kurt glanced at each other worried. Sam looked toward Rachel to see her looking over her shoulder at Sarah. Puck was holding Sarah's hand when he saw how pale she became. For a moment Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe until she met Rachel's gaze, instead of seeing resentment Rachel was smiling at her encouragingly.

"What?" Sarah asked finally getting her voice to work.

"You will be singing the solo for Sectionals."

"Shouldn't one of the other girls get it? I'm new to this. What if I screw up?"

"Your voice was amazing when you sang today. The amount of emotion you poured into your voice was astonishing. I would even far as to say it can rival that of Rachel and Mercedes." Mr. Schue smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure everyone will help you feel comfortable on stage by the time Sectionals come." Mr. Schue didn't give her a chance to protest when he looked at them. "Seeing as most of you are injured and it's best that you leave campus before Sue catches you, you are dismissed. I'll talk to Figgins about you guys leaving early. Make sure not to get caught by Sue."

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm sick right now and my head feels like it's all over the place, so I can't really catch the errors. Dang you cold! But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I was able to pick up the fic where I left off. The fight scene completely took control of its own. I didn't think it would escalate like it did or plan half the things that happened *cough* Zane's appearance *cough* so yeah I hope you still liked it. Santana and Alex's relationship seems to be moving more on the heated side and Sam and Rachel seem to be heading there too (that lil scene goes to you missberryfan, it's just preview of what's to come hopefully you liked it), while Puck and Sarah will be taking it a bit slower now. There's still a lot of ground to cover, but I think I'm getting there. So what do you think? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts you know I love hearing from you! (^_^)

AN 2: I want to thank GleeRachelberry, GleeFantasy, Unable-Unbelievable, bahnannah, Princesakarlita411, Catlimere, kate7148, oliigleegirl1124, fvg, The Wonderful Mistique, BarnitoSupreme, .Metaphors, fftfd, tvvbyvf, degrassiiloveyou, missberryfan, and CoconutsAndJelly for reviewing. You guys are amazing! If I could I would hug each and everyone one of you for being kind and taking the time to review. It means a lot to me. =D

AN 3: The song Alex and Santana sang was Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. The song Sarah sang was My Skin by Natalie Merchant. The song Puck sang to Sarah was The Scientist by Coldplay. I used the acoustic version, but with the lyrics from the original because in the acoustic he changes some of the words.

AN 4: Please don't forget to check out Dancing Across Time. I'm happy to announce I have finished the Ethereal Trilogy. If you like fics with an Angel falling in love with a human take a chance on it. I think you will like it especially if you like EvanBerry =) And please don't forget to review you telling me what up think! It would mean a lot to me if you did. I only need three more reviews to reach 100! That would be so awesome!=D


	20. Chapter 19

Samuel bit back a grin as his eyes opened slowly when he heard the sound of light footsteps approaching. He got up carefully from the ground where he had been laying against the bark of a tree and made sure not to crush any branches as he moved behind it away from sight. The red rose he brought for just this occasion held gently within his palm. Delicate, beautiful, and precious just like what he felt for her. The significance of it was not lost to him. He knew what a red rose stood for and the significance that came with it when one gave it to another. Samuel was never good at voicing his feelings and words failed him more than he liked to admit, but maybe by giving her such a rose she would know exactly how he felt even when he couldn't voice it…and maybe she felt the same way.

"Samuel." A voice a sweet as honey whispered his name and tugged at his heart painfully.

Samuel maneuvered behind the tree until he caught sight of her and the moment his eyes landed on her he forgot to breathe. He was too busy taking in the sight of her. She wore a simple white gown and yet on her form it looked elegant. Her jewelry was missing and instead of having her hair curled and pinned up it was straight and cascading past her shoulders down her back like a silky black waterfall. He leaned against the bark noticing how the sunlight spilled through the leaves and caressed her form encasing it in a light glow. In that one moment she looked so heavenly that it hurt, never had she been more further from his grasp, unattainable and the doubts began to seep through him. How could someone so lovely ever want someone like him? She was the daughter of a Count, while he was just a foreigner with money, but no title. He didn't fit in her society and never more did he hate being an outcast as much as he did now. He used to take pride in being an outcast proving everyone wrong by making a life and name for himself, but no money in the world and amount of hard work would help him this time if he wasn't a blue blood. In the end it was all about titles and that was the one thing he would always lack.

"Samuel," her voice echoed around them with a hint of worry. "Are you here?" This time he could hear the hurt in her voice and something in him clicked.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her and so with a small amount of courage he stepped forward even when he feared rejection and was willing to place his heart in her hands because she was worth it in the end no matter which way the situation went. In the end he would love her whether she felt the same way or not. "Rachel."

Rachel turned around quickly her eyes widening with joy as a smile curved on her lips effortlessly. It wasn't just any smile, but one she reserved specifically for him and Sam thought his heart had already been pounding fast. He felt his face become warm as he walked up to her, no matter how many times he talked to her his whole being came to life for her and she was all that mattered when she was close to him. His thoughts would constantly be plagued by her when he hasn't had the chance to see her. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Rachel asked curiously tilting her head slightly to the side making her appear innocent as her hair moved effortlessly to the side with her movement.

Samuel was tempted to run his hand through those silky strands, but instead settles on tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear. A slight blush graced her cheeks as she shyly looked at the floor and bit her lower lip. A habit he noticed she had when she was nervous and a habit she would constantly do around him. "Are you nervous?"

"…No."

Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…a little."

Samuel didn't have to voice his question as he looked at her inquisitively. He heard her whisper something about butterflies. "What?" he asked confused.

"It is nothing." Rachel said quickly flushing a dark shade of red. "What is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Samuel gulped down the feeling nervousness as he met her gaze. "I know I am not good when it comes to verbally expressing how I feel." He whispered to her "But you once told me that words are not the only way of showing someone how you feel." He brought up the red rose he had been holding gently in his hand.

Rachel gasped as her eyes landed on the rose.

"If you take this rose then I will know that you feel the same way, but if you decide not to then I will let you go and we will never speak of this again."

"Will you still be my friend?"

"I do not believe I can ever part from you."

"Neither can I." Rachel whispered to him meeting his gaze as her fingertips brushed his before wrapping around the stem and gently prying the rose from him. Her eyes closed as she sniffed the rose.

Samuel watched silently as her eyes opened and she pressed a kiss against the rose. She brought the rose to his lips brushing it over them and his heart skipped a beat and she blushed prettily before his eyes. Just like him giving her a red rose voicing what he felt for her and her taking the rose accepting his feelings and showing that she felt the same way, by kissing the rose and brushing it across his lips was symbolic for their first kiss. He reached for her hand and grasped it gently in his. Their fingers twined as she took a step toward him until only the rose held within her hand was the only thing separating them. Their bodies created a cage of skin and bone holding within it something fragile and marvelous, protecting it.

* * *

Sam woke up with a smile curving on his lips. It was strange remembering events in his past life, but he was becoming accustomed to them. Sure the he remembered how it felt standing before death's door, the fear of losing Rachel and leaving her alone, the pain of seeing the life fade from Abraham's eyes still haunted him. But along with the bad memories there were also the good ones when it would just be Abraham, Zane and him, meeting Samantha and Miriam and then being introduced to Rachel.

The infinite amount of doors that opened to him in that one encounter with her, the first time he saw her she fascinated him, the first time they spoke he was entranced and somewhere along the way without him knowing he had fallen for her. He hadn't planned to fall for her, it just happened and when he tried to push those feelings away she always found a way to crawl back in and demand a place in his heart. It came so naturally to love and it had been something Abraham warned him about, but he had brushed it aside and when he finally realized what the warning meant it was too late. She had become something constant in his life. If he went a long time without seeing or talking to her it would bother him to no end and Abraham would go out of his way just to make sure that Rachel and him would at least talk once a week. If he couldn't make it Abraham would grudgingly give Rachel his letters.

Sam bit back a chuckle remembering the protective older brother speech Abraham gave him, while Zane glared in the background trying to appear threateningly after they both agreed to help him meet Rachel in secret. _**"You break her heart and I will break every bone in your body." **_Sam had brushed the threat aside knowing that he could never break her heart.

"_Meeting Rachel in secret…" _Sam frowned. _"Could that have been considered our dates?"_ "Oh crap." He hissed into the darkness. He had yet to ask Rachel out on a date…he really was a horrible boyfriend. Maybe he could get Puck and Alex to help him with some ideas, well only Puck because Alex seemed stressed the last few days and a part of him fears that it won't be long for him to snap…maybe it would be better if he figured this out all on his own.

* * *

"Again from the top." Mr. Schue said causing Alex to growl and Santana to glare at him, while everyone else sat on the stage of the auditorium tired.

"Sectionals is tomorrow." Alex sighed exhausted. "Aren't we supposed to take a break today, so we can be ready for tomorrow?"

"I would if you actually putting everything you have into performing."

"Are you saying that I keep fucking up?" Alex growled causing everyone to look at him surprised even Mr. Schue.

"I'm not saying you are." Mr. Schue said carefully watching the way Alex was going tense. "All I'm saying is that you can put a bit more emotion into it."

"I have been putting all the emotion I can!" Alex snapped jumping to his feet. "What else do you want me to do? Yell it at the top of my lungs! Would that be better?"

"Alex you need to calm down."

"No you need to calm down and stop breathing down my neck! If you don't think I'm good enough then let one of the other guys take my spot." Alex jumped off the stage and walked past Mr. Schue grabbing his backpack along the way. "Finn or one of the others can fucking do it!" He swung the backpack over one shoulder.

"Alex get back here!" Mr. Schue snapped. "You do not walk away from this team especially not the last day before Sectionals!"

"Then trust me!" Alex yelled turning face him. "Trust in my ability to sing instead of picking faults! You chose me to perform a duet with Santana because we were good that freaking good together, but here you are picking faults in it! You are ruining our confidence!"

"I'm only critiquing a bit if you can't handle that then that's your problem."

"A bit?" Alex looked at him in disbelief. "You have been acting this way the entire week! How the hell do you expect us to do good when the one person who is supposed to be having our backs is only looking at the bad things? If you want to criticize us then you should also tell us what we are doing good as well. Or is that everything we have been working on complete shit?"

"Don't you dare use that language!" Mr. Schue growled his fists clenched. Even through his haze of anger he knew Alex was right. He had been pushing them too much and instead of positively reinforcing them he had holding them back. He glanced over his shoulder to Sam, Rachel Santana and the others looking at each other nervously.

"I'm out for the day." Alex sighed tired. "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't wait for a response as he slammed open the auditorium doors and walked out leaving everyone looking after him worried.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Schue sighed turning to face the Gleeks. "I've screwed up big time."

"I'd say you royally fucked up." Puck muttered earning a glare from Rachel. "I'm just saying the truth."

"How do I make it up to you guys?" Mr. Schue asked glancing over them.

"How about letting us go early?" Mike spoke up. "We can spend the rest of the day gathering our energy and tomorrow we'll perform like our lives depend on it." He grinned.

"Okay." Mr Schue smiled at them. "You're dismissed. Don't do anything to over stress yourselves."

"We won't!"

As they walked off the stage and gathered their things the doors to the auditorium opened as Principal Figgins and a policeman with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky entered. Sarah completely froze when she saw the man. "It can't be." she whispered causing Puck to glance at her worried before following her gaze to the police man.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Puck asked concerned when Figgins and the policeman walked toward Mr. Schue ignoring the curious gazes from the teenagers. He watched silently as they glanced at Sarah. "You tell me when and I'll take you away from here."

"Even if I tried he would still find me." Sarah glanced at him amused. "You don't want to run away from him."

"Still…" Puck glared at the policeman when their gazes met.

"Sarah, can you come over here?" Mr. Schue said causing everyone to look at her surprised.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Sarah smiled at Puck reassuringly before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't sleep late."

"Will I still be able to call you tonight?" Puck asked holding her hand and keeping her from going.

"Of course." She said slipping her hand out of his. Before looking at the other Gleeks and smiling at them reassuringly as she made her way to Figgins, Schue and the policeman. "Am I in trouble?" she glanced at the policeman to see him smirking.

"Not at all. Officer Lockwood wanted to escort you home today." Figgins looked at her worried. "Your aunt put him as a reference."

"I'm not surprised." Sarah sighed seeing the way he his grin grew and knowing that he was going to start trying to poke fun at her soon.

"So you want to go in handcuffs to help you build a rep of a rebellious girl or come with me quietly and be the good girl?" Matt asked.

"You slap those cuffs and I am so telling my aunt Belle." Sarah grinned at him when the smile fell from his face.

"You're no fun." Matt shook as head as he began to lead the way out the auditorium, but not before catching another glimpse of the mohawk boy glaring at him. "So let me guess the one glaring daggers at me is your boyfriend." He opened the door and held it open until she walked out.

"You guessed correctly."

"Does Belle know about him?" Matt asked as his protective instinct for her kicked in.

"She knows I'm seeing someone, but hasn't met him."

"How about bringing him over for dinner one day?"

"How about no?" Sarah frowned at him. "You have a way of scaring potential boyfriends away and he's already my boyfriend. I don't want you scary him away."

"I promise that I won't. Can you blame me for being protective of my future niece?"

"Don't remind me." Sarah chuckled. "Does aunt Belle know you're here?"

"Not yet. She thinks I'm flying in tomorrow. I thought I would surprise her."

"You're bad." Sarah shook her head grinning already envisioning the fit her aunt will throw.

* * *

Alex wasn't noticing where he was going as he turned a corner and bumped into someone. He heard a gasp from the other person and quickly caught their wrist to steady them. "I'm sorry." He said looking into the surprise honey eyes of Emma Pillsbury. "Hi Ms. P." he forced a smile trying to be polite.

"Hello Alex." Emma pulled her wrist gently from his grasp once she was able to stand straight again. "You gave me a scare there."

"I didn't mean to." Alex sighed. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I can see that." She smiled at him gently. "You're mind seems to be elsewhere."

"It is. I'll try pay more attention to where I am going."

"That's good advice to follow, but" she frowned at him concerned, "do you want to talk about what is disturbing you?"

"It's nothing important."

"It's always important if it bothers you." Emma said soothingly like a mother trying to get her child to open up to her.

As Alex looked at her surprised he was hit with a slight pang of longing for his mother. They hadn't parted on good terms and it's been over a year since they sat down and truly had a conversation. All he ever did now was walk on eggshells around her and he had yet to call her since he moved in with his uncle Hiram and uncle Leroy. "I'm just stressed." He confessed surprising himself. He wasn't one to burden another person with his problems and instead buried them deep inside, so it wouldn't reflect externally, but recently he had been failing horribly and right now he just wanted someone to listen. "Getting ready for Sectionals has been a handful and basketball practices have been driving me up the wall. I've been sleeping in late because of my homework and when I sleep I wake up in the middle of the night." Alex leaned against the wall next to him looking at the floor. "There not enough time in a day…there's never enough time."

"I know this may be a tough time for you Alex especially with you trying to keep up with all your classes, glee club and basketball, but you have to remember to breathe." Emma said confidently. "Make time for yourself. If you have to skip basketball practice once then do it the same applies for glee club, but it would preferably be after Sectionals." She smiled at him patiently. "Sectionals is tomorrow and I know you will do great."

"Thank you Ms. P."

"Although I am concerned about your sleeping arrangements." Emma frowned. "You said that you wake up in the middle of the night. Do you have nightmares?"

"You can say that."

"What is it that you dream about?" Emma asked watching him.

"Dying…" Alex glanced at her nervously. "The smell of smoke burns my lungs, but it's nothing compared to the pain raking through my body. I can feel the warmth of my blood pooling around me, but soon the warmth and pain begins to fade as numbness takes it place and begins to pull me into the abyss. I try to keep my eyes open, but it's too hard and I can't." His hands curled into fists to keep them from shaking. "No matter how many times I try to fight I can't win against it, but I…I wish to see her one last time. I want to see her. If I have to die then I want to die in her arms. I want to tell her I love her…and I can't." his voice almost cracking under the pain of the memory. "I'm so scared of the darkness taking me I panic when I think that I will never be able to see her again or all the others that I hold dear." He whispered looking at the floor. "Then I wake up and it takes me a moment to breathe and come to terms that I am alive, that I am not dead."

"Alex." Emma whispered his name and felt as if someone grabbed her heart in a vice grip and squeezed it when his gaze met hers. Lurking in those sapphire orbs was a sorrow that could not be explained for tainting such a young adult. His eyes reflected a lifetime of sorrow and it sent a chill down her spine. She was tempted to put a hand on his shoulder or pull him into a hug wanting to soothe his pain if only for a moment. He was still so young and could do so much in his life she didn't want this sorrow to weigh him down or haunt him for the rest of his life. But at the same time she didn't know why her heart gave a pain lurch as a hint of panic hit her aggressively. Maybe it was because of the dream he described vividly, but a part of her felt that she may not see him soon again. "It's only a nightmare." She said not knowing who she was trying to convince him or herself more at the moment. "It's probably all the stress causing you have nightmares. Try sleeping in a bit early or do something you enjoy before going to sleep, so you can take your mind off things."

"Okay Ms. P I will try." Alex said nodding maybe she had a point. He needed to relax.

"You make sure to take good care of yourself Alex."

"Likewise Ms. P." He gave her a small smile before walking passed her.

"Alex."

He looked over his shoulder a bit caught off guard by the vulnerability and deep concern in her gaze. "Yeah…"

"Come by my office afterschool on Monday. I would like to see how you are coping after you take my advice and if it doesn't help then we can discuss more options in depth on how to sort this matter out."

"Alright then." He waved at her. "See you Monday."

Emma nibbled on her bottle lip as she watched him ago and even after he was long gone from her sight she couldn't shake off the forbidding feeling that had settled over her after what Alex told her. _"Death…dreams…nightmares…love." _Were the four words that came across her mind, but she couldn't piece them together.

* * *

Sam knew it wasn't the first time he was doing this…well it was the first time in this lifetime, but still the concept was the same. He gulped down the feeling of apprehension as he rang doorbell and came to face to face with Hiram Berry.

"Hello Mr. Berry." Sam said trying to keep his voice calm as he met Hiram's piercing gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Hiram looked down at the bouquet of roses Sam was holding. "Nevermind…" he sighed frowning. "Rachel mentioned something about you taking her on a date."

"You're not going to slam the door in my face again?" Sam asked looking at the man suspiciously when he stepped aside to let him enter.

"I learned to control my urges since the last time." Hiram mumbled as Sam stepped inside. "Leroy! Sam is here!" he yelled walking into the living room toward the stairs leaving Sam by himself.

"That man," Leroy shook his head as he walked out the kitchen and toward Sam. "Welcome, make yourself at home." He pulled Sam into a one arm hug before giving him a once over and smiling approvingly at his choice of wear. "You will have my little Rachel swooning."

"You think so?" Sam glanced down at his long sleeve dark midnight blue buttoned up shirt and black slacks.

"I know so." Leroy said as he glanced at the stairs to see Hiram walking down with Rachel by his side.

"Sam!" Rachel ran to him forgetting she was wearing high heels.

Leroy felt a pang when he saw the smile slip from Hiram's lips the moment Rachel left his side and ran to Sam. He now understood why his husband was in such a bad mood. He never acted this way with any of her other boyfriends and knew that Sam was different. He took his eyes off his husband to look at Rachel and Sam.

"You remembered." Rachel whispered as Sam handed her the roses.

"How could I ever forget?" Sam whispered back to her and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers as she took a step toward him, the roses being the only thing separating them. A smile curved on both their lips as Rachel pressed her forehead against his shoulder and their hearts seemed to beat in sync. Between them, that something fragile and marvelous, continued to exist and thrive between them like it had barely been born the day before when in reality it came to be a lifetime ago.

Leroy noticed the gentle way Sam looked upon Rachel as if she was the most precious thing to him in the world. Rachel pressed a kiss against Sam's cheek before stepping away and looking at him. "I'll go put these in water."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart."Leroy held out his hand to her. "I'll take care of the task and you two can be on your way to enjoy your evening."

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Of course." Leroy smiled and held the roses carefully when Rachel handed them to him.

"Be back by ten." Hiram said as Rachel walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I will." She glanced at Sam. "He'll make sure of that."

Sam bit back a smile remembering the multiple times they met in secret and how he had to send her on her way before people became suspicious of her absence because she didn't want to leave his side. "I will Mr. Berry."

"Okay then." Hiram said watching them go as Rachel kissed Leroy goodbye before he closed the door behind them. The moment his husband turned around and met his gaze he voiced what had been bothering him since he laid eyes on Sam Evans, "I knew the moment she left my side I would lose her…He's the one who will take our little star away."

"Hiram." Leroy sighed wrapping his arms around him. "She will always be our little star no matter who she is with or where."

"If he ever breaks her heart I will hunt him down."

"You hurt him and it will only hurt our Rachel more."

"That's another reason to add to my list of cons toward him."

Leroy chuckled. "If you think about it he's the one who will make our little star happy and in doing so make her shine brighter than ever."

A small smile curved on his lips. Staind's The Way I Am began to play through the house. Hiram and Leroy look up at the ceiling frowning. "Alex did look like something was bothering him."

"I asked him earlier what was wrong, but he said it was nothing." Hiram sighed. "I have half a mind to call Beatrice, but I don't think he will appreciate me calling his mom."

"Yeah…that might be a bad idea." Leroy shook his head. "They didn't really end in good terms…"

"I know." Hiram remembered the multiple calls he got from Beatrice not knowing how to deal with Alex until he convinced her to let his nephew come live with him.

* * *

It was strange…Rachel in all her dates always felt like she had to leave a good impression no matter how many dates she had with her boyfriends. She had to act, look, and be a certain way. Never truly able to relax and be herself, but lying down with Sam on the grass of a park stargazing after having dinner was the first time she was able to. It should have scared her that she could so easily let her guard down around Sam, but it didn't. Not after everything they had been through and would go through. He had come back to her to fulfill his promise…maybe this time they will get what had been robbed from them all those years ago. She reached blindly for his hand not wanting to take her eyes off the stars.

"Is it just me or there seems to be fewer stars in the sky?" Sam asked twining their fingers when he felt her hand clasp his.

"No you're right," A small smile graced her lips, "there aren't that many like there used to be." Just his mere presence made her feel at ease.

Sam took his gaze off the stars as he turned his head to look at her. "I want to let you in on a secret." He whispered.

Rachel feeling his gaze on her looked at him. "Okay." The beautiful smile that bloomed on her face had his heart stuttering.

"I missed this," Sam leaned closer to her. "I missed us. A part of me always missed you even when I didn't know it." He licked his dry lips and bit back a smile when her gaze lowered to them. "I just didn't know how much until I met you again…until I started to remember Rach." He hadn't known that most of his life he had been living with a missing piece…an important piece. Without it he wouldn't ever be complete. Her. His hand held onto hers tighter.

"If I recall, when we spent time together you used to recite Lord Byron to me." Her eyes echoed with amusement.

"Well…" A small smirk curved on his lips, "sadly I don't remember his verses."

"That's a dang shame." Rachel playfully frowned at him.

"But I can make it up to you."

"How so?"

"Instead of reciting poetry to you in this lifetime I can sing to you." He winked.

"Won't you need your guitar?"

"You underestimate my amazing voice."

"Conceited."

"So then I don't have an amazing voice?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Sam."

"Rachel."

"…"

"…"

"Sing to me."

"…"

"…"

"Fine." Sam sighed trying not to smile. "You're lucky I can't deny you anything."

"I know." Rachel turned her body to face him as she scooted closer to him as he began to sing.

_**What day is it? **_

_**And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

Rachel found herself relaxing under the caress of his voice as it echoed through the night sky.

_**I can't keep up **_

_**And I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

Her heart began pound a bit faster and harder when his gaze met hers.

'_**Cause it's you and me **_

_**And all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

Sam brushed his fingertips over her cheek gently. His eyes reflected what he felt for her. She moved closer to him.

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Her hands curled over his shirt as she gathered the courage to press her lips against his. Her eyes closed and everything else faded except the way his tongue swept over her bottom deepening the kiss, his arm wrap around her as he pulled her closer and their hands remained twined. Neither wanting nor willing to let go.

* * *

"Come in." Alex said when he heard a knock on his door not bothering to look up from his Calculus textbook.

"Hey." Santana greeted as she entered his room and closed the door quietly behind her.

If it had been anyone else he would have continued to do his homework, but whenever Santana came to visit him he made sure to dedicate the time solely to her. "What's up?" he asked placing his led pencil inside the book along with his notebook before closing and pushing it aside.

"I've been texting and calling you, but you didn't answer." Santana took a seat on his bed. "I called here and Hiram told me you were in your room."

"I turned off my phone." Alex said quickly not wanting her to think she did anything wrong. "I didn't want any distractions…I needed to finish a couple of things." When Santana remained silent, but wouldn't meet his gaze he tried to rephrase what he meant. "Not that I think you are a distraction."

"…"

"Santana I'm so-"

"Alex." Santana cut him off and silencing him. "It's okay. I know what you mean." She reassured him by reaching for his hand; a small smile graced her lips when he didn't pull away and instead clasped her hand. "I know you've been stressed, but I don't think glee club, basketball and homework are the only things that caused you to snap." She met his guarded gaze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…"

"Recently you have been having this faraway look in your eyes as if-"

"Don't worry about it." Alex forced a smile. "It's just that I more memories keep on coming. It can be very tiring."

"I know." Santana didn't believe him for a second. "If it's anything important you will tell me, right?"

"I will." Alex pulled her gently to him until she sat on his lap and he was able to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm worried about you." Santana snuggled into his embrace as she ran a hand through his silky raven hair.

"Don't be." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"That's impossible."

Alex chuckled.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Santana growled fisting his hair.

"Okay." His face serious, but his eyes danced with amusement.

"I wonder how I ever fell in love with you."

"Cus you find me irresistible."

Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look at the facts, you ran away from me twice only to come back." He smirked. "You know you missed, you know you loved, you know you found me irresis- ow! ...did you just punch me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Before he could respond a knock sounded from the door. "Come in. We're decent."

"Ow! Hiram poked his head in to see Alex rubbing his arm as Santana glared at him. "Should I even ask what happened?"

"Santana is being abusive."

"Quit being such a baby."

"You're lucky I don't press charges."

"You know you wouldn't even if I pushed you down a set of stairs."

Alex contemplated her words before agreeing with her and pulling her close again as if they hadn't been arguing a few seconds ago.

Hiram looked between them not knowing whether to be worried that his nephew would let himself be subjugated to such abuse, but as he saw the affectionate way Santana looked at him eased his worries. Even if Alex would put up with such treatment it didn't mean Santana would treat him such a way. "Well Leroy ordered pizza, so if you're hungry come downstairs and grab some."

"Okay." They both answered not taking their eyes off of each other.

Hiram shook his head grinning as he stepped back out and closed the door. _"Those two love birds."_

* * *

"She has ten minutes to get here." Hiram mumbled glancing at his watch before going back to his pacing.

"She's probably on her way." Leroy said from his seat on the couch.

"With that said I'm going to walk Santana home." Alex said as he grabbed Santana's hand.

"Good night Hiram and Leroy." She waved at them smiling.

Hiram reached into his pocket taking out the car keys. "Take the car." He threw the keys at his nephew.

"Thanks uncle Hiram."

"Drive safely." Leroy said as Alex and Santana walked out the house.

"She has eight minutes."

"Remember that she has a ten minute grace period."

Just as Alex unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Santana, Sam's car pulled into the driveway. He glanced at his watch before looking at a smiling Rachel being escorted by Sam. "You have four minutes." Alex warned. "Evans you better hurry your ass up and leave Rachel at the front door cus I have to take Santana home."

"Alright." Sam waved at Santana as he walked Rachel to the front door and kissed her cheek a second before Hiram pulled open the door without them knocking.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back safely, but she has Sectionals tomorrow and must go to bed." Hiram glanced at his daughter. "You have three minutes to say goodnight to him and come inside." He was kind enough to give them their privacy by walking back inside and leaving the door open.

"Goodnight Sam." Rachel pecked him on the lips quickly before running inside and closing the door.

Alex and Santana watched Sam amused as he walked toward the driveway with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Drive safely Sam." Santana taunted.

"Yeah…" Sam waved at them. "Take guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched him go inside his car and drive off.

"I'm guessing their date went great." Santana commented as she climbed inside the car and waited for Alex to sit in the driver seat before speaking again, "Makes me wonder when we are going on ours."

"You really want to go on a date?" Alex glanced at her as he reversed and pulled out the driveway.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay…we can go next week."

"No."

"No?"

"You didn't ask me out."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"…"

"Fine…although I think it's only fair that you should be the one asking me out in this lifetime." He bit back a playful smile when he felt her glare. Oh yes he enjoyed getting under her skin.

* * *

Alex had barely entered his room after dropping off Santana and shedding his leather jacket when his door opened and closed abruptly. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who had entered his room. She always had that habit ever since he could remember."You know one day you're going to end up dramatizing yourself when you open my door without knocking."

"I like to think you're a smart boy and would lock your door so then I would know to come at a better time."

"You give me too much credit." He smirked as he turned to face her.

Rachel took a seat on his bed and got comfortable. "I don't think so."

"So, what are you doing still up?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I should, but I couldn't…I need to talk to you."

"About Sam?"

"No, about you."

"What about me?" He asked curiously taking a seat beside her on his bed.

"I was worried about you. I didn't know whether to go to you earlier since you arrived home after me and locked yourself in your room with music." She glanced at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"You know Mr. Schue is sorry after you left he let us all go."

"…I have to apologize to him."

"Don't worry about it he knows not to take it to heart."

"Still…"

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"I know how you feel, but don't worry when you perform it will go away. Just sing your heart out and if you can don't take your eyes off Santana, but also be aware of your surroundings. The last thing we need is you tripping in the middle of the performance." Rachel frowned at the mental picture, but Alex chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask."

"I'll make sure it comes out fucking amazing." He grinned meeting Rachel gaze.

She patted his cheek affectionately. "I know you will."

* * *

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Sarah repeated as she paced back and forth trying not to throw up because of how nervous she was feeling.

"Babe calm the hell down you're making me nervous now." Puck frowned stepping in front of his girlfriend causing her to collide with him.

"Noah." She said in warning, but anything else she was going to say was forgotten when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her near.

"You're to do fine. Just remember to breathe."

"I'll try." She sighed melting in his embrace.

Alex glanced at the couple. "I'm glad he calmed her."

"Tell me about it." Mr. Schue sighed, a ghost of a smile curved on his lips. "She has the solo."

"I think watching Aural Intensity and The Unitards perform got to her…probably thinks Rachel should take her spot."

"Nonsense everyone knows Rachel is our ace, but Sarah is our trump card." Mr. Schue grinned as he watched Rachel give Sarah a prep talk trying to boost her confidence. "You saw how that girl could sing when she sang that Natalie Merchant song. She could give Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt a run for their money. She only needs to tap into that emotion again and she can easily do this. Plus she has you, Santana backing her up with the duet and then there's the rest whole will support her with the choreography and background vocals."

"True that." Alex glanced at him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

"I'm sorry for pushing you the way I did."

"So then, we are cool?"

"I see no point why we aren't."

"I'll do you proud."

"I know." Mr. Schue placed his hand on his shoulder. "That's why I chose you."

Alex watched him go speechless as he instructed Finn and Rachel to get the others in their positions. They quickly exchanged good lucks before leaving Santana and Alex alone.

"You nervous?" He asked her.

"A little, you?"

"A little."

She chuckled at his response.

"You shouldn't be though…I'm here."

"Okay, but the same applies to you."

Alex grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

* * *

He said it so casually that she almost missed it as their names were announced. She looked at him to see Alex giving her a thumb up. A smile curved on her lips as she hears the music begin to play with the others humming the tune. She opened the curtain in front of her trying not to squint from the bright lights.

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, **_

_**And think of you**_

She slowly began to walk forward. Her eyes roam the crowd to see many unknown faces, but catching sight of Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury she felt a bit more confident.

_**Caught up in circles confusion**_

_**Is nothing new**_

**Flashbacks warm nights**

**Almost left behind**

Santana's heart skipped a beat when she heard Alex's voice and looked over her should to see him stepping out from behind the curtain on the other aisle. She could hear some of the woman practically swooning and she swore she heard someone say, "Go get you girl Alex."

**Suitcases of memories, **

**Time after**

Santana turned to face him fully from across the aisle as he continued to walk.

_**Sometimes you picture me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead **_

Standing on the same level his gaze met hers with more than a dozen people separating them Santana knew that nothing could go wrong.

_**You're calling to me, I can't hear **_

_**What you said **_

A small smile curved on his lips as he followed Santana's movements to continue walking down the aisle as if he were following after her.

**Then you say go slow**

**I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds **

Both of them began to move at a quicker pace down the aisle as they sang together. A hint of desperation echoed through their movement only adding to the performance.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting **_

_**Time after time**_

The moment they began to climb up the stairs the curtains on the stage opened to reveal the rest of the glee cast as they joined in on the signing.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting **_

_**Time after time**_

Alex and Santana now only stood a few feet from each other with nothing to separate them. They only had to walk toward each other and reach out.

_**After my picture fades and darkness has**_

_**Turned to gray**_

They now stood face to face, but when Alex reached for her she stepped away.

_**Watching through windows you're wondering**_

_**If I'm OK**_

Before Alex knew what was happening Santana walked back to the rest of the glee cast until she was no longer visible as they performed the choreography.

**Secrets stole from deep inside**

**The drum beats out of time **

His gaze sought her form desperately as he moved around them trying to frantically search for her.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting **_

_**Time after time**_

Will knew the story behind their performance, but was a bit nervous that it wouldn't be shown to the crowd through. But now seeing Alex pretend to look for Santana through the crowd that was the glee cast maybe the crowd would get it.

"They're doing an excellent job." Emma whispered to him.

"I know, but-"

"Look at the crowd."

Will did as he was told and finally knew what she meant. Many were leaning forward mesmerized, some had knowing smiles on their faces and none looked remotely bored.

_**You say go slow**_

**I fall behind**

_**The second hand unwinds  
**_

It was then he knew they understood the story about two lovers. No matter where they are they will find their way back to each other when they needed each other the most.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting **_

_**Time after time**_

Will bit back a smile when he heard someone a couple of rows behind him yell. "Look behind you! She's right there!"

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting **_

_**Time after time**_

The music began to slow and the crowd held their breath as Alex and Santana each stood on the ends of the stage finally catching sight of one another.

_**Time after time**_

Each began to walk toward one another as the glee cast hummed.

**Time after time**

A smile curved each of their faces

_**Time after time**_

They now stood face to face as the crowd roared with applause.

"That's our Alex!"

The voice sounded familiar to him and just as he was about to look the crowd the lights turned off and they took it as their cue to get into positions for their next performance. When lights turned back on they were dimmer. The sound of a piano echoed before Sarah's voice pierced through the crowded room.

_**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time**_

_**Know there was something that, and something that I left behind **_

They parted like the red sea as Sarah began to walk forward from where she stood in the middle.

_**When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets **_

_**Leave something to remember, so they won't forget**_

"I knew I chose correctly." Will whispered to Emma in awe as Sarah seemed to glide over the stage instead of walk.

_**I was here**_

_**I lived, I loved **_

_**I was here **_

_**I've did, I've done**_

Emma nodded not being able to voice anything as Sarah began to slowly dance to the song and the others formed a semi circle behind her.

_**Everything that I wanted**_

_**And it was more than I thought it would **_

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know **_

_**I was here **_

The girls stepped forward joining Sarah.

_**I want to say I lived each day, until I die**_

_**And know that I meant something in, somebody's life**_

_**The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave**_

_**That I made a difference, and this world will see**_

_**I was here**_

_**I lived, I loved**_

_**I was here**_

_**I did, I've done **_

The power she put behind her voice as she sang and her body moved in sync with the description of the song made chill down Matt's spine. Seeing his future niece perform in such a way was phenomenal to him, but there was this pang in his chest. Glancing at his fiancée to see her blinking back tears he knew he wasn't the only one who felt.

_**Everything that I wanted**_

_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

_**I was here**_

Sarah paused in her movement as the song slowed down and instead let it wash over her.

_**I just want them to know  
That**__** I gave my all, did my best**_

_**Brought someone to happiness**_

_**Left this world a little better**__** just because**__**  
**_

_**I was here**__**  
**_  
Sarah took a step forward her gaze traveled through the crowd as she sang her heart out and spread her arms.

_**I was here**_

_**I lived, I loved**_

_**I was here**_

_**I did, I've done **_

The crowd watched in awe as she danced around the stage her feet practically gliding across the stage.

_**Everything that I wanted**_

_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

The light that graced her skin gave her an angelic glow. Many blamed the

_**I was here **__**  
**_  
The girls joined in as the guys continued to hum the song.

I lived_**(I lived) **_I loved

_**I was here**_

I did, I've done

Sarah fisted her hand over her heart, tears glistened in her eyes, but her voice did not waver except only get stronger.

_**I was here**_

I lived_** (I lived) **_I've loved _**(I've loved)**_

_**I was here**_

_**I've did, I've done**_

Sarah sang the last verse in a far gentler bringing it to a close as she turned around giving the crowd her back.

_**I was here**_

They parted again, but this time noticing the tears glistening in her eyes. A tear slid down her face as she walked passed them. Puck who was waiting for her behind the others didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. No words were exchanged as tears slid down her face silently and the room remained quiet.

Rachel discreetly clasped onto Sam's hand behind her as she blinked back tears. She had to admit that not even she could have made that performance even more spectacular than Sarah did. The raw emotion she put in it brought the song to a whole new level and in doing so she left it was the missing piece needed to beat the Unitards and Aural Intensity. Alex stood to her right and Brittany on her left. They looked at the crowd who remained silent and Rachel began to grow a bit irritated since no one had yet to clap for her friend's performance that figuratively blew the roof off of this building. A small growl began to form in her throat ready to snap.

Matt looked around not knowing it was appropriate to clap yet since no one had moved since Sarah stopped singing, not even a cough. He liked to believe she completely stunned the crowd. _"Screw it!" _ he thought just as he was about to clap someone yelled, "That's my Sarah!" Before the sound of a rapid singular clap. Matt glanced over his shoulder to see a boy with blonde hair who appeared to be thirteen or fourteen standing on top of his chair clapping rapidly before whistling. A second later all the boys in sitting in the last row began to clap and whistle as they stood up from their chairs going wild. A grin graced his lips as he stood up and whistle before clapping. "That's my niece!" he yelled at the top of his lungs causing Belle to laugh as she wiped her tears away and stood up clapping. "That's my baby girl!" She yelled. A moment later those around them mimicked their movement by standing up from their chairs and clapping.

"No wonder that voice sounded familiar." Alex smirked seeing the whole basketball team sitting in the back row. Virgil was trying to pull Jake off of his chair, but was failing horribly and to make matters worse Byron joined him along with Blaise. Zack just motioned for Virgil to let them be before he too began to yell. "That's what I am talking about!"

"New Directions! New Directions! New Directions!" They began to chant at the top of their lungs and it wasn't before long others joined them and their name echoed through the whole room.

* * *

"I think I am going to throw up." Sarah whispered to Puck who bit back a smile when he saw her place a hand on her belly.

"People might get the wrong impression." Puck whispered back watching as the host grabbed the envelopes which announced the winners.

Sarah followed his gaze to her stomach and lightly smacked him on his arm. "Not funny."

"It's going to happen sooner or later." He winked at her.

"What's gonna happen sooner or later?" Alex asked trying to take his mind off of what going to happen. They had to win.

"Nothing." Sarah said to him watching as the host walked toward the mic. "Oh no…" She whispered feeling nauseated again.

Brittany rubbed circles on her back. "It's going to be fine. We have to win or Rachel is going to blow a fuse on the judges and Santana will go Lima Heights on them." She smiled like there was nothing wrong with what she just said.

"Oh god help us." Alex whispered feeling his throat go dry.

"In third place…" The said opening the envelop causing all three groups to hold their breath. "Aural Intensity!"

Rachel and the others sighed in relief and clapped for the group as one of them stepped forward to claim the trophy.

"In second place…"

"Oh I hated this feeling." Sarah whispered to Puck who seemed strangely at ease. He grabbed her hand.

"The Unitards!"

"Oh shit!" Alex cursed in surprise, but luckily his voice had been drowned out by the applause, but Puck and the other heard him causing them to smile even wider because they couldn't laugh at the moment.

"In first place new Directions!"

The roar of applause echoed throughout the room and Zack and the others began to jump off the seats and cheer like crazy as if they were the ones who also won. Alex and Santana stepped up to receive the trophy before bringing it back to the group where they were pulled into a group hug.

"Told you, you could do it." Rachel grinned at Sarah who pulled her into another hug.

"Thank you." Sarah whispered to her.

A smile graced Mr. Schue's lips as he watched his children embrace one another and exchange kisses here and there as they congratulated each other excitedly. He looked toward the crowd to meet Emma's gaze and blew her a kiss that caused her to blush.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors especially if there are many cus I wasn't able to proofread everything since I have to get ready for my nephew's b-day party and if I don't post it now I don't know when I will have another chance because of my classes, which already have me loaded with hw. You see how much I love you guys =) I pushed my hw aside to whip this out! I hope you it! Although it may be a bit rusty since it's been a while since I have written anything for this fic. The songs that were featured in this chapter were You and Me by Lifehouse, Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper, and I Was Here by Beyonce (This song always manages to bring tears to my eyes. I saw this girl perform a dance to this song. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. I wanted to base Sarah's performance on that.) Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank bahnannah, GleeRachelberry, missberryfan, kathyavale, Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, twilightersdream, hey, hey Is, degrassiiloveyou, and hsmrmae for reviewing! You guys are the best! =D

AN 3: For the singing bold and italics was the girl singing, just bold was the guy and words that are bold, italics and underlined was the other joining the singers or singer and just underlined words was just the group singing without the main singer.


	21. Chapter 20

AN: While writing this fic I was listening to two songs by Yoko Kanno called Sora and Arcadia. Both songs are from the anime Escaflowne and they are amazing. I highly recommend listening to them while reading Hiram and Leroy's scene till the end of this chapter on repeat. =D

Smoke filled his lungs as the taste of blood lingered on his tongue and with each passing second the pain in his stomach became unbearable. He knew someday he was going to die, but not like this. Not by the bullet shot by the man he despised more than anything. The bullet hadn't even been meant for him, but he wanted Rachel to be happy. He owed it to her for leaving her behind even when he had no choice. At least he had a few years with Samantha without his father intervening with his life. Now it was Rachel's turn. Even though a part of him did not want to die, he wanted to be selfish and get back to Samantha, but it was no longer a possibility. "Tell Samantha that I love her." Abraham gasped through his pain. He could barely feel the blood that continued to pool around him as he held Samuel's gaze and with his last breath he told his best friend and brother-in-law his final wish, "Protect Rachel."

* * *

"Man college applications suck."

"So do universities."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No, you said college."

Before Puck could tell Sam to shut up Alex intervened. "If the both of you don't shut up I'm going to unplug both your computers before you can even save or submit your applications and make you restart the whole process."

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Puck glared at him.

"Don't tempt me."

"What has you in a bad mood?" Sam asked curiously watching Alex glare at the computer screen.

"It's mom. She wants me to attend a school back in Cali preferably in LA." Alex sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to go to university."

"Do you want to go with Santana?"

"Preferably, but if I can't I don't mind. Four to five years apart is nothing compared to how long I have waited for her and even then I will get to see her during our vacations." Alex sighed. "I just don't want my insecurities for the future hold her back."

"I guess it makes sense." Puck frowned. "Does Santana know this?"

"We haven't talked about it."

"She will have your head when she finds out you're going back west coast and you haven't told her." Sam said from his seat.

"Well I haven't decided yet."

"But it's best to tell her."

"I know, but it's not exactly the first thing on my mind." He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No…" Alex glanced at his cell phone and cursed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He quickly saved his application before signing out as he packed his materials into his backpack. "Zack's going to have my head if I'm not ready in five minutes." He swung his gym bag on one shoulder and on the other swung his backpack. "You guys coming to the game?"

"Of course, I'm not going to miss my girl cheering." Puck grinned.

"And here I thought it was because we're best friends." Alex said smirking as he ran out the computer lab.

"I've realized that if we had laptops this process would be a lot easier."

Puck glanced at Sam. "You going to meet up with Rachel?"

"Yeah, I told you she saved us some spots." Sam grabbed his backpack. "Now hurry your ass up."

* * *

Zack glanced at Alex worried. It had been a week since Sectionals and Alex should have been able to catch up with his school work and concentrate on basketball. Not that he was failing horribly it in reality it was the opposite. He was excelling at it, but even Zack could see that his heart wasn't in it as much and he wasn't the only one who noticed Alex zoning out a couple of times during practice. It was a disturbing sight to see one of his best players become mechanical in their movements. He flinched when one of the players tried to snatch the ball from Alex only to end up throwing him to the floor.

Alex bit back a curse when his elbow and knee slammed into the polished hardwood floor. A collective gasp went through the crowd.

"Alex!" Jake ran toward him and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Alex stretched and bent his arm to put some feeling back to it. "Nothing seems to be out of place." He joked as he shook his leg.

"That's not funny."

Alex ruffled his hair affectionately when he saw him frown. "I'm fine." The referee passed him the ball to take a penalty shot. He bounced the ball three times before taking the shot. The ball fell strait into the hoop causing the McKinley crowd to cheer and the players ran through the court freely again. Alex snatched the ball from his opponent and passed it to Virgil who ran passed him and slid passed the other team's members as he dribbled the ball. Seeing his opening he took a moment to aim and shot the ball from the three point line. The crowd held their breath as the ball sailed through the air and went wild the moment it went through the basket.

Virgil grinned at Alex as they high fived each other before watching the other team take out. Zack intercepted the pass.

"Did you fucking see that?" Alex chuckled when he heard Puck's voice.

Zack didn't waste any time as he jumped into the air and shot. It came to no surprise to his team when he scored, but it didn't stop the crowd from going wild again. "That's my man!" Zack blushed when he heard Mercedes shout and Jake and Byron didn't waste any time in teasing him. By the second half they had switched places with Jeff, Blaise, Dominic, Ed, and Omar. Blaise was all over the place snatching the ball from the other team and passing it to Jeff or Dom. When the other team found out his strategy and began ganging up on him Beiste had to pull him out and put Seph in. Michael patted him on the back and wished him luck.

His teammates sitting on the bench watched amused as Seph unintentionally stole the ball from the other team and in a state of panic shot the ball from the three point line. He watched in shock when he scored. Dom came from behind him and scared the shit out of him when he pulled him into a big hug that had the young teen off his feet as the crowd cheered for him.

"Pull him back in." Zack told Beiste who looked at him confused.

"The boy is good."

"He is for a few moments," He watched with a small smile as Seph looked around the court nervously. "That is before he starts becoming self conscious. He doesn't like playing in front of huge crowds, but he loves the game."

"Seph!" Beiste yelled. "Get your ass in!"

Seph ran back to the bench were Zack and Alex welcome with hugs and ruffling of hair as Michael went in to replace him.

* * *

Rachel found herself constantly getting up from her seat and clapping her heart out each time their basketball team scored and when Omar did it was no exception. Sam watched his girlfriend amused and wondered if she would cheer him on like that for one of his football games.

"Get the ball!" Rachel yelled as Ed ran after one of the players. "Pull his shirt!"

"Rach," Sam bit back a laugh. "I think that would be considered a foul."

But Rachel simply brushed him off and continued to yell out instructions that had Puck laughing his ass off and it wasn't long before Sam joined in.

* * *

Alex had taken Dominic's spot and passed the ball to Jake who passed it to Byron. The freshman duo kept passing the back and forth to each other as they ran down the court dribbling the ball. He glanced at the time to see they had less than a minute left. Bryon shot the ball and missed only to end up grinning when Jake caught the rebound a made the shot just before the buzzer went off. The McKinley crowd went wild as they cheered the victory.

"Thirty three to twenty eight." Zack said as he approached Alex.

"Not bad considering they began catching up close to the end." Alex grinned as they bumped fists.

"Fuck yeah!" Blaise yelled and jumped on Dom's back who stumbled onto Virgil who was standing in front of him. They ended up in a pile on the floor. Omar and Ed thinking they were playing jumped on them causing the seniors on the floor to groan in pain. Seph and Michael watched amused as they debated whether or not to help them.

"Aren't you going to your girl?" Alex asked Zack when he saw Mercedes walking toward them.

"Yeah." The once confident guy walked up to his girlfriend shyly.

Alex knew he wasn't only one watching the scene as Jeff came to stand beside him. "He's completely smitten with her."

Before Alex could respond Santana ran up in him and engulfed him into a hug. "You did great out there!" She exclaimed pulling back slightly only to kiss him.

Jeff walked off to give them their privacy only to be stopped by Quinn. "So did you." A small smile graced his lips as her words.

"I try."

"Modest as always."

"Jake!"

They both turn to see a young girl with dirty blonde hair and familiar emerald eyes bound down the bleachers as she ran to the freshman, who had left his best friend in the crowd of girls that surrounded them and met her halfway.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zack said as he watched Jake embrace the girl like there was no tomorrow. "Where the hell is Sam?" It was then he caught sight of the blond standing at the end of the bleachers debating whether to go to his sister or follow Rachel.

"So that's Tiffany?" Rachel asked Zack who had told her week before about Jake and the girl he seemed to like who just happened to be Sam's younger sister.

"If Tiffany is here that means Alison is close behind." Zack barely turned around before he was engulfed in a hug. "There you are." He chuckled holding his younger sister.

"You did awesome!" She exclaimed grinning as she pulled back and turned to look at Mercedes. "You must the girl he cannot seem to stop talking about. Has he finally asked you out?"

"Yes he has and I had no idea that he talked about me." Mercedes glanced at her boyfriend amused. "You will have to tell me all about this."

"With pleasure."

"Just hold up a sec." Zack wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders. "Just who side are you on?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Clearly it's my side."

"Rachel, remind me to keep them separated."

"Can't guarantee that I will remember.' Rachel winked at Mercedes and Allison causing them to chuckle.

"I wonder what I did wrong to have the girls in my tag team against me."

"You know you love us either way."

Before Zack could comment Sam walked over to them. "I can't tell if they are already going out." Zack and the girls looked at the young teens to see them standing close to each other. Jake was smiling as he talked excitedly and Tiff was giving him her full attention. When he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear she blushed, which in turn caused Jake to go red in the face when he saw what he realized what he did.

"They are so cute." Rachel sighed twining her arm with Sam's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What do you say we play the role of cupid?"

"Don't you dare."

"Come on Sam you're no fun."

"I just don't want shit to hit the fan and then for it to bite us in the ass when things don't go as plan. I rather let them take their time instead of us risking ruining it by interfering."

"He has a point Zack. I know Tiff and Jake, it's best to leave them to go at their own pace." Just as Allison said this Ed snuck behind Jake and shoved him enough to make him stumble forward. He ran before he was able to see the end result of the chain reaction he started, which end with Jake accidentally kissing Tiff on the lips.

Zack face palmed. "Rachel, please make note that Ed is to run fifteen laps next week during practice as punishment."

* * *

**One Week Later**

It was the week before winter break and most of the glee kids were hanging out in Lima Bean. It had been a while since most of the them could meet up somewhere outside of school since they had been busy with college applications, making up assignments for class, the boys had either football or basketball and girls had cheerleading or other extracurricular activities to deal with, so their lives were very hectic at the moment.

"Come on!" Puck exclaimed. "That time it was Alex's fault!"

Alex bit back a smile as he took a sip from his frappe.

"There's no use in pointing that finger at Alex." Rachel said grinning. "You had the matches."

"Technically it was Alex that set the cat's tail on fire."

"You and I have different memories surrounding that afternoon." Alex commented for the first time causing those around him to laugh.,

Puck shook his head. "You left me hanging."

"I had to get Rachel out of there and it was only necessary for one of us to get the blame."

"I could have taken her away."

Alex grinned. "You were still looking at the cat in shock as it ran in circles with its tail on fire." He leaned back against his seat with an arm around the back of Santana's seat as the conversation kept going. He enjoyed these moments when he could hang out with his friends and forget about anything concerning the future and simply enjoy the present. It never ceased to amaze him how in a span of a day his morning could be shitty, but after a handful of hours or simply greeting a friend and talking with them could turn his day upside down, but the same concept could be applied in reverse. Just like things can go from bad to good in a matter of seconds the opposite was true and then there were those times when things just from bad to worse. In life Alex knew one universal truth and that was, nothing in life is ever guaranteed except for death. Even knowing that he wanted to make the moment last and would be aware of their surroundings for anything that would disturb them.

The moment he heard the bell that hung over the door jingle to signal a customer's entrance or departure Alex looked toward the door and felt his stomach drop when he saw three guys dressed in black hoodies with scarves covering the lower half of their face and sunglasses covering their eyes. His arms curled around Santana's shoulders protectively as the men made their way to the cashier.

"Alex." Santana looked at her boyfriend concerned.

Puck and Sam seeing their best friend tense followed his gaze and noticed what he had moments before. All three of them shared a nervous look before the girl at the register gave out a startled cry. Seconds later shit hit the fan when the three guys pulled out their handguns. "Get down!" A gunshot echoed through the café.

Alex pressed a finger against his lips signaling Santana to stay quiet as they all crouched under the tables. He needed to think of something quickly. Finn placed himself at one of the ends of the table in case the men begin to shoot the girls will be protected for the most part. Alex took the other end looking for a way out of the situation safely, but there was only one exit and they had to get through the three guys in order to reach it.

Sam had to push back his own fear as he shielded Rachel his body and peered through the legs of the chairs to see one of the guy's hand shaking as he held the gun. Worry clawed at him whenever there was a nervous robber any sudden move can set them off, the risk of being shot increased. Even if they get the money there was no guarantee that they would let them live. Nothing was stopping them from taking their lives, so there will be no witnesses, but that didn't solve the problem with the cameras.

Four more shots sounded and Sam covered Rachel's mouth to keep her from whimpering too loudly and grabbing their attention. "It's ok." He whispered into her ear trying to calm her even though he was panicking himself. "I'll protect you."

Puck cursed. "They shot the cameras." He whispered to them harshly.

Blaine whispered back holding Kurt in his arms. "They probably had this planned out."

"We have to do something." Mike joined in as Tina tried to calm Quinn who buried her face in Finn's back.

"If we do we will only have one chance and there's no guarantee that we will come out unharmed." Alex told them boldly not wanting to lie.

"Or we can wait here and hope they will leave once they get the money."

Alex smiled at his cousin sadly. "That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Yet you would risk your own life."

"To save you and the others gladly…this isn't the first time." They shared a knowing look. "You know that I'd rather die fighting than be killed on my knees."

Rachel stayed silent and glanced at Sam who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "All of you be careful."

"If I fail." Alex looked at Santana. "You know what to do."

"I avenge you."

"I was going more for you finding a way to survive this with the others."

"Leave that to Rachel. I plan on following you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or worried."

"It's okay to be both."

Alex fought back a smile knowing that he shouldn't be amused at the moment. It wasn't appropriate considering their lives were on the line, but Santana's banter had distracted him from the fear and he was able to breathe a little more easier and think clearer as he looked back at the three men. He needed a diversion.

* * *

Hiram couldn't ignore the feeling of dread that was slowly creeping in on him. He stopped writing and looked around the room to see nothing amiss. A knock on the door broke echoed through the room. "Come in."

Leroy stepped in smiling. "You ready to go?"

Hiram looked at him confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the meeting?"

"Oh…no, my mind has been elsewhere." Hiram stood up abruptly ignoring the worried look Leroy directed at him and muttered a curse when his knee hit the desk. The sound of glass breaking caught his attention and was able to ignore the dull pain.

"Be more careful Hiram." Leroy warned as he watched his husband walk around the desk and crouch down to pick up the broken frame.

Hiram paused as he stared the photo. It was one of his favorites. It was taken decade ago and both his husband and Rachel were in it along with Alex. Leroy and him were sitting on a bench smiling, while Alex and Rachel sat on the floor. The little boy had both his arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, while her hands were placed on one of his arms. He had his face pressed against hers from forehead to cheek and both were laughing as they looked at the camera. Looking at the photo filled him with a small dose of bittersweet nostalgia that never failed at making him smile, but at the moment it only strengthened the dread that had been pooling in the back of his mind just moments ago. "Where's Rachel and Alex?"

"They told us that they will Lima Bean with some of their friends after school." Leroy responded looking at his husband confused. "What's wrong?"

"Can you call her?"

"I'm on it." Leroy wiped out his phone a speed dialed their daughter.

Hiram tried to carefully remove the photo from the broken frame only for a shard of glass to pierce his finger. He watched with silent horror as a drop of blood fell from the small wound and landed on the picture.

"She's not answering."

He could barely hear Leroy's response as he stared with disbelief on who the drop of blood landed on. "We need to go get them." Hiram said leaving the photo on the ground and grabbed his suit jacket with car keys.

"I'll call to cancel the meeting."

* * *

The moment Rachel cell phone began to ring everyone around her went tense.

"Who's phone is that?" One of them guys asked angrily.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand as if to stop her from answering.

"I won't ask again!"

Alex shared a look with Puck and Sam when the sound of footsteps came closer. Puck tapped Mike in the shoulder as one of the males stopped by Finn's end of the table and the other one behind Sam's chair. When the guy pulled the chair Finn grabbed the other guy by the leg and tugged. "Go!" Alex yelled as Sam pushed Rachel toward Quinn and crawled out of the table as Alex kicked the guy behind the knees before getting out from under the table.

"What the hell—" The last one raised his gun and tried to aim at Puck who had succeeded in pinning one of them down and was proceeding to use his face as a punching bag, but was caught off guard when Sam sprinted toward him and tackled him and sent him flying over the counter. The girl at the cashier screeched when his body landed at her feet.

"You should get out of there." Sam warned and assisted her in climbing over the counter. He turned around to see Mike trying to calm Puck down as Finn handed the gun to Quinn as she and Tina stood guard over the severely wounded man. Alex had succeeded in disarming the other man and Santana stood over him and repeatedly kicking in gut. Blaine stood to the side not knowing whether to stop Santana or let continue kicking the man on the floor, but he made sure to keep Kurt behind him in case of anything. Rachel climbed out from under the table and smiled at Sam relieved as he made his way toward her. Sarah pulled out her cell phone and she dialed 911 as she went to Puck.

Sam felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand as if someone was looking at him from behind. He glanced at Alex to see his eyes widened as he looked at something over his shoulder.

"Sam." Rachel whispered his name as her eyes clouded with tears.

He turned around to see the guy he had tackled had gotten up and was pointing the gun at him. Sam knew he screwed up by making a rookie mistake. Alex and Puck had made sure to disarm them, while the thought had slipped his mind. Now he was going to pay consequences.

"I'll kill you." The guy hissed venomously.

The sound of a phone ringing echoed, but no one made a move to answer it. The bell hanging over the jingling as someone entered.

He squeezed the trigger.

Sam closed his eyes when he heard the gunshot and waited for the bullet to make contact.

"Sam!" Rachel screeched.

Waited for the pain to tear through him.

* * *

"She's not picking up." Leroy said growing nervously as Hiram drove like a mad man.

"Try calling Alex." Hiram instructed honking at another car that wouldn't drive faster.

"Why don't you slow down?"

"I can't!" Hiram snapped. "Not until they answer!" He stepped on the accelerator more and made a sharp right turn. "Until I see them!"

"Please, pick up the phone." Leroy begged as he speed dialed Alex's number.

* * *

But the bullet never pierced. The pain didn't assault him instead he heard a grunt of pain from someone…in front of him. His eyes snapped open as a warm body stumbled into his arms. Emerald met sapphire.

"Never turn your back against your opponent." Alex uttered the words that he centuries ago advised him with as both his hands clutched his stomach where the bullet pierced. Disbelief clouded his eyes as he felt blood seeped through his fingers. "Not again." He whispered so quietly that only Sam could hear him.

"Alex!" Santana ran to them.

In that one instant seeing the disbelief overshadowed by pain made Sam remember of a time long ago when he held his best friend like this. The life had been fading from his gaze, the smell of smoke filled his lungs. The café was replaced by a room being licked by flames and its roof was a wall of smoke. His eyes burned with unshed tears. This time instead of the Count laying face down dead in his own pool of blood, he stood a few feet from them alive.

"No!" Sarah yelled running forward passed Sam, Alex and Santana. She killed the gun from their assailant's hand and aimed a roundhouse kick to his face.

"Abraham." Sam whispered looking down at Alex as Santana snatched him.

"Mercedes call an ambulance!" Zack who had barely entered the cafe with his girlfriend a moment before the gun had been fired helped Santana lay Alex on the floor.

"Apply pressure to the wound." Finn instructed as he ran toward them.

Santana placed her hands over Alex's. "It's going to be okay babe." Her voice cracking as tears blurred her eyes. "I won't let you go…I won't let you leave me again!"

"I'll kill him." Sam vowed so low that no one heard him. No one paid any attention to him as he walked to the guy that had shot Alex. Sarah had taken the gun from him and handed it to Mike who was standing guard of the other two with Kurt and Tina.

"Use my sweater!" Rachel moved Alex and Santana's hands and placed it over the wound holding it there.

"We need to make a makeshift bandage to tighten the wound." Finn took off his shirt. "Give me yours." He told Zack.

Zack handed it over and Blaine didn't wait to be asked. Once he got both shirt he began to tie them together.

"Zack, you will his upper body and sustain in a neutral level. We don't want the blood to rush out faster. Blaine you will grab him from the legs and help Zack keep Alex's body as if he were still lying on the floor." Finn eyes narrowed as his mind ran different scenarios of what could happen if they succeeded or failed. "Now!"

Zack and Blaine did as they were told without question. Following Finn's orders were like second nature to them.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled.

Hearing Alex's yell Sam saw red and he grabbed the guy by the throat. "I'll kill for killing Abraham." The guy had no way of defending himself as Samuel slammed him to the floor. He placed his hand against his mouth. "I don't want to hear you scream yet." And tied the scarf around his mouth muffling the sounds he may make.

"Remove the sweater." Finn told Rachel gently after she did he began to wrap the shirts around Alex's stomach area.

Alex's phone began to ring, but neither Santana or Rachel made a move to reach for it.

"Answer it." Finn glanced at Rachel without losing stride.

Quinn sat across from Zack and helped him level out Alex's body. Zack nodded his gratitude.

"It hurts…so fucking much…" Alex whispered as tears slid down his face against his will. Santana tried to wipe them away with bloody hands as she tried to hold her own tears.

"Daddy!" Rachel cried into the phone. "It's Alex! He's been shot!"

"Gods…mom is going to kill me when she finds out." He forced a chuckle.

"I don't know if he's going to…he's bleeding a lot daddy! Please hurry!"

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Leroy asked Rachel worried once she answered Alex's cell phone crying. "What's wrong?"

Hiram glanced at his husband nervously when he sucked in air through gritted teeth.

"How did— I don't understand—" Leroy didn't even know what to ask next, it was as if his brain was trying to process what Rachel just told him. "How bad is he hurt?"

He remembered seeing the drop of blood landing on Alex's face. _"Please, don't let it be him!"_

"Breathe sweetie, we'll be there soon." Leroy hanged up, his hand clutching the phone desperately as if it were his only hope.

"What happened? Is our little star hurt?" He asked trying to keep his voice normal.

He shook his head. "Our little star isn't hurt physically, but emotional…that's another story."

"Why was she crying?"

Leroy gulped not knowing how to break down the news.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Alex has been shot."

Hiram's hand's tightened on the wheel. "How bad?"

"Rachel's not that sure."

"…Leroy…"

"She said he was bleeding a lot." Leroy closed his eyes as a "No!" ripped from Hiram's lungs and shattered his heart.

* * *

"You need to preserve your energy." Finn told Alex seriously. "Only talk when necessary."

"Of course King."

Finn bit back a small smile at his jab.

He glanced at Santana and gave her a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I just wanted you to know…in case of anything."

"Where the fuck is that ambulance?" Zack hissed looking at the door to see Mercedes standing there with Rachel waiting for it.

"Don't say that." Santana held his hand. "We still have many memories to make…you can't leave me again…not yet."

"You can put him down." Finn wiped sweat from his forehead not caring that he left a smudge of blood. "I did what I could all we can do now is wait for that ambulance."

Quinn, Zack, and Blaine placed Alex back down carefully. "Thanks." He whispered to Finn, but continued to look at Santana who held his hand desperately in both of hers.

"Sam!" Puck grabbed Sam and pulled him off the bleeding male. "Snap out of it!"

Hearing Puck's Rachel turned to look at him and gasped when she saw the blood coating Sam's shirt and hands. A few feet from them on the floor lay the guy who shot Alex. Scratches marred his face, his nose cracked, his sunglasses lay crushed on the floor beside him and both his eyes were swollen shut.

"Let go!" Samuel fought violently against Puck's hold. "I have to kill him! He deserves to die Zane! He killed Abraham!"

Finn, Zack, Blaine and Quinn looked at each other nervously thinking that Sam may have snapped.

"He needs to be dead!" He broke free of Puck.

"Shit!"

"Sam!" Alex yelled as if to attract his attention before he did something he might regret.

Rachel ran to stand in front of the wounded man and Samuel. "You can't."

"Rachel." He begged his bloody hand coming up to caress her cheek and leaving a trail of crimson.

As she gazed into his emerald eyes, her worries were confirmed. This wasn't her Sam, it was… "Samuel."

"I won't let him ruin it for all of us again." He vowed.

"It's different this time. Can't you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's coming." Mercedes announced her gaze unwavering from Samuel's form. "Can't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The sirens."

Everyone grew quiet and were able to hear the sound of the sirens growing louder the closer they came. A small flame of hope burned within them.

"We have a chance." Rachel whispered to him grabbing his hand.

"This time it will be different."

Hearing Alex speak Samuel walked toward him while holding Rachel's hand. Zack made space for him as the blonde came to kneel by his best friend. "Abraham, how can you be so sure?"

"This is our second chance." Alex clasped his hand weakly. "It has to be…why else would we come back?"

Samuel eyes glistened with tears as he gritted his teeth.

"I refuse to believe we are doomed to the same fate."

The sirens became deafening as the ambulance and police cars entered the parking lot.

"In here!" Mercedes yelled from the door.

"Come back to the present my friend. You're in charge of taking care of my girls when I am being hospitalized." He winked.

"You never change dear old friend." His eyes closed as the paramedics rushed into the room. When his eyes opened they were a calmer emerald no longer haunted by tragedies echoed in fire. "I will." He promised as the paramedics shoved through them and worked on placing Alex in a stretcher. He gave them a thumb up as they rushed him out the building. "You should go with him and Santana." Sam whispered to Rachel as the Latina followed her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" she looked at him worried holding his hand tighter.

"I'll catch up with you later." Sam promised giving her a peck on the lips before giving her a slight push toward the doors. He looked over his should to see Sarah's future uncle Matt questioning Puck and her.

* * *

Hiram didn't bother to park the car once he entered the parking lot for Lima Bean and quickly unbuckled his seat when he saw Alex's on a stretcher with a breathing mask. "Alex!" he yelled running toward his nephew. A few police officers blocked his way. "That's my nephew! Let me through." He growled at them.

"Dad!" Rachel ran to him. "Let him through!"

Matt came out from the stores to see the commotion and waved the officers to the side to let Hiram and Leroy Berry pass.

"Sweetheart." Hiram pulled his daughter into his arms before giving her a once over for any injuries.

"Dad, I'm going with Santana and Alex."

"I'm going with you." Hiram said leaving no room for argument.

"You can't Dad the others are going to need you…namely Sam."

"Sweetie, I know how much you care for Sam, but Alex is far more important to me. I need to make sure he will come out alive…his mother…" Hiram shook his head to clear away any dark musings.

"I'll go with her." Leroy said quickly as the paramedics were ready to go. "I'll call you with updates and you can join us once you are done here."

Before Hiram could agree Leroy was already pulling Rachel into the ambulance.

"Good thing you are here." Matt said bringing Hiram's attention back to him. "Most of these teens including my niece," he grumbled, "are going to need a lawyer." He said motioning for Hiram to follow him. "Scratch that, everyone in here is going to need one because no one is willing to open their mouths and start talking about what happened."

"Why is that?" Hiram asked confused.

"The three burglars were beaten…if I'm being honest one of them appears to be beaten till an inch of his life."

"In other words unreasonable force?"

"You can say that." Matt opened the door and let Hiram inside where Puck, Sarah, Finn, Sam and the others were waiting. "They have been checked for injuries and appeared to not be injured except for bruised knuckles. The blood on their clothes is Alex's." He stopped speaking for a moment and looked at him. "My apologies."

"It's fine." Hiram looked at the teens. "May I have some time alone with them."

"Of course." Matt whistled catching the other officers attention and motioned for them to head outside.

* * *

Alex moved the breathing mask to the side to talk to his uncle. "Uncle Leroy."

"You shouldn't speak." Leroy ran a hand through his nephew's sweat matted hair.

"I need you to listen." He groaned. "Tell Uncle Hiram to protect Sam…he was trying to protect me…even though he used unnecessary force."

"I'll tell him." Leroy promised as Alex closed his eyes.

"Please save him." Santana begged one of the paramedics as her hand held onto Alex's desperately.

"We'll try everything humanly possible to keep him alive."

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors since I'm not able to proofread before posting. I blame my older sis because she got me sick and right now I am battling a cold and fever with various teas, halls and medicine. =( I hope you still enjoyed the chapter even with the errors and maybe somewhat rusty (It's been months since I have written a chap for this fic, so I'm afraid I might have loosen touch with it). I apologize for not updating this fic as I do the others, but I really don't have a schedule set for this one like my other fics, so the updates will be very random especially with the future fics I have planned out. I'm so happy to have written this chapter because the scene with Alex getting shot had been planned since the beginning, which signifies this story coming to an end. There are still a few more chapters to go, but this officially marks the beginning of the end for this fic. I have had this story favored and alerted so I know people are still reading it, but barely any reviews, so please don't forget to review all I ask for is 15+ reviews, it will be nice to hear from you. =) As for those who have reviewed, thank you! It shows that this fic is still getting some love. (^_^)


End file.
